Beautiful Disaster
by SailorLeia
Summary: A Love Story, What happens when Luke and Mara are attacked by pirates... and Han & Leia findout Luke's been keeping a big secret from them for years. Oh the possiblities! NEW CHAPTERS! The End is HERE! YAY!
1. Disaster Strikes

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello, SailorLeia here, with a whole new story for you guys. Now this one's a little different from my others. In fact I had to kick up the rating a little higher than usual, just because this one's a little more serious than my other stories. I'm kind of writing it, on a challenge I got from a dear friend of mine. The challenge was to write a story with Han/Leia/Luke/Mara, this story will be a definite romance… (Just the way I like em!) Both couples will be seen a lot throughout the story and I hope to have a lot of scenes with all four characters together. But we'll see! So if you Love Han/Leia, or Luke/Mara stories, (like me) you're in the right place! I hope you all like it!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY –** I do not own Star Wars, I am simply borrowing the characters for a short while… most will be unharmed (Unlike in the NJO… CHEWIE AND ANAKIN LIVE ON!) -Cough- Who said that?

_Dedicated to all over-protective sisters! (YAH! I qualify for that one!)_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 1** – Disaster Strikes

* * *

_

Leia Organa Solo kept hoping she would wake up, and find this all to be a nightmare. But sadly, it wasn't, she really was sitting in the medicenter's waiting room at three o'clock in the morning. Awaiting word on her twin brother… Her ONLY brother and his best friend Mara Jade… holding her husband's hand tightly. Han was so tired, he looked like he was about to fall asleep. But sleep wouldn't come; he was far too worried about Luke and Mara. "It's alright, Leia, they're going to be fine." Han said draping his arm around her.

"I hope so," she choked out, "I just don't understand it! Why were they leaving, they weren't on a mission. They didn't tell us they were going anywhere."

"Who knows, Sweetheart," Han answered softly. "With Jade and your brother there's no telling."

"I mean… usually even if they sense something, they tell us." She reasoned.

"I'm not so sure about that. Over the last couple of years, he's really done some traveling, according to Tionne at the academy." Han said, clearly doing his homework… for once.

"I contacted Talon Karrde too; he said Mara had taken leave from his association. He suggested maybe the force called to them… it wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure."

"Or maybe it wasn't a mission at all, princess." Han suggested. "Maybe he finally made his move."

"Oh will you stop!" She said angrily.

"I still stick with my first guess; they weren't on a business trip. I think this was a getaway."

"Luke and Mara are best friends, and they care about each other, but I don't think there's anything between them other than friendship."

"Well, you can say what you want, Leia, but I've never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at Mara." He defended his opinion.

"Solo?" A short little man in scrubs asked.

"Yes," Han and Leia answered unison.

"Hello, my name's Dr. Cranston, I'm your brother's doctor." The man said shaking each of their hands.

"Yes, hello doctor, is my brother okay?" Leia asked.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood, and he got cut up quite a bit, in the crash. We did have to dip him in a bacta-tank for a while. But his condition isn't considered life threatening anymore." The doctor informed them, while Han pulled Leia into a hug as they both took a deep breath of relief. "We'll keep him here, for a little while, just for observation, but I think it's safe to say he'll be alright."

"Thank you so much," Leia said tears glittering in her eyes.

"Certainly, I'm sorry it took me so long to get out here and talk to you folks. You're brother's friend is what held me up." He explained further.

"How is Mara?" Han asked worry griping his gut once again.

"Well, she got the worst of it I'm afraid. In fact her injuries and blood loss were so intense that she has slipped into a coma." Dr. Cranston reported with a heavy heart.

"Is there any chance she'll wake up?" Leia asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm optimistic, but some of my colleagues don't agree with me." He said sadly, "I'm sorry, and I promise, I'm doing all I can for her."

"Thank you doctor, we appreciate it, could you let us know when you find out more?" Han asked kindly.

"Sure, sure, you'll know when I know." He smiled encouragingly.

"Can we see Luke yet?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, sure, he's on level 5 room 23."

"Thanks again doctor." Han said happily shaking his hand again.

"You very welcome."

**

* * *

Inside Luke Skywalker's Hospital Room…**

Han and Leia sat there for half hour, while he slept, waiting for him to wake up. Finally Han walked out of the room to get in touch with Winter, who was watching the kids. Leia lie her head on the bed next to where she held her brother's hand and dozed off to sleep for a few moments. Suddenly, Luke gripped her hand tight; his head started moving back and forth in restlessness. Leia woke up and looked up just as Han came back in the room. "Looks like he's comin' 'round." He said stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Leia whispered getting up and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Luke… Luke?" He moaned and murmured something she didn't understand. "What?"

He continued to moan, toss and turn… Then she finally understood what he was saying. "Mara… Mara!" His eyes flew open and he painfully sprung into a sitting position. "Leia? Han?"

"Hiya kid?" Han said with crooked smile.

"Calm down Luke, you've had a hard night." Leia said trying to push him back down into a laying-position.

"Where is she!" He asked frantically.

"Who?" Leia asked taken aback.

"Mara! Where is she!" Luke said trying to climb completely out of the bed.

"Luke, WILL YOU CALM DOWN!" Leia said, "Han, Help!"

Han reached over, grabbed a hold of Luke and easily tossed him back on the bed. But the stubborn man got right back up again… this continued for sometime. Luke would get up and try to fight his way out, saying, "Where is she," "I need to see her," "I HAVE to see her." Each time Han would pick him up higher and higher then let him drop. FINALLY Luke's body grew too tired and gave up on him and out of breath; he finally collapsed against his bed.

"Luke, you're sick, you lost a lot of blood, and you've got to take it easy. You need to rest." Leia said rubbing her brother's arm in comfort.

"No… You don't un-… You don't… understand! I saw her, she was hurt… much more than me and she… she was so scaried… I promised I… wouldn't leave her!"

"Luke, I'm sure she'll understand." Leia said soothingly.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked her with tears in his eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"She's in a coma, Luke," Leia said hesitantly.

"A coma!" Luke asked his eyes wide and tears glittering in their depths.

"I'm afraid so, you talked to her?"

"Through the force," Luke said quietly, "through our minds. She was covered in blood, cuts and burses almost beyond recognition when I saw her… I held her hand… I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was okay… But all I could reach was her hand." He explained as the tears began to coarse down his cheeks.

"The doctor seems optimistic, there's a good chance she'll come out of this all right." Han explained.

"Yeah, but there's also a good chance I could lose her… forever…" Luke sobbed quietly.

Leia pulled him into a hug and tried to shush his tears. "I know she's your best friend-" Luke pulled away shaking his head.

"No, you don't know… I wish you did." Luke said miserably.

"What Luke, what are you trying to say? Why were you leaving the planet so late at night?" Leia asked in confusion.

"Me and Mara had plans." Luke answered.

"You were going together for leisure? No missions, no callings?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Luke answered. "How did you hear about the crash?"

"The medics called us… but while we were sitting in the waiting room, news of the crash, and rumors were splashed all over the holovid." Leia explained, Luke's head feel back against his pillow, and he closed his eyes. He was in a difficult position, and Mara wasn't able to help him decide what to do.

"Well, I guess I better tell you guys the truth." He said quietly. "That's better than letting the rumors get out of control."

"The truth?" Leia asked.

"About Mara and Me."

"What's there to tell, you're best friends."

"No Leia, Mara is so much more than that to me." He explained.

"How so?" Leia asked giving him a sideways look.

Luke took a deep breath and looked at both of his friends. "I love her; and I know without a doubt, she's the one for me." He finally admitted.

"I KNEW IT! HA HA! Didn't I tell you so Leia! I told you, didn't I?" Han cheered making both Skywalker twins jump a little.

"Yes, now, SSSSHHHHHHH!" She hissed, "This is a medicenter, remember!"

"Oh yeah!" Han said completely forgetting where he was.

"So you love Mara?" Leia asked making sure she heard right and wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Yes," Luke answered tiredly.

"Alright so you love her… Okay, when did you figure this out?" Leia asked with a look meaning business.

"Oh gee, there's a hard question! Come on Leia! He's loved her since the moment he first laid eyes on the girl!" Han said, making Luke chuckle quietly, then wince and breathe in sharply.

"I wasn't asking you, Flyboy! I was talking to my brother if you don't mind." She said giving him 'the look!'

"Forgive me, your highnessness, I was simply trying to help the boy."

"He's perfectly capable of answering on his own, General-"

"Guys, do I have to be here for this conversation?" Luke asked trying not to laugh… It hurt too much.

"I'm sorry Luke; go on with what you were going to say."

"I forget the question now." Luke said trying so hard not to laugh.

"SEE Han, you had to open your big mouth!"

"You're the one with the big mouth! I should know!" Han said crossing his arms and frowning like a little boy, not getting his way.

"I asked you, when did you realize you were in love with Mara?"

"Oh, years ago." Luke finally got to answer.

"SEE! THAT'S WHAT **I **SAID!" Han exclaimed, Luke flinched as he began to laugh.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?" Leia finally lost it.

"WHAT!"

"LET THE BOY TELL HIS STORY!"

"Well now, there's no reason to shout princess. The question is, does she know you feel this way, and does she return your love?" Han asked wisely.

"Yes, she knows, and yes, she loves me too." Luke answered while Leia cooled down.

Back to normal, Leia asked, "When did all of this happen?"

"Almost two years ago." He confessed, waiting to behold Leia's wrath, while Han simply raised his eyebrows.

"Two years! Luke, you never mentioned this before."

"We kept it a secret," Luke confessed. "At first, everything was happening so fast and we weren't sure it would last. Mara's never loved anyone before, ever! We couldn't handle the press and government messing with our business either. So we kept it a guarded secret, **no body** knew."

"Press and government?" Han asked.

"Well, Mara just knew the press would have a field day with 'The Jedi Master falling in love with the Ex-Emperor's Hand!' We remember what you two went through, for a while there I was afraid you were going to break up!" Luke admitted.

"He has a point, Sweetheart, it almost broke us." Han pointed out.

"I guess you're right about that." Leia said with a shrug. "And I could see where she would want to protect you both from that."

"So we kept it a secret… till now." Luke said sadly.

"And just when were you planning to let us in on this?" Leia asked crossing her arms.

"As soon as I asked her a very important question on this trip." Luke answered while fresh tears appeared in his eyes.

"You were going to pop the big question?" Han asked suddenly understanding Luke's sorrow.

"Yes, she had no idea that was my plan, but after all we've been through… I know she's the one I've been looking for; I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Grow old with her, take care of her, make a family… the whole package… Now, she could…" His whole face crumbled with pain at the very thought of living one day without her. "She could… and never know how much I love her. I have to see her!"

"Luke you're in no condition to go see her now, you lost all of that blood and it's weakened you." Han said sadly.

"But Han, I promised her I wouldn't leave, that I'd be there for her. I HAVE TO SEE HER!" Luke said as loud as he could.

"I know how you feel pal, and I wanna help ya. But you're too weak... But I'll make a deal with you though. As soon as you build up enough strength to walk to that chair, I'll hover you down to see her." Han said.

"As soon as I can walk to that hover-chair over there?"

"Yep, do we have a deal?" Han asked holding out his hand.

"Sure, deal." Luke agreed shaking Han's hand sealing the deal.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, boys. I don't think it's a good idea to have Luke hovering all over the hospital in his condition." Leia warned, "Not to mention, seeing Mara like that could upset him and make it harder on his recovery."

"Nah, I think it's good for him, gives him something to work on and he still getting what he wants. Plus Luke could be the very one to bring Mara out of her little trance." Han reminded.

"I hope you're right." Leia said looking back at Luke who was already back to sleep again.

"Yeah, me too." Han said not so confidently.

_

* * *

Well, what do you think? Like it, Love it, Tolerate it, Hate it? Let me know! I love hearing from all of you and I live on reviews! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	2. Rainy Day Memories

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi everybody, back with chapter 2… In this chapter we're going to see some of romance that's been going on between Luke and Mara. _

**Bob the builder –** Wow, you were the first to review this story… Thank you! Here's more, I hope you like it! Much Love!

**jade –** Glad you like it so far! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** Heehee, you know me so well! LoL! Glad to hear you like it, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ((I was so nervous posting, It was great seeing a familiar name!)) Bless you! I really hope you like this chapter, Much Love!

**Jedi-lover –** YAY! Glad you liked it (I was so nervous)! Luke is awfully unlucky, isn't he... poor thing! But his luck's gonna change. (wink-wink!) Hope you like this chapter too, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of your help! I couldn't have done it without ya! MUCH LOVE!

**Darkmoon90 –** Aww, thank you so much for writing in (and the hugs, I needed that!) First chapter posting are always hard on me! But glad to hear you liked it! Bless your heart! Much Love!

**GreatOne –** Ahh, great minds think alike! ((You're good!)) Luke will help Mara into a healing trance, but at the moment she's so far away and he's so weak that it's not gonna be easy… GOOD EYE! Glad I made you LoL, and glad you liked it! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** WOW! Thank you so much for writing in, emailing, and being so nice! ((I really appreciate it!)) Bless you, and Much Love!

**Calli 1 –** Glad you like it so much and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** No one dies, it's okay! Take it easy! LoL! Glad to hear you liked it so much! I was SO worried no one would! And I'm having one of those triple-features' tonight! Ha, Great minds think alike! Enjoy the trilogy, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ((You called me you're favorite writer…tear of happiness!)) Much Love!

**lilyskywalker** – WOW! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it ((Yeah, I'm a Star Wars freak… I'll watch all three 'of the GOOD' movies, and laugh at a bunch of stuff my family doesn't find funny! HaHa!)). Much Love!

**Luvinna –** Yeah, you know me! Hehe! Glad you noticed the level and room number (I was wondering if anyone would notice that!) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** YAH! Another OVERPROTECTIVE SISTER! YEAH! ((Go us!)) I'm so glad to hear from you and glad to hear you like it! Hope you like this too! Much Love!

**Sunsoarer –** Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy! Much Love!

**tilde8884 – **Wow, thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**Saber Girls (Leia) – **YAY! She's back! Haha! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! NICE seeing a familiar name! I hope you like this chapter too!

**LeiraShetai –** Wow, thank you! Yes, I really want to write books for a living someday, but right now, I'm having too much fun with Star Wars! Haha! Thank you so much for your kind review, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

_Dedicated to everybody with friends so close, their more like a brother/sister! ((You know who you are!)) And To **Bob the builder**, the first person to review this story, EVER! So THANKS AGAIN!_

**

* * *

**

"A Beautiful Disaster"

_**Chapter 2** – Rainy Day Memories

* * *

_

The attack had been four days ago and after four days of sleeping and lying about; Luke Skywalker was feeling stronger. Han and Leia had been by everyday, sitting with him even if he was asleep. This morning Han was surprised to find Luke wide awake and sitting up. "Morning kid!" Han greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," Luke smiled.

"You look like you're feeling much better."

"I am better; I can almost make it to that chair too!" Luke said excitedly

"Well it looks like we're gonna be making that trip to see Mara a lot sooner than Leia thought." Han smiled taking a seat.

"I can't wait to see her; has she shown any change over the last few days?"

"I'm afraid she hasn't, pal. She just lies there doing nothing, no change; sometimes it's hard to tell she's still breathing." Han explained. "Are you sure you really wanna do this?"

"I must, I can't help her from this distance." Luke explained frantically. "I'm getting stronger and I can sense her force presence slipping away. If I don't get her soon I won't be able to help her."

"What can you do?" Han asked.

"Well I could put her in a jedi healing trance. That way she'd at least heal a lot quicker."

"You can do that when she's already unconscious?"

"Sure, and I should know!" Luke said jokingly.

"So you two were attacked by space pirates?" Han asked, wanting to learn more details.

"Yeah, they blocked us off just before we could make the jump to hyperspace, and boarded the _Jade's Fire. _We only had time to draw our lightsabers and try to fight our way out."

"Well then, what happened, you two are usually so good together in a fight."

"Well, those scoundrels… no offense." Luke smiled.

"None taken." Han waved off rolling his eyes.

"They stunned us with this special stunner… I'd never seen anything like it."

"I woke up tide to the passenger seat and Mara was next to me tide to her pilot's seat, picking her binders with a hairpin she had sticking out of her mouth." Luke explained with a smile. "The locks were Jedi-proof so she had to pick it manually. As soon as she was free she asked was I okay, handed me the same pin and stated fiddling with controls trying to get the ship back under our control." Luke explained seriously.

"She's quite a girl isn't she?" Han nodded.

"Yeah, she really is!" Luke said distantly slipping into the painful memories.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK…**

Luke wasn't good with pick locks and such like Mara. She was looking at the ships controls in horror. "Problem," Luke asked.

"They fried the whole panel, they killed my ship and dumped it on a crash-coarse for the planet."

"There's NOTHING we can do?" Luke asked as the ground was steadily getting closer in the spinning viewpoints and windshield.

"I'm steering us into the forest, at least no one else will get hurt!" Mara yelled frantically. As soon as she was sure they wouldn't hit a building, Mara jumped out of her seat and let her body shield Luke's. The last thing Luke remembered hearing was the earth-shattering noise of the ship hitting the ground, all of the glass breaking at once and Mara's screams-

**

* * *

Back To Reality…**

Luke turned his head away from his friend violently and his pulse skyrocketed, making him breath quicken into short gasps. Han tried to calm him down and lower his bed so he could lie down. "Whoa, take it easy kid."

"I'm… sorry, Han…"

"It's okay you're not ready to talk about that yet. Instead of the latest greatest, let's think about happier topics, alright?" Han asked.

"Yeah… that's a good idea. How are the kids?"

"Well they miss they're Uncle Luke and 'Auntie' Mara… other than that, they're the same." Han smiled with pride.

"Did you ever get Anakin 'potty trained?'"

"No," Han said in defeat. "We thought he had it, then he peed on his sister, and pooped in the bath-tub."

"He pooped… in the tub?" Luke asked a smile breaking out on his face.

"Yep, Leia was horrified! She ran from the room in disgust exclaiming, 'He's YOUR son, you handle him.'"

"Oh no!" Luke laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, you laugh now. You wait till it's your kid taking a dump in the tub…on his brother!" Han said beginning to laugh along.

"I don't know, you're laughing too!" Luke pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess… Leia wasn't, that's for sure."

"Oh I would have liked to have seen her face!" Luke laughed, imagining his sister's disgusted expression.

"Now that's a _happier_ topic!" Han laugh whole-heartedly along with his friend on that one. "Now that we've cheered up a bit… can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Luke said.

"How did you and Jade finally get together? And HOW did you keep it from me all of these years?" Han asked.

"Well, let's do one question at a time… Do you remember when I took that job for Karrde, a while back?"

"Yeah, when he was short on help…that was a while ago…" suddenly Han snapped his fingers. "That's when it happened, isn't it?" Luke nodded and Han shook his head, "MAN, I'm tired of being right!"

"Well, I wouldn't get too cocky, it doesn't happen that often." Luke reminded.

"Ya know, I'm supposed to be the one taking you to see Mara. And if you keep treating me like this, ya know I could just-"

"Okay, I'm sorry Han, but you know I'm just kidding!" Luke smiled.

"Don't try to change the subject, come on, I need details, DETAILS!" Han practically begged.

"Well, on that job, we had to pose as a newlywed couple and we were under almost constant observation. It took us four days to get there from our current location, which gave us time to get comfortable with each other. We had to make it seem like we were _really_ in love."

"Of course," Han commented with a crocked grin!

"By the time we arrived, we had this couple thing down."

"I bet you did," Han said his grin widening, if that was possible.

"By the end of the First day, I began to really enjoy myself, and I could tell she was too. By the end of that first week it was getting hard to distinguish what was acting and what was real. All of the holding, kissing, the games we'd play all felt so… right… so perfect…and I didn't want it to end. I stopped acting and even started kissing her and holding her when I didn't have to, when we were alone… She didn't object and she even started to do the same. We grew so close over time, and I just knew I was in love with her."

"She's one hell of a woman; I have always said you two were perfect for each other." Han admitted. "When did you tell her you felt this way?"

"I finally got my courage up during our final full-day there, I told her, I was in love with her."

Han was so into the story, he was on the edge of his seat. "What did she say?"

"At first she looked happy, but then she pushed me away, at arms length, and told me it would never happen. I was far too good for her, it would never work. We argued all day about it, in our room, until I decided to leave. We'd agreed to leave together the next day, but it was tearing me apart to be around her. So I decided to leave a little early, it was a horrible night, the rain was pouring down, but I had to get out of there! Away from that place, away from her -"

**

* * *

FLASHBACK…**

Luke walked on, rain beating down on him, hard, with a hood hiding his face. Following a pilot droid. Finally out of the soaking rain, Luke took off his hood and turned around to watch it come down for a moment. "Are you sure we'll be able to lift off in these weather conditions?"

"Certainly sir, it'll just take me a few moments to pack your belongings." The female metallic voice answered off in the distance.

Luke stood there wiping the moisture from his face knowing full and well not all of it was rain. His heart-ached unbearably inside him, knowing once he got on that ship, he was leaving 'his everything' behind. Mara, his brilliant, intense, gorgeous Mara… But that was just the problem. She wasn't his at all; she didn't want to be with him. She was better off this way, look how all of his other attempts at love had ended. But she wasn't like anyone else he knew. She was so special and his heart was telling him she was his only true love. Before this trip, he'd always cared deeply for her, but it didn't come near how he felt right now.

"Master Skywalker Sir? You can board the transport whenever you're ready." The droid called politely. Slowly, Luke headed for the entrance ramp and walked up it. He took one last look behind him, his hand hovering over the controls.

"Goodbye Mara," he whispered, then all of a sudden he could hear someone calling to him off in the distance. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was definitely Mara, calling out to him. "MARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He asked running out into the rain again.

Smiling brightly. "LUKE! I can't let you leave!"

"WHAT!"

"I CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE!" She yelled to him.

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE… LUKE… I love you?"

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing so, milking it for all it was worth, he said, "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SAY IT LOUDER! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"NO, I DIDN'T YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SAY IT A LOT LOUDER!"

"I SAID, **I LOVE YOU** FARMBOY! I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

"Are you sure?" He asked her pulling her close.

"Are you kidding? I love you so much it hurts!" She said hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, please… please, and don't go! I'll take you back to Yavin IV myself, just please, don't go!" She begged.

He caressed her cheek lovingly, "I love you so much." He managed to say just before he closed the gap between them and started kissing her passionately while getting soaked to the bone by the rain.

**

* * *

Back To Realty…**

"We've been through a lot since then… but we've always stayed together." Luke explained.

"That is a great beginning!" Han commented.

"Yeah, I liked it too… of course we both had the sniffles for a week after that. But… I didn't care."

"So how did you keep it hidden all of this time?" Han asked.

"Well it wasn't easy; you guys were always on the verge of finding out. We were always cutting it close… Mara was so afraid you guys wouldn't approve of us being together. We're the only family she's ever had and she knows how overprotective Leia is."

"Oh yeah, I have to keep reminding her, that this is Mara we're talking about, not a perfect stranger."

"I know she's the one Han, she's all I dream about, I close my eyes and there she is, asking for my help. But I can't reach her… I have to see her."

"I know, kid... and I promise I will get you to her as soon as I can. But you have to rest up." Han told him.

"You really are serious about this promise, aren't you?"

"Yes Luke, I'm gonna do all I can to help you. I made a promise, and I intend to keeping that promise… but you have to help me out here! I can't take you to her, till you can handle the trip." Han explained.

"I know, I'm gonna be good… But I just wanted to say…Thanks Han!"

"Anytime pal!"

_

* * *

TA DA! Chapter 2 is done! So, what did you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you! THANKS AGAIN everyone for being so nice! BLESS YOU ALL! Till next time…I bid you adieu!_

_  
**-SailorLeia**_


	3. Open Your Eyes to Love

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi! Chapter 3 is here! The moment we've all waited for ((HINT-HINT!)) But before we get started let me give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2!  
_  
**Sithspawned –** Hehe! Thank you so much, I hope you like when Luke sees Mara. Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia)** – Aww, ((you'll have to excuse me; I have no self-esteem at all! Really!)) I was also nervous because this story is really different from my others! Glad someone out there enjoys my stories so much! Bless you, and I hope you like this chapter! Much Love (LoL)!

**lilyskywalker –** WOW! What a compliment! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I would have to put a little note on the dedication page saying, 'Does anyone remember a writer on this site named SailorLeia… that was me!' LoL! I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** HAHA! I have to say, your reviews always cheer me up! Bless your little heart. Thank you for being so nice and so loyal! I'm so glad you enjoy my stories so much! THANKS, and Much Love!

**GreatOne –** HAHA! Your review made me laugh! You have such a great way of putting things! BLESS you! And you're guesses are right on the money! Great Minds think ALIKE! Thank you so much for writing in, I'm endlessly grateful! Much Love!

**Small Chemist –** Aww, thank you so much, I'm really glad you're enjoying my stories so much! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** HAHA! Yeah, the last thing we need is Jedi-Lover getting physical on the characters again! LoL! Glad you still like it! Thank you so much, you're reviews always a joy! Much Love!

**Calli 1 –** HAHA, I'm sorry… I'm posting as fast as I can… though it is fun to draw out the tension… JUST KIDDING! LoL! Here's more, I hope you enjoy! Glad to hear you're likein' it so far! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** AWW! I loved your idea… And rest assure, I'm planning something similar, a HAPPY similar too ((You know I couldn't live with myself if I ever wrote a sad tale!))

_Dedicated to ALL REVIEWERS WHO MAKE ME LAUGH! ((You know who you are!)) You guys keep me motivated and keep me going! And to my little sister, for naming this chapter!  
_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"  
**_Chapter 3 – Open Your Eyes to Love!

* * *

_

It had been an entire week since the accident. FINALLY Luke was strong enough to visit Mara.Han is so happy about this, Leia tags along, but she still isn't so sure this is a good idea. Luke is still very sick and she's afraid, that if he sees Mara, looking like death warmed over, that he'll get worse. But Luke is determined to see her and Han is intent on keeping his promise.

SO Han guides Luke's hover-chair all the way to Mara's room, only hesitating on the outside of the door letting Luke look inside.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. Mara was lying in her bed, so still, so pale, her red-gold hair flat to her head… she didn't look like herself. Luke grew so stiff in his seat with grief. Han leaned down and asked. "Are you okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… it just not something you expect." Luke gulped.

"Ya know, we don't have to go in. It's up to you." Han reminded him.

"No, its okay, I want to go. I have to do this." Luke said with a reassuring smile back at his sister and brother-in-law.

So Han takes a deep breath and pushes him in the room, Leia in tow. "Luke, would you like us to stay with you, or would you like to have a moment alone with her?" Leia asks wisely.

"Could we have a moment? Please?" Luke asked choking a little on his words.

"Certainly, me and Leia will be just outside if you need us." Han said shooing Leia out of the room… but what Luke didn't notice was that Han left the door cracked so he and his wife could spy.

Looking down on her, Luke could see fresh scars still healing on her face, neck, arms, her hands… and as horrible as it sounds, a part of him was glad she slept. Otherwise she would have had to bare a lot more pain and suffering. He gently took hold of her soft, little hand and whispered huskily, "Hi baby," tears blurred his vision. "Sorry it took so long to get here. They threw me in another one of those 'horrible cots they dare to call beds.'" He quoted her, she'd said that once when he was ill.

She was so still, she seemed so lifeless. "What are you doing here? I'm the one who always gets hurt, always floating in bacta." He said clearly trying to kid around, but that didn't stop the tears gathering in his eyes and tightening his throat.

"Why did you have to be so brave? Why did you have to save me?" He asked her. "I should be the one in critical condition; I should be the one in a coma… You shouldn't have to protect anyone; I should have been protecting you!" He said, then he wiped at his tears and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad… It's just… I've loved you for as long as I can remember. The last two years have been heaven to me… there's still so much we need to do… together… You can't die!"

He reached out towards her with the force, hoping she would hear his words. "Mara… I love you so much, I need you, how can I go on with out you here. Making everyday worth living, and pulling my butt out of trouble." He was so upset, and so worried… He didn't notice her face suddenly getting a healthier color. Poor Luke couldn't fight his tears any longer. So he lay his head on her chest and just holds her while, as he cries.

"You have to get better, you have to! Fight this thing please! I can't do this without you!" He begged desperately. All of a sudden, against all odds, Mara Jade moves a little, so little he doesn't notice at first. Then she moans and moves some more. Luke's tear stained face looks up asking "Mara?"

To his surprise, and delight she barely whispers back "Luke?"

His eyes widen, he grabbed both of her hands tightly, "I'm right here."

"Luke," she whispers again.

"I'm right here! Come on honey, open your eyes." With a struggle, Mara's bright green eyes drift open and she looks right at him.

"THANK THE FORCE!" He exclaims hugging her tight.

Mara was in shock for a moment, thinking she was dreaming. But as soon as she felt him shaking, the wetness of his tears and kisses on her cheek… She realized this was real, and hugged him as tightly as she could (which wasn't tight at all). "Luke, Thank the force **you're** alright!" Her soft, weak voice said.

"You had me so scared!" Luke breathed trying desperately to calm down and being careful with the woman he held, he couldn't afford to hurt her.

"Stars Luke!" Mara sobbed, "I was so afraid I'd lost you!"

"LOST ME! I thought I'd lost you!"

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Mara, you've been in a coma ever since the crash. A lot of the doctors didn't think you were going to make it!" He informed her.

"Are you kidding, Luke, it's not that easy to get rid of me." She smiled for him… beautifully.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" He said leaning on her forehead.

She nodded in agreement, just as Luke began to kiss her deeply. The kiss was long and gentle, yet passionate for their time apart. For a few long moments, all that mattered was they together, they were alive, and in love.

Han and Leia were listening, "their awfully quiet, in there!" Leia said worriedly.

"If you're so worried peek in there and see what's going on." Han suggested, knowing full and well what was going on.

So, out of SHEER curiosity, Leia peeked inside the room to be greeted by the site of her brother and Mara kissing so cutely. "Stars…they're kissing," Leia breathed.

"I didn't need the force to tell me that!" Han bragged!

"They're so cute together…"

"I think you owe someone around here an apology." Han suggested.

"I do," she agreed, "I shouldn't have come down on Luke so hard."

"I think he gets one too… but I was thinking of someone else."

"Who, Mara?" Leia asked, knowing exactly what he was trying to say.

"No, Who been saying they would get together all a long?"

"Han, Artoo-Detoo isn't here… he's at home with Threepio."

"NO! Not Artoo, not Luke, not MARA! ME! I've been preaching this theory ever since the day they met!" Han practically shouted.

"Yes you have, I know!" Leia said, trying not to burst out laughing in his face.

"SO…"

"I'm sorry, darling!" Leia smiled, kissing him sweetly.

"You were…?" Han asked

"Wrong." Leia groaned.

"And I was…?"

"Right." Leia groaned out.

"RIGHT!" Han said happily grabbing his wife and kissing her. "I love it when I'm right!"

"Don't let it go to your head dear it doesn't happen too often." Leia said smiling sweetly his way, too sweetly.

He shook his finger at her, "That was below the belt, keep the gloves up."

Leia stuck her tough out at Han before turning back to door and saying, "We'll duke it out later-"

"Looking forward to it, sweetheart."

"Right now, let's get in here and check on these two."

**Back Inside Mara's Room…**

Luke and Mara had stopped kissing, but they were still snuggled close just enjoying each other's company while they could. "What are you thinking?"

"I wonder if Han and Leia realize how loud they are." Mara whispered, gaining a chuckle from Luke.

"Trust me, they don't."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, they know about you and me."

"Yes, and we're very happy for the both of you." Leia smiles coming into the room. "But we'll talk about that later. Right now, we've gotta get the both of you better!"

"Yes, I hope we haven't been too much trouble." Mara said quietly.

"Hey, we're family!" Han reminded her. "We're always here when you need us, it's what we do!"

"He's right you know!" Leia said

"I hope you're not mad." Luke said innocently.

"No, of course I'm not, they were bound to find out someday… We're lucky to be alive right now." She said taking his hand. "I love you, and I'm not ashamed of us. It's just that, I don't think the galaxy's gonna like that 'the Jedi Master' is in love with 'The Ex-Assassin' or 'Ex-Emperor's Hand.'" She reminded him.

"I don't care about that! Who cares what they say." Luke said passionately, "No matter what, I'll always love you_."_

"And I'll always love you," Mara said her eyes getting heavy.

Luke took both of her hands and said, "I'm gonna put you into a healing trance. So you can get out of here a lot quicker."

"Yeah, I think that's what I need!" Mara said softly, "I feel so weak."

"You're gonna be alright, okay, just hang in there." Luke said getting tired himself. Mara nodded beginning to drift off to sleep and said very quietly, "You get better too… Listen to Han and Leia… you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," Luke said respectably, he kissed her sweetly on her lips one last time, not caring if Han and Leia were watching. "I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered before looking over at Han and Leia. She let go Luke's hands only to take a hold of Han and Leia's. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime," Han smiled squeezing her little hand.

Leia smiled down on the woman she knew loved her brother and nodded saying. "Like he said, we're family."

Then she let go and took Luke's hands again, letting him put her into a trance. She went completely limp, as if dead, just as the doctor came in. "Well, I see she was awake. That's a great sign."

Luke, very weak and drained from using the force asked seriously. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, her chances have risen greatly. She'll probably sleep a lot over the next few days, but all and all, I think she'll be fine." The doctor assured Luke.

"I put her under… a jedi healing trance… that should… help her some." Luke said exhaustedly

"I think you should get him back to his bed." The doctor advised wisely.

"Oh yeah," Han commented dryly.

"He's on his way doctor." Leia assured as Han and Leia started hurrying him out of the room. But Luke wedged himself in the door frame looking back at the doctor, he said, "Take good care of her."

"I promise I will!"

_

* * *

Well? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know! I really love hearing from you all and LIVE on reviews! THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED chapter 2! Till next time!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	4. As Long As We're Together

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm BACK! I'm not dead, I swear! I know it took me forever to update this time… I have had a bad week! But anyways, you don't want to hear my talk! Let's get down to business! First let me take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 3!_

**Sithspawned –** Yeah, how could we have a story without Han and Leia sneaking around! LoL! Glad you're still likin' this story! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Aww, poor Sweetdeath! That's okay, maybe a sweet, shy; Farmboy-turned-jedi can teach you how to cook too! ((Either that or a tall-dark-Corellian! Wink-wink!)) LoL! I'm so glad you still like this story and I hope you get a good grade in HE! Much Love!

**GreatOne –** YAY! I'm so glad you like it! Han and Leia are awesome! ((Yeah, Leia hates admitting it when he's right! LoL!)) Thank you for writing in, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Mara Look-a-like –** My sister used to love Star Wars, and a small part of her still does. Now she's a spidey-girl! She loves Spider-man and is even thinking of writing fics too! ((So proud)) But I couldn't think of a title for that chapter and she helped me out! ((Sometimes sisters do come in handy!)) LoL! I'm so glad you like this story! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** WOW! Thank you so much, that's a big complement! And I know I've said it a million times, but I love that Luke/Mara/Han/Leia interaction! Sure I love the stories with just Han/Leia, or just Luke/Mara! But it's so much more fun when they're all together! And a lot of my crazy ideas, come from my life ((When I'm talking, my friends/family/strangers are always telling me to turn down the volume too! LoL!)) For some reason when I posted my _italics_, **bolds**, and underlined words got all crazy looking… I'm sorry about that and I'm gonna try and fix it soon ((It's on my to do list))! Thank you for saying something! I'm so glad you like it; I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**lilyskywalker –** HAHA, Yeah, I know! Both of those scenes still keep me on the edge of my seat! LoL! Glad you still like it and hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** HAHA! Don't worry, I won't _permanently_ damage him… just kidding! The angst is going to get cranked up really soon, you're not going to see much in this chapter, but there might be whispers of what I have planned ((wink-wink, you'll see what I mean!)). I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you so much for being so kind and supportive! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** Dude! After school again! I remember those days! (Said flatly with thick sarcasm) FUN! Glad I livened it up a little, and soooo glad you liked it! Hope this one helps too! Much Love!

_Dedicated to the droids… they don't get an appearance in this chapter… but we all know they're off somewhere helping our heroes… YAY ARTOO & THREEPIO!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 4 **– As Long As We're Together!

* * *

_

Two weeks later Mara came out of her trance. It was early in the morning. The sun was just peeking over the horizon in the distance. A bird was singing in her window, she could just make out its song through the thick glass. It took her a moment to remember she was in the hospital, the accident and that Luke was okay.

She rolled onto her side to get more comfortable and was surprised to see a sandy-blonde head lying on the bed next to her. He was obviously out of the hospital, dressed in his normal attire, and not a wheel chair in sight. She smiles, she's always though he was so cute when he was asleep. But her smile quickly faded when she noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, he looked so beat. She touched his face gently and his bright blue eyes opened. "Mara," he said in a groggy voice. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I just woke up-" Was all she managed to get out before Luke crushed her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much!" He breathed into her hair

"I guess so," Mara finally managed to say hugging him back.

He pulled away slightly, exclaiming, "You have no idea how much! You've slept for two weeks straight. There's so much to tell, so much has gone on, so much we need to talk about." He said coming down for a kiss, but Mara stopped him with one finger to his lips.

"You don't want to kiss me, if I've been asleep that long, I've gotta be giving the term 'morning breath' a whole new meaning… I can still taste the bacta I was in." Mara said jokingly.

Luke smiled and declared, "I don't care!"

Before Mara had a chance to object, Luke bent his head and began to kiss her so gently, she wanted to cry. He was so sweet; sometimes she just knew she didn't deserve him. When he pulled away, he rubbed his nose against hers, grinning, "Nothing wrong with that!"

"Guess not," Mara whispered, getting another quick kiss. "Now maybe you can explain to me, what you're doing here, so early in the morning." Mara said draping her arms around his shoulders.

"Have I mentioned, I love you?"

"Luke!" Mara said warningly.

"Mara!" Luke said in the exact same way.

"Luke Skywalker you were hurt and rushed to this medicenter, just like me! You're in no shape to be sitting up here all the time! You should be at home, resting, in an actual bed!"

"I know, I know." Luke soothed.

"Then why do you insist on being so stubborn, you could make yourself worse!" Mara complained.

"Because I love you, Mara… Do you have any idea how close I came to losing you?" Luke managed to squeak out of tightening throat.

"That's what this is all about?"

"I saw you, in the ship Mara, we were both on the floor, you were hurt so badly… I could barely recognize you." Luke explained as the tears came.

"You talked to me…" Mara realized, remembering his words of comfort, in her mind.

"I held you, until I passed out. The paramedic droids had to pull us apart… You were so scared; you made me promise not to leave your side."

"I remember… but Luke, you have to know this isn't what I had in mind… this isn't what I meant, at all. Sure I would love to spend all of my time with you, and I'm glad you care so much about me… but you have to get better too. You need you're rest, just as much as I need mine." Mara reminded him. "You look beat."

"And you look beautiful."

Mara shook her head, "Now I know you need sleep!"

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Come on Farmboy! I can't even pull that off when I'm healthy!"

"I mean it Mara! You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy!"

"You haven't been out much."

"You're the most beautiful to me." He smiled shyly; giving her that look that made her go weak at the knees… her cheeks turned a little reddish looking.

"Again, you mustn't get out much." She tried to scold, "I'm supposed to be scolding you! Why do you have to say things like that?"

"Because it's the truth. We were supposed to be on the other side of the universe right now." Luke reminded, "Do you remember?"

"Yes, we were going back to where it all began." She smiled serenely. "What a wonderful time we would have had."

"I even arranged to stay in the same room we did last time." Luke said whiskfully. "That was going to be a surprise."

"I'm so sorry Luke," Mara said her voice thick with unshed tears. "If only I had been more careful… we wouldn't be here! We'd be there and I'd still have my ship, the first place that ever felt like a real 'home' to me."

"Mara you can't think this was all your fault! There was nothing we could have done."

"Did they get away?" Mara asked pitifully.

"Not far, no. They did escape the planet-side security here. But a few days later, Karrde caught them. Now every last one of them is doing hard time, for all of the deaths they caused, along with our attempted murders." Luke explained, in soothing tone of voice as the tears began to roll down her face. "Everything's going to be okay."

She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "If anything… ever happened to you… I'd die…"

"I feel the same way Mara," he assured kissing her lips and wiping her tears away. "And to think, not so long ago you wanted to kill me."

Mara giggled, and brushed his bangs outta his eyes. "I'm so glad we got around that!"

"Me too." They both laughed a little at that. "But we're okay, we're together, soon you'll be out of here and we can pick up where we left off." Luke said smoothly.

"Are you sure you want to chance it?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? There isn't anyone else I'd rather be with!" He smiled comfortingly down on her. "Everything's going to be fine." But Mara didn't miss the 'holding back' look he gave.

"Uh oh, what is it you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Luke, you just gave me you're 'holding back' look!"

"I did not! … I have a 'holding back' look?"

"Yes! When you're talking to me, and looking me in the eyes, not backing down, I know you're telling me the blunt, to the point, truth. But when your eyes dart about the room like that I just know your holding something back. So what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Luke!" She said warningly. "At least give me, a hint! Is it about your family?"

"No."

"Is it about the jedi?"

"No."

She hesitated, then dared to ask, "Is it about 'us'?"

"It's entirely about us."

For a whole minute, Mara couldn't breathe… then she somehow managed to say, "Okay, so what's going on?"

"A news crew filmed the crash and began spreading rumors about you and me all over the galaxy." Luke explains while Mara's head falls back on the pillow breathing a sigh of relief.

"Is that all!"

"There's more."

Mara moaned, "What?"

"We had to tell the truth, before things got out of hand."

"Let me get this straight, when our ship went down, a news crew of press-droids filmed our crash and us being pulled from the wreckage. Suddenly the galaxy is interested and rumors are splashed everywhere! And instead of dodging it like we've always done. You told your sister and the press the truth about you and me?"

"I'm so sorry, Mara. I know that you said we would tell everyone when we were **both** ready. But I'm sick of hiding the truth from everyone. I'm in love with you and I'm not ashamed of us."

"You think I'm mad at you?" Mara asked.

"Of course you're mad at me! … Aren't you?"

Mara shrugged, "Well, they were going to find out someday, we couldn't hide it forever."

"You're **not** mad at me?" Luke asks.

"No, of course I'm not. Honey, we're both lucky to be alive right now." She said taking his other hand too. "**I** love **you**, and I'm not ashamed of us either. It's just that, I don't think the galaxy will accept that you, 'the Jedi Master' is in love with 'The Ex- Emperor's Hand.' That's a big part of the reason I wanted to keep it a secret for so long… because I didn't want you getting hurt." she reminded him.

"You really think I care about that! Mara, none of that matters to me! I can't say it enough; I could care less what other people say!" Luke said seriously. "Leia used to be trash talked on a daily bases for marring Han. It finally died down after a while. And in the end the struggle made them stronger, it brought them closer than ever-"

"Luke," Mara said taking a hold of his face. "It's going to be a tuff fight."

"I know it'll be tuff, but I know we'll survive this… as long as we stay together. With you by my side, we can conquer anything the galaxy can throw at us." Luke said as he leaned down and kissed her slowly.

_

* * *

Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know! I love hearing from all of you! Sorry this chapter's such a shortie! But it stood alone a lot better than combined with the rest of the chapter! I promise Chapter 5 will be longer!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	5. Crafty Corellians and Awesome Alderaania...

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello everyone! It's May, Episode III is days away and look! A NEW CHAPTER TOO! AMAZING! Before we get started though, Let me give a special thanks to all of those wonderful people who reviewed chapter 4…_

**Sithspawned –** Gotta love the mush! **So** glad you liked it, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** You and me both! Haha, you have this great gift of almost always making me laugh! Bless you! Thank you so much for ALL of your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Great One –** Haha! You're gonna see a little bit H/L in this chapter… (("Hanny-bear!" That's sooo Great! LoL!)) Thank you for being so nice and making me laugh! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**lilyskywalker –** I know! Luke was extra-sweet in that chapter! He's so great! I'm so glad you like this story and I also want to say thank you for checking out TLB! You're so GREAT! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** Wow, A new READER (Love the name, by the way!)! Glad you like it so far ((and glad you think I'm doing a good job!)) hope you enjoy! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Ha, you and me both! They put next to 'cause of injury,' "LUKE PROPOSED! DUH! WEREN'T YOU READING!" Haha! Thank you , really, I don't know why I always say that… it's just one of those things I love to say at the end of a chapter ((who knows how my mind works… it's a question mark to me too! LoL!))! Thanks for the laughs and I hope you like chapter 5 too! Bless you! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Whoops! Sorry about the grammar problems… I really need to stop posting in the middle of the night! Haha! But I'm glad you liked it! Wow, you thought he was going to propose too, huh? Sorry I got your hopes up but it's on the way, I promise! In the mean time I hope you enjoy this chapter, Thank you for being so nice! Much Love!

**Darkmoon90 –** It's okay! I still love ya, and appreciate your reviews! Bless you! Thank you for writing in and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love ((Big Hugs!))!

**MistyRiver –** YAY! You reviewed! But sorry to hear about your computer, that sucks! Yeah, I just keep on rolling! ((wink-wink!)) Anyways, thank you so much for you cheer and encouragement! Bless you! Much Love!

_Dedicated to Coke-a-Cola! I couldn't have gotten through this chapter without you wonderful sugar goodness and caffeine buzz! ((YAY!)) AND… Dedicated to all those darling fans out there hoping for a little Han and Leia romance… ENJOY!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 5 –** Crafty Corellians and Awesome Alderaanians

* * *

_

Mara was dressed, packed and ready to go. Where she was going, she didn't know and didn't care really. As long as it was far away for this medicenter, and Luke was close by, it didn't matter.

A medical droid helped her into a hover chair and guided her out into the hall. Dr. Cranston was standing right there and smiled. "You're leaving us?"

"Yes! And I have you to thank for it!" Mara smiled. "I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for you! I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, it's my job; if you ever need anything… let me know okay?"

"Okay, thanks again doctor."

"My pleasure, take care of yourself okay?"

"I will." She smiled as the droid pushed her on to the turbo-lift and down to the lobby. But the person picking her up, wasn't exactly who she thought it would be. For there, with his speeder, waiting, was Han Solo. "Hey Jade." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," she said just a little surprised.

"Ready to go?" He asked, stashing her bag in the trunk.

"Yeah, sure."

"Didn't expect to be picked up by a handsome Corellian did you?" Han winked.

"Not exactly, I was kind of expecting a Tatooine Farmboy, but as long as I'm getting away from here, we're good." Mara smiled.

"Now that sounds more like a certain red-head I could name." Han smiled helping her outta the chair and into the speeder, she was still very weak.

"Please tell me he didn't over do it!"

"Well, he was about to; he had a hard night. Luke has a tendency for not taking care of himself. While my wife has a tendency to be very over-protective." He explained shutting her door, "You do the math."

"So **_you_** had a hard night." She smiled.

"You have no idea," Han sighed as he climbed in on his side. While they were both strapping themselves in, she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see." Han said as he started the engine and began to drive. "You might want to hide." He advised.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Han said, nodding towards the large group of reporters and cameras already recording their every move.

**

* * *

The Solos' Family Home…**

It was late noon before Luke woke up. For the first time in a long time he woke up rested, relaxed and invigorated… That is until he looked at the crono. He grabbed it off the nightstand and stared at it in horror for a few seconds, before bolting to his closet. He hurriedly dressed himself, combed his hair down and busted out of his room.

"Leia, why did you let me sleep in?" He half asked half whined.

"You were tired and you needed your rest!" Leia reminded, setting Anakin's lunch in front of youngster.

"I told you to wake me up!"

"Luke, you haven't slept, since you got home and I know the only time you slept at the medicenter was with sedatives." Leia said quietly, but with great force. Han sat at the table where they'd been enjoying a peaceful lunch, not saying a word… Thinking to himself, _'There's my girl, that's women that lead the rebels to victory!'_

"Leia, Mara's supposed to be released from the hospital today!"

"We know," Leia said in a brushed off manner.

"Luke, come here." Han said getting up.

"No, I'm late as it is, I've gotta go get her!" Luke said frantically.

"No, you really have to come see this, kid. Before you run outta here like a **_crazy_** person!" Han took him by his shoulders and steered him into the playroom.

"You have something to show me, in here?" Luke asked still a little wound up.

Han opened the door and shushed Luke saying, "Quietly, take a look."

To Luke's total surprise, the playroom was now serving the purpose of a bedroom. There against the far wall, under the windows was a little bed. As he got closer he noticed a red-head peeking out from under the covers. Her face was at peace, her breathing was even, and her hair was sprayed out behind her on the pillow. She was a vision of perfection in the dim lighting. Luke fell into the seat next to her bed, and looked back at Han and Leia, his mouth hanging open slightly. "She's here?" He said in quiet wonder.

"Of course she's here, do you really think we would do that to her." Leia asked. "I called the doctor this morning, and he said he'd have her ready."

"I drove down there and got her out. And I'm glad I went instead of you, I got bombarded with paparazzi a couple of times on the way up there and back." Han said.

"I don't know what to say." Luke said, truly speechlessly.

"You don't have to say anything little brother." Leia smiled. "We're family, that's what we're here for."

"I'm so sorry I lost it in there, it's just-"

"We know kid; we wanted her home just as much as you did… Well, maybe not that much…"

"I shouldn't have doubted you though."

"It's okay; we forgive you… for now." She winked.

"We'll give you sometime alone before Jacen and Jania get home. Because I can guarantee they'll want to see her." Han said practically dragging his wife from the room. Leia, who clearly wished to see more, reluctantly let herself be dragged pouting at her husband the whole way. Luke couldn't help but chuckle at their comical behavior, if anyone could make him and Mara feel better, it was this bunch… His family.

He turned back to Mara and took her hand in his. For a moment he warmed her cool skin, and merely caressed, debating weather or not to wake her. He decided she needed her rest and settled for gently kissing her hand… forgetting what a light sleeper she was. When he looked up he was greeted with green eyes glittering in the dim lighting. "Hey Farmboy," she greeted rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you did."

He bent his head and kissed her deeply in greeting, when he pulled away, Mara's eyes were still closed. "I've missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too, and I would have been there, but Leia-"

"Stopped you, yes I know, they've already explained that to me, now **you've** got some explaining to do." She said sitting up and crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"Luke, the reason you had a relapse was because you've been pushing too hard! I told you to take it easy. You're lucky Han and Leia were there to help, before you made yourself really sick." Mara scolded, Luke was going to argue, but decided against it. So he simply sat in there in his chair, head down looking ashamed.

"I know, I over did it, and I'm sorry… It's just I couldn't bear being away from you… not after all we've been through. I know it's silly, and you're gonna think I'm a big idiot… but… I'm still so afraid of losing you. It's a lot easier now that the medicenter released you. I promise I'll try my best to behave and rest. Please don't be mad with me." His eyes pleading.

'_Why does he have to say things like that?'_ She asked herself before sighing and going on to say, "Like I've said before, you were hurt just like me and no matter how much bacta, and healing trances help us… this isn't something either of us can bounce back from so quick. I'm not mad at you and I'm not scolding you as much as I'm worried. I love you and I don't want you making yourself worse."

"I love you too, and I won't, I promise. We're both out of that force-forsaken medicenter, and we can heal properly." Luke smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah while the press tries to monitor our every move." Mara said low and darkly. "They had to close all of the blinds, they were afraid those flashing lens would wake baby Ani and you!"

"Now calm down-"

"Calm down, Luke, that child shouldn't have to live with that! Han and Leia shouldn't have to deal with that!"

"Mara, listen to what you just said. This is Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo you're talking about. They're both famous faces in politics and anything else they dip into, without us! _'Baby Ani,'_ and the twins are used to this kind of life… That's what you call him?"

"Huh?"

"'Baby Ani,' that's what you call Anakin?" Luke asked.

"Sure, Baby Ani, Little Ani," she explained.

Luke laughed whole-heartedly, "Poor kid!"

"Well what do you call him?"

"Anakin!" Luke answered with great amusement.

"You don't have any nicknames for the little guy? Like for play code-names or anything!"

"No, you call him names like those when you're playing a fun 'boy' game like code-names?"

"For now, when he gets older he'll get better ones like Jacen and Jania's."

"Oh, I'm almost afraid to ask what their nicknames are!"

"There isn't anything wrong with their nicknames!"

"What are they?"

"Jace and J.J."

"Okay those aren't bad," He admitted.

"Right," Mara said with laugh, then more seriously she continued. "I just feel horrible about this. Han, Leia and those kids have done so much for us, already, over the years. They really shouldn't have to put up with all of this extra publicity too!"

"I feel the same way you do Mara, as soon as we feel up to it, we'll move into my apartment okay?" Luke smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, are you sure you want to share quarters with me?"

"Are you kidding?" He smiled, "Can't imagine a better roommate."

"Oh sure, that's what you're saying now." She laughed. "That's the last thing our reputations need right now. The press will love that."

"I'm not going to put my life on hold just because of the press. I love you so much, and I'm going to be with you whether they like it or not!" He said rather firmly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"All right then," she agreed, and Luke was so happy he showed her face, neck and hands in playful happy kisses.

**

* * *

Meanwhile… Upstairs in the Master Bedroom…**

Han and Leia finally crashed back on their bed. "They never make it easy do they?" Han asked as Leia made herself comfy in his arms.

"We weren't much better at one time, ya know." Leia grinned.

"Well, yeah, but it didn't take us this long!"

"I don't know, it took us a while… I don't think it really matters. As long as they're happy, I'm happy."

"Do you think he's asked her to marry him yet?"

"I don't know, knowing my brother, no! It has to be perfect; he has to ask her in the right place, at the right time.

"That does sound like him."

"I told him to hurry it up."

"Is that _really_ what you said?"

"Well, actually, I told him I'd like to see my brother happily married before we have grandkids! But… it's basically the same thing." Leia smiled up at Han innocently, while he laughed whole heartedly.

"That's my girl!"

"He assures me he has an idea, and a plan, but I don't know… I guess we'll see."

"That's all we can do," Han said still chuckling.

"Do you think she'll say 'yes?'"

"I think she will, she loves him, I know that much for sure." Han said wisely.

"It really worries me, Luke's though he was in love, a few times before. But I've never seen him so serious, so set on one girl before."

"He never asked any of the other's to marry him. He was kicked to the curb before he could even think that big."

"They weren't in love with him, not really. And he wasn't really in love with them either." Leia pointed out. "Otherwise there wouldn't have been a problem."

"They weren't Mara." Han smiled brightly. "Just like us."

"What do you mean just like us?"

"Well I'd dated many girls in my day, but none of them were you." He smiled down on her.

"Well, thank you honey," She smiled giving him a kiss. "And if Mara is the one for him, he has his work cut out for him."

"You ain't kidding, I mean Mara's already family to us, but she's a character out of this world alright!"

"Did you see his face when he realized she was here?" She giggled.

"I know, that was priceless!"

"Yep," She chirped, then commented, "They _so_ owe us!"

"Oh yeah," Han agreed, "This is the first day in almost a month that we've been able to spend time together like this."

"You know… you're right, it's been a while," Leia grinned.

"Well, since the twins are in school, Anakin's napping, Luke and Mara are visiting… there's nothing for us to do."

"I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves somehow." Leia said getting another sweet kiss from her husband.

"Princess, I like the way you think." He smiled.

"Why thank you, General."

All of the problems facing our heroes… were forgotten for a while.

_

* * *

Well? What did ja think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, I live for reviews and love hearing from all of you! Thanks for reading, bless all of you, and Take care! Till next time…_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	6. Back To Reality Or is it?

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello! Sorry that this one's taken so long, but hey give me a break. Me and My best friend were some of those crazy fans who went to the BIG **'Revenge of the Sith'** premiere at Midnight the other night! I'm still so psyched about it! If you haven't all ready seen it, you should! On that happy note, let's get started!_

**Jedi-Lover –** Haha, oh the anticipation! I can tell you it won't take 10 years… not even one… but you'll get an idea, what he's got up his sleeve in this chapter. Thank you so much for writing in, you're such a joy! I hope you like it! Much Love!

**Lilyskywalker –** Aww, everyday! That's so cool, that you like it that much! I'm glad you feel that way! AND I'm soooo glad you liked it! I LOVE long reviews, sometimes the longer the better! So feel free to write all you want! ((Wink-wink! I'm so long winded!)) I know what you mean, I love all of those rebel guys too… and I'm seriously considering Bail for some more stories in the future… I'm glad one of my most dedicated readers… ((That's you)) thinks it's a good idea! ((YAY!)) Enjoy chapter 6, Much Love!

**Great One –** Aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked it! And your review made me laugh! Thanks for writing in and Being so nice, I appreciate it! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** It's okay! As long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy! THANK YOU for writing in though! I love hearing from you! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Han and Leia are so great! Oh the anticipation, Heehee! I'm glad you liked it and you're looking forward to Luke's proposal. In this chapter, you'll see what he's up to and I really hope you like it! Much Love!

**SHAWN PROVONCHA –** YAY! A NEW READER! Great to hear from you and glad you liked it! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** WAKE UP, LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER! ((Heehee, just kidding!)) Glad you liked it and glad to hear you took a little trip! That's nice! Thanks for the comical review ((Still laughing)) and hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Aww, I'm soooo glad you liked it… When I first started this story, I wanted it to be a Love story, but not just about Luke and Mara! I really wanted it to be about Han and Leia too. I wanted it to be an all around love tale. And hopefully there will be more Han and Leia scenes like that through out the story. ((YAY!)) Thank you so much for writing in, you don't know how much I love to hear from you! I hope you like this chapter too. Much Love!

**LCO100 –** WOW! ANOTHER NEW READER! Thank you so much for writing in, I'm glad you liked it, and hope you enjoy this chapter too. Much Love!

**Darkmoon90 –** Aww, have some confidence! I'm sure your stories will be great! Thank you so much for your sweet reviews ((Lots of big, bone-crashing hugs of appreciation!)) Much Love!

_Dedicated to ALL STAR WARS FANS GOING OUT AT MIDNIGHT to see the new film, with the rest of us crazy, over excited fans! And to my dear friend Rachel for making this all possible! Love Ya Girl!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 6 –** Back To Reality… Or Is It?

* * *

_

**One Month Later…**

Luke Skywalker walked out of the gymnasium, he had just finished his final class of the day and he couldn't wait to get home. Ever since Mara had moved into his apartment and started working from there, he really felt at home for the first time in years. His peaceful bliss was short-lived as his obnoxiously buzzing com-link brought him crashing back to the here and now. "Skywalker," Luke answered happily.

"**_Hey little brother."_** Leia greeted.

"Hey Leia!" Luke chirped happily. "How's the family?"

"**_Oh, the kids are all doing great."_** Leia answered enthusiastically.

"Even the big kid?"

"_**Yes, Han's doing great too; we all miss you and Mara though."**_

"We miss you too." Luke's bright smile could be heard in his voice.

"_**How's everything on Yavin IV?"**_

"Everything's great, really!" Luke chirped.

"**_Well, aren't we in a good mood? Sounds to me like having Mara around is doing wonders for you."_**

"Yeah, I know, I can't remember ever feeling this happy." Luke said barely containing his joy, feeling like he was going to bust at the seems with happy fluff.

"**_Well I'm happy for the both of you; I think it's wonderful that the two of you are doing so well."_**

"But…" Luke asked knowing what was coming.

"_**What?"**_

"Come on Leia, I know what you're going to say."

"_**Then why do I have to say it."**_

"You think I should stop _stalling_ and ask her to marry me."

"_**You seem to have said it just fine to me… And what's wrong with that?"**_

"I'm not stalling; I just want to make it perfect for her."

"**_Well that's great, and I'm glad that you feel that way, but at the same time I'd like to see you married before I die!"_** Leia explained in a humorous tone.

"Be serious, Leia!"

"**_I am serious, I'm getting old here! If you guys keep this up, Anakin will be married before you two are!"_**

"Yes Leia, I know you're worried, because you want us to be together as much as I do. And I assure you my plan is being put into motion as we speak."

"_**What is that supposed to mean?"**_

"Well up till now I was waiting for her to get better and planning this little surprise for her. Do you remember when I was back in the hospital and we were talking about what I had planned for her, if we hadn't had the crash?"

"**_Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"_** Leia asked.

"Everything, trust me, she's not going to know what hit her."

"_**Sounds fun, and sometime during this plan, you're going to pop the question?"**_

"Yeah, that's my plan."

"_**Well it better work, I know how far some of your plans have gone in the past."**_

"I could say the same for you, your highness."

"_**Thanks a lot?"**_

"Well you and Han recall his proposal as being so fun, such a great moment."

"**_Luke, I'm not so sure we were such a great example. It was pouring down raining, and we were both soaked. He was shouting up at the sky, like a crazy person, 'OF ALL TIMES YOU CHOOSE NOW TO HAVE A SUDDEN DOWN POUR!'"_** Leia giggled ((All who have read my FIRST story, 'The Loveless Bride,' snicker. Wink-wink))!

"Ya see, I want that to be the way me and Mara look back on it. I want us to have that too."

"**_Well take my advice; don't plan it to happen OUTSIDE!"_** Leia said… Han could be heard shouting in the background **_'I heard that!'_**

"Okay," Luke laughed, "I really have to get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"**_Okay, let us know if we can be of any help."_**

"I will, tell the children we said hello, Love you!"

"**_Love you too, and good luck!"_**

**

* * *

Meanwhile… Back at Luke/Mara's Apartment…**

Mara Jade sat in her room, in her new home, reminiscing about the past few weeks. It started out being one of the biggest disasters she'd seen in her entire life. Yet look at what it had done for her, as a person. Sure the associated press was always on her back. But she'd never felt closer to Luke, or his family. She tired not to think about the loss of her ship, that was still too painful… But for the first time in her life… She wasn't anxious to be back in skies. She wasn't craving an escape, or getaway. She felt comfortable living here with Luke, and actually dreaded leaving.

She knew she couldn't work from here forever, and sooner-or-later Karrde would need her again… But until then, she planned to enjoy her time here. When had she changed so much, she wondered. It must be all of this time she's been spending with Luke lately. He would be coming home soon, she realized. They really were functioning like a married couple… except they had their own rooms and they weren't as physical as married people are ((wink-wink)).

They've settled into a nice pattern. She would work from her room, over the holonet, until Luke got home. Luke was teaching again, he only filled in for a couple of classes at the academy, but he loved it so. It wasn't often either of them had a chance to live in peaceful times like these. He would come in the door, announcing his arrival, as if she didn't hear his loud approach, and kiss her. Then they would make dinner while telling each other about their days. Or order out, whatever! Mara really did live for their nights together. She found herself counting the moments till he walked in that door, sometimes. Like today! She'd been so bored, nothing was going on, and she couldn't wait for him to come home.

She was so caught up in her daydreaming; she nearly jumped out of her skin when her com-link started ringing. She answered it breathlessly, "Jade."

"**_Mara! Just the person I needed to talk to!"_** Talon Karrde cheered enthusiastically.

"Hey Karrde."

"**_How are you feeling, my dear? Is the Jedi Master taking good care of you up there?"_**

"Yes, he's been great… How are things out there on the rim?"

"**_Oh you know, same old thing."_**

"What are you up to?" She asked sternly wanting to know why exactly Karrde was calling, he was hiding something.

"**_Well, I'll be honest with you, Mara. I am very desperate; I have a serious undercover job here and-"_**

"You want me to do it." Mara finished for him.

"**_Well you're the best undercover agent we have and to be honest you're the only one I really trust with this job."_** Karrde said. **_"I know I promised not to give you any missions until you said you were ready. But Mara, this is serious, people are getting killed."_**

"What does this involve?"

"**_An Ex-Imperial went mad and is going around shooting innocent people at random."_**

"Don't they always."

"**_This case is very serious though; everyday this idiot is killing 10-15 people. One day he even threw an explosive into a school and killed a bunch of kids."_** Karrde explained.

"Kids?" Mara asked lamely.

"**_Yes, and if he's let loose on the galaxy… it's recipe for disaster!"_**

"But why are you getting so involved? You usually don't interfere in cases like this?"

"**_Well, one day his 20 kills for the day, were our boys!"_** Karrde said emotionally, **_"And you know, I take care of my people, this guy HAS to be stopped."_**

Mara looked around her helplessly, she had to go on this mission, she knew. "Okay, I'll go. But I need a transport; I don't have my ship anymore. And I want to talk to Luke about this."

"**_I already lined a transport up for you; he should be there noon tomorrow. And Mara. I'm so sorry I had to wreak you and Luke's new thing… or not so new thing-" _**

"It's alright Karrde, really. I know this is something I have to do, and I'm sure Luke will understand that too."

"_**I've never seen you or Luke so happy!" **_

"Yeah…" she smiled, "tell me something, I forgot to ask you before…were you shocked to hear we'd gotten together?"

"**_To be honest with you, no, we were all saying 'it's about time.'"_**

"I bet you were."

"**_We're all very happy for you two, Mara."_**

"We'll thank you and thank all of the guys… I really better get going now. He should be home any minute now."

"**_Yeah, me too I have a pile of work to sort through. Well, good luck with Skywalker."_**

"Thanks, I think I'll need it, I'll talk to you later."

"_**Out."**_

Mara turned off her com and put her head down on the desk. How was Luke going to react to this? He's become so protective over her lately… Then again maybe he'll be sweet and understanding…

"MARA! ARE YOU HERE?" Luke called.

"BE RIGHT THERE!" She called back in a forced tone. She said a quick prayer and headed out of the room.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully as she walked into the room.

"Hey," she smiled, as he opened his arms to her. They hugged and shared a few lingering kisses. How in the stars was she going to let go of this?

"How was your day?" He asked sweetly.

"Wasn't fun, that's for sure, how was yours?"

"Lousy, I was thinking we could call in take out tonight. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure, that sounds great; I'm not really up to cooking tonight anyway."

"Yeah, me either." Luke confessed.

"What happened to you today? You weren't this down when you left this morning." Mara asked, her face showing her concern.

"A lot!" He said looking ragged.

"Well, start from the beginning." She said soothingly as she played with his hair a little bit.

"Well everything started out just fine! Then about mid-day, I got a call from Tionne. She told me that there was going to be an emergency meeting amongst the council and my presence was required."

"Well, that's not too out of the ordinary, so far." Mara said.

"Exactly what I was thinking, but I sure didn't expect this to happen." Luke said his eyes drifting to the floor. She forced him to look at her again, by tipping his chin back up and saying, "Luke, quit being so dramatic and spill. What's wrong?"

"I have to go, Mara." He said quietly, "I have to go on a mission with a small band of jedi to the outer rim. There's a… disturbance in the force there that I have to put a stop to. The others have felt it too."

"What kind of disturbance?" Mara asked curiously, she hadn't sensed anything.

"We think it could be a sith lord, we know this being has a strong darkness inside them… and that now they're beginning to use it to hurt and manipulate others around them… This being could become very powerful and dangerous if we don't handle this right now. So I _have_ to go."

"Well, who can blame them for wanting to send you. You are the first Jedi Master of our generation and you know what you're doing." Mara said reasonably, thinking, _'Maybe this won't be too hard after all.'_

"So you're not upset?" He asked giving her his best 'sad eyes.'

"No, I'm not upset; I wish we could live in this peaceful life forever. Things would be much easier for us that way." She explained wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him. "But we both knew we couldn't do this forever from the very beginning. Our lives are far too complicated, and our jobs far too demanding."

"I'm so sorry Mara; I really wanted to talk this over with you first, before I was excepting such a mission. But this is something I just have to do."

"It's okay Luke; really, I understand completely where you're coming from. Believe me." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, the bizarre thing is, the very same thing happened to me a few minutes ago." She smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't lose it.

"What?" He asked in a rather scary tone.

"Well, I basically had the same thing happen to me, a few moments ago. Karrde called me on my com and begged me to do some top secret mission for him. There's only one thing different between our missions really… you're pretty sure the being you're dealing with is a sith lord, while I'm not sure about the one I'm chasing."

"I thought Karrde promised not send you on any missions until you came to him?"

"Well, originally he did, but he wasn't expecting things to go this bad. This guy threw an explosive into a school for force-sake! He's killing people left and right down there. The people are living in terror, he even killed a bunch of kids in a school, and he killed 20 of our men already."

"That is a dangerous mission." Luke agreed, "What makes him think this psycho won't kill you?"

"Well I am his second-in-command… not to mention, one of his best undercover agents…"

"I know you're all of those things, and so much more. I also know that you carry all of those titles for a very good reason. But I can't help but worry about you."

"I know, I feel the same way, and I don't like this as much as you do. But I feel like this is something I need to do, like I can even find a way to stop this guy before hundreds or thousands more of those innocent people die…" she looked pleadingly into his eyes, "I won't be able to live with myself if I don't give this a try."

"I know what you mean, I can definitely relate to that feeling." Luke said sadly, really not wanting to agree with her.

"Okay, so we're both leaving and we both understand how the other one feels." Mara observed.

"No matter how much either one of us doesn't want to." Luke finished with a pout.

"I know," Mara smiled, "I would love for us to just stay together like this and say screw the rest of the galaxy." Mara admitted, smiled up into Luke's gaze. "But we just can't do that, no matter how much we'd like to. Too many people out there are counting on us."

"Why do you have to be so right?" Luke asked in a playful cry.

"Somebody has to keep you in line." Mara smiled, earning a playful smack on her behind… courtesy of Luke.

"I could say the same for you, Jade." Luke smiled deviously, as she smacked him right back.

"Why you-" Mara was about to send another array of insults his way. But Luke kissed her long and passionately before she get out the first name, blowing all coherent thought to the wind.

When they finally came back from their common heaven, Luke whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too… even though you're a farm breed son-of-a-sith." She giggled and kissed him one last time.

Luke shook his head, "Couldn't let it go could you?"

"I don't remember all I wanted to say… but that was the abbreviated version."

"Well as fun as this has been, I think I better go com in our order so we aren't eating too late."

"Okay, I'll go pick out a holo-film we can watch tonight too."

"Sounds like a plan! I'll be right back." Luke called just as he shut the door to his/her office. He whipped out his com, but didn't call in for their meal just yet. First, he called someone else.

"Karrde here."

"Talon, she bought it!" Luke exclaimed happily.

"I have to hand it to Skywalker; this is definitely your most creative and sneakiest work! You're a brave man taking on Mara Jade this way."

"Yeah, I know, I wanted to thank you for all of your help, I never could have pulled this off if it wasn't for you and the rest of the gang."

"Is everybody in on this?" Karrde asked impressed.

"Mostly everyone," Luke admitted.

"I'll say it again, you're brave. I just hope she loves you enough, so she won't kill you!"

"I think once she gets to the resort and realizes were 'you've' sent her, she'll start to wonder. And after all I have lined up for her on the three day trip to that planet, things should be most interesting."

"Well good luck Luke, I hope this works out for the both of you."

"Thanks Karrde, Take care and I'll let you know all of the details when we get back, if Mara doesn't beat me to it."

"Great!"

"Out," They said in unison, then Luke quickly called in their order. Hoping Mara didn't notice the extended time!

_

* * *

Well, what did you think! Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it! Please writing and let me know I live for reviews. Sorry this chapter took so long, I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	7. Are We There Yet!

_Dear Readers,_

_Hiya! What's up! I hope everyone out there is having a great time and enjoying life to the fullest! LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER! It was SPEEDY…That hasn't happened in forever! But enough of my dribble, let's get down to business. The following is SPECIAL THANKS to all of those wonderful folks who wrote in and reviewed chapter 6! Aren't they just great… and in case you're new to the game… this happens before EVERY SailorLeia CHAPTER! LET THE CRAZINESS COMMENCE…_

**Jedi-Lover –** Hehe! It's soooo great to be back! I had so many different ideas for that last chapter; it took forever to finally pick ONE! Glad you're still enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter too! ((And rest assured, the proposal will happen very soon, and it will go as smoothly as it possibly can… with Luke asking! LoL!)) Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** REVENGE OF THE SITH ROCKS! I was one of those crazy star wars fans, lined up out of the theater, in the middle of the night to see it at the premiere! The first time it was ever shown in theater, I was there! And since then I've seen it twice and now my parents want to see it! I knew that this one would be dark, but I had no idea I would love it like I do! Not to mention, LUKE AND LEIA AT THE END! WITH THEIR NEW FAMILIES! It's so neat to see that then go home and watch Episode IV! ((Whoa! You got me all excited!)) Okay, I'll shut up now, I promise! GLAD you loved the movie and even gladder you like this story! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** HAHA! Yes, in this fic, Luke has put on his thinking-cap, and really put a lot of thought into this plot! To surprise and whisk his girl away for a while. I'm glad you liked all of those quotes too! That chapter was a lot of fun, because there was so many different ways I could have gone with it! AND I'M SOOOOOO happy you liked the direction I FINALLY Posted! AND I'm glad you enjoyed the little clip from TLB, I though you would enjoy it ((AND THANK YOU SO MUCH for the comment at the end, nobody's ever told me that before! THANK YOU!)) AND HOLD ON! They showed all 6 movies IN THEATHER over there! Well over here, we waited all that time and All we saw was Episode III! ((jealous!)) That's okay, just seeing that one movie was so, totally, worth it! I've seen it twice and I'm going to see it again with my parents… ((Since I've talked non-stop about it all week now they HAVE to see it!)) AND THANK YOU for pointing out that ship! WHEN I SAW IT again I noticed it right away! HOW DID I MISS THAT BEFORE! Anyways! I'm glad you and all of the gang over there in Northern Ireland loved the movie and I'm even more thrilled that you like this story so much! Bless you and, of course, Much Love!

**Lilyskywalker –** ((very dramatically)) I'M SOOOOOO SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY! Heehee, just kidding! I got you so good! But really I am sorry I took so long! But I'm glad you liked that book, and I'm SSSOOO glad you're still reading and enjoying this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HANGING IN THERE! Bless you! Much Love!

**GreatOne –** Hmm, ya know… I think he'll have to do a little bit of both to survive the first few days! Heehee! Glad you're enjoying it and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Crystals-faerie –** AWW! Thank you SSSSOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I'm so glad you're enjoying and I really hope you like this chapter too! THANKS again for all of you encouragement and kindness! Much Love!

**gatermage –** WOW! Thank you, I had to include Han and Leia! THAT'S WHEN IT'S THE BEST! No Mara's mind hasn't been switched, ((LoL)) she's just been on a lot of pain medication lately ((LoL))! You _were_ sounding like Han for a minute there! But I assure you, around here, you're amongst friends ((wink-wink, happens to us all the time))! Glad you like it so far and hope you like this chapter too, I promise, Mara's trademark wrath will show quite a bit in the next few chapters! WELCOME and I hope to hear more from you soon, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** YAY! I'm so glad you did enjoy that little snippet from TLB; I knew you and Sweetdeath04 would both love that! HAHA! I GOT YOU! WHOO WHO! POINT! ((Okay, I'm back now! Was that over the top, I can never tell! Heehee!)) GLAD I FOOLED YOU, glad you're still lovin' it and I REALLY hope you like this chapie too! Bless you and Much Love!

_Dedicated to EVERYBODY out there, who gets HYPER when they watch any of the 6 Star Wars Films! HECK, get hyper from just talking about it! ((FUN, ISN'T IT! Boy, I really need to cut my caffeine intake!))_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 7 –** Are We There Yet?

* * *

_

Bright and early the next morning, Luke and Mara walked hand-in-hand to his transport. While Artoo busied himself getting all of Luke's stuff on board, Mara hugged Luke tightly. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too," he said sadly, picking up Mara in his embrace for a few moments.

"And please be careful, okay?"

"I promise," he said just before kissing her deeply. When he finally put her back on her feet and pulled away, he didn't miss the glisten of unshed tears in her gorgeous eyes. "I'll return as soon as I can, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll do my best to make this a short mission too." Mara promised.

"Master, everything's set, you had better hurry or you'll miss you're window." Tionne warned with a smile, at the romantic scene before her, along with all of the other Jedi present.

"I'll hurry him along, thanks Tionne." Mara smiled, the other woman bowed respectfully to the couple, saying, "Then may the force be with you both in all of your travels." Then she quietly left.

Mara turned her focus back to Luke and straightened his tunic saying, "Okay, you better go, I won't make you late."

"I love you, very, very much." Luke whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled, hugging him one last time, "Go." He kissed her quickly one last time and jogged up the ramp. She walked away, but still watched the ship take off. After the ship had been out of sight for a few moments, Mara slowly began her walk back to their apartment to ready herself for her own take off this afternoon.

**

* * *

Once Mara got back to the apartment, for the first time, she was happy to be going! It just didn't feel the same knowing Luke wasn't going to be there for a while. It felt weird, she honestly felt lonely and happy she wouldn't have to be here, like this, for much longer. She realized it wasn't really loneliness as much as it was lonely for that one person. This would be the first time, to her knowledge that they would be apart for an extended period of time since the accident. She couldn't remember going more than a day without seeing him, or talking to him.**

'_He's spoiled you rotten; that's what the problem is!'_ She thought to herself with a knowing smile gracing her lips. She finished her packing, ate a little something while the holo-vid kept her company and the hour didn't go by too slowly. She decided to be a little early and started her journey to the docking bay.

She made great time and wasn't surprised at all when her transport wasn't there yet. She was at least fifteen minutes early, and Karrde had said noon. So Mara took a seat, set her couple of bags down, and patently awaited her transports arrival.

**

* * *

Two And A Half HOURS Later…**

Mara was still sitting there with no word from and no sign of her transport. After the first hour and a half, she'd called Karrde and asked, 'had he said her transport would arrive at noon?' Karrde had assured her that she was right and that her transport was on it way. Not to mention he was sure that the pilot had an '_excellent_' excuse to his tardiness. "It better be excellent that's all I know." Mara's muttered to herself under her breath.

FINALLY, a sleek looking, deep purple starship landed a safe distance in front of her. Mara stood up, grabbed her few belongings and happily walked towards the ship. As if on cue, the entrance ramp lowered and Mara walked up into the ship. As soon as she was inside the ramp rolled back up and the pilot's footsteps could be heard coming in her direction. Though nothing could have prepared her for this shocker. The pilot was none other than, Lando Calrissian. "Hey there, gorgeous." He said smoothly, as he shamelessly admired the view.

"Lando…"

"Of course it's me… now where have you been hiding yourself all of this time?"

"Uh, did you hear about the crash?"

"Yes, I heard, you look like you feel much better, now? Was the _Fire_ save-able?"

Mara looked down, "No, there was no saving her. She was almost completely destroyed… There must be some mistake;" She explained, Karrde knew better than to force her into dealing with Calrissian. "I'm waiting for a transport to take me-"

"On a cover mission for Talon, I know. No mistake, I _am_ your transport, didn't he tell you?"

"No," Mara said darkly, "He failed to mention that."

"Most of his men are already on missions, and he knew you needed a ship. I owed him a favor or two, so here I am."

"Well, we appreciate your generosity, this mission is very important to all of us at the association… but why, in the stars, were you so late!" Mara asked, already highly annoyed with the man.

"I was unavoidable detained and I didn't start out as early as I had hoped." He explained while she put one of her bags into a storage bin. When she turned back around Lando was looking at her like a piece of meat again, as he slowly replied, "And it's a _pleasure_ to assist the association."

"Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to get this monstrosity moving?" Mara asked in an intense tone of voice, her anger flaring and her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, I'll get this thing moving. Even with my advanced hyperdrive it'll still take a few days to reach the system. So you're room or quarters are right through there, first door on the left if you wanna go get stripped-uh-strapped in, we'll get out of here."

"Right," Mara said stiffly, rushing in that direction, grateful to be getting away from the man… Before she said something or cut off something he needed. _'That self-absorbed, womanizing, egotistical…'_ Mara sighed and stopped her trail of thought right there. This was going to be a very long and agonizing trip! She only prayed when the mission truly began, he would be out of her hair and out of her way.

Lando walked into his cockpit and smiled to himself, "Luke, you sly devil! You're a very lucky man, to have a woman like that! And you'll be even luckier if you live to tell the tale of this plot, you have planned!" This trip to the outer rim was sure to be an adventure not easily forgotten.

_

* * *

So… What did you think, Love it, Like it, Hate it, Tolerate it… Let me know, I love hearing from all of you! This one is a shortie but hey… it's healthy to have a shortie here and there, right! Hope you all are having half as much fun as I am, till next time! MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	8. The BIG Surprise And A Sunbathing Jedi!

_Dear Readers,_

_HEY GUYS! SailorLeia here, with another chapter! Wow, this one took a while, but I think you'll like the result. At least I hope so, but I'll let you decided for yourselves! LET'S GET STARTED! Special thanks to all of you guys who wrote in…_

**Sithspawned –** Hmm, I'll never tell… but I'll give you this small but great hint… GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! I'm definitely having too much fun with the Lando/Mara scenes! Heehee! I hope you like this chapie too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** YEAH! We have to include him! ((Some of my Star Wars friends can't stand him, because he was so mean to Han! But I LOVE to toss him in the mix and watch what happens! Especially when Mara's around! 'Snickers wickedly!')) Rest assured Mara won't go too hard on the boy, but he WILL PAY! That's all I'm telling for now! Hehe! ((My face was priceless… Mouth hanging open and all I could do was make this squeaking sound of shock! HAHA!)) Glad you're enjoying it so much, but please reframe from inflicting harmful hugs on the computer! LoL ((I can just see it now! You hugging your monitor and this little smiley face appears on the screen shouting in a metallic voice, "PLEASE DON'T BREAK MEE! TOO MUCH LOVE!" LoL!)) Much Love! ((Oh, and thank you recommending me to your friend, **ultra-violet-catastrophy**, she's a riot! Her reviews were so funny! I can definitely tell you two are friends! **_THANK YOU!_**))

**AgiVega –** YAY! NEW READER! WELCOME! And I'm so glad you like it! All of your questions will be answered very soon! ((I would love to tell you what I have planned, but I think Luke could explain it much better and he will in a later chapter!)) I promise all will be explained! Just bear with for a little longer please! I'm soooo glad you like it so far, and I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Aiya-120 –** Thanks! Glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** Haha! He's a brave little fella, isn't he! But you know what they say, there's a very fine line between genius and insanity! LoL! Sorry it was soooo short, hope this one makes up for it and you will see what Luke's been doing ((hehe))! Plus… LANDO MAKES IT! YAY! I hope you enjoy, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your fun review! Much Love!

**Lilyskywalker –** Oh good! I'm so glad you did! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WRITING IN, You're WONDERFUL! Much Love!

**GreatOne –** I thought it was the choice color for such a masculine piece of machinery! HAHA! LoL! Soooo glad you liked it and I really hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** YES! Kind of! I was wearing shirt with a with a Star Wars movie poster on it ((You know, the one with Luke and Leia from ANH!)) I also wore my Star Wars jacket ((with a Stormtrooper's helmet and cross bones on the back like a pirate's flag! AWESOME!)) And I was armed with not one, but two lightsabers! My best friend was dressed very similar and we were ready to fight for our seats! HAHA! That is one of those stories I get to tell my grandkids someday! About that crazy night at the cinema! LoL! -Sigh- Anyways! Glad you loved the movie and even gladder you like this story so much! Bless you! And as Always, Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** Hehe! You are the first one to mention the butt-smacking thing! Heehee! I though it was a nice touch! ((Wink-wink)) AHH! You were in a line too! YAY! I wasn't in the complete jedi outfit. But I still had fun and I was dressed the part of the obsessed fan ((So I wasn't really dressed out of the ordinary! LoL!)) I'm so glad you like this story so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! MTFBWY, Much Love!

**Crystal-fauerie –** Ah yes, Luke, our brave little buck-a-roo! Haha! Thank you for being so kind and making me laugh, Bless you! And Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** WOW! YOU TOO! My best friend bought our tickets and surprised me a day or two before that night and I have to say it was one of the funniest and craziest things we've ever done… and that's saying something! LoL! SO GREAT that you did that for your friends and had so much fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ((And THANK YOU for reviewing for TLB too! I hope you liked it; Luke has quite a few priceless moments that story too! LoL!))! Much Love!

**Silvia –** AWW! Thank you so much, and WELCOME! I'm soooo glad you liked it and I Loved you're little story! Thank you so much for sharing that with me and I hope to hear from you more often! Much Love!

**Darkmoon90 –** Hehe, sorry, sometimes I just don't know my own strength! LoL! Anyways, glad you're still likin it! And I hope this relieves some of that pain ((Schoolwork… yep, still gives me chills!)) Lotsa hugs, Much Love!

**gatermage –** Haha! Whiney Anakin chapters **_are_** the worst… you have my sympathies! LoL! Karrde may have made a few suggestions but Luke cast this little play himself… He got Lando to transport her, knowing he would irk her… The little devil! I'm so glad you're still enjoying and I hope you like this chapter too! ((And you're the first person I can remember ever mentioning you looked at my reviews… WHICH is fine by my me, nice to know you care that much... All of my readers are so caring and kind… I couldn't ask for a better bunch in the galaxy! -sniffle- Oh wait a minute, I got a story to tell, I was getting caught up in the moment again! Sigh!)) Much Love!

_Dedicated to any man brave enough to plan a trip like Luke has! ESPEICALLY if you're girl's known for her trademark wrath and for always being armed!_

**

* * *

**

"A Beautiful Disaster"

_**Chapter 8 –**The BIG Surprise And A Sunbathing Jedi

* * *

_

Mara would finally arrive in their destination any minute now, and finally be off Calrissian's blasted purple ship! Outta of his ship and out of his slimily-sly presence! _'And not a moment too soon, either!'_ Mara swore to herself. The trip had taken five days… _'Advanced hyperdrive my hid! He slowed this thing down on purpose!'_ She'd lost count of how many times she'd had to remind him she wasn't interested, she wasn't available or she just didn't care!

As if on cue, Lando walked in her room and announced, "We're almost there Jade, won't be much longer now."

"Finally, shouldn't you be in the cockpit, landing this _prized_ possession?"

"No, my droid's got it! But I'm glad that you agree, it is a prize!" He thundered proudly!

"I was being sarcastic, Calrissian! Not only is this hunk of junk slow as a Kaminoan ((AN: Like Taun We)), but the color is not one a man should choose for his ship!"

"Why not? It's lavender, it's soothing."

"Ya know what, you're right, there's nothing wrong with it. Keep it just the way it is; it suits you!" Mara said knowing eventually someone would clue him in on the secret meaning to men in purple ships.

"Why thank you, Miss Jade. I'm glad you like it." That very moment the ship came to a horrible, loud and violent 'landing' ((If you could call it that)). Not only did both people fall to the floor, but Mara bumped her head really hard. She sat there rubbing it for a few seconds, "You need to teach that droid of your's the difference between landing a ship and CRASHING ON! Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, Jade; I should have landed it myself." Lando said offering her a hand to help her up… a hand she did not take.

"That's okay, as long as we're all in one piece, I'm thrilled." She said, not really seeming happy at all. "Thanks for the ride Calrissian, now, I really must be going, I have a lot of work to do." She said, grabbing her belongings and got out of the ship as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear Lando calling after her to slow down, but she just ignored him and hurried out of the strangely familiar docking bay. As soon as she was safely out, she suddenly realized Lando hadn't even told her the name of the system they were in. As she looked around her at the beautiful beaches and gorgeous skies… she realized exactly where she was… This was the exact same place she'd been in on her _last_ undercover mission… The mission where she fell in love with a certain Farmboy.

"MARA! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Lando asked breathlessly.

"Please tell me this isn't the 8th world in the Raquel System Lando! Please tell me I'm mistaken!" She said completely ignoring his question.

"I take it you've been here before!" He replied.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME THAT!"

"WELL, DON'T YELL AT ME, I'M JUST BEING TRUTHFUL!"

"OKAY! Look, I'm sorry but this is a little intense… ya know?"

"What could have possibly happened here last time, that got you so shook up?"

"A long story… But I won't get into that now… where do I go from here?"

"Walk with me," He said, "I'll walk you right to it." Lando said as he began to walk dangerously close the same hotel Mara and Luke had stayed in last time.

"Now this is a place I know you haven't stayed in before," he said stopping right in front of the hotel Mara was mentally begging him not to stop in front of. "_The Blissful Dream_, nice isn't it?"

"Let me guess this is where I'll be staying again!" Mara asked.

"You have stayed here before? How, only married couples get in here."

"Again, a long story!"

"I'm guessing the same long story?"

"You've guessed it right!" She almost smiled, he opened the door for her and they walked inside together. "So how am I getting in here, they're not going to let me have a room for just me, by myself."

"Karrde has already arranged everything, and we're posing as a couple just for a few minutes, to fool the customers around us. The manager behind the counter knows what's really going on and he says he's happy to help with anything." Lando explained to Mara as they made their way to the front desk in the huge lobby.

Neither one of them noticed they were being watched by an old friend. One very nervous little friend, hiding in the shadows with a com-link.

**

* * *

Just On The Beach Outside the Hotel… **

Luke was sitting back enjoying the sun, smiling to himself happily, working on his tan. Today was the day! Mara was going to be getting here sometime soon and he had Artoo keeping watch just in case they arrive early. Lando had said they wouldn't arrive till that night; he'd slowed the hyperdrive down a couple of points and extended the trip a little. So, needless to say, Luke was a little surprised when his com-link began to ring.

As soon as he switch it on, Artoo's frantic beeps and shrieks could be heard. "Whoa, whoa, slow down little guy, I can't understand you. What's wrong, what's going on?"

Artoo slowed down a little and Luke finally could make out what he was saying. "SHE'S HERE, NOW? … SHE CAN'T BE, WE'RE NOT READY YET?"

'**I Know, what do I do?'** Artoo asked frantically.

"Where are they now?"

'**They're climbing into the turbo-lift and heading for your floor.'**

"Sith! What are we gonna-" Then an idea struck him. "Artoo, is there anyway you can stop that lift, before it reaches our floor?"

'Yeah, should I?'

"Yes, hurry, I'll be right there!" Luke said jumping up and running at breakneck speed back to the hotel.

**

* * *

Inside The Lift… **

Lando push the button, illuminating the number of their floor, Two hundred. That very moment, Mara realized another ironic twist. That was the same floor she and Luke had stayed on… was Karrde aiming to drive her crazy, or was this all some sickly ironic turn of events. All of a sudden the turbo-lift came to a complete and total halt, throwing both Mara and Lando to the ground. Mara groaned out, "Not again!"

"Let me guess, this has happened before too, hasn't it?"

"You bet… but this is a slightly better situation."

"And it wasn't last time?"

"Certainly not, last time I was in a big hurry and these are old fashion lifts, which means they're run manually by droids. They don't make them like this anymore for a very good reason." She smiled ruefully.

A little speaker popped out of the wall and the manager's voice could be heard saying, "I'm sorry folks, due to a technical difficulty with our droids, I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere for a while. But I promise we'll have you out of there as soon as we can."

"Well, at least we aren't in a terrible rush." Lando said, trying to look on the bright side as he got back up on his feet.

"From my experiences it's really best to sit on the floor, when those droids start these things up, they give you a really violent jerk." She warned as Lando wisely sat back down again.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Sure," Mara smiled a little, taking off her shoulder-bag and leaning against it.

"You know, this gives us a chance to talk. You and I never have really talked much." Lando suggested.

"Well, in the past and even recently you haven't been a comfortable companion." Mara reminded him.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying!"

"Yes, you can, Lando! Especially when I'm not interested and involved with someone else!"

"WHICH gives us a good topic to start with!" Lando said insistently

"What?" Mara asked a little confused.

"You never did tell me who the lucky guy is." Lando said with a smirk.

"You mean you're latest casino was so remote that you didn't see it on the press-reels?"

"No, but I take it this guy's quite famous to be splashed about the newsreels like that."

Mara shrugged, "You could say that."

"Oh come on Mara, you say you're not available but then you stubbornly don't say anything else about him this entire trip. I'm getting the feeling you mustn't be too serious about this guy!"

"No Lando, once again you've proven just how different we are. I know that _you_ would string someone along like that. And _you_ would have a quick fling then blast off to force knows where and force knows who. But _I'm_ not like that! And I happen to really care for this guy… in fact; I'm in love, for the first time in my life." She said her voice softening for a second, then gaining intensity again. "So don't criticize something you **don't** _understand_!"

"You really are serious about this guy, aren't you?" Lando said amazed, Luke had been right. Luke had explained to his friend earlier that they were in love. But Calrissian thought this was going to turn out like all of Luke's other relationships. In the end, a one-sided infatuation, but as he looked into the eye's of Luke's latest lady… he saw something, she had a radiant glow that had never been there before... the glow of a woman who was in love. His first impression was wrong, and it looked like both of them are very serious about this.

"Yes, I've never cared for anyone the way I care about him." Mara said almost sadly. Lando was suddenly envious of his friend. In all of his deals and travels he'd had over the years, he'd been in the company of many women. But none of them looked at him like that… but for the most part, Lando was happy for two of the best people he knew, finding happiness with each other.

"He's a lucky man, so, what's his name?" He asked, wanting to hear her say it herself.

"You have to promise you won't laugh or say _'I always thought you two would end up together.'_" She said mocking other people's reactions.

"Okay, okay, I promise, I won't. Now stop keeping me in suspense." Lando begged.

"Alright, the man I'm in love with is… Luke Skywalker."

"LUKE, Wow!" Lando said with a chuckle.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Mara growled warningly through clenched teeth.

"I know, and I'm not, this is a joyful smile, Jade. Luke, wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"Well at least someone didn't, everyone else in the galaxy seems to have been betting on it for the past few years."

"Well here's one guy who didn't see it. Does he know you care, and more importantly dose he return these feelings?"

"Yes, he says he does and he wouldn't lie about that... not to me."

"Of course not, Luke isn't like that. If said he loves you, then he does. When did all of this happen?"

"Two years ago," Mara said, looking down studying her hands.

"TWO YEARS ago?"

"Yes, we did an undercover job for Karrde, here. And on that trip we had to pretend that we were a newlywed couple, and we were under almost constant watch. He owed us a few favors, and Karrde needed some one he really trusted."

"And Luke is definitely that."

"This is that long story I keep mentioning."

"Well, we've got some time to burn and I'm in the mood for a good story, so why don't you tell me all about it."

"I wouldn't want to bore you." Mara said.

"Hey, if this is about you and Luke…I have a feeling it won't be boring at all! Please, I'd like to know."

"Well okay… but you asked for it. We were stationed here for two standard months and in that time we grew very close. After a while he started kissing or holding me when he didn't have to, and I liked it so much I never objected… in fact I returned his gestures and began doing same! We were so comfortable with each other, it was just… perfect." She smiled brightly. "Towards the end, Luke confessed that he'd fallen in love with me. I thought he was kidding around, he couldn't be serious, but then he kissed me, and I could tell he certainly wasn't kidding." She smiled at the memory as it replayed in her mind.

"You didn't fight him on this?"

"Of course I did, it's me, I was sitting there thinking he's lost his mind. We fought about it all day, and most of that night. Him begging for a chance, just a chance, with no pretending, no one watching… just the two of us… And I was telling him he had the wrong girl, it wasn't right; he could do so much better than me…"

"What changed your mind?" He asked from the very edge of his seat. Luke had only tossed breadcrumbs at him, now he was hearing the whole story from Mara… and what a story!

"Those eyes of his… those sad, heart-wrecking, tear filled, cerulean eyes." She said staring Lando in the eye for the first time since she began this tale, her green eyes intense. "No matter what, his eyes can't lie, they always tell you what's going on in that sandy brain of his… I took a walk, just to get away for a while, to think. He was confusing, infuriating and… _intoxicating_. When I came back, Luke was finishing up his packing. He was tired of arguing with me and of us tearing each other apart. So he was catching a ride back to the academy that night, so we wouldn't have to be stuck together for the four day trip back to Yavin IV. He asked one more time, was there any way we could be together. And I said, I couldn't…" She whispered with her emotions getting the best of her, just talking about this. "He deserved someone beautiful and kind. Who would always be there for him, take care of him, to comfort him, make him laugh even when it felt like his entire universe was coming down around him…"

Lando leaned in closer and as soothingly as he could manage, he asked, "And what did he say?"

"He said… That I was already all of those things to him. But he wasn't going to try and make me do something I didn't want to do, something I was unsure of. So he kissed me one last time and said goodbye…"

"And you let him leave?" Lando asked almost angrily.

"I let him leave the room, yes, but I didn't let him leave completely."

"So WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked with desperate edge.

"It took me a good ten seconds to realize I had to stop him. Tell him the truth, before it was too late. And deep down I knew if I let him get away now, I would be losing any chance I had to be with him forever. So I ran out the room, and hopped on the next turbo-lift down. The old rusty droid running that lift, chose that very moment to die and the lift came to an immediate, screeching halt… ironically similar to the violent stop we experienced here. So I was stuck in that confined space between the 100th and 99th floor with an over worked mother and her seven screaming children, a nervous teenager who was undressing me with his eyes, and a middle aged man wearing far too much cologne."

"At least this time it isn't as unpleasant." He smiled.

"Not quiet as unpleasant," she teased before continuing. "I was in a big hurry and just knew this was my punishment for not stopping him in the first place. Luckily we were only stuck up there for the thirty minutes it took them to load a new droid."

"Then what happened!"

"As soon as those doors opened on to the main lobby, I ran full speed for the doors. It was a horrible, miserable night, rain was pouring down, painfully pounding on me, drenching me to the bone the moment I left shelter. I could still sense his presence so I could still stop him, but I knew it was going to be close… very close. I could finally see the ship off in the distance, and I could see Luke standing in the entrance and I started screaming to him as loud as I could. Finally he heard me and came running out into the rain to meet me. Right there in that soaking wet, rainy docking bay I shouted my love to him the very first time. Apologizing, and begged him not to go… He gave me a hopeful look and asked me was I sure, and I said of course… I loved him so much that it hurt! He smiled at me so wonderfully and pulled me into a kiss, saying how happy he was, and how much he loved me."

"Wow, and that's how it all started?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, what a story… You guys could make a killing just printing that story. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time."

"Well, thanks… you know I don't think I've ever told anyone else that story. Luke told Han, so Leia knows too, but I think you're the first person _I've_ ever told that story to."

"Well, I'm honored and I think it's a wonderful story. You really should tell it more often. That's one of those tales you're kids are going to be begging to hear one day." Lando smiled charmingly.

"KIDS?" Mara asked, in wide eyed shock.

"Yeah, you guys are **so** right for each other… You mean you haven't considered marriage?" Lando asked in shock.

"Well… not really… I mean I know Luke's gonna want to settle down and have a family someday… but up till very recently I never thought that person could ever be me…"

"Why not!" Lando asked admiring the view. "Don't tell me you don't want to have-"

"No, no, no, it not that at all. Getting married to someone as wonderful as him, settling down, making a family... For as long as I can remember they've been dreams too beautiful to consider. I didn't dare dream such things; I just knew they would never come true for me… especially not with Luke… no matter how much I cared. So it's still rather hard to picture, that someone would really want to do all of those things with me… I'm just not getting my hopes up right now."

"But what would you do if he ever did ask?"

"I would agree in heartbeat," she smiled. "But like I said I'm just not getting my hopes up. He's been hurt so many times in the past; it's made him over-cautious, he's afraid of getting hurt again, so I seriously doubt he'll ever ask me."

"Don't sell yourself short, Mara, ya never know."

"You could be right but I seriously doubt it." Mara said kind of sadly.

"So why did you guys keep this a secret all that time?"

"Well, everything was happening so fast, at first we were afraid it wouldn't last, and we would only be hurting ourselves more if our family and not to mention the pubic kept reminding us of our latest failure. So we agreed to keep it a secret for a little while till we got used to the idea of being together ourselves. As time went on we were spending every moment we possibly could together, we'd spend weeks, months apart, without contact…and still we'd get closer everyday… whether we were together or not. I became protective of him and I didn't want anyone to know because I was afraid of what would happen to his reputation. I mean, how would that look? Luke Skywalker, war hero, Jedi Master of the New Republic has a new love in his life… the ex-emperor's hand… the cold blooded assassin… trader… me. What would that look like… people would laugh at us, and be betting for it to fail. And even though I could careless what they say about me… I knew it would hurt him."

"So you kept it a secret for two years."

"And now everyone knows and not everyone's crazy about the idea. But as long as Luke's happy, I'm happy." She smiled, that's the moment the droid ((hehe, Artoo!)) decided to start the turbo-lift up and sent Lando and Mara scrambling on the floor even though they were slightly prepared.

"You weren't kidding!" Lando chuckled earning a smile from Mara as she helped him up.

"I told you!"

So finally they arrived on her floor, "What's the room number?" Mara asked.

"Ahh," Lando whipped out her access card and handed it to her. "Suite 421."

"WHAT?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's that irony is being very cruel to me right now!"

"Don't tell me that's the same room you and Luke shared."

"Yep! Scary isn't it?" Mara asked smoothly even though she felt like screaming on the inside. In the back of her mind she's wondering if Karrde had anything to do with this… and a very small part of her even wondered if Luke had something to do with this. But she though he was too sweet to tease her like this, he knew she would miss him like crazy already… being in the very place where their romance began certain would remind her of him… and make her miss him even more than she already did! She decided, yep, this was Karrde's fault and he would pay for this later! Oh yes, he would pay!

As Mara went over to the door and entered the access code. Lando said a silent prayer hoping Luke was right and everything would go as they had rehearsed... And that Mara loved Luke enough not to turn on that lightsaber and make all of them pay!

The door sled aside and Mara walked in and shook her head. "It looks the exact same way it did two years ago! I have feeling Karrde had something to do with this." Mara said… just like Luke had predicted.

"Could be a coincidence… a very BIG coincidence, but you never know."

"Oh, I know, it was him… or it could have been a certain Farmboy I could name too… But I don't really think he would do something like this to me. He knows I'm gonna miss him like crazy as it is."

"Do you really think Luke could pull off something this conniving?"

"No, I guess you're… What the-"

"What?"

"Where did that luggage come from?"

"I carried it in and set it down for right there."

"No Lando, that luggage over there, that isn't mine." She said pointing to the closet area.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"You don't think they put me in here with someone do you?" Mara asked.

"No, they can't do that." Lando assured.

Suddenly a voice behind Mara said, "No, someone would have to plan something like that." Mara froze in place and slowly turned to see Luke Skywalker smiling brightly down on her, leaning against the bedroom doorway, dress in a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Luke? What are you-?"

"What a coincidence!" Luke grinned slyly.

Lando blinked and the next thing he knew Mara was tackling Luke to the ground, smacking and punching him playfully… as he loved every minute of it, laughing joyfully. "Why you slimy…sand-swallowing… sith-spawned…"

"WE GOT YOU! WE SOOOO GOT YOU!" Luke shouted laughing!

"There's no mission is there, this was all _you_, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and we soooo got you!"

"You mean everyone was in on this?"

"Yep, Han and Leia came up with those notes you were studying on the way up here and the mission idea, Lando of course got you up here, Karrde made the call… they all helped me get you here. And you had no idea!"

"You all suck!" Mara shouted laughing; they all had done so much just to surprise her.

"You love it!" Luke accused.

"No, you suck!" She said right back.

"OH, KISS ALREADY!" Lando interrupted, "You know you want to! And you're lying on the floor for crying out loud! Kiss him!"

So Mara did kiss Luke, but before she could pull away he rolled over and trapped her making the kiss last a few seconds longer. Luke finally stopped and Mara smiled, saying, "You know you're going to pay for this right?"

"I know, but you have to admit, this is a really good idea. Whisking you off to the very place it all started, when you least expect it."

"Yeah, but you're still gonna pay." Mara insisted.

"Well, it looks like you guys can take it from here," Lando said gaining their attention. "I'll leave you guys alone and be on my way."

"Thanks for all of your help, Lando." Luke said getting off Mara and shaking his hand, smiling brightly. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Glad to help, just remember to invite me to the wedding okay?" Lando said, winking at Mara.

"Get outta here!" She grinned.

"Bye guys!" Lando said stepping out of the door.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Luke looked back at Mara and smiled brightly. "So what made you suddenly want to go here?" She asked him.

"Well, lately things haven't been easy for us. And I though it would be nice to get away and there's no better place than where it all started."

"Yeah, there are a lot of good memories here… good and bad… but mostly good." Mara agreed as Luke wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I can't stay mad at you, darn it! Besides I know you did all of this to surprise me… and I'm flattered, and surprised, and… I really missed you!" She said wrapped her arms around him too. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, as long as we have some fun and you love me, I'm good." He smiled brightly.

"Well we'll definitely have some fun, and I definitely love you." She whispered.

"Then that's all I need." He grinned, as he brought his head down and gave her another kiss, picking her up and spinning her a few times while they kissed. This mission definitely wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

_

* * *

Well, what did ya think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it… Let me know? I love hearing from all of you! That's it for chapter 8, now I gotta go start on chapter 9! One more special thanks to all of you wonderful readers out there! For reading along and being so wonderful to this little hopeless romantic writer! MUCH LOVE! _

_**-SailorLeia**_


	9. Sandcastles and Sand Buried Jedi

_Dear Readers,_

_Hiya! Remember me? I hope so! I'm soooo sorry this chapter took so long. But it took forever to get it just right! I could go on up here all day, but you're not here to hear me jabber on all day! Let's get this story cracking! But first… ((Let me thank all of you wonderful people out there who wrote in!))_

**Sithspawned –** I'm so glad that you enjoyed it so much! And I think you're one of the only people to truly enjoy the Lando/Mara interaction. A lot of the reviews weren't so pleased! So thank you so much for being so nice, for being the first one… as usual, and I really hope you like this chapter too!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Haha! Wow, you sent a llllllllloooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg review this time! Have I told you lately that you have no idea how much you're appreciated! CAUSE YOU REALLY ARE SABER GIRL LEIA! I'm so glad you liked the title! That's always the absolutely last thing I do, and I was afraid no one would like that, so thank you! And YOUR STAR WARS EXPERIENCE SOUNDS **_WAY_** COOLER THAN MINE! That was so AWESOME! THANK YOU so much for telling me about that! That was really neat! And I'm SOOO glad you enjoyed that chapter so much! YAY! I really was so afraid no one would like it! Here's more, I really hope you like it! BLESS YOU! And as always, Much Love! ((AND BIG Wookiee-bone-shattering HUG! J/K, whoops I don't know my own strength! LoL!))

**Countess Jackman –** OMG, your favorite Luke and Mara story… BY FAR? Wow! I am soooo honored! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it that much! When I first started writing this story I was so afraid no one would like it! SO THANK YOU for reading along, writing in, and being so nice! Bless you! He'll pop the big question very soon… extremely soon… ((Cough-this chapter-cough!)) Heehee, but you didn't hear that from me! ((Wink-wink!)) I SOOOO hope you like it and MTFBWY! Much Love!

**tensixtythree –** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Bless your heart; hope you like this chapie too! Much Love!

**Luvinna –** YES HE IS! ARTOO is the REAL hero through out the entire Star Wars saga! Heehee! They can't fool us! ((Wink-wink!)) Glad you like it, I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** Yeah, could you imagine that scene… Mara arriving in that hotel suite and Luke asks her, "So where's Lando."

Mara winces and gives him this look and says, "Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllll,"

"Mara, where is he?" He demands.

"Well, I sorta… kinda… shot him."

"YOU WHAT?"

"HE ANNOYED THE HECK OUT OF ME! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

Cough… yeah, that's the way to start off a romantic get away at some cool resort on the outer rim! (LoL) I'm so glad you liked it! You're WONDERFUL! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! Bless you and I REALLY hope YOU enjoy this chapter! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** Aww! ME TOO SISTER! Haha! LoL! ((Does it show I'm in a good mood… cause I was really trying to be discrete! LoL!)) Uh Oh, reminds you of someone! If you mean a guy around you… FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED, HOLD ON TO HIM! ((Clears throat, sorry, but sweet kind guys are very hard to hang on to! Take it from someone who heart has been broken into more pieces than Death Star! I'm still not over it yet!)) Thank you for being so sweet and I hope you enjoy ((cough–the proposal–cough)) this chapter! Bless you! Much Love! ((And by the way… that thing I coughed out… I didn't tell ya that… LoL! j/k!))

**faith skywalker –** WOW! Thank you so much and WELCOME! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! And I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**gatermage –** Nope, she's in love, give the girl a break! LoL! She'll act a little more like herself in this chapter with some of his punishments and stuff though! And as for the proposal… uh… ((Cough-this chapter-cough))… but I didn't tell you that! (wink-wink) I hope you like it! Much Love!

**Lilyskywalker –** DON'T GIVE UP, GIRL! We've all had our fair share of bad review! You wouldn't believe the hate-reviews I got from Calli fans for TYP! ((LoL)) And yeah, it really hurts and makes you feel bad! But you CAN'T give up or give in! You rise above it and sometimes learn from it. I remember the worse week of my life happened during MSSA… And it took me forever to get that chapter up… but I did and you now what. People like you, wrote in all excited about the story and I haven't stopped since! So even though you're in a dark spot right now… I promise it'll get better! I'm sorry to talk your ear off, but I really hope something I said was helpful… or even better made you feel better! And I hope you keep writing and believing in your story... I'm pulling for ya! And if my little monologue didn't help, maybe this chapter ((cough-and-Luke-asking-Mara-to-marry-him-will-help-some-too!-cough))… -looks around- WHO SAID THAT? I didn't hear anything, did you? LoL! I hope this brings some cheer! Much Love!

**Destynii Skywalker –** REALLY! WOW! Well thank you for writing in and WELCOME! I'm glad you like it so far! And a lot of people were a little taken aback by her openness with Lando. The only way I can describe it is, she was telling herself the story more so than him. She sort of forgot he was there for a few moments. And once she realized what she'd just done and he's all, "Great story!" She tried to cover it up, with "Gee, you're the first person I've ever told that story too." That was my reasoning… Anyways, glad you've enjoyed most of what you read! Thank you so much for writing in and I hope to hear more from you soon! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** YEAH! I wonder where he learned that! ((I was wondering for the longest time how in the heck was I gonna write that part… then I saw Episode III… AWESOME… and A light bulb came on! And it was bright too, the people behind me were so mad! LoL!)) Yeah, they're both safe, Mara didn't kill em'… yet! ((j/k, boy I really had you going! Wink-wink, you should know better than that by now!)) Yeah, Luke's so bad! He doesn't need to sunbath, HE'S FROM THE FREAKING DESERT, he's gonna have a tan for the rest of his little Jedi life! ((j/k! Does it show I'm in a good mood?)) Anyways,... Are you picking on me… LoL, I know you're not! I was a sight to see, my dad kept asking me "What? What?" And all I could do was point! And my Mom's all, "What's wrong with her?" And my Dad said, "Ah, she's just reading her reviews, must have some good ones." They're great! Glad you're still lovin it! Bless You! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** YAY! Glad to hear your computer's better, and you're still lovin it! I didn't mean to have a fluff scene every chapter… But you're right that is so cool! I totally didn't mean to do that! But I like it! LoL! And shirtless Anakin is… entertaining is it! ((My best friend has to be like hosed down every time she sees that scene! LoL)) Thank you so much for writing in you're such a joy! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, Much Love!

_Dedicated to all those wonderful,((WELL HIDDEN)) thoughtful guys out there who try their best to make that proposal perfect for their special lady! ((FIND ME! PLEASE! LoL!))_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 9 –** Sandcastles and Sand-Buried-Jedi!

* * *

_

**The Next Morning…**

Luke lies back on the sofa comfortably, thinking to himself. The night before had been wonderful and he'd had several moments that would have been perfect to ask her… But, like an idiot, he chickened out each time. He was so disgusted with himself, he couldn't sleep, so he never went to bed, he just lie in that same spot all night, on the overstuffed sofa...

**

* * *

-FLASHBACK- **

So after he answered all of her questions, on how he managed to pull this little trip off. She freshened up, and they were out the door. Mara said she wasn't mad really, but he would pay for his plotting and he did… boy did he pay. Mara had given him a part of his punishment that night. Torturing him in one of the worse ways she could have… She made him go shopping… SHOPPING! He loathed shopping, and she knew that. But instead of whining about it like he would have normally, he accepted his punishment gracefully.

So Master Skywalker spent a great deal of his time in and out of stores on the side of the beach. But he had to admit with Mara holding his hand, tugging him along and having a comment for _every_ little thing, shopping wasn't half as bad as he remembered it to be. She didn't make it have as painful as she could have… and he appreciated that… but there is one thing that she helped him with.

In their travels, they had passed a teeny little clothing shop that was already closed. Mara glanced up at the window display and froze. There was a beautiful sun-dress on display that really caught her eye. A beautiful cerulean blue fabric, not too low cut, but still revealing a descent amount of skin, a good length with sheer cap-sleeved straps, and a gorgeous midnight-blue floral pattern flowing every which way. Mara wasn't obsessed with fashion like some of his former interests had been. But somehow she always managed to look fabulous and he knew she adored the occasional lovely thing to wear. He leaned over and tickled her ear by whispering, "You would look beautiful in that."

She giggled sweetly and tilted her ear toward her shoulder to try and stop him from tickling it more. "You think so?" She'd asked.

"Yeah, but then again you can make an old shirt and pants look marvelous." Luke had said sincerely, wrapping her in his arms, running two fingers up and down her arm, enjoying her feel of her cool smooth skin.

"I don't know, I think that dress looks like it could make any girl look beautiful. Who knows, maybe miracles do happen." She'd said... Like she didn't know she was the most beautiful woman Luke had ever seen.

"Will you ever believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"No, because I know better." Mara grinned, before cutely sticking her tough out at him.

**

* * *

Back To Reality… **

Luke chuckled to himself at the memory; he just had to make this perfect for her… somehow! So he'd stayed up all night wondering how he was going to do just that. Tonight would be the night! He was finally going to ask Mara Jade to marry him … And he was completely terrified, yet excited at the same time. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep… not until he asked that amazing woman to be his wife. So he decided to get up…Even though the sun wasn't even up yet, he peeked into the bedroom, to check on Mara. He was greeted by the sight of Mara facing him, smiling serenely as she slept peacefully. _'She must be having a nice dream,'_ Luke thought and he wouldn't disrupt that, he would let her sleep… for now.

Then a lovely little idea struck him, which had him showered, dressed and out the door in an instant. He would go out and get breakfast for them both, then surprise her with it when he returned. So Luke headed out, found a quaint little hole in the wall and order their wonderful smelling breakfast. But what he didn't expect was on the way back, the dress shop they had passed the night before was now open for business. Suddenly it all clicked and he knew exactly how he was going to do this.

He had a plan!

**

* * *

Back to the Hotel Room… **

Mara was still sound asleep, dreaming, when Luke got back. It was still pretty early, but he just couldn't wait to start their day any longer. So he arranged Mara's breakfast beautifully on plate and tray ((which he stashed from the hotel's kitchen on the way back up)) and stuck his on the side… then he triumphantly carried the whole business into the bedroom. He set it on the dresser for a moment and sat next to the sleeping goddess. "Mara… Mara-honey… time to get up."

"Mmm, Luke?" She questioned in the middle of a yawn. "Why are you waking me up soooo early?" She asked while stretched out like a feline.

"Because it is our first whole day here together and it is a beautiful day." Luke smiled brightly down on her.

"Luke, I'm glad you're that excited to start the day… But the sun's just coming up." She said waking up a little more.

"Yes, the sun's just coming up, and there is a wonderful breakfast here for us. And you don't even have to get up for it, it's coming to you." Luke smiled, as he presented her with the tray before sitting back down beside her.

"You got us breakfast?"

"Yep," He grinned, "We've gotta start the day off right."

"Well, Thank you honey," She smiled, stealing a quick kiss, "this looks great!"

Luke kissed her a few more times, before he chuckled out, "Now _that's_ the way to start the day!"

"I agree, did you ever come to bed last night?"

"No, I couldn't sleep, so I just stayed up."

"Luke!" Mara scolded.

"Mara!" Luke mocked her tone.

"You've have gotta start taking better care of you're self!"

"I know, and I'm sorry, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Well don't think about it, just relax and take a nap after breakfast okay." Mara said, not asking, it was more of a demand.

"No, I'm fine; this is our first full day here. I'm not going to miss this for the world."

"But part of this trip is resting!"

"Mara, you're not going to win this one! Face it! After breakfast we're hitting the beach together for some fun and that's it."

Mara glared at him for a little while and said, "Okay, we'll go to the beach and have some fun but promise me you will rest before the day is done… Okay?"

"I promise," Luke smiled, "now come on and eat, before it gets cold."

Mara smiled happily as they both dug in and thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast.

**

* * *

They started off their day** with a wonderful walk on the shore. Holding hands, bare-feet on the cool damp sand as the warm water lapped up every now and then. The majority of their day was just having fun. Playing in the water, and when ever they got tired they lie around and work on their tan for a little while… which was still entertaining, Luke's bare chest and Mara's skimpy bikini. Mara even tried to teach Luke the art of sand castle building. But almost the entire concept was crazy to Luke, who grew up on a planet-sized sandbox without a drop of water to make castles with! Finally Luke gave up and lie down… accidentally falling asleep. 

Mara had just completed her best work and was disappointed at first to see he'd fallen asleep on her. But then she remembered he hadn't slept the night before… and he really needed to rest, but that didn't mean she couldn't get even.

A few hours later Luke was awakened by the sound of a group of children laughing. When he opened his eyes, and he could focus them, he noticed Mara, wearing his t-shirt over her skimpy bathing clothes. Helping a bunch of little children with a huge and very impressive sand castle. He smiled, she was so great, all of a sudden he discovered he couldn't move. He squirmed and really tried to sit up, but there was a great weight holding him down. Still half asleep didn't make it any easier either. He finally realized what was going on; Mara had completely buried Luke in the sand. The only part of him not covered with a good **foot** of sand was his head and he was now stuck there. Quickly getting irritated, he called, "Mara…MARA!"

She politely excused herself gaining hugs and kisses from many of her new little friends. Taking her time, walking in a leisurely way, she came over to him saying, "Well good afternoon sunshine, feeling any better after you're little nap?"

"Yeah, but why did you bury me in the sand like this." He half asked, half whined.

"To teach you a lesson, you're still paying for how you got me up here ya know!"

"Did you really have to remind me?"

"Of course I did!" She grinned.

"And just what was this great lesson you were teaching me by doing this?"

"Never, EVER, fall asleep on the beach. Because no matter who's with you no matter how long you're a sleep, someone will bury you like this."

"Any other lame reasons?" He asked in a playful tone, knowing that would get her.

"_Lame_ reasons!"

"You heard me."

"Sleeping like that could give you a wicket sunburn too ya know."

"It could turn _you_ bright red, but not me. I grew up in the **desert,** it's almost impossible for a weak star like this one to hurt me when I was raised in a system of binary stars." He boasted.

"Well, you didn't put on any lotion, stubbornly, so I wanted to make sure!"

Luke gave her a hard look, clearly not believing any of those excuses.

"Alright then," Mara growled in frustration. She bent down over Luke and proceeded to kiss him as passionately and long as she possibly could. When she finally let him go he was smiling serenely still bared in the sand. "Is that better!"

"Now why didn't you do that in the first place?" He grinned uncontrollably.

"And let you off that easy… where's the fun in that!"

"Well there is one thing I wish you'd considered?"

"And what is that?"

"I wish you could have dug me up at least a little before you did that. It would have been nice to wrap my arms around you."

"Oh don't worry, Skywalker, you're returned kisses were very enjoyable none the less." Luke blushed a bit at her words and on that happy note; Mara began to dig him up. As soon as his upper body was free, the first thing he did was awaken his snoozing mussels… as soon as he could move again; he wrapped his arms tight around his beloved and kissed the breath from her.

"You have to admit, that was better." Luke grinned, "Wasn't it?"

"Um… well… it was good… yeah, that's what it was." Mara said still just a little taken off guard. Luke chuckled pulling himself the rest of the way out of his sand imprisonment and brushed himself off.

"What do you say we head back and get cleaned up for tonight huh?" He suggested.

"Okay, but what do you wanna do tonight?" She asked curiously.

"We'll figure that out later, for right now, let's just wing it." Luke said kissing her forehead.

"What are you up too?"

"What?"

"You're up to something, I can tell!"

"I'm not up to something, Mara, I think I'll just go get cleaned up and then I'll let you have your turn, okay?"

Mara looked deep into his eyes and reluctantly agreed, clearly suspecting something, that clever girl of his. Luke gently kissed Mara's soft lips and started packing up the little bit of stuff they brought with them.

"I just have one more question for you, Skywalker."

"And what is that, Jade?"

"Why is it that you're the first one to get washed up!"

"Because most women, including you, take longer than men to get ready for anything… And you're the one who decided to bury me in the sand. So, I get dibs on the refresher… but I'll make it quick, I promise." Mara agreed but she just knew he was hiding, or scheming something.

**

* * *

An Hour Later… **

Mara Jade walked out of the 'fresher, in a soft white bath robe announcing, "Okay, I'm done!"

But there was no response, "Luke… LUKE! Are you out there?" Mara walked out in to the living area and investigated. But no Luke in sight, she sighed and took down her long, wet hair, beginning to dry it with a towel. The entire suite was quiet and rather dark, so Mara gave up and walked back into the bedroom, turning on the lights. To her surprise there was a note on the bed lying next to the dress she'd seen the night before, accompanied by a gorgeous wrap to go with it, and a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"What in the stars?" She said in pleasant shock, she picked up the dress and held it up in front of herself. Just before looking at the tag. "HE EVEN KNEW MY SIZE!" She laughed, then she draped the dress back across the bed before picking up the note and began to read it.

_**

* * *

My Dearest Mara, **_

_What can I say, you know me too well! I have something special planned for us tonight, but I'm not going to tell you just yet what I've cooked up. Yes, I'm going to be gone for a little while, so you go ahead and get ready. I'll be back as soon as I can. I thought you might like something to wear and I think it's the right size. See ya soon!_

_**Love ya,**_

_Luke

* * *

_

"What am I gonna do with him?" She asked the heavens that seemed to be laughing down on her. "I'm supposed to be mad at him, but he keeps doing stuff like this!" She smelled her roses and shook her head and said, "You deserve so much better, Luke… Much better than anything I could ever give you. I have no idea why you even bother with me… But I'll tell ya what, I'm gonna look my best tonight, for you."

**

* * *

That Night… **

Luke walked back into the suite calling out, "MARA! I'M BACK!"

"Okay, just a second Luke, I'll be right there." Mara answered.

"So you're ready?"

"Nearly!"

"Great!" Luke as he sat down on the sofa. The Jedi Master couldn't remember ever being so nervous in his whole life. He folded his hands in a vain attempt to make them stop trembling!

"Are you ready to go?" Mara asked coming into the living area.

"Yeah, I was ju-" Luke tried to finish his reply, really he tried. The moment his eyes fell on Mara, wearing that dress… not only was he unable to speak, but he completely forgot what he was going to say.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No… No… Are you kidding, you're stunning!"

"It's this dress you gave me, it so beautiful! But you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, so I did, let's leave it at that! I'm glad you like it."

"Like it, I love it." She grinned, straighten his collar, "And you look very handsome, as usual, all spiffed up… but really Luke, what is all of this?"

"You'll find out, just play along for now, alright?"

"Okay," Mara finally agreed.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm.

"Lets!" She replied looping her arm through his and the both slipped out of their suite.

**

* * *

Docking Bays… **

"Luke, remind me again why we're here?"

"I told you I forgot to grab something out of my ship. Let me grab it real quick and we'll be there okay?" He assured.

"Okay, but I bet we look pretty ridiculous walking into a docking bay all spiffed up like we are."

"I'm not so sure about that." Luke said opening the doors to the bay that held his X-wing fighter, which could hardly be seen in the shadows of the dim-room. To her complete and total surprise, there in that docking bay, was a candle light dinner for two, the ceiling was open so you could still hear the ocean just outside, and see the starry skies. Luke smiled, and said, "Be right back."

As he'd said he did forget to do something, and that something was in his ship. He turned on the very small sound system in his ship and soft music began to play. Satisfied with a job well done, Luke climbed back down and joined his girlfriend.

"See, I told you."

"Luke, we're having dinner in the middle of a docking bay?"

"Not just any docking bay, green-eyes." Luke said taking Mara's hand, and tugging her over to an area slightly away from where they would be eating dinner. "Two-years ago, we were standing in this very spot, in the freezing, pouring rain, and you said… rather loudly too, three small words… Remember?"

Mara smiled, tears gathering in her eyes, "Yes, I remember, we were here the first time I told you I loved you."

"Yep, I know it sounds silly, but that was one of the best moments of my life." He admitted, "And I wanted to do something special for you, so here we are."

"Luke, I though that this trip was big enough, but you've proved me wrong. This trip and this meal are the sweetest, most romantic things anyone's ever done for me." She said just before pulling him into a long, sweet kiss of thanks.

When they finally parted Luke smiled and said, "As much as I would like to spend the evening, just standing here, kissing like that… Our dinner's getting cold."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Mara said blushing slightly, "Let's eat."

"You actually forgot?"

"Well it's not my fault what happens when you kiss me like that, you know what that does to me!" She said seductively.

"I'm sorry I can't help it if I'm a good kisser."

"Well, don't let it go to your head, Farmboy… The night is young." Mara said coolly, sitting in her seat, which Luke pulled out for her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Luke said pushing her seat in for her, and sitting in his own seat.

The meal was wonderful, they chit-chatted about everything from business to memories good and bad, making each other laugh frequently, just enjoying themselves so much. Long after the meal was finished they sat there, reminiscing, they'd been through so much together. Then one of Mara's old favorite songs came on and she whispered, "I love this song."

"Would you like to dance?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," she grinned, "but do you want to?"

"As long as it's with you I think I can manage." Luke grinned pulling her close and slow dancing with her in the moonlight. "Why Master Skywalker! I do believe someone's been practicing."

"Well, you told me all I needed was a little more practice, I believed you."

"You listened to me?"

"Well don't look so surprised, it does happen occasionally, ya know." He chuckled.

"Yeah, just not very often." She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Well don't let it go to your head; I could still step on your feet or something. Ya never know!" After they shared a warm laugh Mara lie her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Luke laid his head against hers and they remained like that for quite sometime, just swaying in each other's embrace.

After a few melodies passed Mara whispered whiskfully, "I wish this didn't have to end, so we could stay here like this forever."

Luke took a deep breath, and whispered, "It doesn't have to, ya know."

"What do you mean?" She asked stepping away from him, so she could look into his face.

"Mara, I know we can't freeze time and stay here forever, but we can be together." Luke suggested.

"We are Luke, we're together." Mara said.

"Yes, and it's been wonderful, but can you honestly say that our living arrangements don't leave you craving more?" He asked.

"What are you getting at Luke? What are you trying to say?"

"Mara… All of those months ago when we planned this trip originally. I had an ulterior motive that you didn't know about, that I've kept hidden all of this time. And after all we've been through lately, after living with you for the past few months… it's made me want this even more than ever before." He confessed he took her hands in his and kissed one. "Mara, you are the love of my life. You're the only one for me and I'm only sorry it took me so long to see that. I know our lives won't be easy, and I know there will be risks, but… I know wanna spend the rest of my days, looking into those gorgeous eyes, I can't live another day without knowing there's a chance, so, I'm gonna ask you something I've been trying to ask you for months now." He took a deep breath and asked her just above a whisper. "Mara Jade, will you marry me?"

Mara looked deep into those enchanting eyes, mouth hanging slightly agape and wondering if she was dreaming again. "What did you just say?" Was all she finally managed to get out.

"Marry me, Mara, become my wife. I wanna be the one at you're side. Your shoulder to cry on, I want to take care of you and love you for the rest of your life. I want us to grow old to together, I want you to be the last person I see every night, and the first person I see every day." Luke clarified hope shining in those amazing eyes of his.

"You've wanted to ask me that all of this time?" Mara said slipping one of her hands from his tight grip to touch his face.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I've been acting so strange around you lately, but I just wanted to make this moment perfect for you and I'm still not sure what your answer will be-" He said fast, like a great weight has been lifted off him.

"Luke, I appreciate the though and effort you put into this. But you didn't have to go thorough all of this trouble for-"

"Yes I did! I mean it Mara; I want us to be together, permanently. I want you to be my wife." Luke said determinedly.

"Okay, okay, Let me think about it, and I'll let you know soon, okay?" She answered calmly.

"Okay, take all of the time you need." He replied with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Alright then… ENOUGH THINKING!" She exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms and kissing the living daylights out of him. When they finally separated, Mara was pressing him to a nearby wall, out of breath Luke asked with a grin. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Mara giggled, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Luke grabbed her and kissed her again just before he swept her off her feet and swung her around. It was the happiest moment of both of their lives.

_

* * *

Well, what did you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it… Let me know! I live for reviews and love all of you so much! I hope you all liked it and I hope you all didn't mind the long wait! It took me forever to get this chapter just right! More on the way, till next time, MUCH LOVE! _

_**-SailorLeia**_


	10. Spreading The News

_Dear Readers_

_Hello! How's everyone doing! I hope you all are having a good week out there! But you didn't click here to read me talk all day! So let's get crackin'! As USUAL! Let me just take a second to thank all of those WONDERFUL people out there who reviewed the last chapter…_

**Sithspawned –** Aww, I'm glad you liked it! I thought you'd enjoy that part where he was buried in the sand. Thank you so much for writing in and being so wonderful! Much Love!

**lilyskywalker –** Oh good! I'm so glad I could cheer you up a little! AND I'M SO GLAD you liked his proposal! ((YAY!)) I hope you enjoy this next chapter too and I hope you're having much better time with your story! You're so sweet! Much Love! ((Hugs!))

**Countess Jackman –** THANK YOU! I'm so glad you liked the proposal and the location he picked! I really was afraid someone would say it was cheesy! SO THANKS AGAIN! And bless you! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**tensixtythree –** I'm so glad you did and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** AWW! Your parent's proposal was so cute ((My parents weren't much better! My dad asked my mom one night when they were sitting on the couch in her living room (she still lived with her parents too)! And my mom said she'd think about it and made him sweat for a little while before saying yes (I love my mom and dad they're so comical!))) THANK YOU for sharing that with me and I hope you receive a romantic and thoughtful proposal some day too! ((Wink-wink)) Thank you for writing in, you're so wonderful! I'm so glad you like the story, when I first started I seriously thought none of you would like it! Take care, and I hope you like this chapter! Much Love!((And hugs!))

**Jedi-Lover –** HAHA! You're so wonderful! Glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** HAHA! Sorry! I hope you're at home when you read this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it… Ya know, when you're not confused and have rested up! ((Smirks evilly! HAHAHAHAH!)) Much Love!

**aradia skywalker –** AWW! Thank you and WELCOME! That was one of the nicest reviews I've gotten for this story! Thank you so much for writing in, being so nice and I hope you like this chapter too! Hope to hear from you again! Much Love!

**Destynii Skywalker –** WOW! THANK YOU! I'm so glad you liked it so much and I'm glad you find my enthusiasm amusing ((Some just don't get it!))! I was really trying to make the note sound like it was from a boy… sorry it sounded too girly ((I slip sometimes!)) And the kissing scenes… well… I just can't help myself! ((LoL)) And I'm glad at least someone reads my Author's Notes! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Shining Lugia –** HEY! You have the same initials I do! ((SL,… dude!)) Hello and WELCOME! I'm so glad you wrote in and you're enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter too, and I hope to hear from you more often! Much Love!

_Dedicated to all who have woken up in the middle of the night after a bad dream and wished for comfort… ((READ ON and all will be made clear!))_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 10** – Spreading the News!

* * *

_

Han and Leia were enjoying a little lunch at home, with Anakin ((The twins were in school)). "Mommy, you should have saw it! I climbed the juggle-gym all by myself! Daddy didn't even have to help mee!"

"That's wonderful, honey!" Leia smiled brightly down at their youngest.

"You would have been proud; I know I was!" Han said patting him on the back.

"I can't wait to go again!" The little one said excitedly.

"And I think our little man, might have made a few little friends down there today!"

"Wonderful, but honey, try to get more food _in you're mouth_, instead of on _you_!" Leia said motherly wiping at the pasta O's he managed to get all over himself.

"Yes mama," He smiled brightly and cutely, the vision of innocents… like someone else we could name!

Leia arched an eyebrow at her husband saying, "It's just dangerous letting you two spend so much time together!"

"What can I say," the proud father gloated ((Shockingly)), "he may favor the Skywalker side of the family… but he's still definitely my son!"

"My poor baby!" Leia said dramatically, as she tickling Anakin, making him giggle and squirm around in his boater seat!

"Very Funny!" Han said, his voice dripping with sarcasm!

"I thought it was funny, Mama!" Ani grins!

"Well thank you honey," Leia said kissing her son's sticky, sauce-covered, face!

"Any word from the love birds yet?" Han asked curiously.

"No none yet, I hope he's asked her."

"I don't think we have anything to worry about, Sweetheart!"

"I hope you're right, Luke's been planning this for months… and I pray Mara says 'yes!' I don't know what he would do if she said 'no!'"

"Leia, that girl loves Luke just as much as he loves her. I just know it! He's probably already asked her and they were probably so wrapped up in the moment they haven't gotten around to calling us yet."

"I hope you're right," she smiled, just then the com-system went off and Leia got up to answer it.

"Could be him now," Han said happily.

"It's probably just – it is Luke!" She answered it and greeted cheerfully. "Hi _little_ brother!"

"Hey _little_ sis! How are things in the core?"

"Oh, same old thing, you know." Leia replied

"Hiya Kid!" Han said putting his arms around Leia's waist as he came closer… so he could see too.

"Hey Han! How is everyone?"

"We're doing just fine, how are thing with you and Mara?"

Mara came on the screen and said, "We're great, and we're engaged!"

"REALLY!" Leia and Han shouted in unison.

"YES!" Luke and Mara answered together!

"WOW! CONGRATULATIONS!" Leia cheered.

"WAY TO GO! I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE FINE!" Han said just as excited as his wife!

"Mommy," a little voice asked from the doorway, "What's EM-AGED mean?"

Leia scooped up her son so he could see too and said, "Engaged means your Uncle Luke is marrying your Auntie Mara." Leia said excitedly as the little boy's mouth dropped open with excitement.

"REALLY? SO AUNTIE MARA WILL BE OUR **REAL** AUNTIE!"

"That's right little man," Luke answered.

"WHOO-WHO!" Anakin shouted.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Mara asked. "Me and Luke I mean?"

"Mara, are you kidding! We couldn't be happier for you two!" Han said.

"Mara, you've been in our family for years already. Now you'll just be a more official member!"

"We all wove you, Auntie Mara! AND Uncle Luke! We're so happy, and my brother and sister are gonna be happy morer!"

"Thanks guys," Mara said happily.

"When did you ask her?" Han asked.

"Umm, about an hour ago, wouldn't you say?" Luke said asking Mara who was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, we cleaned up after dinner and came back up here and called."

"It's still night time there!" Han asked noticing a dark window behind them.

"Yeah, it's about 1AM down here, what time is up there?" Luke asked.

"One-ish, but you know… lunch time." Han explained.

"Well at least we're not calling you in the middle of the night!" Luke smiled.

"Well I gotta go get the twins, but I wanna hear all of the details later okay?"

"Okay, and we wanted to thank you guys for all of your help." Luke smiled with true appreciation in his eyes.

"Luke, THANK YOU for calling and letting us know. We've all been on pins and needles wondering up here!"

"Sure, we had to let you guys know." Luke grinned.

"Take care and we'll talk to you later." Mara waved.

"See ya," Han mock saluted.

"BYE!" Leia and Anakin shouted waving, while Han cut the connection.

"Feeling any better?" Han asked.

"Much better, he did it, and she said yes! They're FINALLY getting married!" Leia said dancing around with Anakin squealing and laughing in her arms! "And they were both so happy; did you notice they were both smiling brightly thought the entire conversation?"

"Yeah," Han said grabbing a hold of his wife and dancing with her, Anakin between them. "I just hope everything goes right for them."

"Me too!"

"They owe us big."

"They never could have done it without us!" Leia said kissing her own husband and giggling as Anakin shouted "EWW!"

**

* * *

That Night…**

Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and many of the other enemies and friends of Luke's past could be seen. Chanting the same phrase, **_"Mara Jade must not marry Luke Skywalker! Mara Jade must not marry Luke Skywalker!"_**

Their images faded from site, but they could still be heard chanting. Now all that could be seen was a thick impenetrable fog! Once the fog parted, Luke could be seen in a formal suit, lying in the in a puddle of his own blood, barely clinging to life. Mara came running to his side in a long flowing white gown and veil. "LUKE… no!"

"I-I… ((coughs))…Mara… I love you… Mara." He nodes off and releases his last breath.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mara screams clinging to his lifeless body.

"_**IF YOU LOVE HIM, LET HIM GO, DON'T MAKE US DESTROY HIM!"**_

**

* * *

Mara bolted upright in bed with yelp! She was covered with sweat, she was breathing like she'd just ran in a marathon and her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest.**

"M-Mara, are you alright?" Luke asked instantly trying to comfort her.

"Yes," She gasped.

"Are you sure, ya-you were screaming." He said brushing her hair back and away from her face.

"It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare." Mara breathed.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare and not a force-vision?"

"Yes," Mara breathed, "I can… tell the difference..."

"Well, then there's no problem," Luke said pulling Mara onto his lap and wrapping her in his arms. "It's alright, it was all in your imagination… do you want to talk about it?"

"No… Can you… just hold me for a little while?" Mara asked snuggling even deeper into his comforting embrace. Still very shaken by the images still tumbling, fresh, in her mind's eye.

"Sure, it's alright Mara!" Luke said kissing her forehead and lying back in the bed, rubbing her back. "You're so tense; take it easy, it was only a dream, sweetheart."

"Yeah, only a dream." Mara whispered distantly.

_

* * *

Well… didn't expect that did you? So what did you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it… Let me know! I love hearing from you all, ((But please be kind! My heart can only take so much abuse! LoL!)) THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL READERS! I couldn't ask for a better bunch! Take care, till next time! MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	11. It Was Only A Dream

_Dear Readers,_

_Hiya! Sorry this post took so long, I had to break it into a good three pieces! I hope you all like it and I hope I don't look out my window tomorrow morning to a lawn full of pitchforks and torches! LoL! Let's get this party cracking! But first let me take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 10…_

**Countess Jackman –** Well thank you I'm so glad you liked it! I'm updating as fast as my little fingers can carry me! LoL! I hope this chapter can answer more questions, and I hope you like it! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** Suspicious? Me? Hehe! Well, I hope this chapter makes things a little clearer, and I hope you enjoy! ((Glad you liked Anakin too!)) Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Aww, poor SD04! Do you really think I would kill Luke off like that… ((You know better than that. LoL!)) All will become clearer in the next few chapters I promise and I'm updating as quickly as I can. I'm glad you liked the Solo scene and I really hope this chapter makes things a little clearer. Enjoy, Much Love!

**lilyskywalker –** NOW YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! LoL! Sorry to take away your happy bubble but nothing can ever be easy for our favorite Jedi couple! I hope you still enjoy and I hope all becomes clearer in the next few chapters. Hang in there, Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** Thank you! That's so cool that you work with little kids! I wish my job was doing something like that! Anakin is based on a little friend of mine, who's almost three ((but she's really smart for her age, she's so cool! I've always imagined if Anakin was real, he would be something like her… except male! LoL! If that made sense!)) I'm so glad you liked him! And the dream sequence, COME ON! You know me better than that! I can't kill Luke! But I'm glad you liked it so much. And I hope all becomes clear in the next few chapters! Much Love (and hugs!)!

**crazytook –** Well thank you and WELCOME! I'm glad you liked it and I totally got what you were trying to say! ((I watched Moulin Rouge and laughed almost the whole time I was watching it simply because I kept thinking… THAT'S OBI-WAN! Sad film! AND my little sister is a Spidey-girl! So I know EXACTLY what you're talking about! Wink-wink)) And REST ASSURED… I won't go too crazy, I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter too and I hope to hear from you again soon! Much Love!

**Darth Vengeance –** WOW, what a compliment! THANK YOU SO MUCH and WELCOME! I hope you like this chapter too and I hope to hear from you more often! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** You're reviews always make me laugh! Thank you for writing in and being so great! AND SOMEONE NOTICED THAT YODA, PALPATINE THING! That's my little hint that things are not what they seem! But I can't explain exactly what's going on just yet! All I can say is it will all come together in the end! I hope that helps! But until then, I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Shining Lugia –** YAY! SL's back! And it's okay, I'm a brunette too and I think we all have our blonde moments! LoL! I'm so glad you're still enjoying this! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** Wow, you and Sweetdeath04 were both in Germany! That's so cool ((WISH I COULD TRAVEL LIKE THAT! I've never been outta my own country!))! Glad you're liking it so much! I hope you like this chapter too! You're wonderful! Much Love!

**Destynii Skywalker –** Aww! I'm glad you enjoy my responses! ((Wink-wink)) IT'S KIND OF what you're getting at and I promise all will become clear in future chapters! I hope you still like me that much after you read this chapter (Coughs-cliffy-cough) whoa! But you didn't hear that here, ((wink-wink))! THANK YOU so much for writing in and I hope you continue to enjoy! Much Love!

**_Dedicated to my mom, Happy Birthday MOM!_**

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 11 –** It Was Only A Dream

* * *

_

A couple of months have passed since Luke Skywalker asked Mara Jade to marry him. Now the date was set, and the wedding planning process ((Along with all of it craziness and stress)) was in full swing. With everyone helping them, with everything they could, Luke and Mara both felt blessed.

Luke was nervous about the up coming events, but for the most part he was excited and happy… he honestly couldn't wait to start his new life with Mara. Knowing he fell more in love with her everyday.

Mara seemed so happy and only nervous sometimes… But nobody knew the turmoil she was feeling inside… not even Luke, to her knowledge. She knew, with each passing day she was falling deeper in love with him too. But what no one knew was that, her nightmares were haunting her. Ever since the night she'd said 'yes' to Luke, she's had a night mare every night. Overtime they've only gotten worse, more graphic and gory. It was so bad now that she was getting flashes of her dreams in broad daylight.

She was confused, concerned and could really use some advice about now. So Mara turned to the only person she knew could answer her questions.

**

* * *

At the Solo Residence…**

The door slide open to reveal Mara's soon to be sister-in-law. "Mara, how are you?" Leia said hugging her friend. Mara knew if anyone knew about the stress of getting married Leia Organa Solo would.

"I'm alive," Mara replied gaining a giggle, "how are you, Leia?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, Anakin just fell asleep. Come on in, I was just going to make some tea, would you like some?"

"Sounds good!"

"Be right back," Leia chirped.

Once both women were settled with their cups, Mara began. "Leia, I know that all people get nervous before they get married. But… do you remember what sort of things you went through; when you were marrying Han?"

"Oh yes, we were both so excited and so terrified. In fact, I was seriously considering calling the whole thing off and as I recall, he mention eloping quite a few times." She giggled. "But when our day came, I walked down that aisle, and I saw him standing there waiting for me… All cleaned up, smiling and shaking… Chewbacca crying from his side of the church… Luke shaking even more than Han." Leia said, gaining a smile from Mara. "I was so glad I didn't run, didn't give up… And I still am." Leia said dreamily.

"That sounds wonderful," Mara said sadly.

"Mara is something bothering you Mara, you seem troubled." Leia asked with sincere concern.

"Leia, did you ever have… nightmares, before you were married?"

"Of course, everyone does," Leia comforted.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… the wedding being a total disaster, walking down the aisle and the skirt on my gown tearing… the usual stuff."

"Did you ever dream about… like… Did you ever dream of dying, or Han dying?"

"Of course, with our lifestyles, yes. I had a few here and there, where one, if not both of us died!" Leia confessed.

"Everynight?" Mara asked.

"Mara, are you trying to say that you're having nightmares every night that involve death and your wedding day!"

"No," Mara said, but Leia gave her a look letting her know she wasn't convinced. "Maybe."

"Mara?"

"YES, ALRIGHT! I have them every single night and I'm slowly but surely losing my already loose grip on my sanity!"

"What grip." Leia smiled.

"I'm serious Leia! Ever since I said 'yes' to your brother. Everynight, I've had a nightmare where I sit and watch the man I love more than anything… die! Each night his death is slower, more painful… and these dreams are beginning to…" Mara trailed off and went sheet white.

"Mara… Mara… MARA!" Leia said shacking her. Finally Mara gasped for air and came back to reality.

"You see," She managed to say between her chattering teeth... as chill after horrid chill wracked it's way through her body. "These visions haunt me all night and they're beginning to interrupt my days. Warning me, if I marry Luke, he'll die."

"Well, I have to admit that is a bit unusual, but this could be your own way of handling the stress. Your mind could be showing you the worst case scenario!"

"I hope so… I don't want to walk away from Luke like that… just like all of the others did." Mara said sadly, "I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. But I want him to be around for a while; I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

"You know, it still amazes me the emperor sent you to kill my brother all of those years ago." Leia smiled.

"I know, he was the only one to trust me and I was supposed to kill him. That all seems like so long ago."

"Well all I can tell you, Mara, is we all go through this. This must just be your way of dealing with all the fuss! The best advice I can give you is follow your heart, do what you know is right… I know it'll probably lead you right back to Luke."

"Thanks Leia," Mara nodded appreciatively.

"Anytime, what are sister's for?" Leia grinned (she'd always wanted a sister!). "Whenever you need someone to talk to about this stuff, I'm always here."

"Right, and that goes for me too!" Mara said, grinning at her friend.

* * *

**Later That Day Luke/Mara's Apartment…**

Mara felt so much better after talking to Leia, she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her. This was all just her way of dealing with all of the stress. She called Luke who was on the other side of the planet on business, and told him how excited she was about the wedding and just to let him know she loved him. Luke was surprised and thrilled to hear Mara was in such a good mood.

Seeing her so happy and enthused made Luke feel much better too! He had started worrying about her recently. She wasn't sleeping like she should, some dark smudges had began to appear under her eyes, and she'd lost quite a bit of weight ((Which wouldn't be too bad if Mara hadn't been so small in the first place!))

Luke promise he would be home as soon as he could. So, without a second though, Mara went into her room and took a nap. Not knowing all of her happiness would be ending as soon as her head hit her pillow. She immediately fell asleep, and about thirty minutes later she went sprawling into the floor, falling out of the bed in horror. She ran to the bathroom and immediately threw-up. After she'd finally stopped getting sick Mara fainted in exhaustion. She barely heard a familiar voice calling her, and catching her just before she hit the floor…

**

* * *

Later That Night… In The Jedi Academy's Medical Facilities…**

Mara woke up to a bright white ceiling, her first thoughts were, _'Oh no, I must have fainted in the refresher again.'_ But then she realized she was in a bed, a medical cot. And she could hear someone breathing deep beside her. It was Luke, sound asleep in a chair, his eyes drifted open and look up at her. "Mara… you're awake!" He smiled.

"How'd I get here?" She asked confused.

"I came home and you'd gotten sick, I caught you just before you hit the floor, and brought you here." He explained.

"Am I okay?"

"The healers said you should take it easy, you're extremely exhausted."

"Can we go home now?"

"If you want to," Luke said.

"Please, I'd like to lay in my own bed."

"Sure," Luke said getting up, "I'll go get you released." He said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she smiled, not two seconds later a medical droid rolled in and began to run one last check on her.

"Well, you're a lucky young woman, Miss Jade." The prissy-metallic voice said, strangely reminding Mara of a female Threepio. "You're lucky Master Skywalker came in when he did. He even carried you all the way down here from his apartment."

"Yeah… he's great…" Mara said quietly.

"Well just take it easy for the rest of the night and you should be fine! Good evening!" She said disappearing just as quickly as she'd come.

"Alright, we're all set," Luke said enthusiastically, as he came back into the room and helping her up.

"Great, let's go." Mara said walking slowly.

**

* * *

At Their Apartment…**

Luke got Mara back home and in her bed as fast as he could. He tucked her in and asked, "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you," Mara said barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I have a question though; did you really carry me all that way?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"It's just something the droid mentioned. Did you?"

"Well yeah, of course… you gave me quite a scare back there, ya know."

"I'm sure, sorry I scared you."

"If something was really wrong, you would tell me wouldn't you?" Luke asked sitting next to her and holding her hand.

Mara hesitated for a second, but only a second before replying, "Of course."

"And you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes Luke, I think something I ate just didn't agree with me." Mara said.

"You've really been worrying me lately, ya know. You haven't been yourself."

"I know, and I'm sorry, there's just a lot of pressure on me right now… on both of us. And I haven't been handling it right."

"Don't be sorry, just take it easy and whenever you're feeling too pressured, talk to me, okay?"

"Alright," Mara answered very softly, really getting sleepy. "You should go to sleep; you have a class to teach tomorrow."

"I'm fine; it's you I'm worried about." He said gripping her hand even tighter.

"I'll be alright, honey, you should go to bed. You need your rest, and if I am sick, the last thing we need is for you to catch it too!" Mara whispered.

"Alright, but you're sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes," Mara smiled, "I just fainted, I'm not dying."

"Alright, well, good night." Luke said kissing her sweetly on the lips, not caring if he caught anything. He wouldn't deny her that reminder of his love, especially after the night she's had. Then he turned out her light as she whispered, "Sweet dreams."

**

* * *

The Next Day…**

Even as exhausted as she was, Mara still didn't sleep right, nightmare after nightmare haunted her all night. Luke had to wake her up early too. He was up getting ready for work and heard her. She sounded like she was coming through the walls. She'd been screaming again… So he quickly ran onto her room and woke her up. His eyes had been wide with worry…

"Mara, are you alright, you were screaming again."

"Yes, I'm fine, now go on you have to get ready for work."

"But Mara-"

"GO LUKE! GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted as she'd began to cry.

"Mara," Luke said her name in such a pain stricken tone, it broke her heart. "I'm sorry… I-I just couldn't let you scream your lungs out in here!"

"I know, Luke! I know." Mara said meekly, "I just need to be alone."

"No you don't, it sounds like that could be the last thing you need." Luke said smoothing her hair back from her face.

"No Luke, I really need to be alone right now. I appreciate your concern and you comfort, but you have a class to teach and I have some serious thinking to do. SO please… just go away… please." She squeaked between her tears and sniffles.

"Okay… you know where I am if you change your mind." Luke said, trying to hide the hurt he felt inside, as he left the room. He shut the door behind him and he could still hear Mara's sobs as left… trying desperately to keep his own tears at bay. Today wasn't going to be a good day.

**

* * *

Later That Night… At The Solo Residence…**

The children were all in bed, sound asleep, so Han and Leia were enjoying some quiet time together in the family room. Han hadn't been around for a little while; he just got back from a business trip to the rim, so the couple had quite a bit to talk about. So they got comfortable on their large overstuffed couch together, talking about everything and anything. "So, anything exciting happening around here, while I was gone?"

"Well, I found out that your son has been keeping a pet in his sock drawer and hiding it from us."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Leia cringed, "A lizard about this big." She showed him with her fingers. "Luckily Luke was able to convince him to set the little fella free."

"Speaking of Luke, how're the wedding plans going?"

"Wonderful, both are so excited and everything seems to be running smoothly." Leia sighed, "Soon they'll be married and they'll finally be happy!"

"Yeah, and with a wife like Mara, I don't think you'll need to worry about Luke getting himself killed anymore." Han smiled.

"Right! Unless, of course, Mara kills him herself!" Leia shared a laugh with her husband, just then the door-bell rang. "Who could that be at this time of night?"

"I don't know, you stay here, I'll go take a look!" Han said hopping up as the bell rang again. He peeked out through the peep-hole and to his total surprise he was greeted with the sight of a very shaken brother-in-law. Han quickly opened the door, and was nearly knocked over by the force of the smaller man slamming into him. "Luke!"

"Lu- Luke!" Leia said running to help get her brother inside. "What's the matter?" She asked, very concerned!

"Sh-She's gone, Leia… She's gone…" Luke whispered, so stricken he could barely get the words out.

"She's gone, who's gone?"

"Mara… Mara l-left, she left." Luke said still very shaken!

"Oh stop being so dramatic, she's probably on a mission, she does stuff like that all the time-" Leia tried to say.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! Luke said wrenching himself from their grips and nearly scaring Leia out of her wits! "She's GONE! SHE LEFT ME! I CAME HOME TODAY AND SHE WAS ALL PACKED!" He shouted, then he took a deep breath and seated himself on the sofa. "She's gone Leia, and she's not coming back."

_

* * *

Eww! Evil-cliffy! But I'll post the rest very soon! So… Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Please write in and let me know! I absolutely love hearing from all of you and I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Till next time, take care, Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	12. Worlds Apart

_Dear Readers,_

_(shyly peeks around a wall) Hello all! Sorry I haven't posted in a small eternity! But life has been rough lately! I hope all of** you** are doing okay and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! While you think it over, here's chapter 12, but before we get started, let me take a moment to thank all of you wonderful reviewers._

**Sweetdeath04 –** LoL, I know, I'm soooo bad! I loved the way you worded everything! I was laughing the whole time I was writing this answer! I can't tell you how much I needed a good laugh! BLESS YOU! And you'll see how it all works out in the end, I promise! ((And you know I don't do un-happy endings… but it's nice to know I still have you on the edge of your seat!)) LoL! I'm SO glad I had you laughing too, that was a pretty sad chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH for writing in, you're such a joy, I hope this chapter helps a little! Much Love!

**Calli1 –** LoL! You're right, he really has NO luck with women… but I promise you that will all change very soon. Thank you so much for writing in, hang in there, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** LoL, she will, you'll see! She can't stay away! LoL! Thank you so much for writing in, and making me laugh! I hope things become a little clearer in this chapter! Much Love!

**annasolo –** LoL! I know ((evil cliffy!)), but nice to know I had you on the edge of your seat and that I had you laughing too! Even when the chapter was a pretty sad one! You're writing cloud city stuff, huh? My sympathies ((Don't get me wrong, I love Han/Leia and I loved the parts in the movie were they were on cloud city… as heart-wrenching as they were! But I know how hard it can be to deal with that particular part! YOU POOR THING!)) LoL, I hope things are a little clearer in this chapter! Thank you so much for writing in! Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** Wow, you were very enthusiastic… I believe you were the most enthused review I've received… Ever! LoL! I hope it doesn't make you cry! But take some cyber tissues just incase! I hope everything becomes a little clearer in this chapter! ((And keep in mind; I don't do unhappy-endings! It'll all work out in the end, I promise!)) Thank you so much for writing in, I hope this helps! Much Love!

**Darth Vengeance –** Yeah, sorry for the evil cliffy but this chapter was getting entirely too long! I hope everything becomes clearer in this chapter! Thank you so much for writing in I hope this chapter helps! Much Love!

**crazytook –** LoL, You're telling me, ((a lot of different routes I could have took, I hope you like the one I chose! It took FOREVER TO GET IT RIGHT!))! Thank you for your compliments, and kindness! I REALLY APRECIATE IT! I hope this chapter helps, Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** You and me both, sister! LoL! Cliffies are VERY evil, I didn't plan on it being a cliffy… this chapter just got far too long and I ended up breaking it into pieces, rewriting, revising, so on and so forth! And I apologize for taking so long to update… I had a hard time getting it to sound the way I wanted it to ((WRITER'S BLOCK IS A KILLER! I really think that's way artist of all kind's usually die so young! LoL!))! I hope this chapter helps you see where I'm going with this! ((I promise all will come out right in the end!)) Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Thank you so much for your kind words! I know it's sad, but it'll all come together in the end, and… let's face it, things can't ever be that easy for Luke and Mara! POOR THINGS! But, YES! SOMEBODY GUESSED IT! ((LoL! I was hoping one of you guys would!)) But shh! You didn't hear that here! ((Cough-someone-sent-her-those-dreams-Coughs)) But you'll see what I mean, very soon! LoL! I really hope this answer makes some sense! ((I haven't taken my medication today… of course my medication consists of a smooth, chocolatey, goodness called HERSHEY)) THANKS AGAIN, and I hope this chapter helps a little more! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** HEY! Welcome back! And I'm glad you're still reading! I know it's sad now, but it will all come together! ((YAY!)) THANKS for writing in and being so GREAT! Much Love! ((Also, I'd like to thank you for all of your encouraging e-mails during these last few days; they've really helped me get back on track! CYBER-HUGES))

**Destynii Skywalker –** AWW MAN! Summer School… Bummer! I remember those days! ((YUCK!)) I'm so glad to see you're still reading and enjoying ((and that someone loves me! YAY! LoL!)). I can't fool you can I? (Well… the back of your mind, LoL!) And rest assured… HAPPY ENDING on the way! I couldn't live with myself if I wrote a story without a happy ending! Just hang in there and I promise it will all come together in the end! Much Love!

**Darkmoon90 –** It's okay, I haven't posted in ages now… so we're in a twisted state of even! (LoL) Thank you so much for writing in and I loved your story! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you keep writing too! GREAT JOB! Much Love! ((and Hugges!))

**elvinchick-07 -** WELCOME to BD! AWW! Sorry I made ya cry! ((Have a cyber-tissue, I used a whole mega-byte of these things when I was writing! LoL!)) But I'm so glad you loved it! I HOPE you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Snuffy –** Hehe, right now! WELCOME, and I'm so glad to hear that you're enjoying! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post! And I hope you continue to enjoy! Thank you so much for writing in and I hope you're to hear from you again soon! Much Love!

_Dedicated to my loyal, wonderful, patient readers! You guys really keep me going!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 12** –Worlds Apart

* * *

_

"Well what in the stars brought this on? She was ecstatic about getting married when I last talked to her. She was so happy." Leia asked sitting down next to her brother.

"I wish I knew, but she wouldn't really explain. She just called off the wedding, gave me back the ring and hopped on the first ship outta here." Luke said brokenly.

"I just don't get it!" Han said, but Luke was in another world, he probably didn't even notice anyone was speaking to him. Han and Leia exchanged worried glances; he wasn't handling this well at all.

Leia slumped in her seat, wondering how they could get him to talk. Han was better at getting things out of him than she was… even if he was HER brother… That's when an idea struck her. "I think I'll go make us all something to drink… I think we all could use one." She announced, locking eyes with her husband saying quietly, "I'll let you boys have a some time to talk."

"So," Han tried once Leia was out of sight, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, Han," Luke answered tiredly.

"Well can you at least give us some kind of hint here? She had to have a reason to up and leave lik-"

"Hey, if I knew her reason, I would tell you right now! But she didn't really give me a reason!" Luke said.

"Well, did you have a fight?"

"No, not until tonight."

"Did you say or do something she didn't like?"

"No, not that I recall and if I did, she didn't tell me." Luke said in frustration.

"Okay, has she been acting strangely at all?"

"I know she hasn't been sleeping… well, she not sleeping peacefully." Luke cleared up. "Lately, she just doesn't look well, she's lost weight. I mean, I'd hold her in my arms and I could feel her ribs, there's nothing to her. And she's gotten these dark circles under her eyes. She's been worrying me lately."

"Well did you tell HER that?" Han asked.

"Of course I did Han! She assured me that she was just feeling the pressure from work and wedding planning."

"Well it looks like she lied."

"I'm aware of that," Luke said his emotions getting the better of him, making his voice sound ruff and unused. "I just don't see where everything went wrong. I though our relationship was much better than this. Why didn't she just tell me what was wrong?" Luke asked his oblivious friend.

Not able to sit still with his troubled mind, Luke walked over to the window; and looked out into the beautiful landscape as if it held the answers to all of his problems. "Why do I drive every woman I've ever loved away? I mean…" he choked slightly on his unshed tears. "I didn't care for any of the others like I care for Mara…None of the others came close! And I still can't help but believe that she's the one for me. I mean, I can't get myself to even think that she's not the one… because in my heart, I know she is!"

"You're heart's been wrong before, kid." Han reminded.

"Not this time Han, I know I'm not just imagining things this time." Luke said in a low passionate tone.

"You've said that before too." Han reminded.

"I know, but… I know I was wrong before, I admit that, gladly! But even when I was saying my heart belonged to another…Even when I thought I'd found my other half …Mara was so precious to me. She made me smile, when I didn't think I could ever be happy again. She was there for me through some of the hardest times of my life… She even made me love her, when I swore I'd never love again."

"And she loves you too; she has for a long time!"

"Oh yeah, she proved that tonight!" Luke said miserably.

"She's just confused and feeling the pressure. I'm sure she'll – "

"What Han," Luke snapped, spinning around so quick to face his brother-in-law, that Han was taken aback. "That she'll go around the galaxy few times, then she'll come back, falling into my arms, swearing to never leave again? Because I don't see that happening! Mara's not that kind of girl! SHE'S GONE… forever…" Luke choked.

Han sat silently as his friend finally began to shake with heart-broken sobs, knowing, jedi or not, that it was something he needed to do. Luke was human, no matter what any of the codes or prophecies said, and he needed release. Han stood up and pulled the man that was his brother, just as much as Leia's, into a tight hug of reassurance. "Hey, it's gonna be alright, Luke… No matter what, we've always got your back, were always here… It's gonna be alright…"

Luke clings to his friend for a few moments before letting go, sitting back down on the couch; Han sitting in a chair across from him. "Thanks Han, I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but I-"

"Hey, hey, you're my brother… I'm glad you came here."

"I just couldn't stay at my apartment, not after what just happened, not all alone."

"Why don't you crash here tonight and try to get some rest. We can put you in your usual room, what do ya say?"

"I don't want to be a bother-"

"I would feel better if you did stay and I know Leia would too. Come on."

"Alright… thanks Han…"

"Anytime pal, why don't you go ahead up there and I'll bring your drink to you."

"Alright," Luke said slowly dragging himself up the stairs.

As soon as Han heard him go in his room and shut the door upstairs, he went into the dinning room where his wife was sitting, and asked, "Did you catch all of that?"

"Most of it, I'm glad he's staying, he shouldn't be alone tonight." Leia stated wisely.

"I agree… What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Han, like I said, when _I_ last saw her she couldn't wait to get married, the wedding wasn't close enough… now she's gone."

"Well something had to happen, something had to drive her away. Mara Jade is no quitter… what could have happened?"

"I don't know…" Leia said in a defeated tone, as she was getting everyone's cocoa out of the micro-heater. "But what I do know is this is killing him… you're just going to have to dig around and see if he tells you anything else. He could have overlooked the slightest detail that could help us figure it out."

"Well, I'll try or do or whatever you force-sensitive people like."

"Will you go already!" Leia said giving him a half smile, half scowl, shooing him up the stairs.

"Yes Ma'am, your worshipfulness!" Han mock saluted as he left cradling his and Luke's drinks in his hand.

He got up the stairs and found Luke's collapsed form draped over the bed. "Comfy?" Han asked.

"Yeah," Luke replied raising his head a little. "It's fine."

"Maybe this'll help you relax a little more." Han suggested offering him a steaming mug.

"Yeah, maybe, thanks…" Luke said taking the mug and blowing on it a little before taking a swig. He smacked his lips at the comforting feeling that come over his stomach for a moment (even though the feeling was short lived). Han sat in a chair beside the bed and sipped from his mug as well. After a few moments of silence, Luke wisely asked, "So how much of our conversation did Leia hear?"

"Oh you know your sister, kid."

"Yeah, I know her… so she heard nearly everything?"

"Yep."

"I thought I heard her listening, she's a noisy listener." Luke attempted to smile, but didn't pull it off very well.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Han smiled.

Luke gave Han a scolding look, saying, "That's probably because, at the time you were spying too!"

"Hey, I'm innocent until proven guilty, kid!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Oh like you and Lando weren't horrible about that when me and Leia were getting together!"

"Which time before or after the 'Isolder' issue?" Luke asked darkly.

"WHY in the HELL are you bringing up that… THAT PANSY?"

"Hey, hey, YOU brought it up!"

"NO I didn't, I simply mentioned how you and Lando used to be famous for hiding in the shadows and spying on me and Leia every chance you got!"

"And I simply asked which time were you referring to? The first time you got together, or when you were competing for Leia's affections, rivaling the prince of Hapans, Isolder."

"You did it AGAIN!"

"Anyways," Luke said rolling his eyes, "We were making sure you didn't kill each other!"

"Oh that's a crock! You guys were terrible!"

"Boy, is that the pot calling the kettle black!"

Han looked confused for a moment, "What the hell did you just say?"

"It's a saying, In other words, You, Leia, Lando, Karrde, ALL OF YOU were FAMOUS for doing the exact same thing to me and Mara."

"We were doing it to make sure **you two **didn't kill each other, and for payback!"

"Oh sure!"

"It's true!"

"Whatever Han, we weren't that bad!"

"Do you remember all of the punishments Leia made you serve?"

"It's taken many years, but for the most part, I've blocked them out."

"Well I'm glad you could, because I sure can't!" Han complained.

"That all seems so long ago now." Luke said in a distant voice.

"Not really kid, well, sometimes it seems like a long time ago."

"Like now…"

"And other times, it sees like yesterday. Or like I'm still going to wake up and find out that I was dreaming all of this time!"

"Boy, I wish I could wake up and find out this was all a dream… and Mara was still here." Luke said brokenly.

"I wish it was all that simple too kid, but I'm afraid this isn't a dream."

"Yeah… she left and now… I'm right back where I started from… Heart-broken." Luke said quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Han asked, hoping Luke would tell him what happened.

"Well, at first I was so exhausted all I felt like doing was sleeping, but now that I'm sitting here, sleep is outta the question… Maybe talking about it would be good, ya know?"

"Well if you wanna talk, I'll listen."

"Well thanks… I guess I should start from the beginning."

"That's usually a good place to start."

"It wasn't too late when I got home tonight, I walked into my apartment and as I walked through that narrow hall I tripped over Mara's large carry-all. I though that was odd, I mean, she hadn't mentioned going anywhere."

"And she shouldn't be leaving, after what happened last night!" Han pointed out wisely.

"How did you hear about that?" Luke asked.

"Let's just say Karrde's not the only one with connections in high places." Han smiled.

"Obviously… well…" Luke froze forgetting where he left off.

"You tripped over her carry-all."

"Yeah, and I thought that was strange, so I called out to her. She didn't answer right away and when she did answer me she sounded strange, her tone was emotionless, almost in a cold way." Luke said as a chill ran down his spine at the memory. "She told me she was leaving, and refused to tell me where she was going… she wouldn't even tell me how long she would be gone."

"Why is that, I wonder?"

"I still don't know, I never found out…" Luke frowned. "Anyways, I could see I wasn't going to get any answers from her; when she clams-up like that, there's no reasoning with her. SO I just said be safe and don't forget the wedding is in four months. But before I could go on with wishing her luck she nearly snapped my head of saying she wouldn't be back by then."

"She must have been frustrated, about something." Han reasoned, "What did you say to that?"

"Well I was a little taken off guard, but I recovered pretty quickly. I assured her that everything would be okay. That we could move the wedding back and she could take all the time she needed…" He explained, still shaken by the memories. He could still see Mara getting up from her seat on the couch; turning her back on Luke to look out the window. Luke could also remember that helpless feeling as he tried to gather his shattered calm, and say something, ANYTHING, while his panicked mind was screaming _'I've got a bad feeling about this!'_

"But she said _'No Luke! You don't get it.'_" He quoted. "She said she didn't want to move the wedding back… She said _'there's not going to be a wedding... I can't marry you,'_" He managed before tears gathered I his eyes again. "I asked her _'What did she mean, no wedding? And what did she mean by… she couldn't marry me? I begged her to tell me what was wrong, what was happening to us?' _And she said, _'She thought she could marry me and make me happy… But now she just knew that wasn't true!'_ She kept saying _'I'm not the one, Luke,' _and _'I have to leave and get out of your way, so you can get on with your life! I've wasted your time long enough!'_ I tried to stop her. I tried everything I could think of trying to stop her trying to get her to talk to me! At least tell me what happened, what did I do to run her off like this! But she wouldn't!"

"Well, what things did you try?"

"Well, she kept saying she was a waste of my time, and I kept tell her she couldn't be farther from the truth! I kept telling her, I loved her; I want to marry her, spend the rest of my life with her! But she kept shouting back, _'No you don't,' 'Move on, Luke,'_ and _'I'm not the one!'_" He put his head down, his eyes were scrunched shut in a particularly painful expression, Han realized that whatever it was, that he was about to tell him about, must be really eating at him. Luke pushed himself to continue with his story, even though he really, **_really_**, didn't want to!

"I followed her, all the way out of our apartment, and all the way down to her transport, begging her for forgiveness, another chance, an explanation, anything! And before she could get away I stood on the entrance ramp and demanded an explanation, at least… and she looked at me with the most painful look I've ever seen, and screamed _'I DON'T LOVE YOU!'_ my heart shattered into a million unrecognizable pieces at that very moment, I felt cold and numb as she screamed that phrase at me more than once, and asked _'is that a good enough reason for you?'_ Then she told me, she was _'sorry she hurt me, she didn't want to, I was her best friend in the galaxy! But she knew that the best thing she could do for me right now was disappear, so I could get on with me life.'_ BUT I DON'T WANT TO!"

"What do you mean, kid?"

"I don't know what I mean anymore." He said miserably running his hand through his hair. "I told her I wanted to marry her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and **_I_** meant it! That's what I want to do! But at the same time, I wouldn't want her to do something that she doesn't want to do, just to make me happy. I want her to be so happy! I just somehow got it in my head that I could make her happy. That I could do that."

"And maybe you still can, kid … you never know-" Han tried to comfort.

"Just don't, right now Han! Okay! I'm tired and confused; just let me try to get some sleep while it's still dark outside… we can talk about this later."

"Okay kid, you try and get some rest, I know you're miserable right now. But some way, somehow, everything's going to be alright. And whenever you need me, you know I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, I know and I appreciate everything Han!" Luke tried to smile; Han pat his good friend on the back and switched off the lights as he left the room quietly.

Luke had to admit, he felt a little better after spilling his guts to his friend. But that didn't stop the unbearable pains in his heart. Sadly he was no stranger to this pain, even though he was used to failed relationships (he'd been through so many already.). He couldn't recall any of his previous unhappy endings feeling quite like this! He figured maybe it was him, maybe he was just getting to old for this sort of thing… or maybe he just wasn't cut out for love! Then his heart let him know exactly what was different. Because he'd lost the most precious thing in his world, this time he'd lost the love of his life! That's what was wrong, he wondered if he could ever get this pain to stop, or at least lessen. But he doubted it, he also doubted he would ever get Mara back. Then again after tonight, he wasn't sure if he wanted her back!

**

* * *

Meanwhile… In the Solo's Master Bedroom…**

Han Solo walked in and noticed his wife already lying on their bed, and the tears rolling down her face. He automatically went to her and took her in his arms, attempting to shush her.

"How could she do it, Han; how could she do this to him…How?" She squeaked emotionally.

"I don't know, Leia; Luke sat there and explained everything to me! And I still don't get it! I still don't know what happened between those two. I can, now, understand why he's so confused."

"I could kill her!" Leia exclaimed angrily.

"Leia!"

"I could! She sat in our home, just the other day; and swore to me that hurting my brother wasn't an option. Becoming anything like his former love interests was the last thing she wanted to do! And WHAT DOES SHE DO? JUST THAT! She no better than any of the others!"

"Shh! Will you keep it down you don't want to wake the children, and Luke's trying to get some rest." Han scolded lightly, while Leia buried her head in his chest. Han wrapped her a little tighter around her and tried to ease her pain. "Now, I'm just as upset as you are, about this, sweetheart. We've got to pull ourselves together; he's counting on us to stay strong… for him."

"Yes… you're right…"

"I know… and you can't kill Mara… Luke loves her and so do you."

"Well she obviously doesn't love him!"

"I disagree, Your Highnessness, I beg to differ."

"Han! She left him!"

"And how many times did you get scared and almost do the same thing before we got married?" Han asked honestly.

"Well…"

"Exactly my point! She's scared, that's got to be it! You know Mara; no one's ever given a damn about her until Luke came along." Han reminded.

"Yeah, well I'd still like to give her a good shacking."

"You and me both sweetheart! Not kill, just shack her till she rattles."

"Mmm-hmm." Leia agreed with her husband.

"Can you think of any other reason why she would do that?"

"No, I can't think of any, not one good reas-" That very moment, Leia remembered something she hadn't before and she grabbed a hold of Han's arm exclaiming, "Wait a minute, Wait-a-minute!"

"You're remembering something aren't you?"

"Yes, when Mara was here the other day she told me she'd been having these horrible nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, she said she'd been having them every night since she agreed to marry Luke."

'_Well, that doesn't sound good.'_ Han though before asking, "What exactly did she mean by nightmares?"

"She said when it first started, she'd have one every night. But as time went on it got worse and worse till every time she closed her eyes, she'd receive the goriest visions of Luke dying a painfully slow death. It's gotten to the point were she didn't have to be asleep for the visions to come, she claimed they were beginning to disrupt her day."

"Well, that's horrible… and strange."

"She asked me was it normal for brides to see things like that, I tried my best to comfort her... she was really shaken up by the whole thing. THAT'S IT, HAN! That's got to be it!"

"You think?"

"It's gotta be!"

"I don't know Leia… I can't see a few measly dreams scaring Mara Jade away from the love of her life."

"You didn't see how freaked out she really was!"

"Hey, come to mention it, Luke did mention Mara having trouble sleeping, and dark circles under her eyes."

"See! That's gotta be it!"

"Well great, now we know for sure what's wrong… how are we going to fix it?"

"Well it won't be easy, we may have to get the others involved to pull this off." Leia said getting up and beginning to pace and she was already beginning to get it all organized in her mind. "I'll definitely have to call Karrde, he'll work on Mara, and we can handle Luke."

"We could use Ani's birthday party, it'll give them both sometime to cool down, us enough time to plan and Ani gets Uncle Luke and Auntie Mara at his party."

"Yes, Mara already promised him she'd be here; we don't have to tell Luke she's invited… It's Perfect! Great idea honey!"

"That's why you married me."

"Actually I married you for this," she said kissing him sweetly, "But that's definitely why I keep you around."

"Princess, I'm touched."

"I know, I say we get started first thing in the morning."

"Good idea, I'm pooped!" Han said as he hopped in to bed.

"We can get started on the party planning, and other planning, but we've got to make sure Luke isn't wise to us!" Leia smiled as she crawled into bed, curling herself around Han. "He can't know of our plans."

"Sounds good," Han said wrapping them in the covers and kissing his wife goodnight. "We make a great team, ya know?"

"Of course, another reason I married you."

"Poor things won't know what hit 'em"

"Go to SLEEP, Han, we'll get to work in the morning!"

"Right," another kiss, "Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams."

_

* * *

THAT'S IT! The long awaited update and I promise the next chapter will come soon! NO MORE MONTHS HANGING! I'm so sorry it took me that long and I swear it will never happen again! So, Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it at least… please let me know I love hearing from all of you! You guys were one of the only things that kept me writing over these two months! I hope you all enjoyed…_

**_NEXT TIME:_** _Where did Mara go and what is she doing with herself these days? You'll see! Till then, THANKS AGAINALL OF YOU FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL! And ANOTHER Thanks to all of my reviews! Words can not express my gratefulness! (If that's even a word! LoL!)! **MUCH LOVE!**_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	13. Half Life

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey all, Chapter 13 has arrived! I hope everyone's doing okay out there! But you didn't click this to hear me talk! Let's get this baby rolling, but like always, let me take a moment to thank all of you wonderful people out there who reviewed…_

**Mara look-a-like –** Wow! It's great TO BE BACK! I can't tell you how much your kind words comforted me! I was so afraid all of my readers hated me! And I was so glad to hear that someone still liked it! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! I missed you too! And as for Luke and Mara… it shall be a happy ending…rest-assured ((you know me, and don't worry Mara's suffering just as much as Luke is! Wink-wink!))! THANKS AGAIN! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** Heehee, you have no idea! LoL! Great to hear from you again, I've missed ya ((I know that's my own dumb fault! But I'm so glad you're still reading!))! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize again for the long wait ((writer's block… cringe!))! Much Love!

**tensixtythree – **Aww thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed! THANKS for your patience and kind words, BLESS YOU! ((And as for the Mara and Luke thing… happy ending on the way, I promise, just hang with me a little longer!)) I hope you enjoy this chapter too, THANKS AGAIN! Much Love!

**Darth Vengeance –** Well I'm so glad you're still reading and enjoying this tale! THANKS FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM TOO! You'll see Han and Leia's plan beginning to work in this chapter! And of course a look at what Mara's been going through ((as promised))! I hope you like this next chapter, and how miserable Mara's been (I know it cheered me up after her little stunt!)! Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** Yeah, Luke's crafty family figured it out, I KNOW (poor Luke is right)! I glad you really got into the story, sorry I made you almost cry though! ((That last line was to prepare everyone for some of the arguments and down-right stubborn behavior of both Luke and Mara… cough cough… but you didn't hear that here! Wink-wink, I loved your reaction to that line too! I give it an OSCAR and a RALPH! LoL, BRAVO!)) I hope you enjoy this chapter and THANKS AGAIN for your wonderful review! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS… even if grudgingly! LoL! I'm so glad you're still reading and still enjoying! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT of you when I was writing that argument between Luke and Han ((This little voice in the back of my head said, "Sweetdeath will enjoy that… hopefully, if she hasn't given up on me!" I never should have doubted you!))! Han and Leia do make a great team, they'll definitely get the job done, ((and you've got Luke nailed, he's pretty much too bummed out to realize what they're up to… cough-cough… Who said that? LoL!)) Yes, 'the master bedroom' is a great turn of phrase… I actually let out a giggle after typing it! OVERALL, I'm thrilled you're still reading and enjoying! I hope you enjoy this next installment and I hope it too gains a giggle! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! I really appreciate it! Much Love!

**Culf –** Ha, you know what? That was totally unintentional; I totally didn't even notice that until you said something! LoL! Thanks for pointing that out to me! I hope you're enjoying the story and I hope to hear from you again soon sometime! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** LoL! Well, nice to hear from a fellow writer (an AMAZING writer like you!) understanding how nuts life can be… and (dare I say it,) writer's block (deeply cringes) can be! I really am glad to hear you're still reading and enjoying! YES! Beautiful Disaster is a wonderful song and yes it inspired this stories title! Every time I hear that song first I shout excitedly "KELLY!" cause that's my girl, then I imagine Mara singing the words to herself or Luke… depends on what mood I'm in (("Beautiful Disaster," "Before Your Love," and "You Found Me" are all good L/M songs by Kelly))… I was wondering if anyone would notice! ((BRAVO! FOR NOTICING!)) AND YES, total happiness and fluff on the way, just hang in there a little longer! I hope you enjoy this chapter, THANKS AGAIN For being so great! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** Thanks girl! It's great to be back! Glad to hear you're still reading and enjoying! I hope you like this chapie too! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your kind reviews and encouragement all of this time! Words cannot express my thanks! Much Love!

_Dedicated to Lying Mirrors… You know who you are! And to my Family for being so wonderful when I get story ideas! Putting up with me and all my randomness! Thanks Guys!_

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 13 – **Malfunctioning Reflectors, and Clever Family Members_

_((Or affectionately **Half-Life** for short))_

Talon Karrde stood at the front of his office gazing out of his window; from this spot he could see practically all of his people hard at work down in the docking bays. This crazy, diverse bunch of individuals weren't just his workers and trusted employees… they were his family and he always prided himself on taking care of them, whenever they needed him. But right now, one of his most trusted, sought after, and loved member's had him completely stumped.

Mara has always been a dear friend of his, he couldn't think of many people he trusted more. But something was up with her, something so horrible that she doesn't speak of it. She hadn't said much of anything at all since she showed up. Two weeks ago (from today), to his total surprise, Mara Jade appeared on a terrible stormy night. Soaking wet, not even taking time to dry off before she set right off to work doing anything and everything. He'd never seen her so dedicated, yet he'd never seen her so sad.

He knew something was really wrong with her and he wished he could help her with whatever it was troubling her. But how can you help someone who will barely speak to you. She didn't look well; she'd lost weight, to a point where there was nothing to her, and she didn't seem to be getting any sleep. She'd become paranoid and jumpy; both things weren't normally used in the same sentence as Mara Jade! The tough ex-emperor's hand or the ex-cold-blooded-assassin! But she seemed to be making a lot of firsts lately! Like falling asleep ON DUTY! Mara had never done that before and she fell asleep in yesterday's board meeting too! Everyone was so worried, that everyone mutually agreed to letting her sleep while she could. But not twenty minutes later, they were force to wake up the screaming woman.

Something was _seriously_ wrong with her, and Talon felt helpless. The moment he saw her, he knew this probably had something if not everything to do with a certain jedi master he could name. Only one person could effect Mara so deeply, and that person was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

Karrde's mental ramblings were brought to a halt, by the sound of his com-system going-off with annoying sounds and flashing lights. He checked the identification panel and smiled, this could be the answer he'd been looking for. He accepted the call, switching on his visuals and was greeted with the sight of the always-beautiful, smiling face of Leia Organa Solo. "Hello Talon." She greeted kindly.

"Hello Leia, how is everyone up there?"

"Oh we're all just fine?"

"Solo still given ya hell?"

"You know it!" Leia laughed.

"Please tell me that this call has something to do with Jade."

"It does, is she out there with you?"

"Yes, she rejoined the group two weeks ago today!" Talon assured not missing the breath of relief escaping his friend. "Leia, is there anyway you can tell me what's going on? She's really been worrying us, and she doesn't talk to anyone, we don't know what happened or how to help."

"Really, well, how's she been doing up there?"

"She's lost all kinds of weight; she definitely hasn't been taking care of herself. I've never seen her more dedicated to her job, but then again I've never seen her so utterly miserable. What's worse is she won't talk to anyone about it. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, and I hope you can forgive me, but I'm glad she's miserable up there. You have no idea what she's put Luke through running off like she did." Leia said her voice darkening with a little bit of anger.

"So this does have something to do with your twin?"

"It has everything to do with him, I'm afraid?"

"Well what happened exactly, what made her leave."

"Luke has no idea and it's tearing him apart. I think Han and I have it figured out though. We think it's those nightmares she's been having that drove her away. She once told me that she had been having these horrific nightmares full of death and gore, usually starring Luke and herself. She'd been receiving these dreams every night since she decided to marry him. I told her she was probably just nervous about the wedding and this was her way of handling it. But she was really shaken up when I talked to her, she said she couldn't tell whether or not they were normal nightmares or force-visions, and that at the end of every single one of these "visions" they warn her to stay away from Luke or he'll die."

"Well that's just silly; we should tell Luke the truth about why she left and be done with it!"

"I wish it was that simple Talon, but that wouldn't work now."

"Oh no?"

"No, Luke's angry, stubborn, and wouldn't listen to us. And I know Mara's just as bad, if not worse, I'm not even going to begin with her. Besides this is something they have to deal with on their own! We can't do this for them, and Mara should explain her own actions! Even if they decide to go their separate ways, I think she at least owes him that much."

"It sounds like you and Han have everything planned."

"Well, we gave it a lot of thought, and we have figured out a plan to get them back together to face this. But we could use a little help too." Leia said.

"Well you can count on me; I'll do just about anything to help them."

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that, because we could use all of the help we could get."

"Well, just tell me what you need me to do… and I'll help." Karrde suggested.

"Well you could start with helping me set our plan in motion."

"I'm all ears."

**30 minutes later…**

Mara Jade stepped out of the 'fresher stall that she'd been occupying, she'd had a real nasty dream that was so graphic she'd gotten sick again. But at least she didn't eat much earlier so she wasn't extremely sick, to the point where she fainted or anything. As soon as she was finish washing her mouth out and splashing her face with the nice cold water, her com-link began to buzz. "Yes," Mara asked surprising herself with the smoothness of her own voice.

"Hey Jade, could you come up to my office when you have a minute? I have a new job for you." Karrde said surprisingly cheerful.

"Alright, I'll be up in just a second!"

"Alright then, Karrde out."

"Jade out." Mara said turning off her com again. She dried her face on a soft towel and thanked the stars for not getting one of those com-links with visual conversations. If Karrde had seen her looking like this, it might have killed him.

Who was that woman staring back at her? It couldn't be her; the reflector had to be malfunctioning… But how does a REFLECTOR malfunction? No, she was indeed staring at her own reflection, and it scared her a little. Her skin was sheet white without a drop of color, and it hung awkwardly from her bones, for that's all that she was anymore… skin and bones. Her jumpsuit was also hanging from her awkwardly, too big, but this was the very, VERY smallest they had. So Mara was forced to make due with a too big jumpsuit, and pinching color into her cheeks so she wouldn't walk into Karrde's office looking like death warmed over!

Finally satisfied, Mara left the refresher all together and walked the good distance to Karrde's office. She walked into find Karrde barely visible behind his stacks of disk and filmsy-work. Yet he smiled kindly and said, "Ah Mara, just the girl I wanted to see, come on in and take a seat, get comfortable."

Mara eyed him suspiciously, he seemed to be up to something… but what, she didn't know. But humoring him, nonetheless, she did as he'd asked and took a seat right in front of his desk as he swept away the majority of the disks and other such mess.

"First off, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she answered in a brushed-off manner, while inspecting her fingernails.

"Are you sure about that, you've hardly said anything since you arrived."

"Yes, I'm sure." She answered quickly, too quickly.

"You're sure you don't want to talk about it-"

"I'M SURE, now, is this the only reason you called me up here, or does this job for me actually exist?"

"Oh no, I have a job for you too, it's just… you haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Not to mention you haven't mention Skywalker since you got here." Talon said nonchalantly, even thought the minute the word _'Skywalker'_ left his lips, Mara Jade jumped nearly two feet in the air! Her head snapping up to look at him, giving him the most heart-broken look he'd ever seen her wear. Her eyes were so intense; the older man had to stop himself from backing up.

"Do not – I repeat – Do NOT bring '_him_' up again." Mara warned on a growl from deep in her throat.

"Why, has something gone wrong between you two?" He asked delivering a great performance on his obvious friend. "Because if there's a problem, you two should be sorting it out before you marry the guy-"

"We're not getting married." Mara grunted between clinched teeth.

"What!"

"Karrde, there isn't going to be a wedding."

"Did he do something stupid?"

"No, for once he didn't do anything, this was my fault."

"Well what did you do?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on!"

"No, it's just… painful and I don't want to even go there."

"It might make you feel better to talk about it?"

"Nuh, I already tried once and I don't want to go there again, but I appreciate the thought."

"Anytime, you know I'm always here, right?"

"Yes, now can we please get on with this so I can get back to work?"

"Right, right, I'm going to need you to accompany me and some of the guys to another social event. Here's your disk with your invitation and all of the other details you may need. The event is approximately 2 weeks, and four days away, we'll be leaving two days early, and we'll be staying no longer than a week." He explained as he handed her a disk that just appeared. Which she quickly stashed in a safe place in her utility belt.

"Thank you, I'll look over it tonight."

"Good, well, I guess that's it."

"Alright."

"And I'd better see you at dinner tonight, no more skipping meals, there's nothing to you now!"

"Yes mother!" Mara said darkly.

"Alright, get outta here!"

"I'm going; just don't forget we're supposed to make cookies later MOTHER!"

"OUT!"

"See ya!" She mock saluted as she slipped out the door, not forgetting to close it behind her.

**It wasn't until much later that night**, when Mara was settled in for the evening, she finally got around to looking at the disk Karrde had given her. She slipped into something a little more comfortable ((Not to mention a little looser than her customary leather suit!)), whipped out her data-pad and popped it in. The invitation was very bright with vibrant colors were running every which way along the screen. She'd never seen such a display for a formal invite. That's when three horrifying words popped up the screen that sent Mara flying up on her feet, griping the screen in horror! "Anakin's turning THREE!" She read out loud! Had Karrde finally cracked or was he TRYING to kill her! This had to be some kind of sick joke; he couldn't possibly be serious about this!

Before Mara even realized what she was doing herself; she was power walking as fast as her feet could carry her without breaking into a full blown run! Making her way to Karrde's office!

If she had been so blinded with all of her problems, she would have easily sighted Ghent hunched down behind a ship saying "Hey Boss, you were right! Mara's heading your way right this minute and she's not looking happy!"

'_**Excellent, maybe now well get the whole story from her point of view! Lay low for a little longer my man, this could get ugly.'**_

"Roger that, let me know if you need reinforcements."

'_**Roger that, Karrde out!'**_

"Ghent out!" The younger man chuckled, boy, was he going to get it!

**Karrde sat calmly at his desk,** reading from his own invitation, when Mara came bursting into the room. "Mara?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Mara said, shacking her disk at him as if he'd murdered someone with it.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean; this disk holds an invitation to Anakin Solo's third birthday party."

"I know, can you believe he's three years old now? It seems like only yesterday Leia announced she was having another baby." Karrde smiled.

"You can't be serious, I can't go there!"

"Why not, Jade?"

"Those people are bound to hate me by now! Not to mention this would mean spending a week in the same household as Sk – Skywalker!" Mara tripped over his name, cursing at herself silently.

"Why in the stars would Han and Leia hate you? They're always saying how much they like you, and respect you. They've always claimed you as family."

"Yes, but that was before… Leia is Luke's overprotective TWIN sister! She's bound to know, in great detail, what happened between me and Luke."

"I don't know, Luke's pretty touchy about his personal life, Mara. Leia doesn't know everything he does; hell; you're living proof of that. Wasn't it two years that you guys were together and she didn't know about it?"

"I can't do this Karrde, I won't! I'm sorry but I just can't!"

"What do you mean you can't or won't? You HAVE to!" Karrde said sternly, as if talking to a small child.

"Look, you can yell at me, threaten me, or even fire me if you like. But I'm not going on this assignment with you and the others. I can't." Mara said sadly.

"Mara, it isn't that type of issue! This isn't about business, Leia, or whatever it is that went on between you and Skywalker. If you'd read your entire invitation BEFORE flying down here like a mynock outta hell, than you would have known that."

"Well what the hell is this about then? Why are you insisting I do this?" Mara asked sadly.

"This is about promises, family and three little kids counting on you. Now Anakin maybe too young to remember, but Jacen and Jania aren't. A couple of months ago you promised those kids that you wouldn't miss this party for the world. And that's all they've talk about, especially since Luke will not be attending this shindig."

Mara looked astonished by his last comment, "He won't?"

"No, from what I understand, he'll still be off on a mission around that time." Karrde lied professionally through his teeth. "Now, before another word is said, I suggest you read your invitation a little more thoroughly. Until then, we have nothing to talk about." He said coolly as Mara sort of sat ((sort of collapsed)) into a nearby chair. Whipping out her own data-pad, again, slipped her invitation into the slot and lets it play.

Karrde had been right; she hadn't read it very carefully. She'd only read bits at the top. Now as she scrolled down she could see this was more than a mere invite. There were drawings from each of the children posted inside, with corked hearts, suns that smiled, scribbles and stick people. Jacen wrote on top of his 'PLEASE COME!' and Jania wrote 'WE LUV YOU!'

Not to mention a little note from Leia at the bottom, saying how excited all of them were to be seeing her again, and how they'd all missed her. Mara felt herself smiling down on the artwork of those three little dears. She missed them all so much, they truly had become her family, and she couldn't believe she was saying this herself. "I can't go back there."

"Why, what could you have possible done that was so horrible?" Karrde asked.

"I left him," She answered quietly.

"Well that much is obvious, but why, what was your reason?"

"I don't really have one, I just left… Just like all of the others." She said as if she was close to tears.

"You had to have a reason Jade, you're no quitter!"

"That's just IT," She said in an intense tone. "I didn't want to be like those other girls, those unfeeling, self-absorbed, selfish shanks… that broke his heart so many times before… he's afraid to love again because of them! And Now…" she hesitated, with self-disgust. "I'm just like them!"

"No you're not!" Karrde interrupted.

"Yes, I am…" Mara said looking him right in his eyes shaking her head. "You didn't see his face, when all of the others did this to him. You didn't see his expression when I told him I was leaving for good. You DON'T KNOW what they did to him! WHAT I DID! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" She shouted as the emotional dame that had been keeping her strong all of this time finally broke. Tears poured down her face and she lowered her head.

"Well maybe I would if you'd talk to me!" Karrde said walking around his desk and sitting down beside his dear friend as she sobbed quietly in her seat. He put a warm hand of encouragement on her shoulder. "Come on Jade, tell me what happened."

"I know you're worried, Talon… and you only want to help me, but there's no way you can do that. There's nothing you or anyone can do to help me."

"Even so, just tell me what went so wrong between you. What could have done this to you?" He practically begged.

Mara took a deep breath before finally telling him what he wanted to know in a quiet, distant voice. "Ever since I agreed to marry Luke, I've been having these terrible dreams. **Horrible** dreams! Most of the time I see his parents, his former masters, my former masters... All of them either reminding me that _'I am scum,'_ or _'that I'm not good enough for him.'_ Then I am forced to watch him die, a slow, painful death. At first these 'dreams' came every night, but as time went by, and I ignored their warnings. They became even **more** _graphic_, gory, bloody, _terrorizing_… and they came at the mere thought of sleep. Now I don't even have to be asleep, they have been known to interrupt my **days** as well as my **nights.** I can't escape them no matter what I do, and it's driving me insane! They keep saying **_'If I love him, Leave him, Or he will die!'_**" Mara repeated the quote with ease, then took another deep breath and finished her monologue. "So… I finally gave in and did as the dreams warned me to. I did the one thing I promise myself as well as Luke that I would never do! I packed my stuff and left."

"So if you did as they asked you to." Karrde asked, "Why are you still being tortured by these nightmares?"

"I guess they're a reminder to stay away, so I don't go running back to him." Mara suggested wisely. "And if the dreams stopped, I know that's probably what I would do… Though I doubt he wants anything to do with me anymore, and I can't blame him."

"So that's what's been bothering you?"

"Mmm-hmm," Mara nodded, looking a little relieved, but still so sad.

"You only left Luke to protect him… You're still in love with him."

"Yes," Mara admitted as the tears began to pour down her face again, "I love him now more than ever, and it's killing me to be apart from him like this… But it's the only way I know he'll be safe."

"But Mara, this can't be right! You love Luke with all your heart and I know he feels the same way about you! He needs you in his life, just as much as you need him. Staying apart, being so miserable and unhappy can't be the only way!"

"I know it's not fair, but I really don't care what happens to me. As long as he's safe and sound I have no complaints. I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to him simply because of me."

"Luke wouldn't even be here, now, if it wasn't for you!" Karrde reminded.

"I know, I saved his butt more times than I care to count. And he's saved me more than he knows… but this is just the way it has to be now. I know you don't understand, hell, I don't entirely understand it myself." Mara said getting up and walking over to the window, gazing out of it. "But, I guess, in the end everyone was right."

"What do mean?" Karrde asked.

"It wasn't meant to be, I'm scum, and Luke can do so much better than me." She said sadly. Karrde got up and flew over to her, grabbing her almost roughly by her shoulders, making her face him, he said, "Now you listen to me. I don't want to hear you talking like that ever again. You are the best thing that ever happened to Luke Skywalker and he knows it! Leia, Han, and the rest of the gang, myself included, have been praying for you two to get together for years. When you guys finally told us that you'd been together secretly all of this time, we were ecstatic! You two are perfect for each other, there's no doubt in my mind that you're meant to be together."

"I wish you were right, but I'm just not sure anymore." She said honestly. "I'm so tired and confused… I just can't handle this party on top of everything."

"Luke won't be there, and I'm pretty sure his family has no idea what's been going on. So why not get away for a little while, maybe it'll help you figure things out."

"Maybe you're right about that… okay… I'll think about it, but I can't promise anything just yet."

"Sure, sleep on the idea, give it some thought. It would be a Luke-free chance to see Han, Leia and the kids. And I think getting away is the best thing for you now!"

"Yeah, I'll consider it, but I just say now."

"I understand, why don't you head back to you room and try to get some rest eh? You look beat and I think some rest would do you some good." Karrde smiled.

"Yeah, I'm going to head back there now and try to rest."

"Good, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, Goodnight."

"Night Jade." Mara was about to walk out the door when she suddenly stopped herself as walked right back over to Karrde hugging him tightly. "Thank you, for everything."

"Sure," Karrde said returning her hug tightly. "You know I'm always here."

"Yeah," she gave him the teeniest smile and said "You've always been such a great friend to me." Then she kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime! Now go get some rest."

"Yes Mother!"

"Don't start that again!" He warned.

"Okay, so that means you're not going to tuck me in Mommy?"

"OUT JADE!"

"See ya!" She said sticking her tough out and disappearing behind the door. He chuckled to himself quietly, she was something, he didn't know what, but she was something alright! His com-link rang and he answered "Karrde here."

'**_Boss, it's Ghent again, I just saw Jade leave, and she looked like a completely different person what happened?' _**

"Well she finally told me what's been going on and that girl has been through hell."

'**_Poor Mara, trouble seems to follow her, no matter what she does.'_** Ghent said with sympathy.

"Yeah, I'll give you the full update tomorrow morning, with the rest of the guys. Alright?"

'**_Alright, 'Night boss! See ya tomorrow.'_**

"'Night Ghent, Karrde out."

'_**Ghent out!'**_

Karrde looked at his desk crono and realized it wasn't all that late on Yavin IV. So he decided to call and give Leia the status report he'd promised. This time however, it wasn't the face of Leia Organa Solo that greeted him… it was his old friend, Han Solo himself.

"Solo here."

"Hello Han, how are you."

"Well I can't complain too much Talon."

"I hear you're still giving Leia a hard time."

"Yeah, you know, gotta keep her on her toes. Hang on one minute let me get her worship's attention." He said leaning out of sight and shouting through the house, "HEY LEIA! … LEIA!"

"What what what?" came a reply off in the distance.

"REMEMBER THAT IMPORTANT CALL YOU WERE TELLING US ABOUT? COME HERE!" Han shouted.

Leia came rushing into view, and sat herself in Han's lap. "Well hello, Talon."

"Hello Leia, good to see you again."

"It's always great to see you too, how'd it go?" Leia asked, getting right to the point.

"Everything went fine! Mara told me the whole story from her point of view. I know I will get her to this party and she thinks Luke won't be there, I think I might have even convinced her that you two don't know what happened between her and Luke."

"Wonderful!" Han exclaimed.

"That's fantastic news," Leia smiled, "we were beginning to wonder if we were going to hear from you."

"I was beginning to wonder too, Mara took her time looking at that disk, but the second she did look at it, she was in my office."

"You just gave it to her, without telling her what exactly was on it?" Han asked almost impressed.

"I told her I needed her to attend a social event with me and some of the boys. I told her when we were leaving and how long we would be gone. She left and came crashing in here about… thirty minutes ago. She was swearing up and down that she could not, _would_ not, go to this party."

"And you told her we missed her, and Luke wouldn't be here." Han said doing the math.

"Right, things went quite beautifully too, tomorrow morning I'm going to tell the other guys what's been bothering her, and set phase two in motion. I'm just sorry I kept you all in suspense up there."

"Hey, with news like that, we don't mind." Han smiled.

"We really appreciate you letting us know, Talon!"

"Yeah, thanks man!" Han said cheerfully

"Well, I'm going to be heading to bed. I just wanted to let you guys know what's been going on, I'll be in touch soon."

"We'll be seeing ya, buddy!" Han saluted

"Have a goodnight Karrde!" Leia added happily waving goodbye.

"Take care guys!" He said logging out, and turning off his com-unit. This was going to work! This crazy plan of theirs was actually going to work, and in two weeks, when Mara and Luke arrived at that party they wouldn't know what hit them!

_Whew… Well there ya have it… Lucky Chapter 13 all done! So, Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you and I live on reviews!_

**As for Chapter 14**… the title will be 'And So We Meet Again.' Eww, I just got a chill, did you?

_Anyways, that's all for now folks! Thanks again all of you for reading and reviewing! Till next time… MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	14. And So We Meet Again

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey all, SailorLeia here! I hope all of you are doing okay out there in cyber space! It's 5AM here in the good old U.S. of A, and the birds are all chirping outside my window…Why am I up at this ungodly, you ask? Simple, I could not sleep till I posted this baby! So, if something is misspelled, throw me bone, it's 5AM! LoL! Before we get started, I'd like to give a special thanks to all of you guys who reviewed last time!_

**Mara look-a-like –** YAY! I was pretty quick with that one; I'm trying to be good ((It's so hard! LoL!))! I'm so glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** LoL! You know me so well (evil giggles)… just kidding (… okay maybe not, read on and you'll see what I mean.) I'm glad you're still reading and hopefully still enjoying! I hope you like this chapter too! ((All hell breaking loose shall commence in just a little bit… -smiles-…)) Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** LoL, somehow I knew you'd like Mara's little 'but mommy' antics! GOOD! I'm glad I'm not the only one who got a chill ((I was afraid I would be alone on that!)) I'm **so** glad you love Jacen, Jaina, and this story! Particularly the latter! And I'm glad you feel loved! You truly are a good friend and a great inspiration (you've always kept me going!) So I really hope you like this new chapter and I hope this chapie brings a smile to your face! Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** Yes, the plan shall unfold in this very chapie (on the excitement)! I can't wait myself! Yes I'm evil, but at least it a good kind of evil a wicked evil (not an ugly kind of evil like Palpatine… cringes and shutters! LoL!)! Glad you're still reading and enjoying I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Darth Vengeance –** ME TOO! I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**AgiVega –** OH YAY! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I was wondering if anyone would say anything about that… no, Mara's not pregnant; it is just the dreams effects on her (at this point). But who knows, before this story's over, that could come into play… ya never know! ((Though that would make Luke happy alright, wink-wink! LoL!)) Thank you so much, for that Luke comment it gave me a good laugh and I needed that! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** YAY! KELLY! (( 'Before Your Love' is on Kelly's first album 'Thankful'… And 'Breakaway' ROCKS OUT! I love both! But wait, I already told you that… whoops!)) I'm glad you liked those songs too ((They're a few of my favorites!)) I KNOW, Mara's sick… which sucks but I promise it will get better for her! I'm glad the invite gave you a giggle and Leia totally sitting on Han for the important call got a giggle too! And AGAIN, I'm sorry it took me so long to read your latest greatest BM chapter. This story's getting soooo long! I hope you can forgive me and I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love Girl!

**Elvinchick-07 –** YAY! I'm so glad to hear from you again! So glad you're still lovin' it! And I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

_Dedicated to all the people who were hit by hurricane Katrina! Our hearts and our prays go out to you all! Best wishes and don't give up on your faith! God won't steer you wrong!

* * *

_

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 14 –** And So We Meet Again

* * *

_

Luke Skywalker was sitting in the den of the Solo's Home. He was seated with Wedge Antilles, and Lando Calrissian. While Han and Leia were preparing the house for the arrivals of the rest of their guests, the three men had found this comfortable spot to get caught up.

"Can you believe that little guy is already three years old?" Wedge asked in disbelief. "I don't know about you guys but it makes me feel a little old."

"Yeah, me too." Luke confessed.

"Speak for yourselves!" Lando said straightening his posture.

"Come on Calrissian, you have to admit, we're not as young as we used to be."

"True, but we're not old either!" Lando insisted, gaining a chuckle from Luke.

"Alright, Lando, whatever you say." Wedge said sarcastically.

"Enough about our ages, let's talk about something a little more entertaining gentlemen." Lando suggested.

"Like what exactly?" Luke asked.

"How about that beautiful little fiancée of yours?" Lando asked nonchalantly, even though Luke managed to spew his punch across the room.

"Are you alright?" Lando asked, while Wedge simply burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Luke said managing to get himself straight pretty quickly. "I'm alright."

"Did something happen between you and Jade?" Lando asked helping Luke clean up the mess he'd made. Wedge was still a lost cause, still rolling with laughter somewhere on the floor.

"You could say that, she's not my fiancée anymore." Luke said trying to block out Wedge's hysterical cries of laughter.

"What, you mean you guys aren't getting married?"

"No, we're not." Luke said almost angrily before looking down at his so-called friend and saying, "Will you please be quiet?"

"I'm sorry, Luke," Wedge said breathlessly, pulling himself up on Luke.

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I'm really sorry," Wedge said wiping at the tears in his eyes. "It's just if you'd seen the look on your face!" He started laughing all over again, Lando began to chuckle and even Luke smiled, shacking his head.

"So what happened, why aren't you and Mara getting married?" Wedge asked finally calmed down. Secretly both men knew exactly what had happened and they were both in on Leia, Han, and Karrde's plans.

"I don't know exactly, she just left one day claiming she didn't love me and she couldn't marry me." Luke explained.

"Well that stinks, you guys were such a great couple." Wedge said sadly.

"Yeah, can we get on a happier subject, please?"

"I think you just answered my next question, Luke."

"Which was?"

"Are you guys still friends?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from her since she walked out of my door. So I guess it's over." Luke said.

"Well maybe it's all for the better, Luke. You know that old saying, _'everything happens for a reason.'_" Lando said meaningfully, then a lightbulb went off in he's one-track mind and he said, "Hey, maybe she left you to be with me!"

"Don't pay any attention to him Luke; maybe you'll see each other again someday… maybe there's still a chance you guys could get together." Wedge said encouragingly.

"I don't know if I want to be with her." Luke said sadly. "You know what they say about people that walk out on the people they care about like that. Their always bound to do it again... I don't think I could handle always having that at the back of my head for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, I could see where that would weigh you down." Lando said smiling a little too much.

"Well Luke, all I can say is I hope everything works out for the best. Whether it's with her or without her." Wedge said patting his long-time friend encouragingly before saying lower, "And I wouldn't throw in the towel just yet, old friend."

"Why not?" Luke asked back just as softly.

"Just take it from a slightly older, greatly wiser man, you never know what's around that next star."

"Yeah, oh wise one," Luke said dryly, "I'll keep that in mind."

**

* * *

Meanwhile… Upstairs, in the Family Room…**

Karrde, Ghent, and a few of the other boys came into the Solo's home! All men were greeted with open arms, and when we say open arms, we really mean open arms. Han Solo greeted everyone happily, but he wasn't as enthusiastic as the three youngest Solos'. The three kids were so happy they nearly knocked poor Karrde on the ground with hugs and kisses!

"Children be careful," Leia warned.

"Aww, it's alright, Leia… Look at you guys, why, I bet you've all grown a foot since I last saw you." He said gaining a giggle from all three.

"I bet too!" Jacen smiled happily.

"Mommy says we may even get as tall as Daddy." Jania chirped.

"I bet you will too." Karrde agreed, before turning his attention to the shortest and youngest of the three. "And here's the man of the hour, how old are you now?"

"FREE… Free... Th-th… This many." Anakin stated giving up on his lisp, and holding up three fingers

"Wow! Three whole fingers!" Talon said.

"Yep! Free-Holy-Fingersees. " He chirped happily.

"Ani, quit being such a baby!" Jacen accused.

"I AM NOT!" Anakin pouted.

"Boys!" Han warned, "Be nice."

"Yes sir." They said in a meek unison.

"Mr. Karrde sir, is Auntie Mara with you?" Jania asked the older man wisely.

"She came with us yes, but she took a different speeder so she'll be getting here a little later." Karrde told the younger girl, before straightening up and greeting Leia with a big grin saying, "Everything is going to plan."

"Wonderful! Luke is down stairs in the den with Lando and Wedge, both in on the plan. And they assure me that he is comfortably oblivious." Leia informed Karrde grinning.

"These guys are all a part of it too." Karrde assured Han and Leia.

"Yeah," Karrde's men choired in.

"Whatever you need us to do Leia, we'll help as much as we can." Ghent assured.

"We want our Mara back." An older member in the back said.

"Well that's wonderful, the more the merrier." Leia said her eyes glittering with glee. It was all finally coming to together after so much planning and praying… This really could work!

"Yeah, that's great guys!" Han said slapping Karrde on the back happily. "We need all the help we can get. Not to mention when Luke and Mara see each other, I have a sinking feeling we are gonna need all of the help we can get."

"Damn straight," Talon agreed, "It's not going to be easy, but this is for their own good."

"Are we really going to get Auntie Mara and Uncle Luke back together, mommy?" Jania asked (the romantic of the three).

"Well honey, that's what we're trying to do. We're not sure-"

"But we're going to give it a try." Han answered. "We may need some help from you three too. Do you think you can?"

"Sure Daddy," Jania chirped.

"YAY, I help!" Ani cheered.

"We'll try our best," Jacen smiled.

"Good, than our team is all here," Leia smiled up at her husband.

"Follow me boys, I'll show you to your rooms," Han said beginning to walk towards the upstairs. "Get nice and settled, enjoy the peace and quiet while we can, cause when Mara arrives… the real party begins. And all systems are go."

**

* * *

A Little While Later…The Group of Friends Gathered…**

Lando, Luke, and Wedge had come up from the den to join the others in the living area. Luke found himself surrounded by old friends and good memories, and for the first time since Mara had walked out of his life… he felt good, he felt better, and he was so glad Leia had talked him into coming. He'd gotten a little nervous when he recognized Talon Karrde, Ghent, and a few others from Mara's crowd, but they had attended this shindig without the red-headed trader.

He'd even gotten little nervous when Lando asked, "Is everybody here yet, Leia?"

Leia smiled and said "Yes Lando, our very last guests have just arrived."

As if on cue, the door chime rang and Han was answering it. A few moments later Corran Horn and Kyp Durron walked into the room.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Luke asked the two fellow-jedi.

"We where helping Leia and Han's guests get here, and we we're doing alright too. We just got a little held up on the way back this time." Corran explained.

"Sorry about that Leia," Kyp apologized.

"It's alright boys," Leia smiled.

"We'll just place her stuff in her room real quick." Corran said heading toward the stairs.

"Her?" Luke asked his sister, "I thought Winter was already here."

"I am Master Skywalker," Winter replied from a chair, Ani in her lap.

"There you are." Luke smiled, before becoming confused and turning back to his sister and asking, "Well, what other woman are you expecting."

That very moment Han walked back in the room, announcing, "Hey everyone, my baby sister's arrived." Luke's eyes popped, their was only one woman Han claimed as his sister. He turned just in time to see a much thinner, yet still beautiful Mara Jade enter the room.

"AUNTIE MARA!" The Twins exclaimed running at break-neck speed for her. Mara smiled widely, only having time to get down on her knees and open her arms to them before they crashed into her hugging her tightly.

"AUNTIE MARA!" Little Anakin shouted not as quick as his siblings, climbing from Winter's lap and also running into the group hug.

"Hello my darlings!" Mara greeted, happier than Karrde had seen her in a long time. She kissed each child on their cute little foreheads, "Oh, I've missed you all so much!" Totally oblivious to the Jedi's burning stare, Luke quickly jumped behind a couch as he realized she hadn't noticed him. He'd been cloaking his presence since he left the academy, so that the wrong people wouldn't see where he was heading. Leia had wanted to keep this party strictly amongst friends and family… he hadn't dreamed Mara being invited, or showing up for that matter.

"We missed you too Auntie Mara!" Jacen chirped.

"Are you feelwing better?" Ani asked sweetly.

"I am now," She blinked away the tears, Giving them one last squeeze before letting them go again. "Okay, now, stand up straight let me get a good look at you." She said sniffling and wiping at a tear that had managed to escape. "Wow, look at how you've all grown! What are you feeding these kids, Han?"

"I don't know, we can seem to get em to stop!" Han said smiling as he leaned up on the doorway.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were going to join us, Mara." Leia said stepping over toward the woman still sitting on the floor with the children.

"I was beginning to wonder myself," Mara admitted getting up and hugging Leia too!

"Well, we're so glad you finally made it." Leia said smiling brilliantly.

"Me too, I haven't seen you guys in ages." Mara said just as happily. She looked thinner and even more fragile than Luke remembered… yet it was so great just to look at her. _'Stop right there Skywalker, she left you, remember? She's not yours anymore… no matter how much you like to hug her too. She hurt you, and if she saw you, she would be out that door before you could say Death Star… so don't even go there!'_

"Why don't you go get settled in your room, and then you can join us down here?" Leia suggested.

"Okay," Mara agreed saying a few more hellos and running up to her room.

As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Luke stood up, and asked in a low voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Leia?"

"Why don't we go in the playroom guys, let's go see what Chewie, Malla and Lumpy are doing." Wedge suggested nodding to Lando as the two men took all three children into the playroom. So that the adults could carry on this conversation without scaring the three little members of this elite team.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked, the vision of innocence.

"We couldn't do the family thing without my little sister here." Han said looking around at all of the agreeing people around him.

"And we certainly couldn't attend a party like this without bringing Jade along." Talon smiled. "She's definitely a member of our family too!"

"Aren't you forgetting something," Luke asked in all of his frustration. "Aren't you leaving out, one itty bitty little detail?"

"What detail would that be dear brother?" Leia asked innocently.

That's when her posture and her very tone struck a note with her twin brother and he realized exactly what was going on. "Oh I get it, this is another one of your hair-brained schemes, one of your little games!"

"I don't know what you could possibly mean by that." Leia said nose in the air.

"I know you all to well Leia, and I'm telling you here and now that whatever it is you think you're going to accomplish, get it outta your head right now! Because it's not going to work! Mara and me are over! She made sure of that! And I don't want to hear another word about it from you or Han, or ANYBODY!"

"We invited Mara because we love her, and the kids wanted her to be a part of this. You have nothing to do with this." Leia explained pointedly.

"But you know what happened between us, and you invite both of us because you thought by some twisted fate you could bring us back together!" Luke accused.

"Think what you want brother!" Leia said in a quiet, dangerous tone. "But don't you dare ruin this for Anakin. He's only going to turn three-years-old once in his life! And if you do make a scene and don't behavior yourself, I will never forgive you."

"Okay, yeah, sibling rivalry, can we calm down before we ruin this for everyone." Han warned. Draping an arm around his wife and brother-in-law, both of them taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm themselves.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go up to my room and meditate. So when I have to face my **_ex_** tonight, I'll be more prepared, and better company." Luke nodded heading up the stairs.

"Sounds like a plan, kid!" Han called behind him.

"Yes, grand idea indeed!" Leia said, watching for him to leave earshot, then turning to the others. "Alright Winter, switch with Wedge so he can go wait for Luke, as planned. Talon, you should go to your room as well, in case Mara needs someone to talk to… EVERYONE ELSE, follow me, we shall follow plans C and D!"

Everyone was running to their places, while Corran turned to Kyp and said, "I'm taking part in plan C, which is listen as the sparks fly… but what is plan D?"

"Simple my friend, Plan D is an elite team making sure that the Master and Trader Jade don't kill one another."

"Tuff job." Corran cringed following the rest of the crowd upstairs.

**

* * *

Luke Entered His Room…**

And nearly jumped outta his skin when he saw his new roommate. For there on the other bed sat Mara Jade mediating silently, and breathing deeply. Leia had warned him earlier, that _'do to the massive number of guest attending he would have to share his room.'_ But he had no idea that that meant that he would be forced to, once again, share quarters with Mara Jade… His latest greatest attempt at love. He shut the door, rather loudly behind him snapping Mara out of her slight trance. She gasped, and whispered, "Luke… wh-what are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Luke said crossing his arms and leaning on the door.

"Karrde and Leia told me that you w- that you wouldn't be here." Mara said quietly.

"Well they lied, this is my family we're talking about here, my _biological_ family and I wouldn't miss little Ani's birthday for the world." Luke said firmly obviously agitated.

"Well, this may not be my biological family, Skywalker. But I love them as if they were! And I'm not the only family member here tonight that isn't a blood relative." She reminded, regaining her wits and not exactly happy about this situation either.

"Are you sure about that?" Luke asked in a cold tone of voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You used to say you loved me all of the time, then one day you just changed your mind! And decided you DIDN'T love me so much! Are you sure you won't do the same to them?" Luke asked his words cutting her like a knife with their coldness.

"Don't be stupid! Han, Leia and those kids are family to me!"

"SO WAS I and that didn't stop you from leaving me!"

"They're a different kind of love, you know that!"

"I don't know, you're loves so unreliable lately!"

"Look! I didn't come here to argue with you for the next three days-"

"Like I planned this?"

"Luke, will you keep it down!"

"No, I will not keep it down, the children are playing, Han and Leia are playing entertainer, I want a few answers, this is my last chance and I intend on using it!

"What makes you think, I'm going to answer anything you want me to, after bursting in here like that-"

"I'm not bursting anywhere, this is my room too!" Luke clarified, before sitting on his own bed; arms still crossed leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Mara asked.

"No, this is always my room when I stay over here. And Leia warned me that I would have to share 'my room' this time, because there's so many of us." He explained as Mara put her head in her hands. "That was my first reaction too."

"Do they know what happened between us?"

"Yes, they know, and here we sit!"

"Do you think she planned this?"

"Oh there isn't a doubt in my mind. I have a feeling she had help too?" Luke said gaining a very small smile from Mara as she agreed, saying, "More than likely, this has Solo's signature all over it."

"Yeah, he's always been a bit of a softie for this stuff." Luke said scratching his chin. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm okay… doing okay… how have you been?" Mara asked timidly.

"Fine, Mara… just fine."

"I saw you on the holo-reels last week." Mara mentioned, "For all of those new jedi you're training."

"Yeah, they're really something." Luke smiled a little.

An awkward silence passed over the two, before Mara said quietly, "I was so proud of you."

"Proud of me?"

"Yes, you've come so far since I first met you. And I can't help but be proud." Mara admitted.

"You're proud of me, but you don't love me?"

Mara was a little taken off guard, "Why do you insist on bringing that up ever few seconds!"

"Answer the question." He demanded in a dangerous tone.

She hesitated for a second before saying, "No, I don't love you."

"Then how can you be proud of someone you don't love?"

"Luke, I've known you for ten years now, you were my friend long before we were involved romantically."

"I'm aware of that! I just don't get you!"

"I still care about you, I just couldn't give you what you need."

"And just what would that be?"

"Luke, can we please-"

"No, I want to understand your reasoning."

"Look, I didn't like hurting you, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Could have fooled me!" Luke spat sarcastically.

"Oh like you're really heart-broken!" Mara spat back.

"I **_was_**," Luke countered, stressing his past-tense.

"Don't give me that!"

"You have no idea what you put me through leaving like you did!"

"Yeah, I see you were really _suffering_!" Mara spat.

"Don't even _pretend_ to know what I went through-"

"Oh please, Luke! What I've survived for the past few months, _you_ have no idea what _I've_ been through, so stop being so overdramatic and acting like you've had it so HARD." Mara said darkly lying down on her bed.

Luke was so angry; all he really wanted to do was scream at her right now. Shout to the top of his voice exactly what she did to him. But he was a Jedi Master and Jedi Masters couldn't just lash out like that. So he pushed all of his frustration to that place deep inside him, stood up and was about to leave her alone, when he stopped in front of the door. "Look, I'm not leaving and I know you're not leaving, so let's do this. When the party begins, we can't let our problems get in the way. Anakin _is_ only going to turn three once, and this is his day, so I'll not bring this up again… We're through; I want nothing to do with you and you obviously want nothing to do with me. So let's just keep that way, and stay out of each other's way. For Ani's sake."

"That's fine by me," Mara said clearly, and Luke left the room. As soon as Mara heard the door close, she bolted upright and locked the door, before crying her aching heart out. This wasn't going to be the fun three days she'd been hoping for at all.

_

* * *

Well there you have it readers, Chapter 14 all finished up. I'll have Chapter 15 up shortly it's just that this chapter got far too long! A very unintended cliffy! But now it's your turn… Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you and I live on reviews!_

**Next time**… Where did Luke go after leaving Mara in their room…What did little Ani wish when he blew out his birthday candles… Will Luke and Mara Finally get it together… Hmm, We'll soon see! Till then, MUCH LOVE!

**-SailorLeia**


	15. Where Is Your Heart

_Dear Readers,_

_Hello all! SailorLeia here with another Beautifully Disastrous Chapter! I apologize for the long wait, October, from beginning to end, is one of the craziest months of my year, because I'm one of those people that go all out for Old Hollow's Day (Halloween)! And October is the most popular month for birthdays in my family and friends. It's hard keeping up with all of them! But anyway, I finally got a chance to sit down and finish this chapter. Sorry I left you all hanging! So without further ado, let's get the party rolling! For starters I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed…_

**Sithspawned –** Yeah, that was rough on them both! I can't wait till the end too; this story's getting soooo long! And that's where it'll all FINALLY come together (YAY!)! Glad to see you're still reading and hopefully enjoying! Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** I KNOW! I'm so bad, but glad that's okay with you! LoL! I'm so glad you enjoyed and you got so into it! Your reviews usually make me laugh, you're a blessing! So thank you so much, everything and I hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** I guess that Genie from Aladdin was right (he used to interrupt Saturday morning cartoons shouting this phrase.) "GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE!" (Wink, wink! You'll see what I mean!) Plan D will be a difficult task indeed, but not as bad as it could be. Like Mara didn't bring her **_entire_** knife collection… See that would have been worse! LoL! Glad you're still lovin it and I hope you like this chapter too! ((I think you will!)) Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** Luke was all bitter in that last chapter and you asked a fantastic question! The reason that Luke didn't sense her originally is because he was so focused on cloaking his presence and he was so wrapped up in his own pain that he didn't even realize he was sensing hers too! Sorry if I didn't clear that up, hopefully it becomes clearer in this chapter. YES, someone is in a bathtub sleeping, but I'll let you see who! LoL! JUST FOR YOU! I hope you enjoy! Much Love Girl! (P.S.-I was listening to Kelly as I wrote this!)

**Darth Vengeance –** ME TOO! LoL! I'm sorry I had to leave ya hanging like that! That chapter got too long! But I hope you like Leia's results! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** ME TOO! LoL! You got it girl (heart-break everywhere), I gotta say, you always get exactly what I'm trying to say! And I LOVE THAT! And as for them getting back together… ((Cough-this-chapter-cough!))… Who said that? LoL! Keep your eyes peeled! And I hope you like it! Much Love!

**Luvinna –** LoL! Your review made me laugh so bad, BLESS YOU! I loved all of your answers to my clues… too great! I'm glad you enjoyed my last installment! Much Love!

**JediKnightMaraJade –** Well, I'm so glad you do! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**elvinchick-07 –** WOW! Thank you so much, I'm glad your still reading and enjoying! The drama was kicked up in the last chapter and it will be a little think in this one too! I hope you like it! Much Love!

**Saberwolf3 –** WELCOME! Well I'm glad that I caught you by surprise. Thank you for your words of kindness, and I hope to hear from you again sometime soon. Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** YAY! She reviewed! ((I can relate, I find myself apologizing for the long waits almost every month! 2005 hasn't been easy for SailorLeia either! Though at least it's October! YAY!)) I'm so glad you're enjoying and still reading along! Especially with my unexpected Cliffies! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Darkmoon90 –** Aww, I hate getting upgrades, even though they help your computer they're such a pain! Glad to hear from ya, and so glad you're still reading! And I loved the suggestion! LoL! I hope you like this chapter (cough-back-together-cough) Whoo, still have a little cough! ((Wink-wink!)) Enjoy! Much Love!

**motoish –** Welcome! And I can totally relate, Luke's such a push over sometime, I like it when he has some back bone too! Thank you so much for writing in, I received both of your reviews on my Birthday, and I can't tell you how much I appreciated your complements… It made my day! I hope to hear from you again sometime, Much Love!

_Dedicated to all of you wonderful (fellow) birthday guys and girls! Hope you all have many many many more!_

**

* * *

**

"Beautiful Disaster"

_**Chapter 15** – Where Is Your Heart

* * *

_

Luke came bursting into Wedge's room and shut the door behind him, like he was a renegade on the run! "Who are you running from?"

"No one," Luke said miserably, "I just found out who my roommate is."

"Oh no, Lando again!"

"NO, not Lando, Mara!"

"Mara's you're room mate…" Wedge asked acting astonished.

"Yes, she is!" Luke said looking more than a little panicked.

"And you're complaining, why?" Wedge asked.

"Wedge!"

"All I know is that I've got to share with Horn. And his snores sound worse than a pack of tauntauns… WITH THE FLU… OR AT LEAST during MATING SEASON!"

"Yes, I know, but right now I'd rather face sharing with Horn and that pack of sick, mating tauntauns than having to share with her." Luke confessed looking ill with his discomfort.

"What in the blazes is wrong with you, mate?" Wedge asked worriedly.

"I can't do this Wedge! I can't be with her like this now."

"Why the hell not?"

"Are you kidding me… All of the things we went thorough, the good times and the bad… The pain… It's all too fresh in my mind!"

"Boy, I haven't seen you this shaken up in ages. This has really got you worked up!"

"I can't stay there… is there anyway you could switch with-"

"I wish I could, but for some reason that room always makes me queasy."

"It didn't have that effect on me till now."

"Oh come on, it can't be all that bad, Luke."

"Yes it is, here I am doing everything I can to forget about her, get her outta my mind… outta my life… my heart… and what does my crazed sister do? Throw her in the same room with me, ON PURPOSE!"

Wedge is silent for a moment, then a smile stretches along his face and he points at his friend saying, "I knew it!"

"What?"

"I knew it, you're still in love with her!"

"No, no…" Luke said getting sitting down in a chair, Wedge looked him sternly in the eye. Till finally Luke said quietly, "Yes… Yes, I still love her… I love her so much that-" he choked on his own tears. "That it's taking all of my power not to hug her, or kiss her… or tell her how much I miss her; how much I want her to come back! But she doesn't want me, and I can't be selfish-"

"Why not?" Wedge asked, gaining an almost startled look from his friend, uncomprehending. So Wedge explained, "Selfish? Luke, you are one of the least selfish people I know. Why not for once be selfish, about her."

"She doesn't want me Wedge and I couldn't live with myself if we got married and she was miserable… I want her to be happy; I don't want her to be with me just to make me feel better. She has to want it too and she doesn't."

"I don't believe that, not for one second."

"Wedge, you don't get it-"

"Look, I know I don't know Mara as well as you do, and I know that I am not always the brightest bulb in the box. But I do know her, and I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. Luke I know so much about you I could fill a book! And she brought out a part of you, we were all afraid we would never see again, she got you to live again."

"I know what you're saying, but it doesn't matter."

"You're really going to let all of that walk away from you?"

"She's forgotten about all of that and wants nothing to do with me." Luke said darkly, and stubbornly.

"You know, that's what I really don't get! YOU, you're just excepting defeat and walking away! You LOVE her, damn it Luke, fight for her!"

"Fight what, what do I fight?" Luke asked sharply. "She refuses to explain things; she wants it all to just go away. How am I supposed to deal with this if she won't even let me know what went wrong!"

"Bagger the living hell out of her until she does spills! Don't give up on her, whatever you do!" He exclaimed, before realizing how loud they were getting and considerably lowering his voice. "Both of you would be cheating yourselves out of so much."

"I know that Wedge, but…" Luke paused and his voice grew quieter. "I'm just so sick of fighting with her all of the time. Especially when I still love her so much… it just tears me apart. I'm so sick of the pain, the ache, and as much as I don't want to quit… I can't take much more of this."

**

* * *

Party Time…**

The presents were all unwrapped, the games had already been played and now it was time for CAKE! The man of the hour (Little Anakin), sat at the head of the table, on top of a sturdy stack of books, surrounded by all of his favorite people in the universe. While everyone sang the birthday song to him, Anakin was so excited, he was glowing. Finally the song ended and everyone cheered… The proud mother called out over the ruckus, "Alright honey, close your eyes and make a wish."

"Think hard now," ((Auntie)) Mara advised wisely, "It's gotta last a whole year."

Anakin nodded and closed his eyes determinedly, thinking for a moment… what did he really want? He'd already opened all of his presents and he had every thing he'd wanted. So he cracked one eye open to see if his brother or sister had any ideas, but his eyes immediately fell on his uncle Luke, who was staring at his beautiful Auntie Mara… Anakin couldn't remember his uncle ever looking that sad before.

"Hurry up kid, those candles are burning low." Han ((the Dad)) warned, his warmth and pride in his very tone.

So little Ani closed his eyes tighter and wished with all of his heart. _'I wish for my Uncle Luke and Auntie Mara to be back together.'_ And with that he blew all four candles (one for good luck) out in one big whoosh. And the table erupted with cheers.

**

* * *

Much Later That Night…**

Luke was dead tired, he kept drifting off to sleep sitting up, while Karrde and Han told each other's best and worst smuggling experiences. It was nearly two in the morning and after an eventful night like this one; Luke had been ready for sleep a couple of hours ago. But that's when Mara had decided to head up. Not wanting to be trapped alone in a room with her any longer than possible, Luke waited for her to settle and fall asleep before heading up himself.

To his relief, when he walked into the room, it was dark and he could hear Mara's deep; even breaths letting him know she was asleep. He quietly opened up one of his draws and got out some comfy, navy pajama bottoms. He crept quietly into the bathroom and readied himself for bed quietly before returning into the darkened room.

When he returned his eyes were quicker adjusting to the dark, so he could actually see Mara's sleeping form. She looked flawless in the moonlight, hair catching in a gentle breeze from the open window nearby. She was a vision dreams were made of, and Luke's heart gave a particular lurching ache. What he wouldn't give to crawl into that bed, wrap his arms around that angel, hold her close to him and fall asleep in her arms just one more time.

But he knew he couldn't do that, she'd kill him and in the long run he would only be hurting himself more. He'd never want to get up again… and he couldn't take that. Not after tonight…

He and Mara had promised to stay out of each other's way, to make the party easier for everyone. But all that had done was make Luke sink even further in his misery. He'd tried to stay true to his promise, he really had! But he just could keep his mind off her… or his eyes. They had been in love, but even longer than that, they were friends… _best_ friends. And he missed what they used to have. She'd helped him get through some of the best and worst times of his life. She was so special, wonderful, and to have her right in front of him, and not talk to her, kiss her, make over her… he missed **_her_** **so much!**

He lie down in his bed, across the room from Mara and tried to push all of his thoughts and pain to back of his mind, so he could sleep. But that's hard to do; when fresh air drifting into the room is mixing with her scent… he couldn't escape the intoxicating reminder of her presence. But some how he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

Meanwhile… Across The Room…**

"**Do you,** Luke Skywalker, take thee, Mara Jade, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The kind old preacher asked. "To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Luke turned to Mara, looking deep into her eyes; as he says with great feeling, "I do." Mara smiled as the tears escaped her eyes. They were finally doing it, they were finally getting married. He gently kissed her hand, in comfort, for her veil was keeping him from wiping her tears away.

"And do you, Mara Jade, take thee, Luke Skywalker, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The kind older man continued. "To have and to hold, to love, honor, and cherish. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Even when worthy of his love, you are not?" Yoda questioned suddenly appearing in the audience.

"Even when my son deserves so much better than a petty traitor?" Padmé Amidala Skywalker questioned… rather angry and passionately.

"We tried to warn you, Jade, but you were relentless!" Anakin Skywalker spat, no longer adorned in the heavy-duty black armor.

"Now, it's too late." Obi-Wan said sadly.

"And now, my young former-hand… you will PAY!" Emperor Palpatine spat slowly. Before blasting Luke and Mara both across the room from each other! "No!" Mara said the tears running unbidden down her cheeks.

"Oh I'm afraid so," The Emperor said in mock-sympathy. "Only now… when your time has run out… do you see your mistakes! But don't worry my dear, they won't spell **your** doom." He stressed just before he turned to Luke, and blasted him again.

"NO!" Mara forced herself shout, even though the aftermath from that blast was making it nearly impossible. "NOT LUKE! It's all my fault, you said so yourself! I'm the trash! Let him Live! PLEASE!"

"It would be far too easy for you, if we killed you." Padmé said stunning Mara in place with a special blaster.

"But if we take Luke with us, we know that would hurt you more than anything!" Anakin sneered, "And that's what we are going to do!"

"NOOOOOO!" Mara screamed as she was electrocuted by Anakin's force lightening.

* * *

"_Luke… Luke… wake up Luke."_ A gentle female voice called. Luke couldn't place it, yet it sounded familiar. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of a shimmering woman.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"_Don't you recognize me?"_ She asked with the same sweet smile.

"You seem familiar, but I can't place your name?"

_"Well, we only met once before, but you have a holo of me on your mantel… it's not the best picture of me, but your father just loved it."_ The woman smiled as realization struck Luke like a ton of bricks.

"You're… you're, You're…"

_"My name is Padme Amidala Skywalker... and I am your mother."_

"Mother?" He asked, in disbelief!

_"Yes Luke!"_ Padmé said giving him a soft peck on his forehead. _"I'm so sorry I didn't visit you sooner. But I was never as strong as your father or Obi-wan when it came to matters of the force!"_ Padmé smiled, _"It took me forever to store enough strength to do this. But this is a matter of great importance, that cannot be taken lightly, no matter what Anakin and Obi-wan may think."_

"Father and Obi-wan?"

"_Yes, they kept saying, **'Oh stop babying him Padmé, he'll figure it out for himself.'** But they've been saying that for months now and I think you could use a hand."_

"With what, what do I need a hand with?"

Padmé folded her hands, strengthened her posture and gave Luke a look letting him know she meant business. Which reminded him remarkably of his sister who did the exact same thing; whenever she was cutting to the chase (it was just a little scary). _"I became one with the force shortly after you and Leia were born, but I've watched both of you grow into the adults you are today. And I have to tell you, while I have a chance, that as your mother, I couldn't be more proud of you, Luke. Along with carrying on the jedi way of life with your great abilities, you've grown into a warm caring man, with a good heart and a great capacity for love. Especially when a certain lady is in your company. And **she** is the real reason I'm here."_

"You mean, this is about Mara," Luke clarified.

"_Yes, the day you met Mara Jade, Obi-wan, your father and I could see right then and there that she was a special young woman. Master Yoda said immediately that **'Meant to be young Skywalker and Jade are. For Solitude is the way of the force, no more.'** She's the one Luke, the two of you are meant to be together."_

"But Mother, have you been watching lately? She's the one that walked away, she left me, and she refuses to explain why. She just says that she-"

"_Doesn't love you? Yes, I am quite aware of all of that Luke. But there's a lot that you don't know about Mara. That I wish she had explained herself, but given her position, it's understandable. I have a feeling that she could be in great danger."_

"Danger?"

"_Yes, before she left, do you recall the way she used to scream and cry in her sleep?"_

"Well, yeah, she did it quite a bit, she had nightmares."

"_Did she ever tell you what happened in these nightmares?"_

Luke considered this for a moment and looking back, he realized, that was another thing Mara refused to share with him. She never did tell him what she saw in her nightmares. "No, not really," He replied.

"_Well, that's because those nightmares are what drove her away from you."_ Padmé explained.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Mara left me, because of a few nightmares?"

"_You don't believe me, do you?"_

"It's not that… as much as… I've considered nearly every possibility, though I must confess that one never crossed my mind-"

"_Let me explain things a little better and maybe the idea won't seem so outrageous."_ Padmé offered.

"I'm all ears," Luke nodded, truly ready to listen to this new theory.

"_She wasn't always loud enough to wake you, but she's had those nightmares every single night since the day she agreed to marry you. The dreams have always started out the same way, and usually the results are the same. Over time these nightmares have quickly progressed, getting worse and coming more frequent till poor Mara was on the brink of insanity. So, she finally gave in and did exactly what the dreams told her to do."_

"The dreams told her to leave me?"

"_Yes, I don't know who or what is actually sending these nightmares to her. But they're so realistic and vibrant, that she can't tell weather they're a force vision or not. She also suspects that your father, Obi-wan or your's truly could be sending these 'warnings' because our images appear in these dreams. But I can assure you that we approve of her and would never do anything of the kind."_

"Do you know what exactly it is she sees in these visions, mother?"

"_Yes, every night she watches her own wedding, and you're the groom. Everything is absolutely perfect until it's her turn to say 'I do.' She never gets to reply, because every time, all of her former masters like Palpatine and other imperial greats, remind her where she came from. Then Master Yoda, Obi-wan, you father and myself also appear and tell her she's scum. That you deserve much better as your mate, and we will not let the likes of her ruin your life… which couldn't be farther from how we feel!"_ Padmé assured in mid-story.

"Then what?" Luke asked, even though queasiness was beginning to take over his body.

"_Well, in a team effort all of us kill you and sometimes her too, but not always. **'Because we know that living on without you would be the best punishment, and the best way to make her pay.'** Which is complete rubbish! Every time she is forced to watch you die and every night your death gets more violent, with more pain and gore. Then, she's usually left holding your lifeless body, crying as we all blame her for your short life. Then a loud booming voice says, **'If you love him, you'll leave him, or we will kill him.'**"_ Padmé explained, Luke thought he might be sick, how could anyone want them apart so bad. He'd been so wrong about Mara and he felt so miserable. The things he'd said to her earlier that evening were coming back him and he felt awful with self-disgust.

"_I know you love her, and she has a great deal of love for you, son. But she needs you now more than ever. These dreams are not the will of the force; you know that, now you must convince her… if you're ever going to have a future together. Your friend… Wedge, I believe… told you to fight for her, and that's what you must do."_

"I don't know how…" Luke said helplessly for a moment, still lost in this revelation.

"_Love her Luke, she's been through hell, and needs you now more than ever. Not to mention there are ways in the force, to block nightmares like hers, so she can get some rest."_

"You're right, yeah, there's ways of blocking those dreams. Right, there's still hope!" He exclaimed as a relief flooded him so happy and strong, Luke felt like he may bust at the seams. "Thank you mother, I'll do my best; I can't thank you enough for all of your help."

"_My pleasure, I only wish I could be of more help. But I'm afraid there are some things that you must do for yourself."_ She kissed his cheek and this time he returned this gesture, pecking her shimmy cheek. Just before he could feel himself waking up…

**

* * *

Luke woke up…**

… To Mara's screams and wails as she tossed from side to side, seeming suffocated with her covers. "NO! NOOOOO! LUKE! PLEASE NOT LUKE! PLEASE!"

"Mara?" Luke asked, still a little disoriented, just waking. When all of a sudden his mother's message was clear as crystal in his mind; he was on his feet, across the room and shaking Mara before he could think. "Mara! Calm down…"

"LUKE! NO!"

"IT'S JUST A DREAM!" He assured shaking her from her nightly torture. "Wake up!" He said quieter, noticing her just opened eyes glistening up at him in the moonlight.

"Luke, is it really you?" She asked quietly touching his face.

"Yes Mara, you were just dreaming." He said soothingly, before he could say anything else Mara pulled him down to her; and into a long passionate kiss. We all know Mara isn't by any means, _'a morning person.'_ With her state of mind still lost in what she'd just experienced in her latest nightmare. Her kisses were hungry and long; she had no idea what she was **really** doing!

Luke, on the other hand, was living in a dream of his own. He'd missed this so much, and happily lost, he returned her kiss and wished it to never end. When she finally did pull away, Luke rested his forehead against hers and she held onto him as if he was her lifeline. She broke into tears and whispered, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Come on Jade," he whispered warmly with happily kiss-swollen lips, "You know it's not that easy to get rid of me."

A laugh-sob racked her body, and he climbed into her bed to lie beside her and hold her till her tears subsided, in this time she calmed down and became fully awake. She became fully-aware of what she had done, but she wasn't about to let him know that. She asked coolly, "Why are you in my bed, and not yours?"

"Because I want to be closer to you." Luke said smoothly, not missing a beat.

"Luke, go to bed!"

"I am in bed."

"No you're not, you're in mine, and incase you've forgotten we're no longer a couple, so go over there, and get back into your own bed."

"No."

"I'm serious."

"I understand that, and so am I, I'm not going."

"I mean it, Luke!" She warned between gritted teeth, rising to a seated position in front of Luke.

"No you don't … not really." He said in calm confidence, sitting up as well.

"SKYWALKER, EITHER YOU GET YOUR LITTLE JEDI ASS OUT OF MY BED THIS MINUTE, OR I WILL GO GET MY LIGHTSABER! And then I'll change you from a ROOSTER to a HEN in ONE-STEADY-SWIPE!"

Luke gulped, before saying evenly, "No you won't."

"Oh? Try me!"

"You aren't going to hurt me, you're my best friend and I still love you! And I know you still love me."

"FORCE, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She called to the heavens.

"You can't fool me, I know exactly what's going on Mara, you can't hide it from me anymore."

"And what exactly would I be hiding from you?"

"The reason you left."

"I told you, I don't love you anymore, get over it, move on!"

"No."

"LUKE-"

"I'm speaking!"

"I don't care! This is pointless!"

"It's those nightmares you've been having."

"What nightmares?" Mara asked evenly, not missing a beat verbally even though her heart had skipped a few beats.

"Nightmares you've been having every night. The ones where I die and this unidentified voice tells you to leave me or I'll get hurt!"

"What th-"

"Don't even begin to deny it either, I received a force vision that told me everything and I know the truth, no thanks to you!"

"No thanks to me?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah! And frankly, I'm disappointed in you!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh I beg to differ-"

"Luke, you have no idea what I've been through over the past few months. So don't even begin to go there!"

"I would have an idea if you had come to me, talked to me, TRUSTED me enough! But you didn't, instead you ripped my heart out and left without even having the DECENCY to explain why!"

"You think this has been easy for me? You think it was easy for me to just pick up and leave everything behind! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?"

"Mara-"

"BECAUSE I'LL TELL YOU, Leaving you that day, was, without a doubt; the hardest thing I've ever had to do! The reason I didn't tell you is because you wouldn't see a few nightmares as a real threat! And I knew you would only talk me out of leaving and make it harder if it ever came to that! THAT DAY I did what was best for you."

"How was leaving best for me?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me!"

"Luke-"

"How can you leaving, help me, when you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Luke asked tears glistening in the icy-blue depths of his eyes.

"That's not true!" Mara whispered, not missing the dangerous glitter of tears.

"It is, Mara! I love you more than anything else in this universe. I don't care what others say, or what dreams predict! I can handle it, the hard times, and the good… but living my life without you, is something I can't handle!" He said taking her hands in his.

"We can't be together, Luke, I can't let you take that risk-"

"There you go again! You always do that!" He said in a mild frustration, before taking a deep breath and calming himself down a bit. Then he continued, "I wish you had come to me and told me about this when the nightmares first started! But, as usual, you decide that I can't handle your burdens and you stand to face them head on… alone. I know if you would have come to me and said this was really concerning you, that I would have done my very best to help you-"

"By doing what, exactly?" She asked, "What can you do?"

"Well, I know some jedi-techniques we could try; I know one where you can at least get a descent night's sleep. You need some rest, and you need some fattening up, seriously! You're all bone!" Luke said, frightened by her **tiny** waist. Especially when he put both of his hands on her waist and he noticed his fingers were almost touching. "Have you eaten anything, at all; you're so frail and thin."

"I eat, like normal, it's just that those nightmares have been so bad lately, I can't quite keep down what I ate." Mara admitted, making Luke's concerned expression deepen.

"Please let me help, I can't let you go on living your life this way!" Luke whispered touching her cheek. Mara closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch on her cool skin.

"I can't let you do that, we would have be around each other all of the time, and I can't be with you… it would be too painful, for both of us-"

"Who says we can't be together? Those nightmares? Are you going to let them tell you how to live your life?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter, Luke – AND DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" She scolded, then continued just as calmly. "I wish with all my heart that I could be with you-"

"Then be with me, to hell with everything else!"

"It's not that simple."

"It can be."

"No, it can't."

"Yes, it can."

"You didn't see what I saw!"

"I don't have to, I've had it all explained to me-"

"By whom, exactly?" She asked suspicion in her tone. Clearly suspecting Talon Karrde and Leia Organa Solo; goodness knows they'd kept everyone up to speed during the party. She'd heard him mention a force vision earlier, but he could have just been covering for their friends (you know, wanting them to live a little longer).

"Do you promise to take me seriously?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it was my mother who explained things." Luke said smoothly, as if his mother playing a visit was the most normal thing in the world! Not like she had been dead all of his life or anything! Or the only things he really knew about her were that she had been big in politics (like his sister); and that beat up, staticy old holo he had sitting up on his mantel.

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Would I lie?"

"No, I know you wouldn't. You've always had a thirst for knowledge about your parents. But you've always known more about your father than your mother."

"I was surprised at first too, but she explained to me why she hasn't appeared before. Then she told me she was very proud of me, but that wasn't why she was here. She came because she was worried about you, and thought I should know what was really going on. She said she has watched over us from day one, and that master Yoda, Ben, my father and her where all so glad we found each other. They knew that we would make each other happy, and take care of each other. Unlike the people you saw in your nightmares." Luke explained.

Mara couldn't believe her ears; Luke's mother had come to him in a vision, worried about her? Luke let everything he'd said sink in a little better than continued.

"She said that you were forced to watch me die every night, and each night my death worsens. That sometimes you are killed too, but most of the time it's just me. Because that's worse punishment or whatever-"

"Force," Mara whispered covering her mouth in shock. Feeling the tears beginning to form.

"She stressed more than once that she approves of us as a couple. And that now we need each other more than ever, and I believe that. Look at us Mara, look at what being apart has done to us." Luke said taking a hold of her shoulders. "It's not worth it."

"I refuse to let you kill yourself, just to be with me-"

"That's those nightmares talking, not you!"

"-And that's what you would be doing, killing yourself. I'm not worth it."

"Listen to me! Who or whatever it is sending you these visions, wants you to think that! I don't know who it is, or why, but for some reason they want us to be completely miserable! Are you willing to give them what they want?"

Mara hesitated for a moment, before her tears finally began to flow and she whispered, "I can't lose you… I can't… I've had to watch you die a thousand times, Luke… And I will not let it happen for real."

"It won't," He said warmly, as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"You don't know that for sure." Mara said her voice slightly muffled by Luke's shoulder.

"You're right, but you know what I am sure of?" He asked before pulling back slightly, he took a gentle hold of her chin and looked deep into her eyes, her soul, whispering, "I can't go on living like this, when I know I could be with you. Since you came into my life, I've been happier than ever before. I know you made me a better person, and I know this last month without you, was the most miserable month of my life."

"Luke…"

"Seriously, I love you with all of my heart, and we've been friends for so long. Please come back baby, please! Please don't leave me again, come back." He pleaded.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Please!"

"You could die! I can't let that happen!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

"Mara, I would rather die than have to go on one more moment like this!" Luke cried! "I need you in my life! I don't care what happens!"

"I NEED YOU TO LIVE ON! Live a happy LIFE! It's impossible to do that with me!"

"YOU are my ONLY chance at a happy life! I know that!" He said grabbing her and kissing her before she could argue. Their bodies melted together and Luke lie them down on the bed, kissing the sweet breath from her. "Please believe me." Luke pleaded, between kisses. "Please come back!"

"Mmm… Luke…" tears pouring!

"Please baby… I love you…" Luke pulled away and watched her stormy green eyes carefully. Until a hopeful light glittered in there and Mara finally said…

"I love you too, Luke." She finally said, reaching up to touch his face, pulling Luke down into another kiss.

When they finally parted, Luke asked, "Are you going to come back to me than?"

"Well, you know the truth now, and you know why I left. I guess the decision is really in your hands, did you really miss me as much as you said?"

"YES! Are you kidding?"

Mara let a little giggle out, it was music to Luke ears. "I missed you too!" Mara grabbed him and started kissing him again! "So Much!" She managed to exclaim between kisses. "But I didn't want you getting hurt, so I left!"

"I know that… now anyways… Why couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me!"

"I believe you! More than that I believe in you! In Us! I know we can get though this if we stick together. So please, please, comeback home, Mara."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll arrange things with Karrde first thing in the morning." Mara said with a smile.

"You're really coming home?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Luke hugged her so tight and started kissing her deeply. He finally had her back, and for the first time in months, Luke just knew everything would be okay.

**

* * *

(Just For Fun) The Next Morning…**

Wedge Antilles came down stairs to discover almost everyone awake and lively. While Leia and Winter were chatting in the living area, Han, Lando, Karrde, Ghent, and Chewbacca were all gathered around the island countertop in the middle of the Solo's kitchen. "Hello-Hello!" Wedge greeted rather cheerfully.

Everyone greeted him cheerfully and once Wedge had his own steaming cup of caf. He leaned in and asked the gentlemen around him, "Did you guys hear the Jade/Skywalker drama last night?"

"Who didn't?" Lando said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, they weren't too quiet were they?" Han said, with a sly smile of his own.

"Well at least we know that they've straightened things out between them." Talon Karrde said especially cheerful this morning.

"They were so wrapped up in their own world, they forgot that sound travels." Ghent laughed heartily.

"I don't think they remembered where they were." Wedge said.

"What gives you that idea?" Han asked curiously.

"Because the only thing separating their room from mine was a closet and a thin little wall." Wedge explained. "And even with the racket Horn was making, I could still hear them loud and clear!"

"Really?"

"Would I kid about something like that? Both of them are very dramatic people."

"I could hear them and we were a floor above them." Han said

"I was a floor below, and I could hear them." Talon smiled.

"They were lucky they didn't wake the children." Leia's voice called from her place on the couch, behind a counter and bunch of houseplants. "They're still resting from last night's party."

"Aww, we tired them out." Winter giggled.

"They had so much fun." Leia laughed along.

"Morning everyone!" Luke said coming down the stairs two by two, looking so happy!

"Morning!" Everyone greeted.

"How'd you sleep, kid?"

"Oh fine, as usual Han!" Luke said merrily, pouring himself a cup of cocoa.

Wedge winked at his friends while Luke's back was turned, and waited till Luke had a mouth full to say. "Really because I didn't sleep to well at all, with all of the voices in the next room. All of the 'Oh Luke's and 'Force Mara's!"

Luke spat cocoa all over the wall, and the entire room erupted into laughter. "Did you really hear us?"

"Afraid so, Skywalker."

"All night?"

"Yep! Between Horn's snoring and you guys, how's a guy supposed to get some sleep?"

"Well, sorry bubby, I guess we got a little carried away."

"How carried away exactly?" Han asked, with a smirk to the younger man.

"Well…" Luke shrugged.

"Oh no, no, NO! Tell me I'm not seeing Luke Skywalker's _'I got lucky'_ smile!" Lando said indignantly.

"Well…" Luke said awkwardly.

"You mean to tell me… you and Mara…"

"Well…" Luke trailed off again. In the living area there was an audible thud as Leia fell off the couch in shock. "We've really missed each other and it was just so natural. We were trying to wait until we were married to do anything that serious but… we couldn't help it." He explained feebly as all of the guys erupting into cheers and laughs.

"Do I even want to know what's going on down here?" Mara asked as she joined the group.

"No Mara you most certainly do not!" Leia said, back in her original spot on the couch.

"I could tell coming down the stairs they were up to no good, in there!" Mara shook her head.

"Oh, the testosterone levels are immeasurable, but if you want to ruff it for a cup of caf, be our guest."

"I'll be right back." Mara smiled entering silently and almost leaving unnoticed, that is until Lando shouted, "JADE! Hey, don't you say good morning to anyone anymore?"

"Yeah Jade, don't think you could escape so easily, do ya?" Han said smiling.

"I was hoping! Good morning boys, what could possibly get you boys so loud in here? Were you discussing Lando's latest attempt to prove us wrong, that he is a man?" Mara asked with a mischievous grin.

"You cut me deep, Jade." Lando frowned.

"Actually we were discussing all of the ruckus we heard last night." Han explained as Luke proceeded to spray the wall with cocoa again. "No one got any sleep, except for Luke; did you manage to get some sleep?"

"No, now that you mention it. Luke may be able to sleep through all of those strange noises, but not me! You guys should move, your neighbors are weird!" Mara said, giving a perfect performance, before sipping her stem tea victoriously. Everyone, in both rooms, joined in laughing at that comment. While Luke cleaned up his mess again and whispered to Mara, _'They heard us last night, they know everything.'_

"I sorta thought so!" Mara smiled at Luke, "I was just having a little fun with them, they know."

"Well, all joking aside, where do you guys go from here?" Talon asked generally curious.

"Well we discussed that late last night, right Mara?" Luke asked draping his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, we heard you discussing." Lando said darkly, then began imitating Mara, making breathy _'Oh Luke'_s, earning a good punch from Luke, Han and a hearty slap at the back of his head courtesy of Mara!

"Leia!" Mara called.

"Yes Dear?" Leia asked appearing between the leaves she'd been listening behind.

"Do you think there's anyway we could get our wedding day back?" She asked as a huge smile broke out on both her and Luke's faces.

"YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED AGAIN? REALLY?" Leia asked standing and running into the kitchen to stop in front of them.

"That is if you don't mind having a total idiot as a sister-in-law." Mara replied, as Luke kissed her neck gently.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY! OF COURSE, you can have your old wedding day back!"

"Aren't you jumping the blaster bolt a little too soon, sis? I mean, what if you can't get the same date we wanted originally?"

"My dear brother, you're forgetting, before I became the stay home mom I am today I was a politician-"

"A damn good politician." Han interjected proudly.

"I can talk my way into just about anything, besides I can guarantee that that date is all yours."

"How?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Well, I never canceled your wedding in the first place. I simply put it on hold till the bride and groom could take care of some personal business."

"You mean to tell me that we haven't spoken in a month and you still didn't cancel our wedding date?" Mara asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we knew you two crazy kids couldn't stay apart for long." Han said pulling his wife close.

"I don't know what to say." Mara confessed.

"A nice _'thank you'_ should do the trick." Wedge suggested.

"Of course thank you, thank you all, so much." Mara said to everyone.

"What is family for?" Leia asked, just before Mara hugged her, then Han, Wedge Talon, Ghent, Winter, Lando, and Chewie.

"Does this mean that Auntie Mara's going to marry Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked while he and Jania came running down the stairs, carrying a giggling Ani between them.

"Yes, but please put your brother down before you hurt him!" Leia said.

"MY WISH! MY WISH CAME TRUE!" Little Ani squealed jumping into Mara's arms and hugging her for dear life. They were finally back together!

_  
Well there you have it readers, chapter 15, and they're FINALLY BACK TOGETHER! Sorry again for the long wait! But 22 pages took a while to type! Whoo! Well, now it's your turn… Like it, Love it, Hate it… Tolerate it? Let me know! I love hearing from all of you! I hope you all at least liked it a little bit! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time and all of my friends for your inspiration! MUCH LOVE!_

**_-SailorLeia_**

_P.S. – Chapter 16 will be up soon! Did you think I was done… shame on you! (wink wink!) Much Love!_


	16. Warnings and White Ceilings

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi there! Sorry this chapter took so long, it hasn't been so easy finding time to type lately! But Chapter 16 is finally here, and I must warn you all about something. I don't know if you noticed or not, but this site has added another new feature, where I can reply to everyone's reviews. So this will be the (more than likely) the last time I answer everyone's like this. Don't worry, all questions and such will still be answered at the top! But I'll more than likely reply to everyone in this new way! So without further ado, let me thank all of you wonderful reviewers…_

**AgiVega –** YAY! I'm glad you were looking forward to more chapters! And as for the Mara's possible pregnancy by the end… all I can say is we'll see! Thank you so much for writing in, you are a joy! Much Love!

**Countess Jackman –** I have to say, I was thrilled to hear you enjoyed chapter 15 so much and I loved your ever enthusiastic review. I was so nervous posting, the last part of the chapter's so risky! I was afraid of insulting someone! Until I got your review, it made me feel so much better and I just had to say thank you! Sorry it took me so long to update, but with more time for stories now, I'll be a lot quicker! THANKS AGAIN! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** THANK YOU SO MUCH! Glad to hear you liked the Luke and Mara moments… and Ani's wish! And nice to know you understand where I'm coming from! ((Yay! I'm not alone in the world.)) I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TOO! ((I'm only sorry it's January when I'm telling you this!)) OCTOBER BIRTHDAYS ROCK! My birthday is exactly a week before Halloween, so every year we decorate our entire year and we pull our trick-or-treaters through our yard, on a ride! This year we had a haunted house, grave year, a funeral were one of my sister's friends sprung out of the coffin and threw her flowers at us! And not to mention, me and my best friend had a huge lightsaber fight, I was Leia and she Mara, and we took turns killing each other… TOO FUN! I love Halloween and the kids in my neighborhood loved it! (SIGH!) Yes, in George's version, Leia's still very much a politician. I just thought it would be cool if she took a few years off to stay home with the kids before the really bad stuff started happening. You're right don't worry! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter I hope you like this one too! And Darn it all you beat me! Baby mine's updated like twice, since I last posted, but I've got more time for writing now and I won't let that happen again! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** Aww, I'm so glad you enjoyed! I hope you had a happy birthday, as well as your family and friends!((Even though 2006 had to com before I could tell you that!)) It's nice to know October's crazy for others to! Whoever said October was the most popular month for birthdays wasn't kidding! LoL! Thank you so much for your fun review! And sharing that with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much Love!

**elvinchick-07** – Oh Good! I'm so glad you liked it! I was so nervous posting that chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Aww, thank you! Glad your computer and social life finally allowed you to write in, you're a joy! And I'm so glad you're still lovin' it! I hope you like this chapter too! This chapter's made me fall behind in my reviews as well! I'll caught up your stories as soon as I post! Hope you enjoy! Much Love!

**Darkmoon90 –** Oh yeah! I'm still kickin' and posting! These last few chapters have been so dramatic, and long, they take forever to post ((I can relate, you'll get there)). But I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying! Big hugges, I hope you like this chapter too and I hope you find your grove again (in writing!) Much Love!

**Tasuja –** HAHA! I BET IT WAS! WELCOME! Glad to hear you're enjoying it! And hope you like this chapter too! Hope to hear from you again sometime, Much Love!

**thejedistarfiregrayson- **Wow, what a wonderful complement! Thank you so much and WELCOME! I hope you enjoy this installment and I hope to hear from you again sometime soon! Much Love!

**Darth Vengeance –** Thanks, glad you're enjoying so far! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**_Dedicated to Jesus, because his birthday wasn't to long ago! Happy Birthday Buddy! And I hope everyone had a wonderful, fun filled holiday! And The New Year will be a good one!_**

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 16 –** Warnings And White Ceilings!

* * *

_

Mara wheeled the last of her belongings back into her room at Luke's apartment. She chose to keep her belongings in her old room; even if she was probably going to start spending a lot more time with Luke in his room. She had to admit their last couple of nights at the Solo's; she'd rested a lot easier, just having Luke's arms around her. He had no idea how much he was helping her, just lying there, next to her.

"Thank you Artoo," Mara said lifting her other bag off the astromech's domed head. "What would Luke do without you?"

Artoo blew a mechanical raspberry and scooted out the room, with an impressive speed… for him. Mara started unpacking her clothes, when she was suddenly frozen to that spot! Flash after horrific flash passed her mind's eye, and the world as she knew it, began to spin around her. A voice boomed in her head, **'WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM! WE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE WITH HIM! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? LEAVE AT FIRST ONLY TO TURN AROUND GO BACK TO HIM! NOW! YOU WILL PAY!' **At the back of her mind, Mara's brain registered, that she hit the floor, just before her world went black.

**

* * *

When Mara Awoke…**

She realized she was in the medicenter again, and Luke was sitting right beside her, holding her hands. "Are you okay?" He asked concern clouding his voice and eyes.

"I…" Her dry, throbbing throat revolted and she coughed for a moment, while Luke gently rubbed her back and offered her a glass of water. Which she gratefully sipped.

"Take it easy," Luke warned. "You started having another nightmare; you were screaming and carrying on."

"It's just… my throat…" She rasped rubbing the front of neck in a vain attempt to stop the throbbing.

"Your Healer said your throat's going to be sensitive for a little while. I think it's from all of those nightmares that made you sick." Luke suggested wisely pouring Mara another glass of water. "You know, all of that acid from your stomach can't be good, though that screaming didn't help you any either."

"What else did he say?"

"He said you're also very undernourished and anemic; but I could have told them that. They say it's bad, but luckily they caught it early enough so they don't have to feed you through your veins, thank goodness."

"That's a relief."

"Yeah, but they said it's my job to fatten you back up to you normal weight, and make sure you spend the next couple of weeks in bed."

"WEEKS? Ouch." Mara said once again grabbing at her throbbing throat.

"Yes, weeks, and you're going to listen to him too, because this is serious. These dreams have messed with everything in your life, including your health. You're very lucky you're not as bad as they thought at first."

"Are they keeping me here?"

"No, they said you can go home and really rest. Medicenters can save lives, but it's very hard to rest in one."

"Yes, you are the medicenter authority, having spent so much time in my place." Mara smirked.

"Hey!" Luke said mock-hurt. "You're the one that keeps getting thrown in here lately!" He teased.

"Maybe, but I don't know all of the bacta-tank operator's names and birthdays like someone else I could name."

"What, they're a nice bunch of guys." Luke said laughing, knowing she had him there.

"You're the one, with a doll that includes a bacta-tank!"

"It's not a doll… It's an action-figure!"

"Can you brush its hair and change it's clothes?"

"What difference does that make?"

"Answer the question, Skywalker."

"Okay, yes you can brush its hair and I guess you can change its clothes, I don't know, I NEVER TRIED!"

"THAT'S A DOLL!"

"It's an ACTION-FIGUIRE; dolls don't carry lightsabers, blasters, or thermal-detonators."

"My dolls did!"

"Not all girls were raised by the Emperor, Mara."

"Eww, that was below the belt, keep the gloves up!" Mara said before standing up on her wobbly legs. But she ended up grabbing onto Luke for support.

"Take it easy, you've had a ruff night. Let's get you in the chair, okay?"

"Okay," Mara was almost at the hover-chair when her knees gave way, just before she hit the ground Luke easily scooped her up into his arms and soothed…

"It's okay, I got ya." Then he very carefully set her down in the chair. It scared Luke how easy it was for him to carry her, there was nothing to her, she was so skinny now!

"Careful Luke."

"Don't worry I won't drop you." He assured.

"No, it's not that!" she said, from her hover-chair, as she lay back in it tiredly. "I meant for you to be careful, and not hurt yourself."

"Are you kidding, there's nothing to you, Jade. I think I have more problems lifting Jacen and Jania. Did you know you're barely a hundred pounds?"

"No, I haven't weighed in a while." Mara admitted as Luke grabbed their jackets, He helped her put her jacket on and even pulled her hair to the side, so it wouldn't tangle in the collar. Just before he could step away and guide her down the hall… he felt a gentle grip on his arm tug him back around.

"Thank you, Luke… for everything." She said blinking slowly, she was so worn out. He had to get her outta here… soon.

"Sure Mara, Anytime." He smiled and kissed her forehead; and guided her out of the room. He quickly checked her out and put up a minor shield around them. So they would appear to be a part of the medical staff, to avoid the press camped out at every exit. He quickly got Mara into their speeder and speed away before the press had a chance to realize who they really were.

**

* * *

Home At Last…**

Luke and Mara came bursting through the door, with Luke, once again carrying Mara. Somewhere along the way, Mara's legs had given out again; Luke caught her and rushed her home.

As soon as Luke had Mara lying down in her old bed, under the covers and all comfortable. Artoo came screeching in; asking questions so fast, Luke was having trouble understanding him. Though he managed to calm him down beautifully. "It's alright Artoo; the healers said Mara's going to be just fine." He soothed while Mara smiled fondly at the little droid, Luke was talking to like a child.

"I'm fine Artoo!" Mara said quietly.

Artoo went off into another rant of beeps and boops, rocking back and forth with excitement. "Alright, alright, I know you want to help. Why don't you go whip up some soup for her?" Artoo's head spun all around as he asked Luke a question. "I think that's a great idea, does Yellow-broth-veggie soup sound good?" Luke asked Mara.

"That sounds fine, I love Artoo's soups." Mara said.

"You heard the lady, go ahead and do your thing; but keep it down. Right now what she needs is some real food, some rest, and relaxation. I'm definitely going to need your help little buddy, we have to take care of her… okay?"

Artoo agreed and rolled out of the room, domed-head spinning all around, and talking to himself… some things never changed.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes Luke, I'm fine, really."

"Good… well I guess I'll let you get some rest." Luke said, heading for the door.

"You know," Mara asked making Luke pause and turn to face her again. "I don't think I've thanked you."

"Mara-"

"No, let me say this. You didn't have to be here, you didn't have to welcome me back into your home like this, and you certainly don't have to take care of me after all I've done-"

"But I want you to be here, I want to take care of you and that's because I love you. I've always loved you, I've never stopped and I know the only reason you left was because you love me. I get it."

"But-"

"No '**but**'s, we're home now, and while you were gone… I didn't really have a home. Because I knew, my home is your home, wherever you are in the galaxy. That's where I belong," He smiled kindly. "Now, you are getting some rest and we're going to figure out how to stop these nightmares, **together**!" Luke said firmly, sounding like the young rebel-leader for a minute.

"Yes mother," Mara mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!"

"I know, you're serious, and I appreciate it… and even though you don't HAVE to be here… I'm so glad you are." Mara said honestly, "I don't know what to do with you sometimes… But I don't know what I'd do _without_ you all of the time."

Luke smiled, and kneeled down beside her. "I feel the exact same way about you, Mara Jade." He said wrapping his arms around her, and leaning his forehead against hers. "And I'm so glad to be here. I couldn't bare being away from you for one more moment."

"I was so miserable without you, and I just knew we'd never be like this again." She breathed, "But, for once, I'm so glad to be wrong."

"Me too," Luke kissed her tenderly and deeply; revealing she'd probably given him a pretty big scare earlier that evening. He needed to know she was okay, and a kiss was a wonderful way to show that. Moments later he slowly pulled away and lie his head against her pillow for a few moments.

"You've been worried haven't you?" Mara asked.

"Yes, I've been worried; I've been nearly scared to death by those healers." He explained.

"How did a team of Jedi Healers manage to scare you, when the Emperor couldn't even do that?"

"Because, they took a look at your chart; then sat me down and explained to me all of the possible ways of handling your situation. Before they even looked at you, and none of their procedures sounded good. So for nearly three hours, they ran test and studied you. While I sat, in the waiting room, fearing the worst. Finally, one of them came back out and explained to me that you weren't as far gone as they'd thought you might be. Thank the Force! That I would need to keep an eye on you, but if you started eating better, and getting more rest you should be ship shape in no time."

"That must have been a relief; did you happen to mention the nightmares to them?"

"Yes, I did, they noticed your throat was really irritated. So I explained to them that you had been having nightmares that a lot of the time made you sick. They gave you some meds to coat and heal your throat. They also told me which holosites would more than likely have the answers we're looking for." Luke explained.

"Well, that should be helpful." Mara said optimistically.

"I'm hoping it will be, I want you to get better." Luke said. "I want to help you, as much as I can."

Mara closed her heavy-lidded, tired eyes, and breathed, "You're already helping me, Luke, more than you realize, just being here right now."

Luke kissed her forehead, "Hey, don't fall asleep just yet. Let's try to get some soup in you okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to stay awake," She said, with her eyes still closed. That's the moment Artoo-Detoo came rolling in with care, not wanting to spill soup everywhere.

"Okay Mara, soup's here, let's sit you up and see how much we can get you to eat." Luke said cheerfully, as he carefully got Mara into a sitting position. She was very worn, and half-asleep, but Luke kept talking with her in an attempt to keep her aware.

"Okay," he said still cheerfully, let's try to get, some of this in you." He said taking a little into the spoon, blowing on it not want to burn her and holding it to her lips. Mara reluctantly opened her lips and let the spoon slide in. She swallowed but not much else movement, a couple more spoonfuls, Mara started to feel better and her eyes were staying open now. Luke was about to give her another spoonful, when Mara said, "Luke, I appreciate what you're doing but can I feed myself, and have one shred of dignity."

Luke smiled, "Sure," handed her the spoon, took the whole tray and everything off Artoo and sat the whole works down in front of Mara. Who, to his delight, began feeding herself immediately. She hadn't realized how hungry she was till just now. She happily ate every speck and lie there talking to Luke for a little while, until once again, she became very sleepy. Luke noticed she was getting run down again.

"Okay, you've eaten, you're all ready for bed, so why don't you lie down and try to get some rest now?" He asked.

"Did you eat anything?" she asked drowsily as he gently placed her into a lying position on the bed. She knew him all too well, and Luke was likely to not eat, especially when caring for someone he loves.

"Yes, I ate at the hospital. There was this very peculiar, very insistent, old healer there that told me, _'honey, you ain't doing her any good starving yourself! Take this, and eat it!'_ So I did as she asked before she shoved it down my throat."

"That's good!" Mara giggled, "Somebody was looking out for you!"

"Get some rest, okay," he said gently kissing her forehead. But just before he could leave her side… He felt a cool little hand grip his wrist, followed by a tired little voice against the pillows.

"Luke… can you stay with me tonight… I know it's a lot to ask, you must be tired…"

"I'd be too afraid of hurting you," Luke said gently caressing her face.

"I think you'd be hurting me a lot more if you didn't stay." She said so quietly he could barely hear her. "Please?" She asked, and I don't have to tell you, Mara Jade is not the kind of woman to ask 'please' often.

"I don't know…" He said unsure.

"When you're with me, and your arms are around me… I feel… I feel safe… I feel like me again, and the nightmares aren't so bad…" She explained, Luke just sat there looking down on her beautiful face. Completely and utterly speechless! Then he quietly said, "I'll be right back." He walked to his room, and paused for a moment. _'When my arms are around her… she feels safe and the nightmares aren't so bad? I'm helping!'_ he couldn't believe it himself. Then he realized, _'of course, she loves you and needs you! Why are you sitting here caring on a silent conversation with yourself when you could be in there with her? Move it Skywalker! Don't keep your lady waiting! You know how she is!'_ So he changed out of his jedi attire and dawned a pair of soft pants to sleep in, then he reentered Mara's room.

She was breathing deeply when he crawled into bed with her. Surprisingly, when he wrapped his arms around her, she rolled over so she could wrap her arms around him in return. Their eyes met in the dark room, for a moment or two, just before she kissed him passionately on the lips. They kissed for ages it seemed, until she pulled away. She whispered, "I love you so very much, Luke."

"I love you too Mara, now rest, and dream sweet dreams. Because as long as we're together, they can't hurt you. I'll protect you, just like you protect me."

"Right," she said taking a deep breath, and getting comfortable in his arms. "Together we'll get through this some way; I can't say it'll be easy, and I can't say it'll be soon. But I know we can do it."

"That's my girl, now get some sleep." And not ten minutes later, both of our heroes were breathing deep and evenly, sound asleep.

_

* * *

That's it! So like it, Love it, hate it tolerate it… please let me know, I really love hearing from all of you! Thanks again all of you wonderful, loyal readers and reviewers! For sticking by me, even when it looked like I was never going to update again! The next chapter is coming up!_

_**Next Time…** What other hurtles will this couple tackle… Hang on to you seats, friends! It's about to get even better! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	17. Fed Up

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey everybody, SailorLeia here, with another chapter of craziness. I hope everybody's doing okay out there in cyberspace! Now, I know I said I was going to stop thanking everybody at the top of each chapter… But I realized I missed it far too much! So allow me to give a Special Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed Chapter 16… The right way! _

**Sithspawned –** That was so cool though! Boy, I wish I was that smart! LoL! I don't know why, but I usually do my best writing when I'm half-asleep and I usually post then too. So 'ruff' somehow missed my tired brain! LoL! But I've been writing in the day time a lot lately! Thanks for the cool definition, and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long! Much Love!

**tasuja –** Yeah, that's Mara alright! Thank you so much for writing in, and I hope you like this new chapter! Much Love!

**elvinchick-07 –** Yeah I know the last one was pretty short, and this one did take a while! I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long! I hope you can forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much for writing in… Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** Thank you so much for such a sweet review! Yes the story isn't going to be abandoned… it's just very hard for me to find time to type these days(like an act of congress, hard!)! I'm sorry it's taking me so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Thejedistarfiregrayson –** Glad to make you smile I hope this chapter brings a smile as well, even though it took a while to get here! Sorry I kept you waiting for so long! I really hope you like it! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** LoL! I'm so glad I wasn't the only girl with broken dolls that played with cars! I was the same way growing up; sometimes I enjoyed boy toys more than girls! LoL! I was such a big tomboy! And I still am! LoL! As for the reply thing I mentioned last time, I ended up not using it. But if you go into your stats, and look at your reviews, underneath the reviewers name, written small, is the word reply. Where you can write personal answers to each and every person. I was going to do that too! But then I decided against it! I missed answering everyone this way, but it's a really nice feature! I really hope you can forgive me, for making you wait so long! I hope you like this latest installment! (It's been like getting an act of congress around here, just to let me work on my stories!) Much Love!

**Darth Vengeance –** I sure will! Thank you so much for writing in, I hope you enjoy this, (and aren't too mad at me for taking so long!) Much Love!

**Ledagirl321 –** Oh wow! What a compliment! Thank you so much! I hope you like this latest chapter and I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long! Much Love!

**Saber Girls (Leia) –** No, I've never watched Stargate before, but the way you described it, it did sound funny, and similar! I'm so glad you're still enjoying, I only hope you can forgive me for taking so long! (It's been very hard finding the time to type!) Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** Thank you so much for writing in! I'm so sorry it took me so long! But I really hope you enjoy! Much Love!

**MaraJade890 –** Oh goodness! I'm so sorry I made you wait so long! I hope you're still all in one piece! LoL! And I hope you can forgive me! Hope you like the latest chapter! Thank you so much for writing in and I hope to hear from you again some time! ((Don't be a stranger!)) Much Love!

**Andrea P. Quintell –** Aww, thank you so much! What a complement! Thank you so much and I apologize for my spelling errors! (That's what I get for doing most of my writing and posting late at night! LoL!) I'll watch it a lot closer from now on! Yes, you will see the wedding, which I'm very excited about! Because I did write about Han and Leia's wedding once, but I've never attempted a Luke and Mara wedding! So Yes, the wedding is coming! And as for posting on this site, I highly recommend it! It's fun! I really hope you enjoy this chapter too! And I hope to hear from you again soon! Much Love!

**Lily Solo (or Lilyskywalker) –** By the way, loving the new alias! I went on your page and read your story! That's so cool how your alias has a story! APPLAUDS! TOO COOL! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They really kept me going, bless you! Sorry you had to wait so long for this update! I only hope you can forgive me, and you enjoy this latest chapter! Much Love!

**Little Author –** Thank you for writing in, I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed my story so far! And that you're looking forward to the next! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you can forgive me and I hope to hear from you again soon! Much Love!

**Lola Knight –** Thanks Girl, big compliments coming from a fellow writer like yourself! Sorry I've kept you waiting, but with a certain little sister I could name, taking so long on the computer. Dad taking longer and Mom jumping on in between… It's been hard finding time to type! THANK YOU so much for writing in and I hope you enjoy the latest update! Take Care! Much Love!

**IF ANY OF YOU READERS OUT THERE ALSO READ HARRY POTTER FICS… My Dear friend Lola Knight, is just starting out writing her fanfics. And I have to say they're fantastic! I highly recommend checking her out!**

**DragonStar –** Loving the name, girl, by the way! Thank you so much for writing in! It's friends like you who keep me going! Much Love!

_  
Dedicated to ALL OF MY WONDERFUL READERS! You guys keep me going, Bless you all and Much Love! I hope you all enjoy this latest greatest!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 17** **–** Fed Up!

* * *

_

Luke lie in his bed, sound asleep, oblivious to the very awake green eyes looking up at him. Mara hadn't been able to sleep all night, not even Luke's comfort had helped her last night. Because while Mara was taking a nap; earlier that afternoon, she'd had another nightmare. A **_really bad_** nightmare and no matter how tired she was… Her conscience just wouldn't let her rest.

A nagging voice at the back of her head was still asking, _could these dreams be telling the truth? If they are, what will happen to Luke? What will happen to her?_ She'd lie there on her side, thinking for most of the night. Then, dew to the fact her side was beginning to ache, Mara rolled over and came face to face, with the most important person in her life.

Luke looked so cute, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, completely at peace. She still couldn't believe she was here with him. That he had forgiven her, taken her back into his life. Especially after what she put him through, she realized now she should have told him about her problems sooner. But she wasn't the type of person to spill her guts so easily. Not even to the love of her life; that one person she knew she could trust and tell anything.

Luke carried so much on his shoulders already. Mara didn't like contributing to his burden; he had enough problems without having to deal with hers. Sometimes he really did carry the weight of the galaxy with him it seemed. And no matter who you are, that kind of responsibility weighs you down. But Luke was the kind of person that helped anyone he could and complained little about it. He needed a strong woman at his side, one that could take care of him, handle his temper on those rare occasions when he lost it. He needs someone who could help him, make his burden smaller, and not so overbearing. Lately, Mara felt like all she had done was make things worse for him. This man, whom she loved more than anything. But she intended to change that as soon as she could.

She couldn't wait till she was well again. That glorious day when her clothes fit her again. When her skin was back to normal and she wasn't forced to put such heavy make up on to cover it's sickly sheet-white paleness. She wouldn't have to cover those black circles still insistently lingering under her eyes too. The day when Luke stopped worrying over her, so once again they could stand side by side and face things together again. As a team, was the day Mara couldn't wait to live again.

Without thinking she reached out and gently brushed Luke's hair out of his eyes. Out of sheer habit, her hand slid down to his cheek in a gentle caress. Luke smiled serenely and cuddled his face into her hand. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her snuggly against him; just before kissing the open palm still pressed to his face.

"Did I wake you?" Mara whispered a little concerned he needed his rest, and he'd sat up with her for most of the night already.

"Mmm," was the only reply she received, before Luke rolled on top of her crushing her under him, into the mattress. Then proceeded in peppering her hands and face in gentle kisses. Mara giggled, and between his kisses she managed to say, "I'm sorry Luke… I didn't mean to wake you… I'm sorry."

When he reached her lips, he kissed her long and sweet, when he did pull away and opened his eyes for the first time, he looked down at her with warmth and love and smiled… her eyes were still closed from their kiss. He chuckled, and her eyes opened slowly to regard him. "I don't mind waking up like that."

"Well, I admit, that's better than all of those mornings alone." Mara said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did you ever get any sleep?" Luke asked in concern.

"No," Mara answered truthfully, Luke's head fell on the pillow next to Mara's in resignation.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Luke asked kindly, muffled by the pillow and Mara's hair.

"You need sleep too."

"Not as much as you, come on Mara."

"You're teaching a class this morning, you need your rest."

"It's not an early morning class; it's a late morning class."

"Still, I'm not punishing the both of us with this. Just because I can't sleep, I've disrupted things enough around here lately."

"Mara-" Luke whined

"Luke." Mara mocked his whine.

"We could find a way to help you sleep if we look in that site-"

"No Luke, the trances don't work. And I'm so sick of all of those sleep aid meds! I just want one night of sleep, without anything artificial. A true night's sleep, restful and natural."

"I know you do, Mara, I know. But it's going to mean a lot more sleepless nights before your body learns to do that on it's own again."

"I know, it's going to be a lot of work, but you have to help me out. Please, don't baby me and make me lie around all of the time. Let me tire myself out, and tonight, maybe I'll sleep if not maybe tomorrow night or the next."

"Okay, but we'll still limit you…there are just some things you're not ready for yet. I don't want you hurting yourself. And we should probably contact your healer and ask if this is a good idea."

"I already contacted my doctor yesterday; he said the first few nights may be hard. But as long as I don't over do it, he says I should be okay." Mara explained.

"Okay, so we'll try, but if this is too much too soon, we're going back to using meds." Luke said firmly.

"Okay, good! I really want to give this a try." Mara said, "Thank you!" Just before kissing Luke soundly.

"For now, can we rest though; it sounds like we're going to have a very busy day ahead of us." Luke said smiling sleepily, obviously still tired.

"Yeah, we've still got a few good hours before we're supposed to get up. I'm sorry again for waking you."

"Don't be, really, you know I don't mind, as long as it's you I'm waking up to." Luke grinned, eyes closed.

"Oh that was such a line! Get some sleep!"

"That wasn't a line." Luke said sleepily. "That was a man telling his beautiful fiancée what he thinks."

"And this is a woman telling her fiancée to go back to sleep. Because when you're awake, you know better than that!" Mara said kissing him a few more times and saying, "Now please, get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight." He said snuggling close to her.

"Goodnight, Farmboy." She grinned and hugged him close.

**

* * *

Later That Night…**

Luke was finally done for the day, and he was heading over to Han and Leia's apartment for a family meal. They did this at least once a week whenever they could. Especially since Leia was helping Mara and Luke plan their wedding. Luke hadn't seen Mara since breakfast this morning. She'd been so excited to get started, so things could go back to normal again. He only prayed she wasn't taking things too fast!

Luke didn't know if she could handle a relapse... and he knew he couldn't! He was ready for life to return to normal too; but he wanted Mara well more than anything. He didn't want her to make another trip to the medicenter. The last visit had been enough to last a lifetime. All of that talk of her dying… It still kept Luke up some nights. But he also realized Mara was right. If she was ever going to get better, he was going to have to help her build back up. Like today, she wasn't staying at home taking it easy anymore. This morning they sat down and planned out some very light work for her.

She was going to take a walk around the grounds early this morning. Then head over to the pool to do a little relaxing and swimming, not anything serious, but if she was feeling brave, a few laps wouldn't hurt her. He knew they would be meeting with his family that night and those kids would be a work out all their own on their Auntie Mara. It would be a good start for her, small and not too overbearing. She could work her way up to where she used to be gradually, over time. She used to run every morning and workout quite a bit. He could tell she missed all of that, and to be honest he couldn't wait till she was well enough to be herself again. He arrived at the Solo's Yavin Home, approximately an hour later than he was supposed to.

When he got to the door, Threepio slid it open before he could even reach for the door chimes. "Master Luke, Oh, how wonderful it is to see you, sir."

"Good to see you too, Threepio." Luke smiled kindly at the prissy, protocol droid.

"Is Artoo with you by any chance, sir? I have so much to tell him." The droid asked sounding excited.

"Yes, he should be right behind me." Luke managed to say just before there was a loud thud at the door. Artoo was ramming the door, shrieking and beeping as loud as the little astromech could.

"Oh my, Artoo! Stop that at once, you're going to knock our door off it's reels!" Threepio scolded, Artoo blew him a metallic raspberry and came into the Solos' home as well. "You can be so unreasonable, but no where near as unreasonable as General Calrissian. He came to visit this-"

"Threepio, where's my family?" Luke broke into their conversation, just wanting to know where to go.

"Oh, I beg your pardon Master Luke, how rude of me. General Solo and Princess Leia are awaiting your arrival in the kitchen. Dinner shall be ready soon; General Solo got a late start-"

"Alright, how about Mara, is she here yet?"

"Oh, yes sir, she arrived hours ago. She's in the playroom with the children."

"Thanks."

"Oh you're perfectly welcome sir." Threepio gushed, as Luke walked past the rambling droids and into the dinning room. He could see the table was draped in a lovely table cloth and had already been stretched for everyone to find a seat comfortably. The wonderful aroma of dinner was wafting into the room from the kitchen. Where Han waved an oversized spoon he must have been cooking with at him; from his spot in front of the stove.

"Hiya kid, about time you graced us with your presences." Han said merrily.

"I know, sorry I'm late, but from what I hear I wasn't the only person running late tonight." Luke retorted smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, a house full of woman, and none of them can cook!" Han said glancing down at the kitchen table. Letting Luke know Leia had to be sitting there, and he didn't even have to reach out with the force.

"Well one of those 'women' you're speaking of is a little 'girl!' And she's far too small. Mara and I could make some dinner, but no one would eat it." Leia defended.

"Because neither of you are fluent in the fine art that is cooking. Luckily you married a man who is more than capable," Han boasted, "Am I right Luke?"

"Hey, you're on your own, pal." Luke said, while Leia hugged him in greeting. "You're happily married, and settled. Until I'm in that same comfortable place, I'm not taking sides."

"A wise decision, I think!" Leia cheered him on. "Speaking of you blushing bride, she's playing with the children in the playroom. Why don't you peek your head in and see what's going on, dinner should be ready in a little while!"

"Alright, how did she look, did she look alright?"

"Yes, she seemed quite invigorated, when she arrived. She said she's stopped taking sleep aid meds and she's trying to get back into a normal sleeping pattern." Leia informed her brother.

"Yeah, I got her started on some light stuff that she can do, to build herself slowly back to where she used to be." Luke said.

"Are you sure this isn't jumping the gun a little, Luke? I mean she still seems so fragile." Han asked.

"I know, but she checked with her doctor, and she's determined. She has a good point too, just lying around doesn't seem to be helping her at all!" Luke pointed out.

"Well, it sound's like everything should be alright then. I just hope we don't end up sending her back to that medicenter again." Leia said genially concerned.

"Me either," Han choired in.

"Believe me; I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen!" Luke assured his family, before leaving the room to see what Mara and the children were up to. He cracked the door open and peeked through the crack to discover Mara, Anakin and Jacen in a human knot. On a big pad, painted up with an assortment of colors and symbols indicating planets. Luke automatically recognized they were playing a game called 'Galactic Twister' Jania was in control of the spinning-spaceship board that told the players where to reach… giggling all the while. Jania announced, "Right foot on Coruscant!"

"Oh no!" Mara said as she and Anakin fell and Jacen began to jump up and down exclaiming, "YAY! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!"

"Yes, you did! Very good!" Mara cheered.

"Did I miss the game?" Luke asked.

"UNCLE LUKE!" All three children went running to him, knocking him to the floor, hugging and kissing him all the while.

"Now take it easy children, you don't want to hurt your Uncle!" Leia warned from the kitchen.

"Why don't all of you little monsters come in here and help your Mom set the table." Han suggested.

All three kids moaned and groaned adorably, and Luke warned, "You better do what your Dad tells you to."

And all three Solo children slowly dragged themselves to the kitchen. This entire time, Mara had busied herself with putting away the game she'd been playing with the kids. The second all three children were gone, Luke's full attention was on the beautiful red head. He got up and casually began to approach her crouched figure.

"I was going to greet you, and ask _'how was your day?'_ But my little friends beat me to it." Mara smiled.

"Well, we're all alone now," Luke said so low, it was almost a whisper.

Mara turned on her heals to face him at such a speed Luke almost jumped… almost. "Well now you're too late, because now, I'm busy, cleaning up our mess." She turned back around to face her task again. "Too bad too, I was going to kiss you too."

"Yeah, too bad, I was looking forward to that." Luke said just as quietly as his first comment. Without warning, Luke grabbed Mara, picked her up and lie her down on the mate her and the kids had been playing on. And Luke was kissing her very insistently.

Mara giggled into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him tight. Before they pulled apart and both where laughing. "So how was your day?" Mara asked gaining a chuckle from Luke.

"Okay, just too long!"

"I noticed you were late, what held you up?"

"I had to help finish grading exams. All of the masters had to stay behind; at least we were all helping, so it got done a lot quicker than it would have if we'd left it all up to one person. We each had to grade a certain percentage, and of course I was grading the most advanced percentage."

"So your's were the longest, and the hardest."

"Exactly, I thought I'd never get out of there, but I finally got it all done, and most of them were passing to Knighthood." Luke smiled, pride for his students evident in his very posture. Even though his eyelids drooped with fatigue. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. How was your day?"

"Nice, I walked quite a few laps around the grounds and then I took a long swim. And I feel really good."

"You **look** really good, Mara. You look so happy, even Leia said you were invigorated."

"I am, you know, though I don't think I'll fall asleep tonight. But I don't care, baby steps."

"That's right, baby steps, one at a time. We don't want you over doing it." Luke warned with a smile.

"I won't… Thank you though Luke, for helping me with this. This is really important to me."

"I know it is, and believe me, I want to help you as much as I can." He said brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "I want you to get better just as much as you do."

"I know, but I can't thank you enough for all of your help."

"I haven't really done anything-"

"Don't even pretend that's true! Luke, I probably wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for you. You saved my life; you stuck by me and even put up with my fainting spells and everything. Just sticking this out with me, means more to me than you'll ever know."

Luke smiled down on her, and kissed her sweetly. "I'm so glad you're here too, life without you was far too dull. And I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"I can't wait either; it seems all too good to be true." Mara smiled brightly up at him before pulling him down for a few more kisses.

"Dinner's Ready-Oops, sorry kids." Han said quickly leaving the room calling, "Didn't mean to interrupt Happy Hour!"

"Than stop being so LOUD, Solo!" Mara called back.

"I guess we'd better go." Luke said shyly.

"Do we have to, because from here food doesn't seem all that important." Mara smirked, wrapping a leg around Luke's waist, kissing him slowly and deliberately.

"As tempting as that sounds… no, we have to go eat." Luke said standing up and pulling Mara up too, and once she was on her feet he pulled her close and said, "But listen, I'll make you a deal. Go in here with everyone, clean your plate and use your manners and we can go home and continue our little… 'Happy hour' there."

"Mmm, I really like the way you think." She smiled and kissed him one last time and they walked out hand-in-hand.

**

* * *

Later That Night…**

Looking around her with a mother's keen eye, she announced, "I see three very sleepy children."

"We not seepy Mama!" Anakin complained rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yes you are, all three of you go get ready for bed." Leia said.

"Can Auntie Mara tell us a story?" Jacen begged.

"Well-"

"I can do it Leia, it's no trouble." Mara cut in knowing what her soon to be sister-in-law was about to say.

"Yay!" The twins cheered, and pulled Mara with them while Leia carried Anakin off to bed as well. While both women were getting the children settled, Han had a good chance to talk to Luke.

"You okay, kid?" Han asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Luke replied.

"I don't know, it's just… you seem warn out."

"I'm fine really," Luke answered quickly, too quickly.

"Are you really all that sure about that?"

"I'm fine Han," Luke said comfortingly.

"Because Leia is really beginning to worry about you; and I'm beginning to see why. You seem to be so worried about Mara; you're not taking good care of yourself." Han explained.

"Han- I'm fine, really, do you think Mara would really let me care for her like this, if I wasn't taking care of myself? Because trust me, she wouldn't. In fact she wouldn't even be talking to me if I wasn't! That's just the way she is, she checks up on me almost as much as I check on her." Luke assured. "Believe me; you guys have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not so sure about that, kid." Han said, arms crossed stubbornly, clearly unconvinced.

Leia re-entered the room and entered the conversation as if she'd been a part of it all along. "Luke, we're only saying something because we love you. We're worried that YOU might over do it."

"I know that, and really guys I appreciate what you're doing. But you're going to have to trust me on this. I've never been better, and I know what I'm doing." Luke said looking them both in the eye.

"I hope you're right." Han said.

"Just know that whenever you need us, no matter what, we'll always be here to help, alright?" Leia said putting her hand on Luke's in a comforting gesture of her own.

"I know that, and I'm so glad you are there when I need you. I just have a feeling, this is something we have to at least try and do on our own, ya know? We are supposed to be getting married after all."

"That's true and something like this should certainly make your relationship stronger if you do things for yourself." Han said thoughtfully scratching his chin. "What the princess and I are trying to say, in all seriousness now, all cards on the table. If either of you start feeling like it's all becoming too much for you to handle. We just want you to know, you're family will have your back."

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it." Luke smiled to them. He really was a luck man; to have so many wonderful caring people in his life. His smile brightens even more when a smiling Mara Jade joined the small group.

"All three are sound asleep, and I put Ani in his crib. He's so adorable." Mara practically giggled.

"I know, they're all so cute when they're asleep." Han said, pride shining in his very tone. While Mara noticed Luke let out a big, long, yawn.

"I see another sleepy boy," Mara smiled down on Luke.

"Oh no Mara, I'm not that tired," Luke tried to assure, but Mara wasn't buying.

"Uh-huh, right, sure, like I'm supposed to believe that. You said yourself you've had a long day and you were grading all of the most advanced exams. You look positively warn to the bone tired tonight, Farmboy. I hate to rush off, but I think you could use some rest." Mara advised.

"Aww Mara-" Luke tried.

"I think she's right, Luke. You look dead on your feet and I'd hate for you to leave too. But in your case I think it's a good idea." Leia smiled, clearly seeing her brother had been right about Mara. She was looking out for him just as much as he looked out for her.

"Ahh," Luke said in a flat tone.

"Let's get together again this week, your wedding gown is supposed to arrive in a few more days." Leia suggested.

"Okay," Mara chirped, "I can't wait till it arrives."

"Me either it's going to be perfect." Leia chirped along.

"I just hope it doesn't hang off me too much. Everything else does," Mara worried.

"Yes, but you know how formal wear is most of the time like a second skin." Leia reminded. "Not to mention if by some chance you're too small for it now you've got almost two whole months to fill out. We'll get there."

"I really don't know how I'd do with out you; on all of this wedding stuff, Leia!" Mara smiled.

"What are sisters for?" Leia pat her friend on the back as she shooed Mara along to the door. Han and Luke tagged along slightly behind the two women.

"I'm beginning to see what you were getting at back there, kid." Han muttered for only Luke to hear, luckily both women were too busy talking about the wedding to notice the quiet conversation behind them.

"I told you I'm in good hands; sometimes I have remind her I'm supposed to be caring for her. But she's stubborn and always swears, _'that doesn't mean I stop caring for you too! Now eat…Sleep…Behave yourself.'_ She's great." Luke sighed, glancing over at her laughing with Leia over something.

"Ha ha, you've got it bad, kid. But I really am glad for you both, and I think you're going to do just fine. Getting Mara back to normal and once you're married. You make such a good team."

"Thanks Han, I'm hoping everything will be alright. And hey, if I'm lucky we'll be just as happy as you and Leia."

"That's what I'm hoping for too, Luke."

"Take care, ol' friend." Luke said shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

"Later, pal."

_

* * *

Well that's it for now…_

Or is it?

_  
It's a TWO-CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA!_

_So just push that little arrow and go right to chapter 18… that is unless you want to leave a little feedback in between! Because I'm all ears! Heehee! Much Love! I hope you all continue and enjoy!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	18. The Not So Perfect Gown

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**It's a two chapter extravaganza! Yay! I hope you all Enjoy! Much Love!**_

_Dedicated to all of those girls who hold dreams in their hearts of that perfect wedding gown… (sigh)… you'll see why is just a sec! Enjoy!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 18** **–** The Not-So-Perfect Gown

* * *

_

**One Week Later…**

Mara was meditating in one of her favorite spots of the forest near the jedi temple. She needed to put her troubled mind to peace and trust in the force to help her through her current situation. The wedding planners were all holding their breaths till the wedding gown arrived. Until then there's nothing else really for them to do. And the dress was now four days late. Mara was trying not to think negatively, but she was so preoccupied with other, more pressing problems to the point where, the late gown was the least of her problems. She was working so hard to build her body back to the way it used to be. Though so far, all she'd managed to do was lose some of the weight she'd worked so hard to gain.

The nightmares where back in full swing too, since she'd stopped all of the trances and sleep meds. So she was back to the springing from the bed, screaming, cold-sweats, and the occasional run for the fresher. The only difference was this time there was a concerned jedi with her, every step of the way.

Luke was another problem; he seemed to be busy all of the time with the academy, and fussing over her. Mara was beginning to really worry about him. She knew she wasn't the only one; Han, Leia and even the children all noticed the pressure he's under. It was all beginning to really take it's toll on him. He'd lost weight, and had a difficult time finding peace himself, lately, as well. Mara didn't know what to do with him. He was known for worrying about everyone else; and so easily forgetting to care for himself.

But she smiled to herself and admitted she wouldn't want him any other way. Her sweet, considerate, naïve, Save-the-galaxy, I-have-to-do-everything Luke. She loved him so much; she really hoped things would calm down after they got married… if not sooner.

She found herself wondering something far too often lately. If just getting Luke to the alter was this much trouble… how where things going to be **_after_** they were married. Are things going to get even more complicated, or is Han right? He swears once we're married things won't seem so bad. In fact she'd heard Han, more than once comforting Luke with, "It's all down hill from there, kid." That, of course, earned him a good swat from his wife, which made Luke smile. There was one thing Mara was certain about, if they ever made it to that alter! No matter what, she would always be there for him. They would be a true union, a team, though any obstacle the force decided to throw their way. Sith lords, clones, family issues, children, ANYTHING they would handle them together…

"Children!" Mara exclaimed, turned bright red at the very though. Her concentration evaporated and she came falling down from her meditation position, where she'd previously been floating three feet from the floor. She'd completely forgotten about that issue. She'd never given it much thought because the concept seemed so unreachable before. For many years, it had seemed impossible. Even her first two years with Luke, they're relationship was under guarded secret. She didn't really see them starting a family together, when they couldn't even go public with their relationship.

But if Luke was marrying her; Mara realized children and a family of their own, could very well be in their future. Secretly, she'd always wanted a family of her own and she knew Luke had always wanted a family too. Except he wasn't so secretive about his hopes for the future.

When Callista had come on the scene, Mara was sure she didn't have a chance with Luke. Even though, she tried to convince herself back then, that she just didn't like him that way. Deep down she knew she always had loved him, and always would; even if from a safe distance. When Callista left him, and broke his heart. It never entered her mind that she now had a chance. All she was worried about was making him feel better, and getting her best friend back. She never thought she would be fortunate enough to have him love her in return... like she knew he did now. And when he confessed his love for her, Mara told him they could never be. Because she was so afraid of him getting hurt, but her personally or by her past.

'_We've come though so much together,'_ she thought to herself. _'It's made us strong and closer to one another. I can't imagine my life without him… I pray I can make him happy, and I can be the wife he deserves. That we'll continue to grow stronger and closer though out our years, and that our marriage will last. Because if it doesn't… I will have failed the person I love more than anything else in the universe.'_

Mara said a silent prayer to the force, and managed to finish just before her com-link began to ring annoyingly in her bag. She sighed and pulled her bag over to her, yanked out the small object of her frustration, and answered it.

"Jade here."

'**_Hello Mara, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything important.'_** Leia Organa Solo's voice welcomed warmly.

"Not at all, Leia, what's up?"

'**_Well, I've just gotten word that a very important package has just arrived, and is ready to be picked up.'_** Leia smile positively heard in her voice.

"Thank the force."

'**_They explained that their head dress designer fell ill, and they weren't allowed to do anything without her. So the whole company fell behind in all their orders for this month. The poor things, but it's here now, and I'll pick it up before I pick up Jacen and Jania. Come a little earlier than usual so you can try it on, that way there's a better chance Luke won't see you.'_**

"Won't see me?"

'_**Yes, don't tell me you don't know!'**_

"Don't know what?"

'_**Mara, it's very bad luck for the groom to see his intended bride, in her wedding gown, anytime before you're walking towards him down that aisle! I know it's and old superstition, but the last thing you and Luke need is any more bad luck.'**_

"Well, you've got a point there, Leia. Okay, I'll come an hour earlier than usual. Who knows how difficult that dress will be getting on and off."

'_**Oh, I don't think my brother will have any problem getting it off-'**_

"LEIA!"

'_**You left that one wide open, I couldn't resist!'**_

"You've been spending far too much time with your husband, princess."

'_**I know, I'm so bad! Why else do you think he married me?'**_

"Now we all know, well, I better hurry up and finish up my exercises for the day if I'm coming an hour earlier than planned." Mara said more to herself than Leia.

'_**Yeah, I'll let you go, don't forget to be early.'**_

"I won't, thanks!"

'_**Anytime, Organa Solo out.'**_

"Jade out." Mara said with a smile, things were already beginning to look up.

**

* * *

Later That Afternoon…**

Han Solo opened the apartment door to find Mara Jade smiling up at him cheerfully, "Hey Han."

"Well hiya Mara, didn't think we'd be seeing you so soon." Han greeted enthusiastically.

"AUNTIE MARA!" All three children screamed and came running to greet their soon-to-be-aunt.

"Hi guys!" Mara said bending down and getting hugs and kisses all around. Before standing back up and explaining, "Leia told me to come earlier so I could try on my gown here, before Luke gets here. Leia says it's bad luck for him to see me in the gown before the wedding."

"Yeah, Leia's really sharp on that stuff. She knows ever superstition there is when it comes to weddings or anything like that." Han said with a bit of pride.

"Do we get to see you in it, Auntie Mara?" Jacen asked.

"Only if you promise not to tell your uncle." Mara kneeled down to come face to face with the little ones. "We wouldn't want to make him jealous, now, would we?"

"We won't!" Jania smiled.

"We probmiss, Auntie Mara." Anakin smiled.

"Okay then, let me go try it on, and then I'll let you guys come see it. We have to make sure there's no way, your Uncle sees me dressed in that gown until our wedding day. Can you three help?"

"Yes we can!" All three children shouted in unison, standing at attention and saluting their auntie.

Mara little out a cute little giggle and saluted back, "Wonderful."

"Hey Mara!" Leia greeting appearing in the doorway from thin air. "I thought I heard your voice, come on in the back and try it on."

"Alright!" Mara smiled, barely concealing her excitement.

**

* * *

Ten Minutes Later…**

"LEIA!" Mara called from inside the playroom where she'd been changing.

"YES?" Leia called back.

"CAN YOU COME HERE A MINUTE AND HELP ME?"

"SURE! BUT YOU HAVE TO UNLOCK THE DOOR FIRST!"

"WHAT?"

"**YOU HAVE TO UNLOCK THE DOOR FIRST!"**

"OH!" The lock popped and Leia was greeted with the sight of Mara Jade, wearing her gown, and looking good, though it looked lose on her, where it was supposed to hug her waist.

"Well, you don't look like you need my help." Leia smiled, "You look beautiful!"

"Except for one thing," Mara said with aspiration written all over her pale, yet lovely face. That is when the bride spun around and revealed the entire back of the dress hanging open, complete with undone sash and other strings unweaved, hanging every which way. "I CAN'T get the back of this dress to save my life!"

"Okay, let me help you, it looks great though."

"It's too big!" Mara complained, "Most brides have to worry about being too big for their dress. And they have to diet and such before their wedding. I have to fatten up and hope I'm big enough for my dress!"

"Take it from a bride who had to diet, consider yourself lucky." Leia laughed.

"I just hope I can get back to my old size before the wedding. I'm having a hard time gaining." Mara said really worried.

"Well, there's one thing in our favor."

"What's that?" Mara asked darkly.

"Even if you don't gain your entire weight over again, the style of this dress allows us to tighten the entire bodice with this woven pattern across your back. So if we need to tighten it up, we can." Leia realized.

"Yeah, but as of now, I'm so small, all the tightening in the world wouldn't stop it from bunching unattractively, and hanging off of me like sack of Alderaanian spuds." Mara said miserably.

"Don't worry Mara; you've still got plenty of time to gain some weight back." Leia smiled assuring. "You'll get there, now, let me go get the kids and let them see you in your gown, okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead and get all four of them, I know Han will want to see it too!"

"Yeah, he's just a big kid when it comes to stuff like this." Leia grinned, disappearing from the room. Mara could hear Leia ask her family, "Who wants to see something beautiful?"

The next thing she heard was the sound of three children running down the hall to all three stop dead in their tracks, right in the doorframe. Leia and Han came to stand behind them.

"What do you think guys?" Mara asked smiling down on the three children staring up at her as if she'd spouted wings and a halo.

"Auntie Mara…" Jacen breathed.

"You are so prettiful!" Little Anakin shouted suddenly!

"Uncle Luke's going to flip, isn't he Dad?" Jania asked looking back at Han.

"He sure is honey," Han agreed with his daughter. "Mara, the kid ain't going to know what to say when he sees you in that getup!"

"Well thanks; I hope you're all right. Now, Leia, could you help me get out of this." Mara asked.

"Sure, all of that weaving in the back, makes that thing all most impossible to get in and out of." Leia told Han, while she shooed her family away from the door.

"Ha, something tells me it won't be that big of problem on their wedding night, princess." Han winked to his wife.

"HAN SOLO!" Mara howled from inside the room, making both the princess and the pirate laugh.

"I told her that earlier too." Leia admitted as she and Han laughed harder. Mara decided, right then and there, this was going to be a very long night.

**

* * *

At Dinner That Night…**

Luke looked around the table suspiciously at all of the other occupants of the table until Leia asked coolly, "Is something wrong, Luke?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Leia." He replied just as coolly.

"Really, because you're acting rather peculiarly." Leia pointed out.

"It's nothing, I guess, I just get the feeling I missed something around here. Like before I arrived, something's hanging in the air." Luke explained.

"Ah, that's just your imagination, kid." Han brushed off.

"The only thing you missed was, Han's son, urination into the house plants." Leia informed Luke, while giving Anakin a stern look. Who was disappearing into his seat, hoping to escape his mother's glare.

"Yeah, that was exciting." Mara smiled, having witnessed the festivities.

"I love how suddenly, OUR son, is all mine the second he screws up." Han said darkly.

"Well, when Jania starts needing and doing things growing girls do, remember that!" Mara suggested helpfully.

"I knew I always liked her, kid." Han smiled, to Luke. "I like the way that girl of your's thinks."

"Funny, so do I," Luke smiled over at Mara, a smile just for her.

"You better eat, and stop conversing Skywalker, your dinner's going to get cold." Mara warned, that smile of his, it was making her blush and he knew it. He wouldn't stop either; he just kept right on smiling.

"I think it'll keep." He said, smile unweaving.

"Would just stop smiling at me like that?"

"Why?"

"Just quit it, okay?" Mara said, eyes on her plate.

Luke leaned in, leaning his chin on his open palm. "Why, I wouldn't be making you uncomfortable would I?"

"A little, you're beginning to creep me out."

"Why, because you're hiding something?" Luke asked innocently.

"No, because you're being annoying!" Mara said looking him right in the eye. Luke wasn't fazed in the least.

"Annoying, because there's something you don't want me to know, and I'm on to you?" Luke asked his smile slowly but surely becoming a smug smirk.

"No, because you're being stupid, eat your dinner, and stop being so ridiculous!" Mara scolded.

"Yeah, ree-dic-u-lous!" Anakin repeated, with most of his dinner on his face, the rest of it half chewed and hanging out one side of his mouth. He was such a disaster; Leia hopped up and started wiping him off while everybody else around the table, couldn't help but laugh at the mess he'd caused while everyone hadn't been watching. Even Leia was laughing while she was wiping off her messy, youngest son.

"I swear, you do take after your father don't you!" Leia laughed.

"As long as Jania starts doing 'girl' things soon, you can't get to me!" Han said, nose in the air.

"What girl stuff is he talking about, Auntie Mara?" Jacen asked, while Jania was all ears.

"You'll find out what we're talking about soon enough, little ones." Mara said smiling at them kindly.

**

* * *

Leaving, Later That Night…**

"Thank you guys, dinner was great." Mara said getting hugs and kisses from all three children who were all in their pajamas.

"Oh sure, and I'll just keep that package we spoke of, here, until we need it." Leia whispered to Mara, who nodded and whispered back, "Okay."

Leia noticed out of the corner of her eye, Luke heard their whispers. And was secretly glad Mara had something to hold over his head for once. He was usually the one with the secrets lately. Everybody knew full and well Luke wouldn't leave, until he saw that dress for himself if Mara wasn't careful. So Leia happily left it up to her, for explaining when they were alone.

After they finally got out of the door, Luke and Mara began their journey home. Starting with a walk to the turbolift in silence, but they were holding hands. Then they left the building, climbed in their speeder, and started riding home, still not a word was said, until about halfway home.

"So, did you have fun?" Luke asked finally.

"Yeah, I always do." Mara smiled. "How about you?"

"Yeah, fun as usual…"

"When you weren't being weird." Mara muttered.

"I wasn't being weird!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Than what do you call it?"

"Knowing my fiancée is up to something and wanting to know what it was." Luke said.

"Luke, I'm not up to something, I'm not one to be watching for that. Lando, Han, Wedge, those are people you should be watching now. Because they are bound to try and throw you a bachelor party."

"Yeah, I know they're planning something and believe me. I'm keeping an eye on them, but they aren't the ones that left that feeling in the air. That feeling as if I just walked in and missed something huge. That was you!" Luke defended his actions.

Mara however sighed, and turned her body in her seat, so that she wasn't looking at him. She was looking out her window, and ignoring him completely. While Luke drove the rest of the way home. They walked the entire distance home in silence; in fact they didn't speak to one another long after they were home either. Luke went into their room and Mara went into her old room for a long while. Hours passed, until Mara couldn't take the silence for a moment longer. She left their apartment completely and went down to the ballroom, which was only used occasionally. Mostly after jedi knighting ceremonies and weddings.

Mara walked through the huge empty room, the only sound heard was the clicking sound of her high heeled boots on the marble floors. She really loved this room, especially on nights when there was music and dancing. She remembered this was the room she'd taught Luke to dance in. He may have always had great swordsmanship, but dancing was a different story entirely. He'd actually broken one girl's foot, and Leia still has a scar on her ankle from Luke's non-dancing days. But for the first Knighting Ceremony Reception; Luke decided he could not hide in the shadows any longer. He needed to be able to dance and well.

So of course, Best-buddy-Mara came though and taught the master to be the smooth, confident dancer he is today. He gets rusty if he doesn't dance for long periods of time, that's why Mara 'makes him' dance quite often.

She smiled at the memories, swimming through her head and walked over to a huge old-fashioned glass door. The kind that was so old it had to be opened manually, by tuning the knobs and pulling it open. The doors lead to a huge, beautiful balcony where the moon seemed to look good no matter what the weather reports said. Mara walked over to the railing and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

That was definitely one thing Mara loved about Yavin IV, apposed to Coruscant; even though it was in the middle of no where. The nights were crystal clear, when it wasn't raining, and filled with stars. The air was fresher, cleaner, and always carried the sweet scents of the forest it was famous for. The only thing that really annoyed her about this place was every little thing reminded her of Luke! Even when she really didn't want to think about him.

"Hey there," a voice said from behind Mara. She spun around to see Luke leaning on the door frame, giving her an almost sad smile.

"Hey," Mara breathed.

"When I couldn't find you in the apartment, how did I just know I would find you down here?" Luke asked coming to stand beside her smiling.

"Well, I do love this room and these balconies are gorgeous." Mara smiled a little.

"And I know you all too well," Luke smiled. "Listen Mara, I'm sorry I was acting so weird tonight. It's just I walked into Han and Leia's apartment, and that feeling, that I'd missed something so big, it… it just made me crazy."

"It's alright, Luke, I know how you are when you get a feeling or a trimmer in the force. I should have told you right then and there what was going on, but I knew I couldn't do that with Han, Leia and the children sitting there."

"Well, what was going on, before I got there?" Luke asked calmly, when his eyes told a different story. He was dying to know what was going on.

"Well, Leia called me earlier today and told me to come a little earlier than usual, tonight. Because we had some wedding business to handle that you couldn't see." Mara explained.

"What wedding business was that?" He asked.

"My wedding gown finally arrived today."

"Really!"

"Yes, and I had to try it on and make sure it fit. But Leia insisted that we had to do that when you were not around."

"Now why was that?" Luke asked innocently.

"Well, they say it's very bad luck for the groom to see his intended bride in her wedding gown anytime before the ceremony."

"That's just an old superstition," Luke chuckled, "An old wives tale."

"I know, but Leia's right about one thing. The last thing we need is any bad luck. We've had enough of that as it is."

"Yeah, I guess…Why does she hate me!" Luke said dramatically. "I was really hoping for a sneak preview of the gown, before the ceremony. But _no_, Leia had to go and ruin that idea."

"Sorry honey, but look on the bright side. At least you will see it soon, right?" Mara tried to cheer him up.

"Well, since I didn't get to see it and won't until the big day, can you let me know, did it fit?" He asked innocently

"Not really, it was kind of big on me, because I was measured for it before all of this happened. Leia thinks it'll all be fine, and I'll gain more weight before our wedding day… I hope she's right."

"What's it like?" Luke asked, clearly trying to get a visual of Mara wearing it.

"Well, it's really long to the floor, and the back of the skirt is designed to drag the floor... and it does." She explained, gaining a chuckle from him. "It's white, but it's not blindingly so, like Mon Mothma's robes. It's toned down thank goodness, and there's this really neat stitching up the back, that makes it impossible to get in and out of without taking the whole works apart and putting it back together again. Which is really good, because if I don't gain all of my old weight back, that'll help the dress fit a lot better."

"You should be alright as long as someone helps you into it." Luke realized.

"And out of it," Mara said more to herself than anyone.

"Oh, I'm up to the challenge." Luke grinned mischievously.

"Skywalker!" Mara scolded swatting him, stung, and blushing. "I feel so scandalized."

"I just couldn't help myself, it's not my fault my fiancée's so incredibly irresistible that I can't keep my hands off of her." Luke said kissing the side of her neck, making her giggle. "And I can't wait till that night."

"Do you _ever_ stop?"

"Do you want me to stop is the real question?"

"Yes!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you really don't!"

"Yes, I really do! Flirtatious Farmboys, I can handle. But when you get like this there's no reasoning with you!" Mara accused trying so hard to stay in control here.

"Oh, I think you can handle me, anyway, just fine." Luke said just before shushing her by kissing the living daylights out of her. She wrapped her arms around him tight and let him kiss her for a long while before pulling away and asking. "Is this how it's going to be every time we drive each other nuts?" Mara asked, eyes still closed from their kisses.

"I think we need to argue more often." Luke laughed, and kissed her a few more times. "If making up's like that!"

"Mmm-hmm!" Mara agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Luke pulled away, took hold of her hand and led her inside the ballroom again, saying, "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to settle things with you, over a dance. That's what I originally wanted to do when I came out there with you." Luke smiled

"Really?" Mara asked more than a little shocked. It wasn't too often Master Luke Skywalker volunteered to dance when it was necessary. In fact the only other times he'd done it before was during a 'secret Valentine's rendezvous' back when their relation ship was still a secret and the night he proposed to her.

"Really, if you don't mind?" Luke smiled, knowing full and well how to please her. Dancing was one of Mara's favorite pastimes and honestly, Luke loved to watch her do it.

"It would be a pleasure." Mara curtsied gracefully, a playful grin on her lips. Luke pushed play on the sound system and took the classic position, with his arms around her in the proper position, without her having to correct him. Not long after they began to dance Mara giggled.

"What's got you giggling?"

"I just can't get over it; I can't believe this is the same guy I had to teach a few years back. Who was simply terrified to set foot on a dance floor! Look at you now." She gestured to his perfect stance, correct execution of the steps, and ability to 'not-step-on-her-feet.'

His smile brightened, "I know, well I had a brilliant teacher."

"Now, you're just kissing up!" She smiled; he chuckled and kissed her deeply. When they parted, Mara leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"All jokes aside Mara, there's no one else I'd rather be dancing with, right now. And you know that." He whispered.

"Are you sure about that, Master Skywalker?" Mara asked.

"Positively…" He kissed her, "Absolutely…" Kissed her again, "Certain!" He said kissing her long and slow. Both stopped dancing and cling to each other for a moment or two.

Mara's eyes were still closed when they parted. And she replied, "Well as long as you're sure." He laughed and spun her out, when she spun back; she pecked his cheek and said, "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied kissing her forehead. And they continued to dance into the wee hour of the night.

_

* * *

Well, that's all for now folks! I APOLOGIZE AGAIN for taking so long to post this! I hope these two latest chapters were worth the wait! So, did you Like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it… Write in and let me know! Please, I love hearing from everybody and these last few months the reviews really kept me going! I can't think you all enough for your warmth, kindness, patience and care! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT GUYS and hope to have more up soon. Till then, Much Love!_

_**Your Devoted Story-teller**_

**_-SailorLeia_**


	19. Four More Days

_Dear Readers_

_Hello all! Wow, I'm posting again quick! YAY ME! I hope all's well out there in cyber space and I hope you're all ready for this next installment. Are you… can you **handle** it… GOOD! Then let's get this puppy barking (that was totally improvised)! Let me first of all thank everyone who reviewed for chapters 17 & 18, Bless you all…_

**Andrea P. Quintell –** I was so glad to hear you enjoyed those two chapters so much! You were the first one to review this time! I was really nervous posting after so long! But I knew I was going to be alright as soon as I read your reviews. Both of them made me feel a lot better! Bless you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thank you so much for both of your wonderfully sweet reviews! Much Love!

**Lola Knight –** Aww! Don't CRY! LoL! You're a great writer, so I have to show ya off! I was so glad to hear you liked the latest greatest, and I hope you like this update too! Because I know you're one of my hardest critics; since you actually know where I live! LoL! Keep On Smiling! Much Love!

**Ledagirl321 –** WOW! What a compliment! I know how frustrating writers block can be (It took me 5 months to update last time! Yeah I was counting and kicking my own butt for that!)! And I know there are some great authors out there, BLESS THEM, that help me get through that agony! But hearing that **_I_** did that for a fellow writer is one of the greatest compliments I've ever gotten! Thank you so much for sharing that with me! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter too and I hope to read your stories after I post this! They sound cool! Much Love!

**MaraJade890 –** Oh good! I was so afraid that you hadn't made it! LoL! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this chapter too! DON'T BLOW UP! You're a joy! And both of your reviews made me smile! They always do! That wouldn't be good if that stopped! Much Love!

**AgiVega –** I kept trying to remember who wanted Mara to be pregnant by the end of the story… NOW I REMEMBER! And all I can say is hang in there, and keep reading, because you never know…((Because you know that old saying, great minds think alike! Wink-wink!))! Thank you so much for writing in, you're wonderful! I really hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** Wow! I've missed you! You've been reviewing for me (I looked it up too!) since Chapter 2 of my first Luke and Mara story TYP! And it was great hearing from you again! And I might just take you up on that proof reading thing, (if my grammar isn't better this time! Which I apologize for!) And thank you for sharing your story with me! I love learning more about all of you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Keep smiling! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** AWW! It was great hearing from you again! I swear I missed you during my time away! But I'm so glad you enjoyed and you're still reading! (Smiles!) And I'm glad you were laughing! Keep smiling! And I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Much Love!

**darthme1011 –** I honestly have no idea how many more chapters are left! I wish I could say! When I first started writing this story, I knew it would be one of my longest! But I had no idea it would go on for this long! All I can say is the end isn't too far, but there's still a lot that's going to happen too! And I hope you'll be reading on and enjoying! For now! I hope you enjoy chapter 19 and I hope to hear from you again soon! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** YAY! I've missed you in my down time! But it was great hearing from you again and to hear you're still writing! That's fantastic! I hope all's well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

_Dedicated to Zak… The guy I've never met but dreamed of almost every night since I was nine-years-old! You inspire me so much, and so many of my stories best moments were from my dreams… with you! Where ever you are, I never stop thinking of you, and it's about time I wrote a chapter for you! _

**((A SERIOUS SECRET, so close to SailorLeia's heart! That's where most my inspiration comes from! Hope you all enjoy! And I hope me and Zak find each other soon!))**

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 19 –** Four More Days!

* * *

_

Luke lies on his back, with his eyes closed, and just let the sun's rays shine down on him through the window above his bed. Life was finally beginning to look up again. He'd received word that his family who was happily settled back on Coruscant. They went home a little early to prepare for Luke and Mara's wedding. His Rogue Squadron buddies were all over the galaxy, yet he knew they were all doing well. He had a wedding on the way, almost planned to a tee, and Mara was doing much better.

She was finally regaining her old weight, shape, and to Luke's delight, curves. So her clothes fit her more like they used to, instead of hanging so awkwardly off her frame. Let's not forget her skin had regained it's natural glow. She'd started eating better, more often, without forcing herself, or without Luke's force. She was finally resting easier too, the dark smudges that had appeared under her eyes, were a mere memory now.

Luke would even go as far to say, she was more beautiful now, than ever before. No matter how much she disagrees with him. Yes, things were looking good for Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade ((soon-to-be Skywalker)). Mara's nightmares were almost non-existent and she just went a whole week without waking up screaming, clinging to Luke for dear life (not that he was complaining about that part). When Luke first brought her home, she was so undernourished that he'd find her passed out somewhere every other day. But now she hardly ever does that anymore and she's finally almost back to her old self.

"Luke, Wake Up!" Mara called from the kitchen, Artoo squealed in agreement, it was time to get up. But instead of just doing as she asked, and making it easy. Luke curled up in the covers and pretended he was still asleep. "Luke, COME ON! You're going to be LATE!" She yelled.

Luke merely rolled over, and tried his best not to smile. "Get up now, I know you don't want ME to come back there!" Luke still didn't move, so with a running start, Mara ran at the bed and slammed herself right into Luke; who groaned audibly.

"GET UP! Come on, you're supposed to be the morning person, not me!" Mara said with authority; only to squeal a second later as she was caught and trapped under Luke. Struggling to free herself, Mara bit out, "You were awake all along WEREN'T you?"

"Yep, and you fell so nicely into my trap," he said as he began to kiss his way down her throat.

"Unhand me, you idiot!" She said determinedly, slapping and pounding his back, even though she was wearing the sweetest smile.

"Now why would I want to do a silly thing like that…"he said sipping a few kisses from her lips. "Then I really would be an idiot."

"Luke… We can't… You don't have time for this…" Mara managed to get out between kisses.

"You do." He answered, before kissing her determinedly.

When they broke apart Mara, was dazed for a second, but only a second before she said her reply. "Be serious, you have to go!"

"Now what could possibly be so important that I can't enjoy a few moments with my lovely and intoxicating fiancée?" Luke asked trailing kisses down her throat again.

"How about reviving the Jedi, and bring them out of hiding all over the galaxy?" She mentioned with some effort as Luke hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Nope, not important enough, you'll have to do better than that."

"Luke!"

"They can handle one day without me… I'm gonna need to hear something better than that." He said immediately continuing his tortuous smooches and caresses.

"You know, I think we just stumbled onto the reason… the reason they…"

"The reason they, what?" Luke asked with a chuckle leaning up to look into her eyes.

"The reason they didn't allow jedi to marry in the old republic." Mara said with some effort.

"While I think we've discovered the reason the old jedi order fell." Luke replied coolly.

"How's that?" Mara asked while she fought him, still unable to break free, despite her best efforts.

"Because marrying is vital for all beings, especially jedi." Luke replied as he began playing with her hair.

"Hmm, really?"

"Really."

"Well please, enlighten me."

"I know that meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me… even though you were pointing that gun at me, and I know it wasn't set for stun."

"No, it wasn't, I remember thinking you must have been the craziest person, trusting me! The very person Palpatine sent to kill you."

"I know you did, but meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Asking you to marry me was the smartest thing I've ever done. And I know once we're married, I'm going to love you the rest of our lives." Luke said confidently, his gaze never wavering from hers.

"You stole my words," Mara smiled, it still thrilled her that they were like this and she pulled Luke down to her and kissed him gently.

"How are you today?" Luke asked, like he had every morning.

"I'm fine, Luke, really." She comforted, rubbing his back. Both had come so close to losing each other in that ship crash that seemed so long ago. Then Mara almost lost her life, because of those nightmares she was having, not to mention she almost lost any chance of ever being with Luke during that time. The force must truly be with them to survive this far. For the first time in a long while, Mara was truly happy and believed they would make things work in the end.

"You don't know how good it is to see you smiling again, happy, healthy. You gave me a real scare you know?" He asked.

"I know, Luke, but you'll never know how much I appreciate you sticking with me. Through everything," Mara smiled touching his face.

"Well, you could show me?" Luke said with a playful smirk.

"Later sugar," Mara smiled just as playfully. "Right now, you've gotta go teach, the next generation of Jedi, how it's done." She kissed him soundly and flipped him onto his back so she could get up.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now you've put it off long enough! Get up!" She said throwing a pillow at him. "You're breakfast is getting cold."

"Yes ma'am," Luke groaned, a little bit of the Farmboy shining through.

"Besides, you only have to teach till the end of the week. Or have you already forgotten what happens at the end of this week?" Mara said over her shoulder while Luke slowly followed her down the hall.

Luke smiled brightly as he stretched, mumbled something. "What did you say?" Mara asked clearly not understanding a word of what he'd just tried to say.

"I said, 'not a chance!' I know what happens at the end of this week. Our private Jedi wedding ceremony, right here with all of the other jedi. Then we leave for Coruscant where we will be officially married so there is no mistaking our union by either side." Luke said sitting down at the table. Where his breakfast was sitting, waiting for him.

"That's right," Mara nodded, fixing herself a plate and coming to sit in front of him. "We've got five days to go till the ceremony, and after today, four days."

"Five days, huh?" Luke asked.

"Yep, are you nervous?" Mara asked.

"I'm not nervous really; I'm more excited, really."

"Me too!" Mara smiled brightly, "I just hope we still feel that way, on the big day."

"Me too!" Luke agreed. "If more mornings start out like today's I don't think we'll have any problem with that."

"Oh, shut up!" Mara retorted, just before she and Luke shared a good laugh.

**

* * *

Later That Morning… **

Mara was enjoying her morning jog around the grounds and into the nearby forest. Little did she know she was being watch closely by two strange beings in the nearby trees. The taller figure whispered, "Are you sure that's her?"

"I'm positive, that's Mara Jade, The woman who's about to marry Luke Skywalker." The smaller figure replied.

"I had heard of her beauty, but I had no idea she could be that lovely." The taller figure breathed.

"She's all alone now, I say we nab her right here and set our plans into motion." The smaller one insisted, but the taller figure shushed the smaller one and warned.

"There, there, little one… you'll get what you desire in the end. But we can not be hasty; we must wait till the perfect moment. In operations like this one… timing is everything."

Mara came to a stop; she could have sworn she heard whispers. Yet there was no one in sight and she couldn't detect anything through the force. She had a bad feeling about that particular path in the forest. On her next lap she was very cautious when she got to that particular path. Keeping her eyes, ears, and senses wide open. Even when she didn't get anything, she had an eerie feeling about the forest. Something just didn't feel right even though she saw nothing with her eyes or the force.

**

* * *

Later That Night… **

Mara stood out on the balcony, staring up at the bright full-moon. It was so bright it gave everything a light glow. She truly enjoyed listening to the sound of two birds singing across the forest to one another. The sweet smells of the forest and plants below, on the warm night air. Mara had always been a traveler, barely staying put in one place for too long. A part of her, her pilot-side, was itching to fly again. Get off this planet for a while and go somewhere far away. But another side of her had to admit spending the last few months in this one place; had made her wonder which she really wanted to do. Go back to her life of travel, or try to stay more settled, once she's completely ready.

She sighed, Luke would be all for her sticking close, and becoming a full time jedi. At the same time as she knew he would support her through whatever she wanted to do; which was a true comfort.

"Mara," Luke called from inside their apartment.

"I'm out here, Luke." Mara answered softly.

"There you are," Luke smiled brightly coming out to join her on the balcony. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her hunching form and kissed the side of her neck. "Beautiful night isn't it."

"Yeah, it really is," Mara answered her voice just as soft as before.

"The moon and stars are really something aren't they?"

"Yeah, it's breath taking."

"What's the matter Mara, what's on your mind?" Luke asked, knowing something had to be up.

"It's nothing, Luke, really."

"Well, it must be _some_thing, because _nothing_ wouldn't make you this quiet."

She sighed again, why he had to make it seem so easy to read her, was beyond her comprehension. It must give him something smirk about, like he was smirking now. "Okay, I was wondering, what am I going to do? Once we're married and I'm completely ready to go back to work? Should I go back to my old job of planet hopping all over? Or should I aim for something with less travel? Or… Ya see what I mean?" Mara said putting her head in her hands down on the railing she was leaning against.

"Yeah, I see your dilemma, well, what do want to do?"

"I don't know, apart of me can't wait to leave this planet. And another part of me, wants to stick near by… ya know?"

"Well, that would be nice, but I don't want you to just stick around on my account. I mean, sure I wouldn't complain if you were with me. But I want you to be happy; I want you to do what's best for you. As long as your happy, than I'm happy." He tried to explain.

"I know, and I'm so glad you feel that way, really." Mara smiled turning to face him and touching his cheek. "I know this is something I have to figure out for myself, and I'm glad you're not going to push me. But that doesn't make my decision any easier really."

Luke took a hold of her wrist and kissed her open palm. Before he suggested, "I think Karrde may still need you too much, for you to even aim for something close for a while yet."

"Yeah, and he's been so great about everything. I owe it to him to be a good employee, and help him out as much as I can." Mara said a little sadly. "The way things are around there right now, force knows where he'd have me going. We could be apart for some time."

"But we'd have that down time to look forward to after every trip, right." Luke grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"What are you getting at Skywalker?" Mara asked looking up at him though her eyelashes… dangerously.

"I'm not going to say a word; I'm just going to let your imagination run with that a little." Luke smirked, sending her a few images of exactly what he had in mind, through the force. Which Mara blushed a little at his ideas, and swatted at him playfully, shouting, "Skywalker!"

"You asked for it?" He chuckled, trying his best to slip away without beholding her wrath… playful or not.

"You're so bad! And originally _you_ were the one who had so much trouble asking _me_ out." Mara reminded.

"Well that was a long time ago," Luke defended lamely.

"Yeah, but you did, remember?" Mara smiled.

"Yes," Luke gave in, but quickly added, "But when I finally worked up the nerve to tell you how I felt, you said we could never be… remember?" He asked in one of his most annoying tones (one he knew would get Mara stirred up).

"Yes, I remember, and I only did that because I wanted you to be happy. Really, genuinely happy, like you deserved, and like you wanted. I thought that it was impossible for me to do that for you."

"I told you then and I'll tell you again, you're wrong. I know you're the only one I can be happy with and you're the only one for me." Luke said taking her face in between his hands, and made her look him square in the eye while he said that. She smiled up at him.

"I know I was wrong, and I feel the same way," She whispered, just before pulling him down to her for a long kiss.

When they parted Mara leaned her head against his and he whispered, "Four more days."

"Four days till our jedi marriage ceremony and from there, two weeks till our big 'official' wedding ceremony on Coruscant." Mara smiled still leaning her head against his.

"Which do you think will mean more to us?" Luke asked.

"Probably the Jedi ceremony, it's more sentimental, more for us. The Coruscant wedding is so big, official, and more for the New Republic so there's no mistaking our union." Mara smiled, "Besides, our Jedi ceremony gets here sooner." She smiled kissing him a few more times.

"I couldn't agree more, I can't wait to call you my wife." Luke smiled, so happily he looked like a child.

"And I can't wait to call you my husband," Mara just as happily looking up into his eyes. "I mean don't get me wrong, fiancée has been nice. But I really can't wait to get to the place where I never have to call you my fiancée again."

"I feel the same way, just four more days," Luke smiled.

"Yes, Four-**_LONG_**-Days, till it's official, really." Mara sighed sadly.

"It won't be so bad; it'll be here before we know it. Besides, it'll take my family that long to get down here and witness it. Before we have to leave for Coruscant, with them, for the big ceremony." Luke smiled.

"They did say everything is under control up there, didn't they?" Mara asked nervously.

"Leia assured me that everything is fine. When we get there, most of the hard work was already handled back in the planning stages. There's only one thing that we have to do, that I'm not too thrilled about?"

"What's that?" Mara was almost afraid to ask.

"When we get to Coruscant, I won't be able to stay with you or vise-versa. We have to live separately till after the wedding-"

"Says who?" Mara demanded.

"I know, I don't like it either, but that's the last thing we need is more for the press to jabber about us." Luke frowned. "At least it'll only be for a little over a week. Then we can do as we like and the New Republic can't say a word."

"That will be nice," Mara smiled, "And the press can't go off writing how horrible we're being. We'll be married, that'll shut them up for a little bit at least."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Until then though, we'll just have to visit each other."

"A lot," Mara agreed, hugging him close.

"Like, all of the time." Luke whispered in her ear.

"I was thinking the same thing," Mara grinned, her eyes closed, enjoying his closeness. While she still could, they were going to be married (officially in the jedi perspective)) and have to live across town from each other for a little over a week. In separate apartments, in separate buildings and in separate neighborhoods; across the massive city from one another. There could be entire days where they wouldn't see each other. Being newlyweds would make that seem so unfair to both of them. When they were on Coruscant, they were going to have to be extra careful. Because they were the hottest news in the galaxy right now; and they were going to be for quite some time. No matter where they went on that planet they were going to be under constant watch.

Just thinking about all of that, made Mara's grip on Luke tighten. She was hugging him extra close and not allowing any space to exist between their bodies. Since Luke's mind was wondering along the same track, he didn't seem to notice. For his grip on her was just as tight and he kissed her forehead.

"It's getting really late Mara, what do you say we continue this in a more comfortable spot?" He asked, nodding towards inside.

"Yeah, we need to get up early tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, and at the end of the day tomorrow we can say, Three more days!" Luke smiled excitedly as he stretched.

"Until then though we've got to deal with day four!" Mara said darkly as she walked back towards the entrance to the inside of their apartment. Only to be grabbed, spun and thrown into a dip position in Luke's arms.

"Don't be like that, four more days, and I'm all yours. So smile, Mara, it'll be here sooner than you think." He said optimistically, before he leaned down and kissed the breath from her. Still kissing her, he easily picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back inside.

Just Four More Days!

_

* * *

There you go readers, chapter 19's in the books and now it's your turn. Did you like it, love it, hate it, and tolerate it? Let me know, I love hearing from all of you, and I run on reviews! LoL! I know some of you out there that have read my other stories, probably recognized the beginning of this chapter from TYP. But even though it's very similar to TYP's Bedroom scene… at the same time it's very different. I actually liked this version better and I hope all of you liked it as well! I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter should be up soon! Till then… _

**_NEXT TIME: The Jedi Wedding Ceremony! Which SailorLeia is drafting as we speak! I can't wait till the next post! Much Love!_**

_  
**-SailorLeia**_


	20. The Night Before

_Dear Reader,_

_Hello again, SailorLeia here with another chapie for you all! Sorry this took so long to get in, it's been ready but for some reason, my computer didn't like this site for a last month. I was afraid if I posted, my computer might mess up everything I worked so hard to get perfect. If anything else, I kept tweaking it until I had to split it into two chapters. I hope it was worth the wait! Before we get started I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people who reviewed…_

**Sithspawned –** You know me so well! LoL! Thank you so much for writing in, I hope you enjoy this latest installment! Much Love!

**AgiVega –** Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Much Love!

**Lola Knight –** YAY! Glad you, one of my toughest critic, is enjoying herself! I hope you like this chapter too! And keep the randomness coming! LoL! Much Love!

**Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi –** By the way… I totally love your alias (I'm a total Star Wars-X-Men-Sailor Moon FREAK!)! Welcome! And thank you so much for the wonderful review! Hope you like this chapter too! Much Love!

**MaraJade890 –** Have I ever told you how much I enjoy your reviews! They always cheer me right up; and make me laugh out loud, and scare my family! Thank you so much for the randomness and PLEASE don't blow up! ABD may never finish if you do! I hope you enjoy this chapter and DON'T BLOW UP! Because I really would love to hear your input! LoL! And I'm already working on the next chapie too. This one actually got too long and I had to split it in half with the next chapie! Hope it meets your approval! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** Now, whatever gave you that idea (SailorLeia kicks poster board labeled 'kidnapping plans' under the couch…), LoL! I really hope you enjoy this chapter too, and take care! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed and I hope you like this chapie too! And feel free to ramble anytime, it's fun to read! And goodness knows I'm just as bad! LoL! (They ask me what I thought of their story and I write them a book-long answer, sometimes longer than the story itself was! LOL!) Take care! Much Love!

**Little Author –** Bless your heart! Thank you so much for your review! You have no idea how much it means to me that my stories are loved, enjoyed and reached somebody like you said ABD has reached you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I hope you continue to enjoy this! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** Aww! You're not a horrible person, you still read, reviewed, and (most importantly) enjoyed yourself! You're GOLD! I loved your extra long review and all of it's greatness, I'm going to have to go back and fix that one little typo you pointed out though (Bless your heart!)! And I'm sorry about all of the kissing…I have a habit of overdoing it with the kisses. When I actually get a man, I'm probably going to kiss him too much! LoL (Like that's happening anytime soon! Laughing because I can not cry! )! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last installment, and I hope you like this chapie too! Take care, Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** LoL! No this won't be another wedding smack-down like in my other story 'The Loveless Bride!' But it won't be boring by any means! You'll see what I mean! I hope your still reading and enjoying out there! Much Love!

**TnTornado –** Welcome, and thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. Sorry this took so long again. But I've been trying to post for the last month and couldn't because of my computer! It's a little unreliable these days! I hope you can forgive me, and enjoy the story! Much Love!

_Dedicated to Hannah, my dear friend who just graduated High School, and is now a freshman in college! GO GET 'EM GIRL! I know you're ready for the world, I just wonder if the world is ready for you! Too Much Love & Pride!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 20** **–** The Night Before!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Luke Skywalker lie in his bed all alone, cursing his sister. Don't misunderstand him, he loves Leia. She's his sister… twin sister! The same blood that courses through her veins, courses through his. He knew that no matter what, he would always love her. But right now… he truly questioned whether she felt the same way about him.

Looking back over the events of today, it sure didn't seem that way to him. Tomorrow morning, there was going to be a private ceremony amongst the Jedi and his family. It would be held in their beautiful meditation gardens. In this ceremony, Luke would make Mara Jade his wife in a special Jedi orientated fashion. Of course, they still had to get married on Coruscant so that there wasn't a doubt in ANYONE'S mind that the two were together. But this was the ceremony that would mean the most to all of them.

Luke and Mara agreed on that, not just because the jedi were so important to both of their lives. But this ceremony was being held on the planet that would be their home. It was more sentimental, quiet, and a much smaller ceremony than their other would be. The Coruscant ceremony was mostly a formality, making everyone happy. So there would be no confusion; no doubt in anyone's mind whether their union was official or not.

All five Solos had arrived earlier that morning; Luke and Mara had spent the day with them. The children were so excited about getting to be in a 'jedi' wedding, they could barely stand still long enough to be sized for their dress jedi robes! After they were all set, Han and Mara got straight how they would be traveling to Coruscant. They were planning for everyone to ride together in one ship, to save fuel and make it easier. But Mara realized that wouldn't be such a great idea. If they rode down there all together, Luke and Mara would have to bum a ride off of someone to their honeymoon and Mara was not letting that nightmare become a reality.

So Luke took her down to the docking bays, of the jedi academy, to quickly select the ship they would be taking.

"I don't see what's the big deal is here, Skywalker! Any ship will do!" Mara had complained as she was half pulled, half dragged by the groom-to-be… who was grinning like a child.

"Trust me; you'll see why when we get down here." Luke had said trying so desperately to not give himself away. "Besides, you know how much trouble I have selecting a good, fast ship, with all of the capabilities we'll need."

"You're not fooling me, Luke. I can see right through this little act you're putting on. You're up to something, aren't you?" Mara asked, then didn't give him a chance to answer, she just asked, "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Now what would I have to hide, Mara?" Luke asked.

"Plenty, if you get a scheme in that sandy head of yours."

"Alright, fine," Luke sighed, and threw her up against a wall not even ten feet away from his surprise for her. "The real reason I brought you down here with me, is because I wanted just a few seconds of you all to myself."

"No way," Mara said, still a little taken aback by him cornering her.

"Way," Luke said in a low seductive tone, as he tipped her face up and kissed down her neck.

"That can't be it, there's… There's something else… that you're not telling me." Mara managed to get out… barely.

"There is something, I don't think I've told you before," Luke said coming up and looking right in her eyes. "You talk too much." He whispered, before stealing her lips in a sweet kiss.

A few moments later, Mara pushed him away, and reminded him, "Skywalker, we came down here for a very specific reason. If we take too long, Han, Leia and the other children will worry." So reluctantly, he let her go, but still held her hand. The couple continued their walk down along the ships docked until a particularly familiar ship, could be seen… A ship Mara though she would never see again.

'_The Jade's Fire'_

Mara froze at Luke's side, unable to move or breathe for a moment. While the jedi smiled trying to embed this moment into his memory. When they were attacked by those pirates, so long ago. Mara's beloved ship had been so horribly damaged; many believed it would never fly again. Little did Mara know Luke had been restoring it for her. He had a special team of technicians that had been hard at work on it since his release from the hospital… Okay, mostly it was him and his Rogue Squadron buddies, not to mention a few of his students that were gifted in this area… BUT THAT WAS BESIDE THE POINT!

The point was his team of special techs and himself had been hard at work. Whenever he had a spare moment, he'd been here, working on this very special ship in secret. He even continued working on it during that time Mara was gone. It was a labor of love in his eyes, and the look on Mara's beautiful face was all the thanks Luke needed. That speechless, tearful, smile made it all worth while. Now the ship stood polished, good as new and ready to endure more adventures along side it's pilot…more than ever before... where it belonged.

"Luke…Lu-Luke…" Mara tried to speak, but couldn't seem to get herself together.

"Now it's not completely what it was before, she still needs some work." Luke warned, "She doesn't have near as many illegal gadgets on her as she used to. But I though that could be something we could do together. Over time… what do you think?" Luke asked, putting his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I think it's definitely the most… thoughtful, most beautiful, and most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me. And you've surprised me like this before…I know… but… That ship… Was the first home I ever had. It was my freedom… and I thought I'd lost that… and you." She cried griping Luke's arms, holding her close and supporting her from behind.

"I know how much she meant to you, and it's alright now." Luke tried to comfort her, whispering in her ear.

"It's just… Do you remember when I was laying in that medicenter after the accident, I woke up the first time and you were there… I was so relieved. So happy that you were alive, and on the road to recovery. I was sad to hear about losing my ship, my home, my freedom. But I also realized, as long as you were alive and well, it didn't matter to me. Because wherever you are, is my home."

Luke smiled at her, "So you don't like it?"

"NO! I LOVE IT! But I don't want this ship to be my ship anymore. I want it to be yours too! I want her to be our ship, or home away from home; I want us to share her and our adventures, all of them."

"Really?" Luke asked, now it was his turn to be surprised. He never though he'd ever hear Mara Jade say she wanted to share her ship with anyone! Married or not, he thought that _'The Jade's Fire'_ would always be her ship and her ship alone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mara smiled. "And you don't have to look so surprised, Luke! After all, you are the one who rebuilt her from the wreck she became."

"Yeah, I did, but the main reason I did that was because I knew how important that ship has been to you."

"Still, I wouldn't feel right unless she belongs to the both of us."

"Alright, we'll share her than, if it means so much to you."

"It does, thank you Luke!" She smiled grabbing and showing just how thankful she was. When Mara finally released him, Luke couldn't help but ask, "Does that mean that I can drive to our honeymoon?"

"No," Mara replied instantaneously.

"Oh come on, what happened to the _'let's share her'_ theory?"

"Share her yes, but I drive!" Mara smiled.

"Can't I drive sometime?" Luke whined.

"Sure you can, sometime, but not then."

"Alright, than can I drive to Coruscant after the ceremony tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it." Mara said thoughtfully.

"Please," Luke said in his best, most-pathetic tone.

"Fine! But, I call driving to our honeymoon."

"That seems fair enough, now, do you want to go ahead and meet up with the others or would you like .5 credit tour of your ship?"

"Show me my ship, of course!" Mara smiled.

"Than come on." Luke said putting her hand on his arm and ushering her over to her ship. She got all misty eyed walking around inside her ship. Luke and his teams had done everything they could to restore it to the exact way Mara kept it. Luke knew he would never forget the warm tearful smiles of appreciation and love that Mara had constantly been sending his way, via the force. Through out the entire tour, particularly in the cockpit. The control panels weren't as filled as they had once been. For a lot of Mara's gadgets and illegal toys were either destroyed in the crash-landing, or ripped from the ship entirely by the trees, where they'd landed.

But Mara looked forward to building up her ship again, and was glad Luke hadn't had the chance to do so on his own. It gave her a chance to do her part. So now everything was ready for their big day. The only thing that had been missing was a ship now that they had one, everything was set. Tomorrow they would get married, enjoy a small reception and then head for Coruscant. Get married again, in the pubic eye, enjoy a huge reception, then fly her -their- ship and make a quick get away for their honeymoon.

Luke still smiled thinking of Mara's reaction, and smiled even more at his thoughts on the honeymoon. Momentarily forgetting his frustrations with his sister, but they were back the moment that warmth, and faster pulse had returned to normal again. Han and Leia helped the bride and groom finish their packing, while talking about what the ceremony would consist of.

Since information on the ways of the old jedi order are scarce in the first place. It was nearly impossible for them to find out, exactly how to perform a jedi marriage. Especially when marriage was forbidden for most of the old order's existence! But they did manage to dig up enough for the occasion. What they weren't sure of, Luke and Mara were forced to artistically guess.

That night the **whole** family met, for a meal in the indoor training areas of the academy honoring of the bride and groom-to-be. Talon and a couple dozen of his people were going to be at both ceremonies, standing in Mara's family space. Not to mention Lando, Wedge, and a few others that would finish off Luke family area. The food had been fantastic, the music and company enjoyable. Yet all Luke could really remember about the night was Mara. She'd been stunning in a beautiful flowing deep green dress with gold going every which way across the bodice. Which made the golden highlights in her flaming red hair shine with a whole new brilliance. Every now and then, she'd smile over at him or scold him for staring, through the force.

The closer the time for the ceremony came, the more excited Luke became. Not to mention more anxious Luke was to call Mara his wife… not soon-to-be wife, fiancée, soon-to-be bride. His _wife_, plain and simple.

'_If only she could be here…'_ Luke wished for, what must have been the hundredth time since he'd arrived home alone that night! "Damn Leia and all of her Alderaanian superstitions!" Luke cursed out loud that time.

After they'd cleaned everything up, and were about to go home. Leia stopped them and said, "WAIT! Mara, you can't go home with him."

Luke was about to ask what in the blazes was his twin talking about. But before he could even get his hand up in objection, Mara turned back the other woman and replied in a soft voice. "I know, I'm just walking out with him."

A look of understanding crossed Leia's face, and she replied just as softly, "Alright, but don't take too long. You'll need your rest; you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I won't be too long." Mara assured, as she pulled a very confused and baffled, Luke with her, out the door.

"What's she talking about… Mara… What's going on?" Luke asked until they reached the turbo-lifts and Mara finally turned to regard him.

"It's just like she said, Luke. I can't go home with you tonight." Mara said sadly.

"But why?" Luke asked sounding hurt.

"Because, it's an old superstition, but many believe it's very bad luck to see each other after midnight on the night before our wedding." Mara explained.

"You mean Leia believes-"

"Yes, and even though most of her theories sound really weird, she is right about one thing. The last thing we need is anymore bad luck." Mara explained.

"But that's just an old Alderaanian superstition-"

"I know it sounds dumb to you, and I know it's not fair. I would love to just go home with you and blow caution to the wind. But not only would that be very bad luck, you know how Leia is, I think she would follow us and carry me kicking and screaming back to her apartment."

"Yeah, she probably would… so… I won't see you till-"

"Till I'm walking towards you down that aisle I'm afraid." Mara smiled sadly.

"But where will you go?"

"I'm supposed to stay with Leia and Han… Leia says she's going to help me get ready tomorrow. So… we're all set, I guess."

"I've gotten used to sleeping beside you; it's going to be so hard to sleep without you." Luke whined.

"It'll be hard for me too, but I suggest you try to sleep. You'll need some rest, and if I have it my way you won't get much rest tomorrow night." She smirked.

"What did you have in mind?" Luke asked smoothly, his tone just as smooth.

"Well, it will take days to get to Coruscant and we will be all by ourselves on the Fire… I'll just let your imagination run with that a little, Farmboy."

"Well, then I'd better get to bed, and I suggest you do the same. Because I really like the way you're thinking." He grinned, kissing her goodnight and whispering 'I love you's before they went their separate ways.

Now Luke was lying, in the dark, all alone, wishing he'd kidnapped Mara, and forced his sister to fight him for her. He missed having her beside him; they hadn't been apart like this ever since they got back together a few months ago. They'd started sharing a bed, so that by the time they were married they knew what to expect and their wouldn't have that awkward transition staring them in the face.

Luke was regretting that decision now, as he couldn't seem to even get comfortable in his bed. Without the warmth of Mara's body cuddled close by, her arms around him, her hair draped across the pillow…… This was driving him crazy! He picked up the pillow from the other side of the bed and was about to throw it at the wall. But he stopped in mid-pitch and looked at the offending pillow.

A thought struck him, and he pulled the pillow to his face to smell it. It still held the scent of Mara's skin, and hair. So out of exhaustion and desperation, Luke wrapped himself around the pillow. Closed his eyes, and pretended that it was Mara he held. As ridiculous as it sounded, this worked and the jedi was finally able to fall into a deep, much needed, sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not so far away… In the Solo's Yavin Apartment…**

Mara was having the same problem, completely incapable of falling asleep. She was too excited about tomorrow. She still couldn't believe that by this time tomorrow night, she would be a married woman. The even bigger shock was that Luke Skywalker was going to be her husband. That is if there weren't any _huge_ disasters…

Mara sat up in frustration, it didn't look like sleep was going to come so easily after all. So giving up, she put on her robe and walked out on the balcony, hoping the fresh air would do her some good. She stepped up to the railing and took a deep breath. The night air was warm, and even though she knew she wasn't home, she could still smell the comforting scents of the Yavin forest. Her soul lifted a little, and her troubled mind wasn't booming in her ears anymore.

Her mind wandered to Luke and what he was doing. She wondered if he was having as much trouble as she was. She send a mental caress through the force and as suspected he was sound asleep. _'Typical behavior for a Farmboy,'_ she thought to herself a sweet smile appeared on her face and she looked up at the starry sky above.

Without warning the entire sky flashed blue and a meteor shot across the sky and out of sight. What a beautiful yet strange sight, especially in this area of Yavin. Very rare, which made it even more special. So Mara closed her eyes and wished on that beautiful lunar display, a lot of wishes have come true from such sightings. She wished for beautiful memories of their wedding, so that when they were old and gray, she could have something to smile with Luke about. Then she smiled and started to walk back inside.

But in mid-step Mara froze, unable to move another step, unable to breathe. She recognized the cold electric sensation that was coursing through her body. She'd only experienced such a thing once before, and that was when those pirates were controlling them with those devices the day 'The Jade's Fire' crashed. Mara's heart began to beat rapidly in panic, she wanted to scream, but found that to be impossible as well. Out of nowhere, a box-like object silently came floating up to the balcony soundlessly. A side of the box slid out of the way to reveal five men and a female Falleen stepped forward and not stopping till she was right in Mara's face.

The female-being smirked at Mara, her eyes practically glowing with self-satisfaction as she said quietly, "Well hello Mara Jade. How nice to finally meet the only thing holding me back from exactly what I want."

Mara's eyes narrowed, for that was all she could seem to move, was her eyes. But the Falleen continues with her monologue as if Mara wasn't glaring holes into her all the while. "You better get used to that cold feeling running up your spine little one. For you will be experiencing it for the rest of your natural life. Come now boys, load her in the ship, I'll be taking it from here." The girl grinned evilly as her henchmen, picked up Mara; and were loading her in the box like ship. Just before they shut the door on the bizarre ship, the girl said, "Oh and one more thing Miss. Jade, don't worry about your little sweetie pie, I'll be taking good care of him." The falleen said just before reducing her height and changing completely right before Mara's horrified gaze. Morphing herself easily into the very image of Mara herself.

She wasn't a Falleen at all, she was a CLAWDITE! A CHANGELING! A SHAPESHIFTER, and she's after Luke! The doors slammed shut and the ship-like-box flew straight up back to its mothership. At impressive speed for such a strangely shaped vehicle. If Mara wasn't being kidnapped, by this contraption, she would have found it's abilities fascinating. Instead the technological wonders she was witnessing only proceeded to make Mara feel even more ill. As the ship bolted upright; away from everyone she loved, as they slept, held hostage, in the most unfair way. She was even able to use the force through this shield like imprisonment. Mara tried with all her might to reach out to the force, she managed to just touch the force and sent a weak tendril of panic to Luke and Leia just before leaving the atmosphere.

The henchman holding the device used to control her, began to shake, rattle, and make an annoying buzzing sound. The man holding it got a reading that she was trying to use the force and had some how managed to break through the shield. Which had never happened before! The man knew he would be in major trouble, if she'd managed to reach her jedi husband-to-be. So he quickly slid a switch that sent several excruciating waves of electrocution through her frozen, numb body. "That's what you get for trying to use your magic to help you… Jedi scum!" He shouted, when the pain finally stopped. Another henchman hit her over the head a few times till finally, her world went black.

"What happened?" The henchman that had been hitting her over the head asked.

"I don't know, she managed to use the force, right before we left the atmosphere. That's never happened before… has it?"

"No, not that I know of, you better pray she didn't just blow our plans."

"Yeah, we better tell the boss, what our little prisoner's capable of."

"Yeah, this is probably why he wants her for himself. She's so force-strong."

"No-no-no! The phrase is '_force sensitive'_ you dope!"

"Well, whatever they call it, I hate Jedi!"

"Me too! At least if everything goes to plan. It will be the end of the jedi. For good this time."

"Yes, thank the maker for that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile…**

Leia Organa Solo sprung into a sitting position, she could have sworn that she'd heard a panicked scream through the force. It sounded pretty far away too…

Not wasting another moment, Leia untangled herself from her husband's arms, got up and threw her robe on as she quickly dashed to the spare room. She knocked lightly before opening the door and asking "Mara… are you alright?" Where Mara was sitting on the bed looking a little frazzled.

"Yeah Leia, I guess, I was just having a nightmare. I'm okay now." Mara smiled tiredly.

The moment Leia entered the room, she didn't understand why, but she felt a coldness run down her spine. Like something very evil was near, but Mara had just said that she'd had nightmare. Luke had warned her (after Mara's confession) that if she had any nightmares while around Leia… she may feel the coldness of evil. Leia just had no idea it would be this deafening!

"Leia, are you alright, you look very pale." The fake Mara asked, sounding concerned, putting up an ingenious front.

"Yes, I'm fine," Leia assured a little breathlessly. "It's just your nightmares… I can sense the evil from them, in this room… Luke warned me I might, I just had no idea it would be this bad! This deafening…"

"Yeah, Luke always had trouble with that too. Which made it even more painful to stay with him; I knew I was hurting him." The Changeling said, covering beautifully and giving a wonderful performance. (Making all of us sick as she does so! REALLY SICK!) "Are you sure you're going to be alright Leia?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little winded. Caught me off guard!"

"Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault; I thought you were over the nightmares completely?"

"I did too, but I had one just now and the night before last." Fake Mara covered. "I just didn't want to worry Luke. I'm sure it will all go away after tomorrow." The fake Mara shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure it will. And just for the record, Mara, everyone gets nervous the night before. Goodness knows I did, before I married Han. But I've never regretted it, not for a second. And I know you and Luke will be the same way."

"I hope so," the changeling smiled sweetly, a little over the top for the ex-emperor's hand. But Leia brushed it off as nerves; Mara was probably a nervous wreak.

"Well, don't sit up worrying about too much, okay? Try to get some rest; you've got a big day ahead of you. And Coruscant will be even bigger." Leia warned patting Mara's knee as she headed for the door.

"Okay, and Leia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for checking up on me, and just for the record. I'm glad to know I'll be gaining such a caring family along with Luke. I wasn't so sure you all would be so excepting given my past-"

"Well, once you can overlook Han's past, you can handle just about anything." Leia smiled. "And I've always wished for Luke's happiness. As long as you keep each other happy and out of trouble… I'm good. Now get some rest, we'll talk later."

"Alright, goodnight," pretend Mara called quietly.

"Sleep well," Leia replied as she left the room and shut the door. As soon as that dirty changeling, was sure that Leia was safely behind closed doors. She put up a force barrier around the room and let out an evil chuckle, "I've got this whole bunch in the palm of my hand." She smirked and kissed her smaller controlling device, pocket size for her convenience. Then she too went to sleep, she would be needing her beauty rest. Leia had been right about that if nothing else. After all tomorrow was HER wedding day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On The Other Side Of The Apartment…**

As soon as Leia was back in her room, her comlink went off, and she was running to the master bedroom's private 'fresher. The last thing she needed was for her husband to be awakened now! She quickly shut the door and answered, "Organa Solo."

"Leia."

"Luke!" Leia answered surprised, "Luke, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I wasn't up, I was asleep, but I could sense Mara being taken away and she was panicking." Luke said, sleep evident in his voice along with his own panic.

"Luke, she was having a nightmare. I sensed it too, and I just checked on her she's fine. Though I do think she put up her shields after that last nightmare." Leia warned.

"She must have, because I keep trying to reach out to her through the force and I can't seem to reach her… Which is really odd! I mean, she hasn't shielded that heavily since we became friends."

"Well, she probably just doesn't want to worry you. Or she's being extra careful since last time the kids could even sense her nightmares." Leia reasoned.

"Yeah, you're probably right, well as long as she's alright-"

"She's fine, Luke, she's in good hands." Leia assured.

"Alright, well, I'll try to get some more sleep and you get some rest too. I'm getting married tomorrow; I need you there tomorrow." Luke said so that she could hear the smile on his face, but very seriously at the same time

"I know, Luke, and I wouldn't miss it for all the stars in the universe." Leia smiled.

"Alright, then I'll be seeing you in a few hours."

"See ya Luke, I love you."

"Love you too, sis. Skywalker out."

"Organa Solo out."

Leia took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "I think I'm getting too old for this!"

Without warning the bathroom door swung open to reveal her husband, looking very tired. "**You're** not too old yet, but **_I_** am."

"Han, you startled me."

"You know what startled me? You about thirty minutes ago, sitting up right like you'd been struck by lightening. Running down the hallway like a crazy person." Han said brushing past his wife to use the facilities (if you get what I'm saying).

"Really, I tried not to wake you, really." Leia said leaning on the doorframe.

"I checked on the kids, they were all fine, sound asleep, I figured it must have been Mara. So I let you handle it, women business, after all is more your department."

"Yeah, me _being_ a woman and all."

"A beautiful woman, at that!" Han said shamelessly appreciating the view, as he washed his hands.

"So I went to bed again and the second I'm asleep again, your brother and you start rambling on in here! How's a man supposed to sleep in all this craziness?"

"You usually sleep through everything, remember all of those nights I was up the the kids when they were babies?"

"I helped too."

"Sure you did, Han."

"Can we go to bed now… and stay there?"

"Yes, we have a big day ahead of us, we better be ready for anything."

"Yeah, Come on." Han said draping an arm around his wife and pulling her along dropping a kiss on her smiling lips. "Hopefully, the kid's wedding will go a lot smoother than ours."

"We can only hope."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dun, dun, DUN! That's it for now! So, did you like it, Love it, Hate it, Tolerate it? Let me know; write in, comments are welcome. Just go easy on me for making you wait so long! LOL! I'm too excited about where this is going! I hope all of you are enjoying, and ready for the next chapter, as much I am! Sorry again about the wait… This COMPUTER! LoL! I LOVE YOU ALL! Take care! MUCH LOVE!_

_  
**SailorLeia**_


	21. The Morning Of The Wedding!

_Dear Readers,_

_Hey there! I hope everyone is doing spectacular! I apologize again for taking so long to post again. But my computers have been seriously sick. And between all of the tough times I've been hard at work. Writing this story determined to give it a proper and perfect ending. And I'm happy to announce that this story is done! At the same time as I'm saddened. This story has been one of the greatest challenges I've ever written. And focusing on it, has gotten me though a lot of my own tough times! But all good things must come to an end, and this isn't by far my last story! So, yes… this story is done. I hope everybody enjoys the ending and everybody's a little surprised! Just a little! But before I begin, let me tell you. I will be posting the rest of the ending as fast as I can! My Internet's only good for a few seconds at best. But I want to post this now before I lose it again! I love you all, and I'll start off thanking all of my wonderful reviewers…_

**Lola Knight –** Thank you so much for writing in girl! You know, chapter 20 was rather risky. I didn't know how everyone was going to react when I posted. But I remember you were the first to review, and once I read your review, I knew I was okay! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you and the rest of our little gang like my work. And can enjoy it! Words can't describe my gratitude. I really hope you enjoy chappie and the ending! Much Love!

**Mara look-a-like –** Wow! Thank you so much! For all of your wonderful reviews, and encouragement! I really hope you like this chapter and the ending! I hope it does you, one my most loyal reviewers, justice! Much Love!

**Jedi-Lover –** What can I say! Without your encouragement and friendship this story may have never been completed! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND I really hope you like this update! And the ending! Much Love!

**TnTornado –** Again, sososososososo sorry it took me this long to post! Between computers (yeah, it's plural!), and not-so reliable internet… There was a long while I where I really did think that, "maybe I should just quit!" The only thing that kept me going was reviews like yours… and probably a 24 pack of Mountain Dew! LoL! But finally, the next post is here along with the ending! And I really hope you enjoy. That's a lot of action, and I still think more of my blood, sweat and tears were spilled! LoL! Take care and Much Love!

**Sithspawned –** I know I can be evil, usually it isn't intentional (like this time, I assure you) But if it hadn't been for wonderfully loyal and understanding beings like yourself… This story probably would have never been completed! Thank you for all of your support… in fact, you've supported me, since I started writing L/M fanfics! We've talked and kidded our way through three stories! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I really hope you like this chapter and the ending! Much Love!

**MistyRiver –** Thank you so much for such sweet words of encouragement! You're a joy! I always look forward to your reviews! And honestly, your encouragement was a part of the reason that this chapter is being posted! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and the ending! Much Love!

**MaraJade890 –** Oh my gosh! ABD is your favorite story!?!?!?!?!!? I'm so flattered and honored! AND you dropped everything to read?! Bless your heart! Your reviews always make me smile! Not to mention keep me going back to my computer, even when it crashes every few minutes… or the internet's on the fritz! Truly! I can't thank you enough, for your support AND FOR ALL OF THE GREAT LAUGHS! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the ending! Much Love!

**Sweetdeath04 –** You know how much I always look forward to your reviews, and stories! YOU'VE been nothing but supportive since I started, with TLB! Bless your heart! I'm so glad your still reading along and enjoying! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the ending! Because all of that encourage is part of the reason I can, now, post this! Much Love!

**Little Author –** (peeks meekly around a building) I hope four months is considered somewhat soon… (dodges being pummeled by over-ripe tomatoes! But with a nervous little chuckle SailorLeia continues) Well let me just say, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! I can't tell you how much your kind words helped me though some tough times! Kept me inspired to finish! I really can't thank you enough for that! I really hope you like this chapter and the ending! Hopefully it makes up for the long wait! Much love!

**Darkmoon90 –** Thank you so much for remembering! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing too! I really hope that you enjoy this chappie and the ending! Much Love!

**fluffgirl –** Of COURSE I remember you! How are you!? I'm so glad to hear from you, and I still can't believe you liked TYP so much! I know that, coming from you, that's a real complement! I hope that you do read and enjoy this fic! Much Love!

**Myriad Daydreams –** Wow! Thank you so much! I could hug you for such a nice review! This chapter and the ending are being posted together, so this story is done. (Even if the writer isn't! YAY!) I hope you enjoy the ending, goodness knows you've been wonderful and patent! THANKS AGAIN! Much Love!

**ZacE4eva –** OMG! You are so nice! Thank you so much for your review and letter! You're wonderful! Not to mention those wonderful stories of yours! I know this finale would probably never gotten posted without you! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the last! Much Love!

**ATTENTIION! If you all haven't read ZacE4eva's stories YOU SHOULD! I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THEM! They really are a delight! ****The Bet-**** which is newlywed craziness for Luke and Mara. Then there's ****Star Wars: Only The Future Will Tell, 1****" Which is one of the best stories I've ever read where MARA is being placed in the Original Trilogy! CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALL READY!**

**Han'slilgirl –**Thank you so much! I'm posting this chapter then the ending directly behind it. Thank you so much for writing in I really appreciate it! Much love!

_Dedicated to Rachel, who constantly reminds me to "Never stop believing!" THANKS GIRL! MUCH LOVE!_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 21 –**__ The Morning Of The Wedding!

* * *

_

Artoo-Detoo rolled into his master's bedroom, and began making every loud obnoxious sound he had programmed in his little body. When he realized that wasn't going to work, he turned up the volume of his noises, and started to ram the bed. After he realized there was still no movement from his master. Artoo decided desperate times called for desperate measures. So he rolled around to the other side of the bed. Took a good grip on the metal frame, and started picking it up, until his master rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

The moment Luke came in contact with the cold floor, he was awake, and scolding Artoo, in at least ten different languages. That is until he actually heard what Artoo was shirking at the top of his capacity. "What was that you said?" Luke asked, in an eerie-calm voice.

'_I said, I didn't think Mara would appreciate it, very much; if you were late to your own wedding day!'_ Artoo repeated.

"Today IS the wedding!" Luke yelped in a panic as he bolted for the refresher to quickly get presentable.

'_Humans!'_ Artoo grunted darkly before blowing an electronic raspberry at the closed door. Then he headed for the kitchen, which was filled with all of Luke's groomsmen, ushers and other male participates in the wedding.

"Sounds like Artoo finally managed to rouse Luke." Wedge commented over his steaming cup of morning caf.

"About time!" Han grinned, surround by Luke's friends and his.

"I was beginning to think we were going to have to call Mara." Lando confessed.

"I'm sure that would have been a cheerful conversation." Wedge smiled, "'Um, Hi Mara, it looks like we're going to have to call off the wedding. Because your groom won't wake up.'"

"I can only imagine, what she would have to say about that." Lando said.

"You know we came close to doing that at my wedding." Han smiled at the memory.

"Mine too!" Wedge said excitedly.

'_**Luke's got a terrible habit of sleeping-in on the worse moments possible!'**_ Chewbacca added.

"I think you've got something there pal! He really does sleep in at the worst times. And they're the only times!" Han agreed.

"Poor Mara, she's going to have to be dealing with him on moments like this for the rest of her life." Lando said thoughtfully.

"I don't think Mara will have any problems with that!" Wedge smiled.

"Yeah, if anyone can break his habit. It's her!" Han agreed.

'_**She's one hell of a lady!'**_ Chewie said, holding up his huge mug.

"TO MARA!" All of the men agreed, before all taking a swig of each of their mugs. That's the very moment Luke came out in a robe, and did a little jump.

"You're all here?!" Luke asked his voice a little higher pitched than usual.

"Well yeah, Luke, that was the plan!" Lando reminded.

"Morning kid!" Han greeted, handing Luke a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "For those nerves." Han winked reassuringly.

"Thanks bubby." Luke said gratefully.

"Are you nervous, Luke?" Wedge asked.

"A little, I'm more excited than anything." Luke smiled, as he joined the other men around his kitchen table. "It took us a long time to get here, ya know. A lot of years…but we made it. So I'm grateful, and in a couple of hours… Mara will be my wife."

"And it'll all be down hill from there." Lando teased.

"Don't pay attention to him, Luke. I think you and Mara will have a great life together." Wedge said optimistically.

"I hope you're right, I want to make her happy." Luke smiled.

'_**I don't think that'll be hard for you, kid.'**_ Chewie said slapping Luke on the back.

**

* * *

Meanwhile, Not ****so far away… In the Solo's Yavin Apartment****…**

The former Princess of Alderaan was entertaining the ladies who would be participating in the wedding this morning. Sort of like Han was entertaining all of the men in Luke's wedding party. Leia's job was somewhat harder though, for she had to not only care for Mara, the other ladies and her own preparations. She also had to get all three of her children prepared as well.

Not just that, she had to make sure all three kids did not destroy their jedi dress-robes, before the ceremony. Which all of their female friends were more than happy to help accomplish. Particularly Winter, who kept an eye trained on the kids while Leia was running around. Getting everything ready, so all Mara would have to worry about was eating and trying to remember to breathe.

When the time came to rouse the bride, Leia walked into the spare bedroom. The second she walked in, she felt like she was submerged in cold, darkness, it was almost hard to breath. She and walked over to the bed, and said, "Mara… time to get up."

"Hmm?" The fake Mara asked.

"Time to get up, Mara." Leia repeated as the fake bride-to-be sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" Mara asked sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"You've got a good two hours before the ceremony. Breakfast is ready-don't worry I didn't attempt to cook; Han made it before he left. All of the ladies are here and all three children are up too. It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." Leia assured.

"Wonderful," the fake Mara said with a cold sneer. Leia was about to ask Mara 'if everything was alright.' But Mara was up and in the fresher so quick that Leia didn't have time to ask. So she stood up, and went to the fresher door and asked. "Mara?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be alright?" The changeling asked.

"It's just a funny feeling I'm getting through the force." Leia explained. "I have a funny feeling that… I don't know." Leia turned around and started busing herself with finding Mara's gown and laying it out for her. If she'd still been standing at the door, she would have surely seen it crack open. And The changeling's blaster aiming for her own heart. As she asked, "What kind of funny feeling? Do you think something's not right?"

"With my head, perhaps something's not right. But don't worry Mara, this is your day, you and Luke, everything will be perfect." Leia smiled, shaking her head at her own silliness.

At those words the blaster slipped back behind the door. And the changeling asked, "You really think so?"

"I just know so!" Leia said cheerfully. "But you'd better stop talking to me and get a shower. Or their won't be a wedding to worry about."

"Right, I'll be quick." Fake Mara promised from behind the closed door as she hopped in the shower.

**

* * *

Hours Earlier… Floating Just Outside The Atmosphere…**

The real bride, Mara Jade, was hanging by her wrist and ankles. Being dragged to a cell, where she would spend the rest of her life… if she wasn't extremely careful. Not to mention, more than a little crafty. You would think that she would have been thrown in a cell, and left there upon arrival. However, that was not the case.

She'd been restrained all night, but not to this extreme. The changeling that kidnapped her in the first place; was a really sick and twisted being. That Mara had spent the greater part of the evening before, learning about. For this operation was being run by a very well to do changeling clan! The girl that had placed herself in Mara's life, real name was Aphelia.

And right off the bat, Mara could tell, that Aphelia was one of those daddy's girls, who have more money than sense. The first place she was brought in was an big office you could land a ship in. Inside the office was another changeling, this changeling was much older than the little spore Mara had the displeasure of meeting earlier. When the older changeling saw her, Mara got a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Because just by the look that changeling gave her, Mara could tell he had no plans of killing her. He had the look of one of those lowlifes, who'd just purchased a pleasure slave. Mara squirmed a little, disgusted with the older male, and feeling sick with herself. How could she let something like this happen?

"Welcome Mara Jade, Look around you and get used to your surroundings. For they are going to be your home; for a long, long time." The male changeling greeted in a deep, slippery, icy voice. He brushed his fingers down Mara's neck; who jerked away and almost kicked the changeling over. But the men that were holding her captive were took quick and strong to let that happen.

"I don't plan on get comfortable." Mara said in tone that even surprised her. It was harsh, firm and didn't shake at all.

"Oh you'll get more than comfortable, my dear. You'll find we're quite persuasive." The male said with that same eerie tone. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Drayton… I'm the head of our clan and the young women who captured you was my daughter, Aphelia."

"How touching." Mara sneered.

"My family is very important to me Miss Jade. Especially my little girl, I make sure she gets everything her little heart desires. As her father that is my duty, until she finds a man that can take that job."

"Good Luck there!"

"You see, my Aphelia is a very special young lady, for all of her life. There's only been one man that's had her attention… and that's the Jedi Master."

"You mean to tell me you're kidnapping me because your demented teenager has a crush on my husband?!" Mara asked incredulously.

"Fiancée, Miss Jade, and it's more than a crush. My daughter is in love with your fiancée." He said, surprisingly able to keep a straight face, while Mara couldn't help but laugh.

"Boy, if I had a credit everytime somebody told me they loved my fiancée; I would be a rich woman."

"She is in love with your fiancée and has been planning to approach him for years; our plans were almost in full swing. But some girl always comes along and spoil's my poor baby's plans." The male explained.

"How long has she been obsessing over him?"

"Oh, my daughter has been in love with Luke Skywalker since the destruction of the first Death Star. LONG before you even knew him." The changeling had obviously done his homework.

"No wonder she's so sick." Mara accused.

"Sick?"

"Yes! Sick, twisted, possessed…You're daughter is not in love with him, she's merely infatuated with him. As her father, it's your responsibility to make sure she knows the difference." The male pulled out a bigger controlling device than the one his daughter had used on Mara earlier. That froze her in place, she couldn't blink, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. He flipped a special switch on the side, which began to electrocute Mara, shaking her violently every which way.

He only let it shock her for two minutes, but to Mara it seemed like days. He turned the switch off and continued to hold her body in it frozen position. "Are you listening to me Mara Jade? Can you hear through the ringing in your ears?"

For a second, Mara thought _'This is it, I'm going to die.'_ But only for a second, before she told herself, _'No, I can't give up; Luke needs me to keep going. I have to save him.'_ So much was going through her jumbled brain, yet she could still hear what the older being was saying. "This is a special device, that arms common folk. Like myself, against all of you so-called special beings; who can will your precious force. It's unlike any of it's kind, it doesn't really stun, or anything. Mainly it enables a normal person like me, to make any force sensitive do whatever we want then to. No fuss, no arguments, no 'Oww-I-can't-that'll-make-me-go-dark-side's either! Ingenious, don't you think?"

Mara wanted so badly to break free of this invisible hold, but she couldn't even manage to breath right now. She was so frustrated with these people for creating something so stupid. Not to mention the unbearable pain coursing through her entire body. She couldn't blink; breath, or move… but that did not stop the tears from running down her face.

"It doesn't have to be like this, ya know?" The male being, said before coming over to her. So he could run his hands up and down her arms; in a caressing sort of way. "My daughter and the jedi don't have to be the only ones to benefit from this little arrangement either. How does that sound?"

He pushed a button, that finally let go of Mara. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath, shaking constantly as if she was very cold, from being electrocuted. Her first reaction was to catch her breath. Once that was accomplished, Mara said, "You're mistaken. You say _'the jedi'_ as if he's the only one. He's a Jedi Master, and I am a Jedi Knight. There's no way you're little toys will work on Luke. He knows things about the force most jedi dream about. He will not fall for your daughter's tricks, I will escape some how and I will marry him."

"Are you so sure, think it over; I could be any man you want." The changeling insisted, changing from his true form to look just like Luke. Then he changed to Lando, Wedge, Chewbacca, and then Palpatine.

Mara gave him the most disgusted, sickened look she could muster. Then said to him cool, and resolutely. "Why would I even consider you, when I could have the real thing? I would rather than die than spend the rest of my life with a twisted reflection."

"After I'm through with you my dear, you won't even be able to sit upright." The evil clawdite promised with a sinister toothy grin.

Staying true to his word, when he was done torturing Mara, with that remote sized controlling device. She just lay on the ground, trying to move, trying so hard to get up, but she couldn't. A group of house servant droids came in; they took off her restraints knowing her body was in shock. Unable to move, so fighting them was out of the question. They dressed her in her wedding gown quickly, before restraining her again. She couldn't stand, sit or walk on her own… all she could do was hanging between two guards, shaking every now and then. She was hung on a wall, by her restraints. As soon as the guards left, she tried to kick her feet up so she could reach her boot's heel where she kept a lot of her lock picking utensils. But she couldn't even manage to maneuver her skirt to move. So she tried to get to the other picks she had hidden in a wrist-holster. Thanking her lucky stars the droids who threw her into her gown didn't register that she was armed.

When she couldn't even begin to move enough for this task, a wave of sheer embarrassment washed over her. She was an ex-assassin, the Ex-Emperor's Hand… yet she couldn't get herself out of this… she was ashamed, she felt helpless and not scared for her life… but Luke's. She wasn't fighting for herself, but for him. Somebody had to stop these loonies. Someone had to warn Luke, before he gets himself killed. And she knew the only body that could do all of these things was her. But she had no idea how she was going to do all of that. She faced the fact that she would not be marrying Luke this morning. But she looked on the bright side of this fact. Marrying him at all after this nightmare would be a miracle, in itself.

With the electric shock still reeking havoc on her system. Mara's overworked frazzled mind began to fall asleep. She fought it as hard as she could; she couldn't afford to fall asleep now. She had to focus, she had to get herself out of here! But to no aleve; she drifted into the darkness of sleep, unable to help it.

As soon as she was completely unconscious, another woman prisoner stepped out of the shadows. The large cell had a dirt floor and was only lit by a small window far above them. And all the was barely coming in through the window was moonlight. She walked over to the slumped form in white and tilted her face into the moonlight, so she could see her face. The woman gasped when she recognized her face, and whispered, "Mara Jade... so it is true! They are after Luke."

Then the woman disappeared into the shadows again.

_

* * *

That's it for chapter 21; I hope everybody is still on the edge of their seats enough to want to read the next chapter. Don't worry, there won't be months in between chapters this time. Because the next chapter is being posted, immediately after I post this chapter. Please Review if you get a chance, you know how much I love to hear from you guys! And THANK YOU SO MUCH, Again for sticking with me over the last two years! MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia**_


	22. Unexpected Help!

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**YAY! You liked the last chapter enough to keep reading! Score! I hope everybody likes all of the twists and turns in these last chapters... it truly is my blood, sweat and tears. But I've never been more proud of a story before in my life! I hope all of you enjoy!**_

_Dedicated to the first dog I ever owned on my very own, my border collie puppy, Jazzie! Because her goofy smile and puppy antics never stop inspiring me… and she loved this chapter._

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 22**__ – Unexpected Help

* * *

_

Mara was awakened by cold water being splashed on her face. When she came to, for a moment, she forgot where she was, and what was going on. So she asked the figure in the shadows, "What's going on, where am I?"

"We're hovering just out of the atmosphere of Yavin IV." A familiar female voice explained in a harsh tone.

"No need to be so crude, she's hurt, and it's not her fault. She was probably taken just like we were." Another, kind female voice explained, beside the figure in the dark.

"I know, I know, I just don't see why we have to risk our lives to help her." The harsh voice explained her reasoning.

"We owe Luke that much, don't you think?" The kinder voice explained.

All of a sudden, Mara realized the familiar harsher voice's owner. And asked into the darkness, "Callista Ming?!"

"Wow, she does remember me." Callista bit out sarcastically, while the other woman sighed and sat down in the shadows. Knowing neither woman would rest, till they argued this out. "Luke's dear, best friend… I knew you two had something going on between the two of you. I knew it all along." The woman accused stepping closer so Mara could now see the face that used to belong to Cray Mingla.

"Don't even start that! You know Luke was nothing but loyal and faithful to you. Which is something I'm not so sure you can claim, leaving him the way you did!" Mara said right back.

"Maybe so, while we were together, but after I left. How long did you two wait really? A day or a full week?" Callista asked with frustration and pain in her gray eyes.

"You seriously don't know do you? Either you don't know, or playing really stupid!" Mara observed.

Calli took a lunge at Mara, who even in her weakened state, couldn't help but smile. The only reason, Calli didn't start beating the red head. Was because a brunette had thrown herself in front of Mara and shielded her. "We are here to help her, Calli! Not kill her!"

"Can't we make her cry just a little?" Calli whined.

"Not even on your good days." Mara boasted, while Calli lunged again.

"Now, both of you, STOP IT!" The other woman said, raising her voice. It was in that moment, Mara realized exactly who the kinder woman was. She looked beat, and dirty, like she'd been there longer than the other two. Mara asked, "Are you Gaerial Captison?"

The brunette's head turned and the woman nodded, and smiled. "Yes I am, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, but I just knew we had a shot at getting out of here, when I saw you. And I also knew, Calli wouldn't let that happen peacefully, not until at least argued things out with you."

"Gaerial, she's in a white dress… that's false advertisement." Callista picked.

"Hey-" Mara tried to defend, but Gaerial bet her to it.

"Callista, do not say things like that, anymore! What happened between you and Luke is history. What happened between you and her is history too. Move on, and let's get outta here while we still can."

"Thank you, I couldn't have said that better myself." Mara said.

"Easy for you to say, Gaerial… you have a husband now, on the outside…Why her? Why couldn't we just-" Calli tried to argue, but Gaerial was absolute.

"Look there are two things that all three of us have in common. We are all strong women, and Luke is special to all of us. For instance, there was far too many differences between Luke and I for a relationship to work. Religion, planet hopping, there was no way we could ever make it work. And the same with you Calli… right?"

"The only real reason I left, was because… I knew there was a big chance I would never be able to touch the force again. And Luke is all force all the time… it's like, he was the part of myself I could never touch again… without going Darkside… anyway."

"Making a relationship…" Gaerial questioned.

"Practically impossible… it wasn't his fault, and I did still love him…" Calli began to cry. "But I knew I was a danger to us both the more I was around him. Because it made me so tempted to use the force, I would have gone Darkside, out of desperation.

"Luke doesn't look at those losses quite the same." Mara said quietly, gaining both women's attention.

"I try to convince him of a similar theory, I really do. But Luke just sees it all as his foul up, his fault, and he just wasn't good enough for either of you." Mara explained further.

"That's Luke," Gaerial smiled, "always so quick to blame himself."

"'A similar theory,' oh, I'm sure. More like, 'it's not your fault, those bitches left you Luke, It's THEIR'S!' Isn't THAT more accurate?!" Callista insisted.

"You are so full of-" Mara began but was cut off by Gaerial saying, "LADIES! PLEASE! Let's not begin yelling at each other, again, keep in mind; we're all on the same side."

"No we are not, mark my words Gaerial. She's going to ruin any chance we have! And she's the enemy!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CALLISTA!" Gaerial commanded.

"You're taking her side?" Callista asked in a small voice; as if she was trapped in a soap opera.

"I'm not taking sides, Calli. I'm merely stating facts, were you not listening a moment ago. We're all on the same side, and I believe our ONLY way out is if we unite our forces."

"Unite our forces, yes; that _we_ can do." Callista smiled, gesturing only between herself and Gaerial. "But I assure you, unite with this tramp and our whole plan will IGNITE!" Callista swore.

"Tramp?!" Mara repeated, "You're calling me a tramp; dressed like you are!? Where did they pick you up, right before you went on duty under your streetlamp?"

"I'm not the whore that is sleeping with the Jedi Master!"

"Not anymore, you aren't, that's for damn sure!" Mara yelled back.

"LADIES! PLEASE! Let's try to be more civilized." Gaerial begged.

"Try all you want Gaeri, but I assure you there's no way Mara Jade can be civilized."

"Callista, I mean it, stop picking at her. She's wounded and we're going to need all of the help we can get!"

"She's not-"

"She's been electrocuted several times, and she can't even walk as of now."

"Exactly, she'll be dead weight, just slowing us down." Callista pointed out satisfied. "Gaeri, let's just go and leave her here."

"Will you stop being so heartless and over dramatic?!"

"Call me whatever you like, I'm not helping her! What you're talking about is sacrificing our lives for hers. And I'm-"

"What you're speaking of is murder! Can you honestly believe that would be the right thing to do?"

"Gladly!" Callista announced happily, not missing a beat. Gaerial, tried not to show her surprise as she continued.

"Alright then, let me put it to you this way. Could you face Luke again, after killing his true love?"

"But I didn't!"

"You might as well have; being in a perfect situation to help her. To save her, let him marry her and share his life with her. Even if it turns out to be for a little while… Can you honestly say, you could face Luke… After having a hand in killing his real true love? Could you?" Gaerial asked the tearful Callista. Finally hitting home, and making Calli realize what she'd been insinuating.

"Alright then, we bring her with us. For Luke's sake, but I will not carry her all the way out of here. That, you'll do on your own!"

**

* * *

An Hour Later…**

Gaerial and Callista, carrying Mara between them were heading for the exit to steal a transport. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" Callista gritted with clinched teeth. "She's so heavy."

"And yet no where near as heavy as you were during our first attempt," Gaerial reminded.

"Shh." Mara shushed and said in a voice so quiet the ladies had trouble hearing her. She said, "If the both of you argued like this; no wonder you were caught. You must be as soundless as possible and we can't leave. Not until we've made sure these people are no longer a threat."

"And just how do you propose we do that?" Calli asked with her nose in the air. "It's not like you're welding a lightsaber in your condition."

"Mara's right, if we just leave they could still catch us. Not to mention, even if we get you to your wedding. His daughter could still control all force sensitive beings around her." Gaerial pointed out.

"You know, I really wish you two would stop agreeing with one another." Calli bit out.

"Just because you haven't had a good idea, or thing to say so far is your fault. It's not our fault were focused on what is really important." Gaerial smiled.

"Call it what you want, I still don't have to like it. And I'll have a good idea, you just wait!"

"My wedding is in a mere amount of hours now, we don't have that kind of time Callista." Mara smiled a little as she pointed out this fact.

"You know, I could drop you!" Callista almost teased.

"And I could kill you." Mara almost teased back.

"Are the two of you finally beginning to get along!?" Gaerial asked with hope.

"NO!" Both women defend, all too quickly.

"Sure you weren't. Mara do you have any idea how we can stop them?" Gaerial asked, hopefully.

"Well when the lead changeling was talking to me-"

"Drayton?" Gaerial and Callista asked flatly.

"Yes, he was standing in a huge room. It had shelves upon shelves of data in book form and disks… like a study, but it was way too big. There was a huge Purple globe in the back of the room." Mara explained.

"Was this globe pulsating, with thunder and lightening, like some contained storm?" Callista asked.

"Yes, you've seen it too?"

"No, I've never been in the room you're describing. But we've seen globes just like that one, all over this floating prison." Gaerial said.

"Do you suppose that's their power source?" Calli asked.

"I believe so." Mara said.

"But those things are all over this place… we don't even know how many of them there are! And like you said Mara, your weddings in a manner of hours. We can't have Luke marrying the wrong girl." Calli tried to talk them out of this idea.

"Yeah, but if we disable their power source and they're unable to control force sensitives anymore. Luke will know it's not me, and she won't be able to convince him otherwise." Mara said trying to stand up on her own, and managing even if very shakily.

"Are you sure he'll notice?" Calli asked.

"I have faith in him; he'll see that it's not me."

"Mara you can barely stand how are you supposed to fight." Gaerial asked in concern, knowing what the red head was thinking.

"I have the force, so I _**can**_ fight."

**

* * *

Meanwhile… In The Groomsmen Waiting Room…**

Luke Skywalker stood gazing out a window, in a few hours he and Mara would be walking out of this place. Man and Wife, for the very first time, hopefully the first of many. Luke said he was 'excited, really he was,' but for some reason, he didn't seem too excited. At first Han Solo had thought it was just nerves. But as time went on and the wedding grew closer, Luke didn't seem to perk up… Han began to worry. Was there something Luke knew he didn't? Was he having second thoughts? What could possibly make him so glum on his wedding day? Hadn't he been the most excited up to now?

So worried, and feeling helpless, Han asked; "You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine, Han." Luke answered mechanically, without an ounce of feeling.

"Well you could have fooled me." Han said.

"Really Han, I'm just fine."

"That's the problem kid, you're 'just fine.' When all week you've been ecstatic, this day couldn't come soon enough. For you or Mara, what's with you? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No."

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"No… it's nothing like that."

"Than what is it than? What's going on here, please, tell me?"

"Well… I'll admit my nerves are a little on edge; I've been trying to reach out to Mara all morning."

"Through the force?" Han asked.

"Yeah, since I can't see her; I was trying to at least see if she was feeling alright. But she won't respond, I keep running into those durasteel walls she used to keep around herself. But she hasn't let them up since we got back together." Luke explained, "I have a very bad feeling about-"

"Don't say THAT!"

"What? It's the truth?!"

"Everytime one of us mutters that phrase, nothing but trouble ensues for all of us!" Han pleaded.

"That's not entirely true."

"Oh yeah it is! Name one time, one occurrence, where something good came from that phrase being said."

"Well… there was… what about that… no… Uh…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Trust me, you could wreck your brain all day and you still wouldn't find one time that phrase didn't cause trouble."

"I know, Han… I just have had a terrible feeling ever since last night. I can't quiet tell if it's a disturbance in the force or not. I can't seem to let my guard down today. We need to warn everybody to be ready for anything."

"Now don't get jittery Luke, you know how Mara is. Leia said she'd had a nightmare last night. Maybe that's it!" Han tried to comfort.

"Maybe, but still, I want everyone to be ready for anything. Because I have the unexplainable feeling that something terrible could happen." Luke explained.

"When you say anything, do you mean not enough sarlacc dip at the reception anything? Or Death Star anything?" Han asked.

"I mean ANYTHING, Han!" Luke finally exclaimed, before lowering his head into his hands.

"Okay, okay, I'll make sure everybody's on the alert. Take it easy kid!"

His head came back up and he apologized, "I'm sorry Han, but ever since her nightmares woke me up last night… I've carried this feeling. And since she won't even let me in, to assure me that she's alright, I fear something terrible has happened to her. Like maybe she's had a relapse, maybe she's having second thoughts. Or maybe…"

"Luke, you've got to calm down, everything is going to be fine. I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine."

"You're probably right, it's probably all in my head. But could you please still warn the others? I'm going to need them if something goes wrong." Luke insisted.

"Yeah. Sure… you take a rest in here, get yourself straight and I'll warn the others. Okay, kid?"

"Alright Han," Luke said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands again. Han walked out of the room wondering what could Luke have possibly seen to have him and Mara acting so strange? He was beginning to get a bad… nope, he wasn't even going to think of it right now. The last thing Jade and the kid needed was him hexing there big day. He assured himself that everything would fine in the long run. At the end of the day as long as Mara was the new Mrs. Skywalker… and Luke was happy, none of this would matter. He even told himself someday they would all laugh about this. But he had a feeling it would be many years from now.

Han is the only member of their family without 'the force.' And even though he was without it, he had seen it enable his wife, her brother, his kids, and Jade do miraculous things. He couldn't believe it had come from his own lips, but as he was walking to warn the others as told. He'd said to himself and the heavens, "May the force be with us on this wedding."

* * *

_Hope you liked it,review if you can; more as soon as I my computer let's me! Much Love!_

_**SailorLeia!**_


	23. Mara's Back and Bad!

_Dear Readers,_

_Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and encouragement! Especially while I'm fighting the good fight here! People against machines! LOL! I will thank all of you for your reviews I'm working on that right now! But I had to get the rest of the story posted first!_

_**Dedicated to Chocolate… A girl's true best friend… and my fuel throughout this chapter! Much Love!**_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 23 –**__ Mara's Back and Bad!

* * *

_

Callista, Gaerial and Mara approached a huge purple orb of energy. Mara was finally, slowly walking on her own. Slowly regaining her composure, and making things much easier on her comrades. All of them marveled at the globe, and it's monstrous size. The glass somehow bended and fluctuated without ever breaking; as it somehow contained a violent electric purple storm. All three, knowing they'd never seen anything like it; and hoping they would never again.

They began to wrack their brains on how to destroy such a thing. Mara cursed herself for not having her lightsaber. It was still resting in a drawer, in her nightstand, on the surface of Yavin IV. Not to mention, all three wondered if they did destroy it; what would happen to that storm? Would it evaporate, into thin air? As violent as it seemed, that was highly unlikely. As it raged on, Mara, as well as the others, were given the impression, that storm would escape. Upon escape it could take over the room if not the entire station. What would it take to break such a phenomenon? And would they just need to break one, or all of them? There was many questions going through their minds. Mara was the one keeping in mind they were on a very small time limit here, as well.

All of a sudden their thoughts were all interrupted by a loud knocking. There were several cells surrounding this orb, for prisoners. One containing a skeleton, and old man, that looked to be asleep; and a younger man waving all three girls over. The man wasn't bad looking or anything; just Mara had never seen him before. Callista, on the other hand, went running to the man and yelled to him through the thick glass door. Tearfully cheering, "You're still alive!"

"You know this gentleman?" Gaerial asked rather stiffly, taken off guard.

"Yes! This is Valor; the first cell I was kept in here. I had to share with him. I thought he'd been killed; we have to let him come with us!" Callista insisted. He kept trying to yell through the door to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. Gaerial somehow understood him and explained.

"He says, 'he didn't know what had happened to you either. He's glad to see you, but there's no use trying to save him, the glass surrounding him is nearly indestructible.'"

"Nonsense, you were the brains in all of our escapes. If anyone can get us outta here, it's you. Now come on, what can break this glass? If we figure out what can, we'll probably be able to break that globe as well!" Calli smiled looking around her for some ideas. But the sound of not only feet coming but voices as well; could be heard coming. All three women managed to stash themselves behind a crate. On the far side of the room, the footsteps and voices belonged to three drunken guards. The reason these three on duty guards were intoxicated on duty was in celebration of a victorious day.

The Wedding was underway, and holo-projectors had been set up throughout the station. Broadcasting the wedding's proceedings in ever room. So far all that was happening was guests were arriving. Newscasters were identifying important dignitaries, and commenting all of the guests already in attendance. Mara had to really work hard not to scold the image. She covered her own mouth, and managed to somehow shush herself. How were they going to escape now? Guards standing not even ten yards away.

That is when something inside the crate behind them rolled out. It was a grenade! A heavy little sucker, as she showed it to her comrades another rolled out. They were hiding behind a crate full of grenades! She got her fellow fugitives to loud their pockets with the chunky ammunition. All the while, Mara was planning in her mind exactly how to get them out of here. On a signal, she threw her weapon at the globe and unsuspecting guards. The explosion was mostly absorbed by the globe, which shattered and it's storm was unleashed on the room. But it also shattered the glass containing Calli's friends; the guards didn't even know what hit them. They were all killed instantly.

As all three women, Calli's male friend as well as the older man, made their escape! Electric thunder struck all around them, nearly missing them. All three girls were armed in so much ammo; they ran as fast as they could from the electric storm. Know it would only take one miss placed bolt of lightening. Luke wouldn't have a chance, and Mara would die in her wedding gown… There's a depressing concept! Thinking such things if nothing else did motivate Mara to run harder. And fight with all her might to make sure that dark thought, never became a reality!

The group finally sealed the storm off behind some blast doors and hid themselves in so rubbish before a guard brigade came matching through. The also managed to escape yet again as the horrific storm attacked the new groups of guards!

**

* * *

Meanwhile in Drayton's Office…**

"Sir!" One of Drayton's techs called.

"Yes, what is it now, Liam?" Drayton asked tiredly.

"According to my computer sensors, we have a containment problem in the lowest prisoner level." The squirmy clawdite said, pointing to his screen.

"Containment of our prisoners or our celebrating family?" Drayton asked flatly, he wouldn't be celebrating till he heard; _'I now pronounce you man and wife.'_

"Neither sir, we're having containment problem with the storm." The soft spoken Liam explained.

"Impossible! You know as well as I do there's only one way to release the storm; and that's mutiny! The only thing that can pierce our power sources is our own weaponry. I hope you're not telling me that there's a traitor in our midst!"

"I hope not sir, but with all do respect; we do have several traitors in on board. But all of them are in locked cells. If anyone would do such a thing, my first guess would be an escaped lowlife." Liam tried to explain.

"None of them are this clever." Drayton said too quickly and confidently.

"I wouldn't underestimate the powers, or intellect of a force-wielding women. Who needs to get to her wedding, sir."

"Liam, when I want your opinion, I will ask for it. Now in the meantime, do something useful."

"I am trying sir." Liam promised, as nervousness griped him so strongly. He felt a bit lightheaded.

**

* * *

Meanwhile… In A Distant Corridor… **

Mara, Calli, Gaerial, Valor and the old man found themselves in a refresher. So they were able to catch their breath. Mara lie heavily against the wall and breathed, "I'm getting too old for this!"

"You were wonderful Miss! Genius!" Valor cheered, "The only thing that will penetrate those globes is a blast from their own ammunition. They pride themselves on it even being lightsaber proof."

"How can anything be lightsaber proof?!" Calli asked, with a bit of a smart alike tone. After all, she was a jedi, once.

"I don't know, but whatever Jedi of the old republic did to them. They despise all jedi, and have researched and studied ways to control them for years." Valor explained.

"Well you seem to have done your, homework," Gaerial complimented. "But how did you achieve all of this knowledge?"

"I managed to tap into their computer systems a few times, upon escape. I used to be a slicer, for the Corellian Military. And I still remember a few tricks." He explained with a little smile.

"I thought you looked Corellian," Mara smiled, her mind automatically going to her poor Corellia almost-brother-in-law. It was his job to handle Luke, which gave Mara the motivation to stand again and said.

"Well thank you Valor, for all of your help, answer one more question for me?" Mara asked.

"Certainly, Miss Jade, or is it already Mrs. Skywalker?" he smiled kindly.

"It's still Jade, but the reason I'm in a hurry is because I don't want to remain a miss. Do you understand, what I'm saying?"

"The wedding's today?" Valor realized as he remembered watching all of the guests arrive.

"Yes, and if we don't hurry up; and release the storm all over this station. My husband-to-be, could marry the wrong Mara."

"Oh that's right, he sent his daughter in your place. I remember reading something about that." Valor said.

"Right, now was that globe the furthest down and away from everything?" Mara asked.

"Yes, it was; it's the last one."

"Great, do you know how many more there are?" Callista asked.

"Six more, and I know where all six are located but how are we going to get to the last one? It's in Drayton's Office. If we blow that up, while we're still on this station, we'll never make it out in time. And if we don't break all six of the remaining; they can rebuild!"

"Don't you worry about that, I've already got a plan. Just help me blow up the rest of this dump and stick together. Because if my plan works, we're going to be blowing Drayton and his entire clan out of the sky… right now!"

**

* * *

A Little While Later, Back in Drayton's Office…**

"Sir, it seems our guests just busted another containment globe."

"What? How?" Drayton asked frantically. "How are they blowing through my security so easily!? HOW-ARE-THEY-MOVING-SO-FAST!?"

"I'm not sure sir."

"Well where in the hell is my security!?"

"I don't know sir, it seems our caper or capers have taken out communications, either that or they've just killed everyone."

"Who would be so bold as to-"

"if I could sir-"

"NO, YOU-CAN-**NOT!** BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL SAY! YOU'LL SAY THIS IS THE WORK OF MARA JADE!"

"With all do respect sir, she is an ex-assassin, and an ex-emperor's hand. Precious few can claim the same truthfully."

"If you're foolish enough to think one woman could cause so much destruction. You're more of a fool than I thought possible." Drayton did manage to say, just before an explosion close by rattled the whole ship, and thunder and lightening could be heard all too clearly.

"Sir, they burst another one." Liam announced in his ever monotone voice.

"THANKS, I COULDN'T TELL!"

"There are only two globes left intact."

"ONLY TWO!" Drayton panicked.

"What are your orders?" Liam asked, not knowing what to do.

"I want you to go to the other globe, double up security and let me know if there's any change. Send a few men to help me hold them off from this globe. As long as one is intact, we can rebuild."

"Consider it done, sir." Liam said, but before he managed to get out of the door. A loud explosion could be heard. The Purple storm was rolling at an impressive speed down the hall; Liam just managed to shut the doors in time.

"It's too late sir, we're all that's left."

"That's tragic Liam; my entire clan was on this station. Minus my daughter, of course. She can marry her dream, we can rebuild and we will rule the galaxy… and when I say we, I mean I."

"I realize that, sir."

"Good," He said before cackling whole heartedly.

"What's so funny, sir?"

"I was just thinking, if your guesses were right, there's no way that woman could have escaped out there. In releasing our storm all over the station, she had to have killed herself in the process. Such a shame too, such a beautiful and smart woman. She would have been very entertaining to keep around."

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a small stolen ship appeared in the large window behind Drayton. Liam looked up at in fear and began to shake! Drayton noticed his behavior, and in annoyance, turned to see what Liam was so scared of. When he saw the small craft and it's pilot, Mara Jade. He only had time to gasp, before a torpedo was launched into the last globe. And the last bit of the storm was released to reek havoc on the station and finally finish it's destruction.

While our heroes and heroines rode off in safety.

**

* * *

Meanwhile… In the Groomsmen Waiting Room…**

Luke was still standing at the same window, when Han opened the door and said, "Hey Kid."

"Yes?"

"They're ready for ya."

"Right," Luke smiled a nervous smile and walked out with his brother-in-law.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Han asked again in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Everything is going to be just fine; I think I'm just nervous is all. I mean all men are; on a day like today, right?"

"Well, every guy I know is. I know **I** was _petrified_ on the day I married your sister." Han assured.

"I feel a little bit better now."

"You didn't throw up did you?"

"No, but I'll admit I came close." Luke said as they were heading for the room where the ceremony would be taking place. Luke froze in place, right in front of the door. Han gave him a little push, advising, "No body said it was going to be easy kid. In fact today is probably going to be one of the hardest things you ever do. But being able to look Mara in the eyes and call her your wife..."

"Yeah, it'll definitely be worth the fight!" Luke confessed.

"That-ah Boy! Now I'm going to have to walk around and come in the other side. Best Man duties and all, but I know you'll be just fine. Good Luck!" Han winked.

"No tripping down the aisle Solo, that's my sister on your arm."

"Very funny!" Han called behind him, as he walked off. Luke took a deep breath and walked into the large room. The second they saw his smiling face, the crowds cheered Luke on! His old Rogue Squadron buddies were all whistling, and cat calling! Cheering, _"It's about time!"_ All of the Mara's smuggling comrades were cheering as well, _"Better man than me!"_ And the Dignitaries that were so much Leia's crowd, simply clapped respectfully. Luke felt better all ready, just seeing how much all of his friends and family were supporting them!

**

* * *

Meanwhile… Inside The Ship…**

"So what's the game plan guys, you know you're all invited to the wedding if you'd like to come." Mara smiled.

"Thank you so much Mara, but I think I've been away from home long enough. I think I'll just catch an early transport home. But I'll never forget how you helped us escape." Gaerial smiled.

"Valor's going to give me a lift home too, but thanks Mara!" Callista smiled for once.

"Luke won't believe I saw the both of you." Mara smiled as she sped towards the place where the ceremony would be taking place.

"Do you think you could deliver this to your new husband for us? It'll help explain your story, I think." Gaerial asked, as she handed Mara a small disk for a data-reader.

"Sure, as long as you're not sending him your location and telling him to leave me." Mara teased.

"Heavens no, just wanted to say a few things. Callista contributed a few words as well."

"Don't worry, I was nice." Callista comforted.

"I'll make sure he gets it." Mara promised as they landed not far from ceremony. She was going to have to run for the rest of the distance. Otherwise security at the wedding would be trying to shot them outta the sky. But Mara didn't mind, she was still a little shaky from being electrocuted; she was hoping the run may help her shake it off.

She thanked Calli and Gaerial one last time, before running as fast as she could for her own wedding. All the while she was telling Luke through their connection, "Hang on Luke, I'm coming!"

_

* * *

That's it for now, So… Now it's your turn, did you like it, love it, hate it, tolerate it (Thanks Destynii Skywalker! for reminding me! Much love!)? Let me know! You know how I love to hear from all of you guys! I am trying to post the last chapter with this one. But I don't know if I can! I'll do my very best, is all I can promise. This thing has been giving me trouble all week! I appreciate everyone being so nice and patient with me! Next will include wedding, finally!!! That's right, next will be my final chapter of this tale! YAY! Hope everyone's having as much fun as I am with this ending! What a better way to go than, Mara blowing EVERYTHING UP! I love you all! And hopefully this computer stays online long enough to post the next chapter after this one! Much Love!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


	24. The End and the Begining

_Dear Readers,_

_Hi there, HERE IT IS! The very last chapter, and I'm so excited about posting it! I'm only sorry it has taken so long to get up! I hope it was worth the wait to all of you wonderful readers!_

_**Dedicated to ALL WHO EVER REVIEWED THIS TALE! Bob the Builder, Jade, Sithspawned, Jedi-Lover, Darkmoon90, GreatOne, MistyRiver, Calli1, Sweetdeath04, annasolo, Luvinna, Mara look-a-like, Sunsoarer, tide8884, Saber Girls (Leia), Leira Shetai, Countess Jackman, Aiya – 120, Silvia, Dragon'sFlame-05, motoish, LilySolo, fluff girl, Jedi Cooper555, Small Chemist, Pandora of Ithilien, LCO100, SHAWN PROVONCHA, Crystal-faerie, Culf, Agi-Vega, Destynii Skywalker, Faith Skywalker, tensixtythree, Shinning Lugia, aradia skywalker, Mrs. Valdislaus Dracula, crazytook, Snuffy, elvinchick, Saberwolf3, thejedistarfiregrayson, tasuja, DragonStar, LolaKnight, Andrea P. Quintell, MaraJade890, Joe-Jonas's-Mandy, darthme1011, TnTornado, Little Author, Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, Han'slilgirl, James'LilyFlower, Myriad Daydreams, Mara Elizabeth Jade, Jade Takashi, and Jacqueline Roget! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

* * *

"**A Beautiful Disaster"**

_**Chapter 24 –**__ The End And The Beginning!

* * *

_

**At The Wedding… In the Jedi Temple…****(Oh, even I've got goose bumps!)**

Luke was smiling and standing at the front of the temple. When out of nowhere, he was brushed by Mara's presence. He was so surprised by the warmth, love and gentle light that felt like it was surrounding him. He had to fight the urge to gasp! She seemed to be a lot further away, he knew she was standing at the back of the aisle. He could see the very top of her veiled head, but when she spoke to him. She somehow sounded further away! Like she wasn't even in the building, she whispered, _"Hang on Luke, I'm coming!"_

He was confused, by this, as Han and Leia reached him. Han pat him on the back and took his place as Best Man. While Leia kissed his cheek, before also stepping over to her designated spot; behind where the bride will be standing. The bridal march began, all of the guests stood up, while Luke tried to stop being weird and remember to breath.

He was only going to do this twice in his life, thank goodness, and today would mean so much more to them both. In comparison to the huge, formal, and official New Republic Ceremony. He tried his best to focus on the moment, and cement as much of it as he could in his memory. But for reasons Luke was unsure of, it seemed, the closer Mara got to him. Gliding down the aisle on Karrde's arm; the worst Luke's stomach knotted up. He was getting a major bad feeling with every step his bride took.

When she was right at him, Luke felt like he was really going to be sick. He looked at Mara through the veil, to make out a smile she was giving him. The smile was cold, and twisted looking somehow on her face. Nothing like the wonderful smile he was used to. She held out her hand for him to take, and the moment his real hand touched hers… He had his answer. This was **NOT** his bride! He wasn't sure how this imposer swung such a charade. But he was sure that this was not his beloved Mara Jade!

"Is something wrong Master Skywalker," Kam whispered.

"Yes, Kam, something's very the wrong. This girl is not my fiancée." Luke said through gasps that filled the room.

"Luke, what are you talking about; of course I am your fiancée." Aphelia tried to cover, in Mara's voice. But Luke had an advantage; because Aphelia's father had assured her there would be no chances of failure. Now she looked into Luke's determined blue eyes, and saw that he had greatly underestimated this man.

"No, you are not. You're a very clever and convincing changeling. But you are not my Mara." She yanked a strange looking remote out of her bouquet. She pointed it at Luke and pushed several buttons. But nothing worked; all the while Luke was staring at her with a disturbed expression.

"What is going on with this! WHY-ISN'T-IT-WORKING?" Aphelia wailed.

"Having a little trouble there, Aphelia?" Mara asked from the back of the aisle and the whole temple gasped. But Mara couldn't tell what made them gasped; it could have been her timing. But more than likely it was her dirty, haggard appearance. Still donned in her wedding gown, her torn, frayed, muddy, and singed gown. Originally her gown had gone to the floor and dragged. But now it was torn unevenly, shredded and frayed hanging at knee length in some places and ankle length in others. It was still white in some places, but all of the black burn marks, blood spots, and rain. Had made the overall appearance of her gown a creamy off white. Mara would have loved to walk down the aisle in something more appropriate, but she was so rushed to get here. She didn't have time. So she sauntered down the aisle, still shaking every now and then.

Luke let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. As Aphelia shrieked, "YOU!? WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING-HERE!?"

"Making sure that you don't get your way, and putting a stop to your evil plans!" Mara assured. Luke wanted to get to her. But Aphelia was trying her best to not let that happen as she screeched at Mara. "YOU'RE THE one who's EVIL Mare Jade!"

"Mara, what's this all about?" Karrde asked, as she walked up beside him.

"This demented clawdite and her father, created a remote control that could control force sensitives. They used it to give me those nightmares, that made me so sick. They also used it to kidnap me from Han and Leia's guestroom balcony last night and her father tortured me with the same remote." Mara explained, "They been planning this for years. Aphelia was obsessed with Luke, ever since he destroyed the first Death Star. She didn't expect Luke to fall for me, so they tried to get rid of me. In every way possible."

"Is it our fault you COULDN'T TAKE A HINT!?" The psychotic girl cried as she took a charge at Mara. Who disarmed her so easily. Luke rushed to Mara, and when Aphelia tried to attack again. Luke lit his lightsaber, as security guards rushed in and took her away. Aphelia was screaming, and wailing incomprehensible lines of dribble, the whole way back up the aisle. "THIS-WAS-**MY**-DAY! THIS-WAS-SUPPOSED-TO-BE-**PERFECT**!"

All the while Luke just hugged Mara tightly, in relief. "Where were you? What did they do to you?"

"I'll tell you about it later, for now; don't you think we should deal with our guest?" Mara said.

"What do you mean by deal with them?" Luke asked nervously, especially since she was shaking. "Did she hurt you?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, but Luke, look at me. I'm in not anywhere near dressed appropriate for a wedding. Traditional or Jedi." Mara said sadly.

"Mara do you want to marry me today?"

"That's not the issue-"

"Mara, just answer me this, when you woke up today, did you want to marry me?"

"Of course I did, but-"

"DO you love me? And do you want us to share our lives together, like we talked about?"

"More than anything, but look-"

"Than that's all that matters," Luke smiled.

"No Luke, do you see this dress? Can you feel my hair?" She said pulling at a piece of red fizz she was referring to. The poor thing had been electrocuted and her hair was down and curly when she'd been kidnapped. It had fizzed to look like and up-do by the time Drayton had been done with her.

"You look beautiful and if my memory is right, Leia has a spare gown in the back for just such an emergency." Luke said, as he smiled at his twin.

"Yes I do," Leia smiled.

"Wait a minute Luke, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not kidding. I love you Mara, I want us to be together permanently. If we put off our wedding now, that'll move back our other wedding too. And that would be giving in to exactly what our enemies want." Luke explained, and Mara realized, he was absolutely right.

"So you still want to marry me, right now?" Mara asked, as she put her arms around Luke.

"I'd marry you as you are, right now, it would certainly be an interesting story for our kids, one day." Luke chuckled, kissing her forehead. "But I know you want to go make yourself more bridal looking. So, I'll give you all you need, just promise me you'll be back out here soon, and we'll do this for real." Luke

"I promise," Mara smiled and kissed Luke, while the entire room 'whoo'ed, whistled and catcalled.

"All right you two, save that for the ceremony!" Han smiled patting Luke on the back and winking to Mara.

"Come along, Mara, in ten minutes you'll be ready to walk down this aisle in style!" Leia said pulling her soon to be sister-in-law back down the aisle. Mara was so shocked and relieved she was letting herself be dragged. Not knowing what to say, after all Luke had said. And Leia had been so smart! But all of her happiness was put on hold when she saw Aphelia running full force for her with a blaster!

She began firing at Leia and Mara, but Mara was too quick. She stole Leia's lightsaber that had been hanging from her sash. She reflected all five shots right back at the spoiled girl. Not one missing their mark, the girl was killed instantly before she even hit the floor. The security guards, she'd escaped, dragged her back up the aisle.

Mara retired Leia's saber to it's rightful place. While Leia stood shocked in place for only a second before hurrying back up the aisle. In the back of the temple, Leia performed some serious magic. Not only had she been prepared for the dress being destroyed once. She'd gotten three other dresses made, exactly the same, just to make sure Mara got to go down the aisle in her dream dress. She'd had a medical-droid standing by, that gave her a body scan before she cleaned up. "Leia you were really ready for anything, weren't you."

"My dear sister, you forget, I've been down the aisle before. I know what's coming. And for the record I had the Two-Onebee stationed thinking of Luke. Not you, I just wanted to make that known." Leia smiled and Mara couldn't help but giggle. She was getting married today!

Mara stepped into the refresher and showered quickly, before she slipped into her new dress. She draped her green Jedi robe over her gown, in a stylish way she'd discussed with Leia earlier. It felt like the right thing to do, the Jedi were going to be a big part of their lives together. And today was their Jedi ceremony; Winter and Leia worked on her hair and somehow managed to get it smoothed out. As the droid told her everything should be fine. It gave her some pain-relieves just in case, as well as some meds to clam her shaking, just incase she needed them later.

Then she was ready, Karrde came in once he was given the okay, was struck at the sight of his second in command. "Wow," he breathed.

"What?" Mara asked looked all around, "Is something wrong?"

"No, you look beautiful, and you were REALLY fast. It took you, what, twenty minutes?!"

"Well thank you, is Luke ready?"

"Yeah, Solo's gone to tell him we're ready now."

"Is he nervous?" Mara asked.

"He was the first time around, because he had a really bad feeling. But now he's like the other extreme. Han said, now he's so excited, he was afraid he was going to start doing cartwheels. So he came down here and stood with Wedge and the other guys for a bit." Talon explained, while Mara burst out laughing.

"He's excited, good, he can talk me down." Mara said gripping Karrde's offered arm tightly.

"Are you a little nervous, Jade-I mean, Skywalker?"

"A little, how could you tell?"

"I know you, and you're cutting off my circulation."

"Ohh! Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Mara giggled.

"Don't worry Mara we're all with you!" Leia smiled patting her new sister on the back.

"Just take a deep breath and keep walking, the minute you reach Luke. You won't feel as nervous anymore." Winter advised as all four headed for their places.

**

* * *

The Moment Of Truth… The Ceremony!**

Luke had been told to go back into the waiting room and wait for Mara to be ready. All of his nervousness and bad feelings were gone; and all that remained for the Jedi Master was excitement. So when Luke was given the green light, he was nowhere near reluctant entering the temple this time. He walked in and the gathered crowd was still kicking. Joking around Luke got in his assigned place and said, "Take Two!"

All of the wedding party walked back up the aisle like before, then finally the crowd stood up and Mara came down the aisle on Karrde's arm. Mara, unlike Luke, was amazed she was moving. Because she was deathly nervous! But as they got closer and she saw Luke's brilliant smile; she couldn't help but giggle. At least he was confident. When they reached the podium, Karrde smiled, and gave Luke a wink. Then he carefully placed Mara's Hand in Luke's before taking his seat with the rest of Mara's guests.

When everyone was reseated, the ceremony began, "Friends, family, honored guests and fellow Jedi; we are gathered here today for a joyous occasion. We are here today, to witness the joining of our very own Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Mara Jade." Everyone applaud and cheered loudly, the moment those names were said together. Everyone in the wedding party was a little taken off guard. But Luke and Mara smiled, knowing that this crowd was the people who knew them best. They had an idea of how much they had gone through to get here. To get to this day and how happy they were to finally be here.

When the cheers subsided, Kam continued; "During the old republic, it was forbidden for jedi to wed. So when our small group of new jedi, began to find their mates, we had very little to go on. But the force, guides us jedi; in many different ways. It's never stops surprising us with it's benefits, and miracles. I think of all the adventures Luke and Mara have had. The way they met, is the most interesting when you look at them now." Kam delivered and gained a laugh, not only from the audience, but the bride and groom as well.

"The force guided these two people to one another, in a rather interesting way. True, but the force was the key! And it continued to throw them together, until they finally realized, they were meant to be. Which brings us to today, and one of the most anticipated weddings I think I've even seen." The gather crowd applauded again.

"Luke, do you take Mara, to be your wife?" Kam asked Luke, even if he wasn't looking anywhere besides his bride's eyes. "Will you love her, care for her, listen to her, and respect her? As long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Luke said seriously, still not looking anywhere but Mara's eyes.

"And Mara, do you take Luke, to be your husband?" Kam asked Mara as she gave him the same courtesy. "Will you love him, care for him, listen to him, and respect him? As long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Mara said quietly, but seriously.

And Kam explained, "Now that Master Skywalker and Knight Jade, have agreed to these conditions, we'll hand each of them a half of this stone. It was sliced in half perfectly, and the quality of the gems hidden inside make it slick and nearly impossible to repair. But, if the force approves of these two as a match. Than the stone will be repair between their hands, seamlessly. Neither has ever tried this before, and will have to open up to the force entirely for this to be accomplished." He explained before handing each, a large half of a smoothly cut rock. Luke and Mara pieced them together and closed their eyes.

They were so caught up in their little world, they didn't even notice the rock had been repaired until a few members of the crowd cheered. Both opened their eyes and handed the repaired rock to Kam. Who held it up in victory! Then Kam announced, "By the powers invested in me, by this temple, I now pronounce you, FINALLY! Man and wife! Kiss your bride Master!" He cheered and clapped with everyone else. As Luke pulled Mara to him and kissed her with everything he felt!

"Ladies and Gentle-beings, let me introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker!" Kam cheered, and the entire audience was standing and yelling their praise!

**

* * *

Departure Time!**

Leia was telling her children, "All right now you three, it's time to go. Time to board! Let's say good bye to your Aunt and Uncle! You'll be seeing them again in four days."

"BYE UNCLE LUKE! AUNTIE MARA!" They all three hugged and kissed both Skywalkers. Then Leia hugged her brother, and felt the tears of happiness prick her eyes again.

"Oh Leia, don't cry anymore!" Luke whined.

"I can't help it, little brother, I'm just SO happy for you!" She explained.

"You already cried through the entire ceremony!" He smiled.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Luke!"

"Leia!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! And so did Chewie!" Luke smiled.

"Oh get out of here, I'm going to go and hug my sister!" Leia ran over to Mara and hugged her just as she was letting go of Han. "Bye sister!"

"Bye sister, though I wouldn't tell many people that! It might give you even more enemies!" Mara smiled, as Leia attacked her.

Han stepped over to Luke and said, "Well kid, you did good; that's a great girl you've married."

"I know, but I also know, none of this would have been possible if it weren't for you guys." Luke smiled; he just couldn't seem to stop.

"Hey, you would have done the same for us. Have a safe trip and not too much fun alright." Han said, doing the guy thing; shaking Luke's hand and half hugging him.

Then both Leia and Han disappeared into their ship. Luke and Mara started heading for the _Fire_, and Mara turned to smile at him on her way up the entry ramp. "I still can't believe it, can you?"

"No, I can't seem to stop smiling either." Luke said as he followed her, in to living area, and through to the cockpit. "And my cheeks are really starting to hurt." Luke laughed.

"Mine too! I'm not used to smiling so much!" Mara said rubbing her face, before focusing on the matter at hand and piloting the ship out of the atmosphere. Which proved to be a rather hard task as purple clouds tried to knock around both ships.

"What kind of clouds were those?" Luke asked.

"I can't imagine," Mara smiled, as she smiled knowingly. Which only confused Luke more, but he figured she'd tell him later, and let her concentrate. When she finally made the jump to hyperspace, Mara set their course and stretched.

"Are you tired?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'm tired; I couldn't sleep last night, so I stepped out on the balcony to get some air. And I was kidnapped!" Mara explained.

"So you didn't get any sleep at all?"

"Well I did get some, but technically it doesn't count when you've been knocked out." Mara said, and braced herself for whatever reaction Luke would have.

"Knocked out!? How!?" Luke demanded, kneeling down in front of Mara.

"It's nothing, but I am tired and I really need some down time." Mara stretched and put her arms around Luke.

"Mara, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Leia had a medical droid check me out and all's well."

"You sure?"

"Yes Luke, everything is fine."

"Why don't you go and get some rest, and I'll take care of everything out here." Luke suggested as Mara wrapped her arms around him; and kissed him lingeringly.

"Well that would be nice, but we don't need to make another jump for _several_ hours. And we did just get married…" Mara hinted, and Luke was all too on to her trail of thought.

"What did you have in mind?" Luke asked with a smile.

"Hmm, why don't you follow me and find out?" Mara suggested, before kissing him one more time and running from the cockpit. Luke sat there, and said a silent prayer, thanking the force for making all of this possible. Then he bolted behind Mara like a crazy person.

_

* * *

THAT'S IT! I really hope everyone Liked it! Consider it a little bit of early Christmas cheer from me to you! But even if you, Barely tolerated this ending. Please let me know! You know how much I love all of you guys and I'm going to be answering all reviews as fast as I can. I love you all, and I know I have pleanty more torment to put our favorite farmboy, and favorite ex-assassin, through! MUCH LOVE!_

_**-SailorLeia!**_


End file.
